Team HRMY
by KirbyWarrior655
Summary: Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)
1. Melody and Harper's Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- So this had to be reedited due to sloppy editing, the downsides to editing when your tired as, well, a tired person to be honest.

A/N- For those of you who are a fan of my works this is basically a reboot of an old RWBY fan fiction I had, basically I didn't really like how I had three weapons similar to actual RWBY characters (written all in the early first season so I didn't know that those weapons were already taken, and while purple's weapon is a parasol, I think it's different enough to keep it, though some others had to go. Anyways the plot was only okay, I felt like I needed to restart.

* * *

Melody and Harper's trailer-

*The scene fades in to show Duplica Harper and Angel Melody walking into what seemed to be a sparring arena

_Duplica was seventeen years old, she was rather skinny, around five foot five, had long cyan hair, and a blue flower clip in her hair. For body wear she wore a short sleeved black mini dress with what appeared to be some cyan highlights, those being on the sides of the dress, and there was little cyan flowers on the skirt part, there was brown belt that she wore around her stomach, there was a sword hilt on the belt, but instead of a blade there was a chain that snaked down her left leg and into her left sneaker, she wore black sneakers with blue lightening on the sides of the shoe._

_Angel was eighteen years old, she was more physically built then Duplica, though she is still kind of frail, she's around five foot ten, had long blond hair tied into a ponytail. For body wear Angel wore a purple dress that ended around her knee length, a black leather jacket, steel armlets, and black leather boots.*_

"And now, the new comers are approaching the arena, nothing's really known about the challengers, except half the audience seems to think they are going to be on the next trip to the hospital." Duplica looked over to Angel as the two continued to walk. Angel smiled over to Duplica.

"They are brave though, two girls of unknown skill, are about to face this arenas best fighter." Duplica frowned.

"Come now, a frown should be the last thing you want your enemy to see on your face." Angel remarked.

"Why?"

"It shows weakness." Duplica nodded.

"Okay." The two walked out to the actual arena.

"Here they are now, introducing Duplica Harper and Angel Melody!" The two walked into the arena.

"Oh man." Duplica sighed out.

"And now, the defender of the arena, you all know him well, introducing, the unstoppable wall, the infinite caliber, the man you watchd send people to the hospital on multiple occasions, the one, the only, Mo, Rot, Aatma!" The crowd roared in excitement. Duplica gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" Angel asked. Duplica frowned.

"I, I don't know, I just don't get a good vibe from this guy." The two watched as the man walked into the ring.

_Mo was eighteen years old, he was quite muscular, he was six foot five, and had short red hair. He wore quite literal body armor, though he wore normal black pants and metal boots._

"This won't take long at all." Mo said confidently.

"You wish." Angel replied as she took out her parasol, pulling the ring which opened the closed the parasol down. A metal blade extended from the top of the parasol's base. She looked over to Duplica.

"Don't forget your aura, it's the whole reason why the boss wanted us to fight here." Duplica nodded.

"Well, let the match, begin!" Mo smirked as he pressed a button on his armlets. They stretched down to his elbow, then the blades extended.

Duplica took out her bow as Angel charged forward.

Angel slashed at Mo, who blocked and attacked with his free hand. Angel ducked and hit Mo with an uppercut before jumping back to dodge another slash he sent her way.

Mo slashed once more, spinning his body so he could kick Angel across the face. Duplica fired an arrow at Mo, though he easily dodged it.

He turned to face Duplica, a few chambers in his armlets spun. He slashed forward, sending a wave of frost at Duplica, a wave of fire was soon to pursue.

"Duplica watch out!" Angel shouted.

Duplica rolled out of the way. The ice wave froze the wall behind Duplica, then the fire wave melted the ice. Angel noticed what was going on.

"Duplica, take point."

"I'll try!" Duplica grabbed the hilt of her bow and turned, she then pulled, the metal string cut at the middle and sharpened the edges of the bow, turning them into two daggers.

Duplica charged, not allowing Mo to continue his tactic.

"Let's see how invincible you really are." Angel commented as she put away her weapon.

She turned to face the water. She put both hands up, and conducted the water, turning it into a ball. She looked over to Mo and Duplica.

"Face it girl, your friend is much stronger." Mo commented as he kicked Duplica to the floor.

"You know, it's not nice to hit girls." Angel said, throwing the water ball at Mo, encasing him in it.

"Duplica, I'll take point now." Angel fired a thunderbolt at the water, then let Mo go. Duplica got up, though she didn't look to happy.

"Are you okay?" Duplica didn't respond, something kicked up in her, something she never really knew, but, for some reason she was more than confident to fight.

What was giving her this strength?

She never had it when she was fighting before. Well, she and Angel barely remember anything about each other, let alone themselves, did she know this guy?

"No, I want to fight." Angel paused.

"Okay, though if you get to hurt I'll have to take that privilege away from you." Duplica smiled.

"I wouldn't even be able to fight at that point." Duplica turned her daggers back into a bow.

She loaded an arrow, a red dust crystal on her bow was glowing. She sighed, letting her aura flow into the crystal.

Mo sighed.

"I tire of this, no more playing around." Mo charged, though instead was knocked back by thirty fire arrows.

Duplica charged forward, getting up close.

"You seem to be missing a melee weapon." Though Duplica could care less, she was running off of instinct at this point.

Mo spun and kicked towards Duplica, though she used her semblance to dodge the attack.

Duplica got behind Mo, forcing her bow onto Mo, trapping him inside it, his elbow blades were useless.

Mo returned the favor by kicking Duplica a good few times before Angel jumped in and slashed at him.

"You will not harm Omega anymore!" Duplica jumped back as Angel jumped forward.

She used her aura to hit Mo across the face with some wind magic. Mo and Angel spun and jumped at the same time, both kicks sent collided with each other. Duplica took the hilt on her belt and ripped it off, the chain went flying off of her shoe and figure.

Duplica pressed the button on her hilt, the chains turned into parts of a sword. Duplica pressed one more button and the chains locked, making a sword.

"Duplica!" Duplica looked to see Angel fly back.

"Such a shame, you girls would have won by now if you weren't so frail." Duplica frowned.

"If I'm so frail how come you haven't defeated me yet? I guess you're just a wimp." Mo was the one to frown now.

"Oh really?" Mo deformed the blades and raised his arms, slipping the bow off of him. He tossed it and kicked it at Duplica.

Duplica kicked it to the side and back flipped from an attack Mo sent her way. Mo kicked forward before spinning to slash at Duplica, he kicked upwards right after. Duplica blocked the first two hits before being knocked back into Angel.

"Tsk tsk, pathetic." Angel got up.

"Shit, how are you holding up Duplica?"

"Ouch." Angel frowned.

"How about we show this kid whose boss? Duplica, use your semblance." Duplica paused.

"Which one?"

"You know which one." Duplica nodded. Angel took out her parasol once more.

"Come here you!" Angel shouted as she put the impact behind Mo.

Mo flew forwards, flipping and blocking Angel's attack with a kick. He moved to swipe with his elbow blade, though something strange happened, another elbow blade blocked his.

"What the?" Mo was interrupted by a swift kick across the face and a rock to the stomach.

He was knocked back, though the kicks kept coming. Eventually he was slammed up against a wall.

"Copy confirmed." Duplica commented.

Mo blocked a slash from Duplica, and parried a stab from Angel. Both girls attacked at one, though Mo used his aura to create a visible barrier in front of him. Both girls slammed into it and the auras force rebounded them to the other side of the arena.

"For the love of Oum." Duplica got up and looked over to Angel.

"Copy confirmed." Duplica's gauntlets changed and formed into a direct copy of Angel's parasol.

She opened the parasol, revealing the trigger and magazine in the base. Duplica kneeled down to cover herself fully.

Angel got back up and charged forward. Mo fired a wind slash at Angel, though Angel stomped on the ground and jumped upwards, pumping a fist into the air.

The ground in front of Angel rose, blocking the wind. Angel landed on the rock wall and punched it.

The rock wall fell down to the floor, though the ground around it rose upwards. Mo was launched into the air, though a few bullets infused with slowing magic slowed him down.

"Angel, now!" Angel ran over to Duplica and out stretched her hands. Duplica jumped onto her hands, then Angel launched Duplica into the air.

Duplica spun her blade, cutting it into two, the bottom part turned into an elbow blade, though she still had the sword part of Lily's parasol.

Mo attacked once Duplica was at his elevation, though Duplica blocked with her elbow blade. She soared upward, blocking an attack once more with the parasol blade.

She used some wind magic to punch Mo, pointing the punch towards the ground. Sense Mo was flying upwards being punched with high velocity, he's aura was almost broken, though the slowing magic stopped working.

Mo started to spin, his blades where making it difficult to hit him, though he was still falling. Duplica managed to land right onto Mo's family jewel area, then used some wind magic to propel her self away from Mo.

Duplica freely fell.

"Duplica!" Angel ran forward and jumped. Angel caught Duplica as Mo slammed into the ground.

"Duplica." Duplica cutely smiled.

"Did I do good?"

"You forgot to use my, um, your impact magic."

"Aw, but, but."

"But what?"

"You were here to catch me."

"You should not rely on me to save you all the time, what happens if I'm not there to help you?" Duplica paused, then snuggled in Angel's arms, eyes drooping.

"But, you told me last time that if the going gets tough I should let you handle it."

"Fighting some pompous kid isn't?"

"Well falling to my death sure is more important, right?" Angel paused, then sighed before smiling down at Duplica.

"You did well Duplica." Duplica smiled.

"Thank Oum, so, we won, right?" Angel nodded.

Duplica smiled before yawning.

"Well, I'm taking a nap." Angel blushed a little.

"No, wait, Duplica you simply shouldn't, we," Angel sighed as she heard Duplica's deep breathing.

"Need to go back to the locker room so I can heal any injuries you got…" Angel watched Duplica sleep in her arms.

"So cute." Angel murmured.

"And it seems like the two newcomers have won the match, somehow, it was very impressive, so, it's pretty obvious who the victors are, Duplica Melody, and Angel Harper!" Angel smiled down to Duplica's 'napping' figure.

Duplica however was not fully asleep yet, one thing was keeping her up, just who was that man, and why did she feel like she knew him?


	2. Rapture and Yox's Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- So this trailer introduces the last two in the team, the reason why I introduced two characters per trailer was sense it made the most sense in my head.

* * *

Rapture's and Yox's Trailer

_*The scene shows Jennifer Yox and Rachel Rapture in the Forest of Evermore,_

_Jennifer Yox was seventeen years old, she was rather average, though her bones were pretty dense, around five foot eight, had long grass green hair, it was tied into a pony tail with her red headband. For body wear she wore a lime tank top, green short shorts, green fingerless gloves, and green combat boots._

_Rachel Rapture was seventeen years old, she was more muscular then Jen, though still average, she was six foot two, had medium length messy brown hair, though most of it was covered by a grey beanie hat, she also wore bracelets, the 'gems' inside of them was really shards of dust crystals the right bracelet had impact and water dust crystals, while the left bracelet had electric and attract crystals. For clothing she wore an orange t-shirt, black pants, and orange shoes.*_

"Rachel, wait, stop!" Jen shouted after Rachel.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned around.

"Jen, please…" Jen stopped walking.

"Rachel… why?" Rachel sighed.

"You know why." Jen paused.

"Was it because of, well, him?" Rachel nodded.

"And to think I thought I had a chance." Rachel sighed before hitting a tree.

"Rachel." Rachel looked over to Jen.

"Why did this happen?" Rachel looked back at the tree.

"You know why…" Jen paused, then walked up to Rachel.

"I told you this wasn't the right thing to do." Rachel allowed Jen to remove the beanie.

"Have you no shame?" Rachel rose an eyebrow.

"Have I no shame? Showing these are the shame." Rachel pointed to her puma ears.

Jen sighed, and then shook her head.

"You seriously think that your ears are the shameful part of this?"

"You think it isn't?"

"No, you covering it up is the problem." Jen tossed the beanie away into total darkness.

"You know, you look a lot better without the beanie." Rachel sighed.

"He didn't think so…" Jen nodded.

"Well, he's an asshole now isn't he?" Rachel sighed.

"Yeah." Jen nodded, then hugged Rachel. Rachel sighed.

"It's okay, let it all out." Rachel nodded, though before anything else could happen a loud roar was heard. The two girls looked over to where the roar was heard.

"Someone denied a sister?" Jen uneasily looked over to Rachel.

"A sister?" There was a chuckle, then another faunas appeared out from behind a tree.

"How long have you been there?" Rachel asked.

Jen took one look at the man's attire.

"White Fang?" Rachel studied the icon as well.

"No, that's not the symbol, there is something different about it." The male faunas nodded.

"You're a member yes?" Rachel shook her head.

"I used to be, though nothing really worked, things didn't clear up." The man sighed.

"I understand your pain dear sister." The man looked over to Jen.

"Whose she?"

"My best friend." The man paused.

"Your friends with the enemy?"

"Excuse me?" Jen asked.

"Oh like you don't know, your kind is horrible to us, like I will believe you are this close friend that sister believes. What if you told her to say so?" The man took off his gloves, revealing some sharp scales.

"Why should I not believe that you are like all other humans?" The man jumped at Jen. He punched, sending Jen flying backwards into a wall.

"Jen!" Rachel shouted. The man jumped forward and punched a tree.

The tree splintered, then snapped. Jen started to get up, though the tree fell down.

"Jen!" Rachel took out her bo staff she spun it around, firing a grenade at the man, knocking him backwards into a tree.

Rachel back flipped up to the man and lunged forward with the weapon, grenade barrel pointing right into the man's chest.

"Stop attacking my friend." The man frowned.

"You think she is your friend?" Rachel frowned.

"I know she's my friend, who are you to tell me the girl who saved my life a few years back is not my friend?" Rachel looked over to the tree.

"Jen." Rachel went to get the tree, though movement behind her made her turn and kicked. She hti the man, and the man hit her at the same time.

Rachel was confused.

"What the fuck?"

"Your clearly not a proud faunas, the only kind of faunas that deserve to live around here are proud faunas." Rachel frowned.

"Just because I'm friends with a human means I'm not proud?" The man sighed.

"Oh girl, you have so much more to learn." Before the man could attack there was a pair of sharp claws blocking his punch.

"What?" A quick upper cut and a kick onto the floor answered his question.

"You okay Rachel?" Jen asked.

"I'm fine, are you? You had a whole tree land on you." Jen smirked.

"Remember what my semblance is?" Rachel paused.

"Go kick this guys ass." Jen nodded as the man got back up.

"You're going to regret this girl." The man roared once more.

A few Grimm showed up. The man roared once more before smirking.

"Have fun with my little friends won't you? I'll warn you though, they haven't eaten in quite a while." With that the man walked off.

"Shit, he can control Grimm?" Jen asked.

"I have no idea, maybe he's a Grimm trainer?"

"Those things exist?"

"I have no clue, maybe they do in Grimm territory? Come on, we need to get out of this forest."

"Right!" Jen jumped forward, slashing at the group of Grimm with the claws that came out of her fingerless gloves. Rachel started to spin her bo staff, whenever a monster got close enough Rachel would hit them, using the explosions of her bo staff to knock back the Grimm.

"Are we even going back to the city at this point!?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure. Just keep fighting, unless you want to be killed in Grimm territory. I suggest against it sense our bodies wouldn't be able to be buried." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Shit, this part of the forest is pretty thick. I think we are making our way back."

"Though climbing through trees will give these things time for the kill." Jen paused.

"Well, use your semblance."

"Why?"

"The trees, get them out of the way." Rachel paused, then nodded.

"Alright, cover me!" Jen turned and slashed at a charging Ursa.

"Whoa!" Jen was knocked back, though her semblance made it so she was barely harmed.

She slipped out of the Ursa's grasp and slashed it on the chest. Jen rolled to the side, then got up. She looked to see two more Ursi running at her.

Jen pointed both claws at the two, then gripped the gloves. Squeezing the palms, then the claws fired out of the glove.

The blades shot at the Ursi, spinning all the while. The blades tore through the Ursi once, then flew back to the gloves, ripping through the Ursi once more.

"Rachel."

"Hold on." Rachel spun her bo staff, it started to turn into a grenade launcher.

"It might take a while."

"All the more reason to hurry up you know!" Rachel turned around.

"Do you want to do this or something?"

"If I had the semblance I would." Rachel sighed.

"Just let me do my work." Rachel turned once more and fired. With the power of Rachel's semblance the grenade was able to explode like a mini nuke.

"Hey, I can see the sky again!" Jen was finally able to parry an attack.

"Finally!" Rachel fired once more.

"Awesome, even though this is not good for the environment, keep blasting!" Rachel nodded.

"Well, this forest is forsaken, so I doubt exploding half of it in order to escape both this weird faunas man and the Grimm is exactly something we'll be arrested for." Jen paused.

"Good point."

"Oh well speak of the devil." The man jumped out from a tree, spear at the ready. He landed, slamming the dull end on Jen's head.

Jen was able to withstand the hit without taking too much damage, though she still stumbled backwards.

The man stabbed forwards, Jen blocked with her gloves, kicking up at the man's face. The man stepped back a bit, Jen used this time to turn her left glove into a pistol.

When the man came back he swiped the spear towards Jen. Jen ducked underneath the attack, then tripped the man.

Jen opened fire, though the man rolled out of the way and tripped Jen in the process with his spear. Rachel frowned.

"Stop picking on my friend!" Rachel put the grenade launcher on her back, then pressed a button on both of her bracelets. She raised her arms, both bracelets flew off her arms, and turned into nun-chucks.

Rachel grabbed the white and black crystal sided handles. Rachel swung at the man, hitting him with the blue crystal. The crystal glowed. Rachel jumped and kicked the man across the face, then swung her blue crystal nun-chuck at the man's face.

The crystal glowed, then some water splashed across the man's chest. Rachel ducked under a slash, then hit the man with her second nun-chuck. The yellow crystal began to glow.

Rachel kicked the spear, then attacked the man with both of her nun-chucks at the same time. The water and the electricity of the weapons shocked the man for quite some powerful damage. The man jumped back. He roared once more.

"Time to say goodbye girls." The man looked at Rachel.

"I'll see you never, faunas fake." With that the man jumped back into the shadows. Rachel's brows furrowed.

"You son of a bitch." Rachel threw down her bracelet chucks and grabbed her grenade launcher. She fired in the man's direction. Jen quickly finished off the Grimm, then, it was silent.

"Fake, fake?" Jen frowned, then picked up Rachel's nun-chucks.

"Just because I'm not part of the White Fang, doesn't mean I'm a fake." Jen walked up to Rachel.

"Rachel…" Rachel sighed.

"I guess I really am just a useless faunas." Jen shook her head.

"No you're not, the White Fang has been acting weird lately, you know this negative aura is a side effect, and well, humans were always jerks to you." Rachel paused, though Jen silently hugging her surprised her.

"For what it's worth, I would never ask for a different friend, you know Kory and Zoey would agree with me." Rachel paused, then sighed.

"I guess so, lets just get back to Atlas..." The two began to walk through the tree maze, soon leveling half of it just to find their way home.


	3. A Slight Malfunction

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The story kicks off in this chapter, and the four girls go about their day, what mission is Duplica and Angel on, what's ailing poor Rachel, and more importantly, is Venus going to be an all girl school? I don't think that's very important, though for some people that might be important, anyways I'll be posting this story as soon as I get the chapters done, though I hope I can finish before my inspiration fates away.

* * *

Chapter 1- A Slight Malfunction

"Wake up Duplica, wake up, come on, we're going to be late." Angel lightly nudged her close friend and her mission.

Angel didn't really know much about her and Duplica before this event, or, really anything about herself or Duplica even before that fateful day Master Platinum, had saved their lives.

"Urgh, Angel…" Duplica sleepily whined.

"We don't have any time for that."

"Why not? I wanna sleep."

"You can't, we're doing something very important today."

"Like winning a sparring match this weekend wasn't?" Angel sighed.

"Did you forget what we are doing tomorrow?" Duplica lightly grumbled before putting the covers over her once more. Angel rolled her eyes before throwing the covers off of Duplica.

"Come on lady ass." Angel commented as she picked Duplica up, holding her bridal style.

"My ass isn't what's lazy." Duplica commented. Angel laughed.

"What are you talking about, the only thing you use it for is to sit, or nap, l-a-z-y, lazy ass." Duplica lightly slapped Angel's left arm.

"Jerk." Angel laughed.

"Keep up the smack talk and your carrying yourself." Duplica laughed a little.

"Alright, you're a horrible body guard." Angel paused.

"I am?" Duplica laughed.

"No, I was kidding, I was doing what you called 'calling a person's bluff,' I'm not carrying myself yet now am I?" Angel paused.

"Well, at least your learning." Duplica smiled.

"Now come on, we need to get to the hanger." Duplica sighed.

"Why? I wanna sleep." Angel rolled her eyes.

"So whiney, we're going to the hanger sense we are being dropped off to the city of Atlas." Duplica's eye widened.

"Oh, do you think there are any beds on the airship?" Angel sighed, then laughed.

"What's with you and beds?" Duplica smiled.

"I'm sleepy." Angel rolled her eyes.

"No wonder you need a body guard." Duplica shifted a little in Angel's hands.

"Hey whoa wait a minute stop moving so fast!" Duplica giggled a little as she continued to move.

"Duplica seriously, stop that!" Duplica openly laughed as the Angel walked into the hanger area.

"Sir, the girls are here!" Platinum Prime looked over to the entrance.

_Platinum Prime was roughly twenty eight years old, he was pretty muscular, had short messy gray hair. For body wear he wore a black suit, the bottoms of the pants had a few grey gears, and the sleeves had the same design, a gray backpack rested on his back, though the backpack had a few extra pockets compared to the average backpack, and grey boots._

He smirked a little when he saw Duplica's shenanigans.

'She never grew up...' He thought to himself before walking down to the girls.

"Good morning little flowers." Prime managed to choke out, saying anything remotely cute made him die inside.

Both girls looked up to Platinum as he walked up to them.

"Good morning Mr. Prime." Angel said as she bowed, accidentally dropping Duplica.

"Ouch, Angel." Duplica got up. She looked up to Platinum.

"Oh, good morning Prime sir!" Duplica got up and saluted.

"What where you girls doing?" Duplica paused.

"I was wondering if there were any beds on the airship." Prime smirked.

"So looking like you were having a seizure in Angel's arms is what you do when you are curious?" Duplica paused.

"Maybe?" Prime rolled his eyes.

"In any case, the answer is yes, there is a bed in the airship." Duplica's eyes widened as she began to smile.

"There is?" Prime masked his annoyance with a smile of his own. He generally would shout at anyone who has asked him this many questions, though not even Platinum Prime was able to withstand Duplica's very cute childlike attitude.

"Why do you need so much sleep anyways?" Duplica paused, thinking of a response.

"I don't know, all I know is the more I use my semblance thing, the more tired I get, and for some weird reason the more semblance I copy, the more sleep I need every night." Prime paused.

"That makes sense, you need to work out your spirit chi more before you can use your semblance more." Duplica nodded.

"Right, Angel, bring Duplica to the nearest bedroom that you can find."

"Yes sir!" Angel picked up Duplica once more.

"Whoa, Angel I don't think you need to carry me anymore." Angel blushed a little.

"I thought you would be too lazy to walk to the bedroom." Duplica paused.

"Eh, I guess…"

"Exactly." Angel turned and started to walk off.

"Oh, and before you leave." Angel turned.

"Yes sir?"

"Try not to drop Duplica when bowing, you know your job, don't go and do the opposite of it." Angel paused.

"I'm sorry sir." Prime nodded.

"It's nothing to worry about, just remember, there is no point to a goal if you do things that are opposite to your objective." Angel nodded before walking off to the airship.

"Platinum." Prime looked over to two more faunas walk up to him.

"Ah, there you are Gold Gibbon, Copper Chim, where's Silver?"

"What, you talking about Spider?" Gold asked.

"Yes." Copper paused.

"Well, I think Silver said something about fixing Ape, where's Bronze?"

"That Bab's in the airship already, go get Silver right now."

"What's the rush sir?" Prime rolled his eyes.

"Must your memory be so horrible? We are exporting Omega and Gamma to Atlas today remember?" Copper nodded.

"Right, sorry sir." Prime rolled his eyes.

"Just go get Silver."

"Yes sir!"

…

"Come on Rachel, wake up!" Jen shouted as she slammed Rachel's bedroom door open.

Rachel sprang up out of bed, landing right on her left foot and spinning, attacking Jen with her normally non visible tail.

"Gah!" Jen stepped back, both fists are the ready.

"Oh, sorry Jen." Rachel commented.

"Sheesh I know you were always a light and jumpy sleeper, but I didn't think you would use your tail." Rachel frowned, tail now lazily moving about.

"Sorry, but you surprised me, why did you shout at me anyways?" Jen frowned before sitting down on Rachel's bed.

"Today's the day." Rachel paused, tail motionless.

"Oh." She walked over and sat down next to Jen.

"But, we can't go." Jen nodded.

"I know, though we need to talk to Headmaster Thordin about this remember?" Rachel sighed.

"Can't I just stay at home?"

"No, you can't, come on get your clothing on, and this time, no beanie hat, no hiding your tail in your pants, nothing of the sorts, you are going to show the fact that you are a Faunas, and that you are proud." Rachel frowned.

"According to that man I'm not." Jen put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Enough of that, are you seriously going to take what that man said more serious then what I say?" Rachel paused.

"You don't understand Jen, I know you're trying to help, though you just don't understand."

"I understand you are taking this man's insult a lot harder then you should."

"If you were a Faunas you would understand." Jen rose an eyebrow.

"Why do I have to be a Faunas to understand?" Rachel lightly pushed Jen off the bed before putting the covers over herself.

"How else could you understand the constant pain and ridicule these horrendous inhuman appendages I have causes me." Jen paused before sitting next to Rachel's figure.

"Don't make me drag you out as you are right now, cause if I do I think quite a few faunas will have their heads turning, this g string looks really good on you." Rachel blushed a bit, though she knew Jen was not going to stop pestering her until she did what Jen wanted, so she lightly pushed Jen off once more in order to get up herself.

"Okay, okay, fine. Though you better allow me to curl up in a ball in my bed when we are done." Jen chuckled as Rachel slapped on her clothing.

"Come on, let's go." Jen lightly held onto Rachel's right hand.

"And just so you know, Faunas or not, as the second member of the remaining Team, I want you to know that being a Faunas isn't your problem, it's how you fear everyone else will react about it." Rachel sighed.

"Jen, please, seriously, drop it."

…

"Good day to you Mr. Prime, how may we help you today?" A Faunas asked as Prime walked out of the airship.

"I'm just dropping off some cargo that's all." The half bear nodded his head.

"Mind if I ask which cargo sir?"

"Cargo OG1718." The other's eyes widened before going back to a normal expression.

"Ah, well, you may go about your day sir, have a nice one." Prime nodded, though as he turned the others spoke.

"Good luck sir, please show these humans their mistakes." Prime chuckled a little.

"That was the plan all along my brother." Prime walked back to the airship, Duplica and Angel were walking out.

"Alright girls, are you ready to receive your next mission?" Both girls nodded.

"Okay, your current objective is to find these two girls." Prime gave Duplica and Angel two pictures.

"We would like you to confront these two, peacefully, they are not aware of us, though they are going to be our allies, we need you to team up with these two so you can get into the school of Venus. While you two are at the school there are two things we need you to do. One, Duplica, we need you to duplicate as many people's semblance as you can, do you remember how to do that?"

"Let them hit me a few times, then unleash my semblance once I got a good enough lock on them."

"And how do you get that lock?"

"The physical contact helps boost it, the more interaction I get the more likely I can identify the enemies aura, and then I can use their weapons and semblance."

"Now why can you copy their weapons as well?" Duplica paused.

"Well, their weapons are just their external ways to express themselves, a weapon is as much as their aura as their semblance." Prime smirked a little.

"At least you understand that much. Well, you two know your duty, you should go do them, and don't worry, we will be in the city, if anything bothers you please feel free to come back." Prime frowned in a 'please don't actually come back' kind of way. Angel nodded.

"Yes sir, we will get to work immediately." Angel lightly held onto Duplica's hand. Though before she could guide Duplica to wherever these possible allies were Prime stopped her.

"Though before you go on your mission." Both Angel and Duplica looked over to Prime.

"Yes sir?" Angel asked.

"My bank account has been updated to your scrolls for your meals, and possibly for a hotel room if Duplica somehow still needs some more sleep." Angel nodded.

"Thank you for informing us sir, we will complete your job as soon as we can, with minimum cost to your wallet that we can." With that Angel guided Duplica away from the cargo bay.

"Okay, we should go look for the girls from the photograph right now, if you're not tired that is." Duplica looked up to Angel.

"I'm not tired." Angel nodded.

"Good, then how about we go find out who these two girls are." Duplica sighed.

"Fine." Angel paused.

"What's wrong Duplica?"

"I dunno, I wish we could just get a day off, I want to know more about something."

"About what?" Angel asked. Duplica paused.

"I want to know more about the Battle of the Blitz." Angel paused.

"Yeah, I have no clue what that is." Duplica frowned.

"If we had the time to stop by the library I would rent a book that might have some knowledge on the matter." Angel nodded.

"Maybe we can request that from Prime after we find these girls." Duplica frowned.

"But, I wanna learn about this whole thing right now, I feel like it's important." Angel nodded.

"We can, just, after we find these girls." Duplica sighed.

"Okay, though how will be find them, what do they even look like?" Angel looked down at the photos.

"Well, this is what they look alike. So, all we need to do is look for darker hair colors and faunas, not to difficult right?" Duplica sighed.

"If it allows me to find out more about this dream, I'll do it."

…

"Do you think it's not out of the question to try and find some freelancers to join our team?" Jen asked.

"The whole reason why we are withdrawing is because we don't have the others anymore. We could get two new people, though that would create more problems then it would solve." Rachel stated. Jen shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes in order for things to get better you need to make more problems if it solves the current one." Rachel sighed as she stirred her coffee, the two were currently sitting down in a coffee shop.

"I don't think that will help our place at all." Jen sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point, well, if there is no other better way to go about this, we will resign." Rachel knew Jen was unhappy with the thought.

"You know you can go without me, I don't want to be a burden." Jen looked shocked before shaking her head.

"No, it's fine, after what happened I don't blame you for wanting to just forget about it all. But do you think constantly repressing these thoughts will help you out at all?" Rachel frowned, looking off to the front of the shop. Some blonde and what Rachel assumed was her date sense they were holding hands had just walked in.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking." Jen sighed a little.

"No need to get defensive and lie to me you know." Rachel frowned.

"I'm not lying." Rachel looked to the crowd, the same couple where ordering some coffee it seemed.

"Rachel, as your closest friend, I understand you won't be happy to hear the truth, but I know your lying." Rachel paused, it was true, though she didn't want to talk about it.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" Jen paused.

"Well when are we going to talk about this then?" Rachel looked over to Jen, who was visibly upset, not mad, not exactly sad, just plain upset.

"I've had to repress this for to long because you didn't want to talk about it, I think it's about time that you humor me don't you think?" Rachel frowned.

"Humor you?"

"It's a saying, basically can we just talk about the event?" Rachel frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it Jen, please, just leave it at that." Jen sighed.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but seriously, this is eating both of us away, we have to at least tell the Headmaster about this." Rachel sighed.

"Do we have to?" Jen lightly put her hand over one of Rachel's.

"Unless you want to mope around for the rest of your life yes, we have to."

"Excuse me." Both girls look up. Rachel noted that it was the two girls she saw earlier.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we sit here? There are two seats open, and the other tables are full." Jen paused, she saw one table that was open."

"Uh sure." Rachel answered.

"You have Puma ears?" The cyan haired girl commented.

"Duplica, that's not something to just blurt out."

"But Angel, it's true." Rachel awkwardly looked at her coffee.

"What's your name Ms?"

"Duplica, come on let's not to be direct, she doesn't seem to want to talk."

"Rachel." Rachel said.

"Oh, well I think your ears are cute." Rachel looked at Duplica curiously.

"What? I just said your ears look cute on you, do you have a tail as well?" Rachel slowly nodded.

"Aw, that's adorable." The other girls smiled.

"Th,thank you." Rachel was stunned, this girl was really nice.

"Well, now that we have broken the ice." Angel extended her hand to Rachel.

"Hello, my name is Angel Melody, what's yours?"

"My name is Rachel Rapture, and this is my teammate Jennifer Yox." Rachel replied as she shook Angel's hand.

"You only have one teammate?" Rachel paused.

"Well," "yes." Jen paused, Rachel had just cut her off.

"Oh, but don't you need four in order to form a team."

"Yeah, though sadly we can't find two people to join us…" Rachel wasn't sure if having these two joining them was a good idea, Duplica was rather nice, and Angel seemed to be very polite, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Well, this is weird to ask sense we just met, though do you think that we can join you?"

"I don't know, do you two have any combat experience?" Jen asked.

"Course we do, we don't have these for nothing." Angel showed the two her parasol and Duplica's katana. Jen nodded.

"Well, how does Rachel feel about this?" Rachel looked over to Angel, she was patently waiting, Duplica was smiling with a 'come on, please?' kind of look on her face, Jen was looking hopeful, though she was trying not to show it.

Rachel sighed, if it would make Jen happy, Rachel would do it…

"I don't see why not." Angel smiled while Duplica looked ecstatic.

"Well, that settles it I guess, I hope you two are ready, cause we are going to Venus right now." Duplica looked puzzled.

"Where is that again?" Jen took her cup.

"Come on, we'll show you." The four got up. Angel lightly holding onto Duplica's right hand with her left hand.

"So, I mean I shouldn't get into your business like this, but uh, are you two dating or something?" Rachel asked.

"It's only fair sense we kind of pointed something out about you, and no. I am Duplica's bodyguard, I'm simply holding her hand as to make sure I will not lose her in this dense crowd." Angel wasn't trying to only convince Rachel though. Rachel nodded.

"You're her bodyguard?"

"Yes I am."

"Mind if I ask what you are guarding her from?" Angel paused.

"Why, from the world really." Rachel looked curious.

"I was hired by some sources that I am not to name aloud in order to keep Duplica safe from harm."

"Why, is she this important or something?" Jen asked.

"Well, let's just say her semblance is." Both Jen and Rachel raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, we'll see soon enough in the entry test." Now it was Duplica and Angel's turn to look confused.

"There's an entry test?"

"Yup, you two didn't know?" Both shook their heads.

"Well, welcome to Venus."


	4. All In

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The girls attempt to get into the school, though something gets in the way.

* * *

"So, what does this test entail?" Angel asked Rachel as the four walked through the gates of the school of Venus.

"Well, I think it's some kind of tournament." Jen replied.

"Some kind of tournament?" Duplica asked.

"Yes, those are a series of matches to make sure all of us are qualified to get into the school itself." Duplica nervously looked at Angel.

"Are we fighting as a team?"

"For a couple of them I think." Rachel replied.

"I heard it was mostly in pairs of two, though some of them is by ourselves as well." Duplica's fear increased.

"You know how to fight by yourself, right?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I mean I do, but Angel generally does the fighting for me."

"Why?"

"Duplica is a pacifist." Both Jen and Rachel looked at each other.

"But, she still fights people."

"Maybe Angel means Duplica prefers to do anything else but fight." Duplica nodded.

"Why else would she need a body guard, her semblance is powerful enough to make her an unstoppable one girl army, if she wants to fight that is." Both Jen and Rachel curiously looked at Duplica.

"Well, I guess we'll find out in a few minutes." The four walked over to a sparing arena.

It seemed like there was a lot of people, they were in a large group, though with some looked it seemed like they were surrounding some guy.

"Who's he?" Angel asked.

"That might be the headmaster." Jen answered.

Duplica looked over to see the man was walking up to them.

"Ah, you must be Rachel Rapture, leader of Team RMDY." Rachel shook her head, then awkwardly looked away.

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"Well, Team RMDY is kind of disbanded, me and Jen Yox are the only two left who are still in the team." The man paused.

"Then who are these two?" Angel stepped forward.

"My name is Angel Melody, and the other new addition is Duplica Harper." The man nodded.

"So, you're looking to form a new team?"

"Yes." Rachel stated, hoping that the man wasn't about to just turn them away because they were not a team at that point. The man nodded, then smiled.

"Well, I don't want to sound conceded, but you made a good decision of choosing this school. The testing course is starting soon, what's your team name?" The others looked at each other.

"So, team names are based off of what again?" Angel asked.

"Well, just about anything really, we could do last names if you want, we did that last time."

"So, we have Harper, Rapture, Melody, and Yox, what could we make with that? What kind of four letter word has a H, R, M, and a Y?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a four letter word, for example our old team was team remedy. So we can try to find a word that has those four letters."

"Like, Harmony?" Angel suggested.

"Oh, I like that idea." Rachel agreed.

"So, I guess that settles it, we are team HRMY, or harmony really." The man nodded.

"The test should start very soon, I wish you girls the best of luck." The man turned.

"Wait, does that mean I'm the leader?" Duplica asked.

"Indeed it does, it's a lengthy responsibility, though it is also a great one, I hope you will become a strong leader while learning at our academy." With that the man walked off.

"Okay, we should probably get in the building now." Rachel and Jen began to walk off.

Angel joined them, though stopped when she noticed Duplica was not by her side. Duplica was kind of just standing there.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked as she walked up.

"I'm the leader of the group?" Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"But, why, why am I the leader?"

"I don't know, though I can see you as a great leader."

"How do you figure that? I can barely fight by myself, what makes me such a good leader?"

"Well, fighting isn't everything when it comes to leading you know, if anything the leader should be better at telling their allies to fight for them." Duplica paused.

"I don't know about that…"

"Hey, you two, what's the hold up?" Jen asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Duplica ran over, Angel quick on her heels.

"We were just talking about stuff that's all."

"Oh, what were you talking about?" Rachel asked as the four walked to the bleachers of the arena.

"That coffee place." Angel replied.

"Oh, they had nice coffee didn't they?"

"Yeah that was what I was saying." Angel agreed.

"Alright new comers, take your seats." The four looked to the other side of the arena, the man they were talking to was standing in the middle of the arena.

"I, am Headmaster Thordin. Today all of you have enlisted yourself to help in your studying to become the finest huntsmen our kingdom can offer. There will be many ups and downs of your education, though before we start off with that, there is the inauguration exam. There is nothing too much to it, we are just going to put some huntsmen with borderline skills against each other to make sure that their skills are adequate to join, though before you worry too much I'll let it be known now, losing doesn't mean you are not going to pass the test, just give it your all, if you show us your full power, we will allow you in, sense we will know you are a hard worker. Okay, so the first match is going to be Angel Melody from team HRMY versus Star Sapphire from team SEAL."

"Good luck." Duplica said to Angel as Angel stood up.

"I think you should be saying so to this poor soul." Angel ran to the end of the bleachers and jumped, landing into the ring with a good trimmer being sent around her.

"So, you will be my first victim?" Star asked as she jumped down as well, pike at the ready.

"Oh, I hope she'll be fine."

"She'll be fine, she looks like a tough girl." Jen reassured, though Duplica wasn't convinced.

"Let the match, begin!" Star started the fight by stabbing at Angel.

Angel moved to her right, quickly using the stick of her parasol to knock the pike upwards, then kicked it with some wind magic. The pike was slammed to the other side of Star, though Star used this to her advantage.

She jumped upwards, launching herself into the air with the momentum. Star spun her pike around, turning it into its automatic shotgun form.

Star landed onto the ground and fired a shell. Angel noticed and easily opened her parasol.

The fragments of the shell hit the parasol, soon landing back onto the ground. Star continued to fire, the shells were hitting the parasol, though they didn't look like they were scratching.

Star frowned, then took the magazine out of the gun. She put in an orange one, bullets fused with fire dust.

"Come on out of hiding won't you?" Angel noticed, and reloaded the magazine of her parasol's as well.

Star fired, a huge burst of flame shot out of the barrel, it flew forward, determined to melt Angel's riot parasol. The tip of Angel's parasol was glowing blue, gun barrel ready to fire.

"Two can play that game girl." Angel pressed the trigger button, a barrage of water bubbles was shot out of the parasol's gun barrel.

Star continued firing, the fire and water managing to cancel each other, creating a lot of steam. Star ran out of bullets, then loaded a normal clip into her auto shotgun. Angel was standing on the other side of the steam, waiting. It wasn't a smart idea though, sense a pike flew out of the mist and knocked Angel to the floor.

Angel closed her parasol, revealing the base's blade. Angel was knocked down once more, then was knocked to the edge of the steam cloud.

"Son of a," she was cut off by a fierce stab. Angel flew backwards, though she landed on her feet.

"Okay, enough of this." Angel fired a large gust of wind, completely getting rid of the steam cloud's existence near the ground.

Angel noticed Star was charging forward, then fired a purple bolt at her. Star rolled to the right, though was knocked up by a rising pillar of earth.

Angel used some fire magic to turn her bullets into flaming bullets, then let them rip.

Star noticed, and switched her magazine to an ice dust magazine. Star jumped down, unloading as to make the ice melt into water and have the water extinguish the flames.

Star landed, though she ended up being knocked to the other side of the arena by a quick kick by Angel, which was aided by some wind magic.

Star got up, shotgun at the ready.

"I think that's enough, Star's aura is rather low, the winner is Angel Melody, and both of you are ready to face the hardships of this job, you two pass the test." Angel turned.

"Alright, now it's Duplica versus Amber Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli." Duplica's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait, it's a two versus one?" Jen asked Rachel.

"I'm sorry, but what!?" Angel asked as she got up to her seat once more.

Duplica got up, then jumped down like Angel did, though she used some wind dust to lighten her fall.

"This should be very easy." Amber said confidently as she readied her barb wired baseball bat.

"I wouldn't be too cocky Amber, if it's two versus one it probably means this girl is as skilled as the two of us combined." Lapis stated, readying her Halberd and riot shield. Angel shook her head.

"Look at how she's built, I can easily crush her." Lapis sighed, why was she paired with this lard head?

"Never mind, just attack." Amber nodded, then charged forward.

Lapis guarded herself, making sure she would not be hurt when studying the enemy.

Amber swung at Duplica. Duplica blocked with her katana, then punched Amber across the face.

"Brave are we?" Amber asked as she grabbed Duplica's hand.

Duplica blocked another clubbing. Duplica smirked.

"You'll see why soon enough." Amber wasn't fazed, and hit Duplica in the stomach.

Duplica shouted in surprise before being clubbed to the floor.

"Duplica." Angel gasped. Amber smirked.

"I told you she was weaker Lapis." Angel kicked Duplica up into the air, then clubbed her into Lapis's shield.

"I have to help." Jen looked over to Angel.

"No, don't, Duplica will be disqualified, and she might not be able to join us." Angel frowned.

"If this gets out of hand I am going down there to help, it's in my duty to not even supposed to be allowing this to happen." Jen nodded.

"Just, try not to interfere." Angel sighed.

"This Amber fellow seems to be rather violent." Duplica slowly got up.

Lapis stepped back. Duplica smirked.

"You really need to think things through Ms. Amethyst." With that Duplica's weapon changed into Amber's.

There was a murmur in the crowd, then Duplica hit the ground, a few rocks flew up, then formed a vaguely humanoid figure from them.

"Attack her." Duplica pointed at Lapis.

The stone golem turned and charged. Duplica pressed a button on the bat, the barbs started to unravel, the wood was opened, showing a container of fire dust, and the other parts of the bat turned into a dustblower (basically a flamethrower.) Duplica fired at Amber, slowly taking her approach.

"Wow, what did she just do?" Rachel asked.

"Did she just copy Amber's aura?" Jen and Rachel looked over to Angel, for answers."

"I told you her semblance was a powerful one." The three looked back to the action.

The stone golem went to fight Amber, and Duplica was attacking Lapis.

"I don't see what Duplica was worried about, she's doing pretty good." Angel said aloud.

Duplica stepped backwards sense some spikes where shot out of the riot shield. Duplica changed over to Angel's fighting style in order to block the spikes.

Duplica formed an impact under Lapis, though she was quickly knocked into Lapis's shield by a back attack from Amber. Lapis lifted her shield into the air, then both girls were launched into the air due to Duplica's impact magic.

"Your finished." Lapis pointed the shield downward, then fired. Duplica was hit by the spikes, then was slammed into a wall by Amber's club.

"Duplica!" Angel stood up.

"Angel." Angel turned.

"Fuck the rules Jen I'm failing my duty." With that Angel jumped into the arena once more.

"Headmaster, Angel seems to be interrupting, should we stop her?" A woman asked Thordin.

Thordin in turn smirked, then waved a hand to his left.

"Ah, alright then."

"Angel, move in!"

"Yes ma'am!" Angel ran forward, stabbing at Amber. Amber parried with her bat, though she was knocked back by a wind arrow, Duplica had changed auras again.

"What kind of semblance is that?" Rachel asked Jen.

"I haven't the slightest idea." The two looked back down at the arena.

"Angel attack Lapis, I got Amber."

"Not so fast." The battle stopped for a second when Kat Emerald, their final member, jumped into the arena.

"Sir." Thordin lightly moved his left hand once more.

"Oh no you don't, not right when it was a fair fight!" Rachel jumped into the arena as well, knocking Kat's flail away from Duplica.

A loud spark was heard once the weapons collided.

"Ouch!" Duplica noticed.

"Angel, keep Kat away from us."

"Coming right up!" Angel ducked under Amber's bat.

Angel turned to face Kat, though thankfully Rachel blocked Amber's next attack, like she expected. Kat swung forward, flail taser sparking to it's max output.

Angel formed a shield in front of her. The head of the flail broke the shield, though Kat was quickly knocked back by a wind arrow Duplica sent Kat's way.

"How many elements does that bow have?" Rachel asked.

"Well, fire, ice, water, electric or whatever you call it, wind, impact, attract, and thanks to Angel, some of her magic, every type of arrow has a second way of attacking thanks to this semblance and the arrow itself can turn into thirty arrow, a cluster arrow I dubbed it. The best part is that it can also have a dust crystal effect what element it is, imagine thirty fire arrows being launched at you. The only downside is that it takes a lot of my spirit chi to fire one cluster arrow out." Duplica explained as she had to dodge several attack from Lapis's halberd.

"How many more auras do you have?"

"So far, I think I have like, what, five?"

"No, you forgot about James Xiav Haywood." Duplica paused.

"What was that name?"

"James Xiav Haywood." Duplica stopped fighting completely, there was some weird feeling overcoming her.

She felt dizzy, clearly something was wrong.

"Lapis, now!" Amber shouted. Lapis frowned.

"If I must, I don't really want to though." Lapis lunged.

"NO!" Angel jumped forward and took the hit.

Amber ran in and swung. Duplica shouted in pain, the bat had some wind dust of it's own, then the impact slammed Duplica into a wall.

"Duplica!" Angel's eyes were ready to burst out hot flames.

"Stop that at once!" Jen shouted before she jumped in. The woman next to Thordin looked over to him, he was frowning.

"Sir." Thordin shook his head.

"That poor girl is seriously injured, are we not going to help her?" Thordin sighed, then sat back, looking at Angel.

"Hold it right there." Star commented as she jumped back in, though everyone was plastered to a wall soon enough, Angel looked pissed. She jumped at Amber, quickly disarming her and putting the parasol's blade at her throat.

"You will stop this nonsense at once! Striking a docile target, how dare you!" Star ran over, though Rachel shooting at her with a grenade amplified by her power semblance stopped her, Kat, and sadly Jen.

"Jen!" Jen landed, bounced off the ground slightly, then landed on her feet. The seven were going to continue, though clapping stopped them.

"Excellent." Thordin looked pleased.

"Huh?" The remaining part of Team HRMY asked.

"You passed the test." The three looked to see team SEAL put away their weapons, looking pleased with the result.

"Wait, what?" Jen asked.

"The test was to see what your new comers were made out of, and more importantly how you would act as a team, Angel stepping in and evening the odds was actually what I was hoping for."

"Really, but, isn't that against the rules?" Rachel asked.

"You girls showed that when the situation looks ugly you are willing to help each other, rules or not, and you passed with flying colors, though before we continued with everyone else's test, which are all different, we should probably get your leader some help." Angel's eyes widened.

"Duplica!" Amber walked up to Rachel as Angel ran off.

"Sorry about hurting your friend." Rachel frowned.

"I know it was because of the test, but I'm still kind of annoyed with you." Amber nodded.

"Understandable." The six looked over to Angel, who had Duplica in her arms.

"Can one of you hold onto her for me?" Rachel nodded, then walked over and held Duplica.

"She isn't heavy." Rachel commented.

"That's not why I want you to hold her, I can hold her easily myself."

"Then why have me hold her?" Angel put her hands together, though there was a space in the middle of her palms.

A white light began to glow and Angel blinked, her green iris's beginning to glow. She hover her hands are certain parts of Duplica. Duplica's breaths became for relaxed once Angel did so.

"There, she should be fine now." Angel noted as the white light and iris glow faded away.

"What was that?" Jen asked as a few staff walked up to escort the four to the medical wing.

"Oh, just some healing magic." Both Jen and Rachel looked confused.

"Healing magic?"

"My semblance is basically like dust except that it has more elements, and so far I managed to fuse my dress and jacket with many of the elements, healing isn't a dust, or not to my knowledge anyways."

"Come on, we should get Duplica somewhere to rest."

"Right."


	5. Back in Time

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The group tries to learn more about Duplica's sudden black out, was it a memory, or was it just a nightmare?

* * *

Chapter 3- Back in Time

A slash, a scream, an explosive, and a bright flash of light, this was something new Duplica remembered as she woke up screaming in some place she didn't know.

"Duplica!" Angel put a hand on Duplica's left hand.

"Angel!?" Angel smiled a little.

"Your fine, everything is fine." Duplica paused, soon relaxing when she realized her friend was still here.

"Where, where am I?"

"You're in the medical wing, we were worried sick." Duplica frowned.

"How long was I out?"

"Roughly eleven hours." Jen replied.

Angel made a hushing noise, though it wasn't loud enough to drown out Jen's voice.

"I was out for how long!?" Duplica was stunned.

"Yes, but it's okay Duplica, nothing important happened in the last eleven hours." Duplica sighed, getting comfortable under the covers.

"Okay."

"Though if you don't mind me asking, what was that all about, did you run out of spirit chi or something?" Duplica shook her head.

"No, no, I had some sort of nightmare or something." Angel looked confused.

"A nightmare caused that?"

"I don't know, all I remember was you saying a name at me, then next thing I know I feel light headed, and then I woke up here." The other three looked at each other.

"Well, while you were resting we got our room number, and the other two moved everything in." Duplica raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't help?" Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"We agreed that someone should stay with you, and sense I am your bodyguard it would only be fair if I stayed back to look after you." Duplica nodded.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, tired I guess."

"You should get some more rest then." Duplica shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get the same nightmare again." Angel sighed.

"You won't get the same nightmare again, you were awake long enough to have a different dream."

"I don't think that's even true," "In any case you copied two more auras, you simply must be tired." Duplica paused, and then yawned.

"Is the room clean?" Angel smiled.

"Yes ma'am, clean as a whistle."

"What about," "Your bed is made and as warm as you normally like it." Duplica paused.

"I'll sleep if we can go to the room." Angel nodded.

"It's a deal then." Duplica went to get up, though her legs gave way.

Duplica made a soft groan noise before collapsing onto the bed once more.

"What's going on here?" The doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, nothing is going on doctor, were just going to get our leader to our dorm." The doctor paused.

"Alright, just make sure she gets enough rest."

"Of course." Angel noted as she picked Duplica up.

"So, are we allowed into Venus?" Duplica asked.

"Sure are, starting tomorrow we are doing to be starting our schooling carrier." Duplica smiled as Jen opened the door to their dorm room.

"Spin around a little, I wanna look." Angel did so.

"Not that fast, I still need to see smart ass." Angel laughed a little, then slowed down.

The room was rather large, much to Duplica's surprise, there was one clothing closet for each girl, one desk for each girl, a window opposite the door, as for the beds there was a bed on each side of the window, those were Jen's and Rachel's. Duplica's and Angel's bed were put in a bunk form on the right side of the door.

Angel laid Duplica down on the bottom bunk and tucked her in.

"There, better?" Duplica smiled as she snuggled under the covers.

"So warm." Angel smiled before lightly ruffling Duplica's hair.

"Aw, Angel your ruining my hair." Duplica whined. Angel laughed.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are." Duplica playfully retorted.

"Oh, go to sleep you."

"What if I don't want to?"

"We made a deal."

"We never shook hands." Angel paused.

"That's playing dirty." Duplica laughed, eyes drooping.

"Night night." Angel smiled.

"Good morning Duplica." Duplica rolled her eyes.

"Listen here missy."

"Well, it is the morning." Duplica paused.

"Smart ass." Lily smiled a little.

"I'm not the only one."

"Takes one to know one." Duplica playfully retorted, then fell asleep.

"Those two are cute together." Jen whispered to Rachel.

Rachel smiled and nodded in agreement.

Angel turned.

"Welp, we've got situated, so now what else is there to do today, any other business, or is there some down time?" Jen paused.

"Well, sense our leader is asleep I would think we have some free time right now." Angel nodded.

"Alright, that's good to know." Angel poked Duplica.

"What?" Duplica sleepily asked.

"At least take your shoes off when in bed Duplica." Duplica sighed, then lightly kicked her shoes to the floor.

"Now we need to change the sheets." Duplica rolled her eyes.

"Later."

"But."

"Later." There was a pause.

"Alright, good night."

"Morning Melody." Angel sighed.

"Alright, you win." Duplica smiled a little.

"Now I'll go to sleep."

"It's technically a nap."

"Oh bite me." Angel paused.

"You're getting a face full of fire magic if you actually do so." Angel laughed.

"Would never dream of it."

"Riiiiiiiight, well, morning."

"Napping." With that Duplica fell asleep.

"So, are you related or something?" Angel turned, confused by Rachel's question.

"Huh?"

"Are you two related?"

"No, I'm just her bodyguard."

"How did you two meet?" Jen asked.

Angel paused.

"We can't remember."

"Huh?"

"Neither of us can remember a thing."

"You both have amnesia?" Angel paused.

"Whatever that means, sure." Jen looked over to Rachel.

"So you two don't remember anything, other than your names and that fact that you were her bodyguard?" Angel nodded her head.

"That's weird, I wonder what happened to you two." Jen wondered aloud.

"I tell Duplica that we will remember in due time, though I wish we could remember quicker." Angel's voice trailed off as she looked outside.

"So, how did you and Jen meet up?" Rachel frowned at Jen.

"Well, me and her have been friends sense we were young, so we decided to come here and learn how to be a unstoppable pair, then we kind of realized we needed to be a team of four."

"So basically we came right on time?" Jen nodded.

"Sure did."

"Well that was lucky, so how about you two, you dating or anything?"

"Nah, we're close friends sure, though we are not dating." Angel nodded.

"Do you have any idea as to why Duplica had blacked out in the middle of our match?" Angel frowned.

"I don't have the slightest idea to be honest with you. She's not the one to just randomly black out."

"Wait, didn't she say something about blacking out after you said some name to her?"

"Yeah, Rachel has a point Angel, didn't that happen?" Angel nodded.

"Hm, I remember that to, though I don't understand why a name would get Duplica to pass out."

"Maybe it triggered a flash back?" Angel paused.

"It's a possibility…"

"To be fair why else would a name make someone pass out."

"Well, either way we won't be able to ask her until she wakes up, so until then… what should we do?" Jen shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we don't really have anything mandatory, so right now is really just a time to relax and stuff."

"I've got cards if you want to play some." Rachel offered.

"Maybe, what game are we going to play?"

"Um, how about Grimm shit?" Angel smiled.

"Sweet, I love that game."

"Best be good at it, me and Rachel play it a little too often." Jen noted as she put the card deck on the floor.

The girls sat down around the deck.

"I'm better off at Vale Poker to be honest."

"Really, but, we live in Atlas."

"I know, I'm not sure, but I've always been good at Vale Poker, not sure how I got the skill for it."

"Maybe you'll find out sometime down the road?" Angel nodded.

"Well, I guess I go first." Angel noted as she put down her first two cards.

"So, do you two have a family life, friends?" Rachel tensed up.

"How about you start." Jen suggested.

Angel paused, nothing came back to her.

"Well, um…"

"You don't remember, do you?" Angel frowned, then shook her head.

Jen and Rachel looked at each other.

"It must suck to not remember basically anything." Angel sighed.

"You have no idea." Jen nodded, then put down some cards of her own.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought about that before asking you that question." Angel waved a hand.

"It's fine, I call bull shit Jen."

"Aw." Jen took the deck, adding all the pile back into her hand.

"That was a good call." Angel smiled at Rachel's comment.

"Yes, you better be on your toes girls, cause before you know it I'll beat both of you at your own game." Jen and Rachel both shared a smirk.

"Oh we'll just see about that Angel."

…

"Copper, report." Copper walked into Platinum's room.

Copper bowed.

"Duplica and Angel are officially part of the school, now Duplica will be able to freely copy everyone's auras." Prime smirked.

"Excellent, then everything is going according to plan, alright, you know what needs to be done next."

"Yes sir, I'll go alert the others right now." Copper turned.

"Oh, and Copper." Copper paused, then turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"Remember to tell Bronze, you two are recon, nothing else, that kid's always trigger happy." Copper bowed.

"Will do sir." Copper turned, then walked off.

Prime smirked.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan…"

…

"Grim shit."

"Best take my final card Jen, looks like I win again!"

"Nice going Angel, this is your fifth victory." Angel smiled.

"I guess I'm good at all card games."

"Every card game? I think we will have to put that statement to the test." Angel laughed.

"We can if you want, what game should we play next then?"

"Not sure, how about Potshot?" Angel nodded.

"Okay, let's go then." Angel looked over to Duplica's bed.

"Never mind, let's put that on hold." Angel got up and walked over to Duplica.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Duplica yawned, then snuggled under the covers.

"I'm sleepy." Duplica replied.

"Even after that nap? It's been at least an hour." Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you going to take another nap?" Duplica shrugged her shoulders again.

Angel smiled.

"Come on lazy, we're playing cards, you wanna join?" Duplica paused.

"But, the floors cold." Angel rolled her eyes, then took her jacket off and put it on the floor, flattening it out and evenly folding it before gesturing for Duplica to sit.

Duplica sighed.

"Can I still lie down? I'm comfy…" Angel looked at the other girls.

"We can move closer, pull up a table or something." Jen suggested.

Angel nodded.

Once the three got the other stuff ready they sat around the table and Angel gave Duplica seven cards.

"What game are we playing?" Duplica asked through a yawn.

"Potshot." Angel replied.

"Huh, is that the guessing one?"

"It is indeed that one." Duplica nodded.

"Alright, who starts?"

"You decide, this will be your first decision as the leader." Duplica paused.

"Hey Angel, got any fives?" Angel frowned.

"Sorry Duplica, but it looks like you are going to have to take a potshot." Duplica sighed.

"Aw man." Duplica took a card from the deck, then put two cards down.

"Lucky." Angel complemented.

"Alright Jen, your next." Jen nodded.

"Do you have a six Duplica?"

"Oh man…" Duplica pouted as she gave Jen a six.

"Aces."

"Potshot."

"No, I meant aces as in, well, it's like a phrase I use. Basically Aces means 'awesome,' or 'that's great,' kind of like that."

"Oh, it's like your catchphrase or something?" Jen awkwardly looked at Rachel.

"Basically." Rachel replied.

"That's really cool, I always wanted one of my own, but I'm terrible at making them."

"You're not as bad as you tell." Angel argued.

"You heard my last one, so embarrassing." Duplica commented before hiding herself under the covers.

"Oh, you're over reacting." Angel said as she pulled Duplica's blanket down to reveal her face again.

"You can use Aces if you want." Jen offered.

Duplica shook her head.

"I want my own catchphrase. It's not as cool when someone else uses the catchphrase I use. It's not unique." Jen nodded in understanding.

"Well, what kind of catchphrase are you looking for, like are you looking for a catchphrase that you would use in battle, or perhaps one that you can use at any time, like Aces for example." Duplica paused.

"Can I have both?"

"Well, I don't see why not." Duplica smiled.

"Sweet."

"Do you have any ideas?" Duplica then frowned.

"I've got none at the moment."

"How about, hm, I don't know, making catchphrases is hard when you are actually trying to make one."

"I know right?"

Rachel looked over to Lily while Jen and Joann continued their conversation.

"We're going to have to wait for a bit I think." Rachel commented.

Angel smiled.

"I think so to."

"So, I was wondering…" Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Are you always doing this kind of thing?" Angel paused.

"Are you referring to me putting a table up to the bed?"

"Well, that and the fact that you put the deck close enough for Duplica to grab without having to shift or get out of bed." Angel nodded.

"Whatever burden I can remove from Duplica's life I am supposed to, and will gladly, remove them myself." Rachel nodded.

"Would you do the same if you weren't her bodyguard?" Angel paused.

"I think I would."

"Why?" Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't remember not doing so."

"Good point."

"So, how often do we spar in this school?" Rachel paused.

"Well, I think we can spar during Fridays and the weekends if we want to, why?"

"Duplica's semblance can only copy others by her actually fighting people."

"Which I would rather not do." Duplica responded.

"Why?"

"Because, fighting is scary." Angel nodded.

"I understand, though remember, you can't be stronger if you do not copy other's auras."

"Their whole aura?" Jen asked.

"Yes, because not only is the semblance unique to the person, so is their weapon, or it's supposed to be anyways, there are some copies. In a way both are connected to the person in question because they are unique to them, therefore Duplica can copy both the person's weapon and semblance."

"But not their appearance?" Angel paused at Rachel's question.

"I think she willingly chooses not to copy that."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to be a dude." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Oh, oh! I see what you mean now, yeah, I wouldn't want that if I were her."

"Yeah, no one else's body, I want to keep mine. Even though I'm fragile, I was told I look cute, which seems like a complement, so I would like to keep it."

"Makes sense." Jen agreed.

"So, do you know why that name got you so worked up?" Angel asked.

Duplica paused.

A slash, a scream, an explosion, a bright flash of light…

"I'm not sure, I had some kind of flashback, though I can't make heads or butts of it, or tail if you are a faunas."

"Ha ha." Rachel replied.

"Sorry about her comment." Rachel smiled at Angel.

"It's fine, I know she was kidding."

"But on a serious note, you can't remember what the flashback was?" Duplica shook her head.

"Not at all, it was nothing good that's for sure." The other three grew silent.

"Do you think you will know better if you fall asleep again?" Duplica shook her head.

"I didn't get the flashback again, I tried, but nothing showed up." Angel nodded.

"Maybe it will come back to you?"

"Maybe, anyways I'm tired, I'm going back to bed." With that Duplica put her hand down, then snuggled back under the blankets, and was promptly asleep right after.

"Do you think I will have flashbacks like Duplica did?" Angel asked the other two.

"Maybe, who knows, it would be nice so you two can remember who you are." Angel nodded.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's time to move the table back."


	6. The Fallen

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N-The group has the day off, and they spend the time trying to improve their skills, though apparently Headmaster Thordin has a meeting with Ozpin, what is the meeting about?

A/N- A new team is being mentioned in this chapter, and some of them are introduced next chapter, the only reason why I say this is that they play a bigger role to the story then, say, SEAL does.

* * *

Chapter 4- The Fallen

"Come on, you need to block quicker than that." Angel commented as Duplica was knocked back by an attack.

"Sheesh, you make it sound so easy." Duplica said unhappily as she changed from Jen's aura to James's aura.

It had been roughly a couple weeks sense the group was accepted into the school, and Duplica was able to copy some more auras.

She was currently sparing with Angel in the sparring arena, they okayed it with Thordin so they had the arena for the day to train.

Jen and Rachel were sitting on the bleachers, a few other teams were watching as well.

"It's not too difficult, I'm just defending." Duplica frowned, pointing her bow at Angel's feet.

She fired, an impact was formed under Angel.

Angel quickly noticed and jumped backward, forming an attract in front of her.

Duplica quickly formed an impact in between her and Angel.

She was pulled forward by the attract as her first impact went off. Duplica was right over her second impact right when it went off as well.

Angel's attract deactivated as she had to block a stab from Duplica.

Duplica kicked to Angel's left, connecting the kick and swiftly following up with a fire arrow.

Angel back flipped, landing and quickly shooting a wind slash at Duplica.

Duplica quickly changed auras and rose a wall of rock in front of her. She kicked it at Angel.

"Nice one!" Angel complemented as she broke the wall of rock with a single punch.

Duplica took a step back, clearly surprised.

Angel raised a wall of her own, then punched it at Duplica.

Duplica panicked, then jumped, sadly her foot was caught and she tripped over the wall, falling right on her back.

"Ouch!" Angel frowned, then put her parasol back on her back.

"My head." Angel walked over, iris's glowing.

She lightly lifted Duplica's head, and healed her.

"There, feeling better?" Duplica frowned, then looked away.

"I failed to win, again." Angel sighed.

"The key to being a good leader isn't necessarily being the best fighter, if anything it's better to know how to command others to fight, rather than to fight yourself." Duplica paused.

"But, I still need to be able to protect myself just in case, and if I can't at least equal you there is no way I will be able to protect myself." Angel helped Duplica up.

"Don't be crazy, you just need some more practice, okay, so this time hit me with everything you've got." Duplica paused.

"Isn't that unfair?"

"Not really, just use what you have." Duplica nodded.

"Alright, if you want me to…"

"I hope Angel goes easy on Duplica." Rachel commented.

"If she does then Duplica will be lead in a false direction, sense she might believe that Angel isn't going easy on her." Star replied, after a few weeks team SEAL became friends with HRMY.

"Knowing Angel Duplica must know that she is going very easy on her." Jen argued.

"Good point."

"Keep your focus." Angel reminded as she was able to trip Duplica.

"I could have done some serious damage right there." Duplica frowned, slowly getting back up.

"If I go all out like you want me to this is going to be our last match." Angel nodded.

"Up to you Duplica." Duplica nodded.

Angel went to stab forward, though Duplica changed to Lapis's aura, blocking with her shield.

Duplica used her halberd to knock Angel backwards, then she changed to Amber's aura to use the bat to knock the parasol out of Angel's hands and used some wind dust from within to knock her against a wall.

Angel fell to the ground.

Angel went to get back up, though Duplica putting Star's shotgun to her stomach stopped her.

"See, you just need to use your semblance more often." Duplica frowned.

"But I get more tired more often." Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"You can use it more if you tire yourself out more often, that's how you build up your spirit chi." Angel gestured for Jen and Rachel to walk down.

"Oh no." Duplica groaned.

"Come on, let's not act like you didn't expect us to do this." Angel reasoned.

"If you are going to be able to protect yourself you will need to be able to hold off more than one person." Duplica pouted.

"We'll go one by one, and we'll go easy on you." Duplica shook her head.

The others paused.

"If you are going to train me in this, you might as well actually train me." Duplica paused halfway through, everyone could tell she wasn't comfortable with this idea.

"Um, I think it's better off we start easy on you." Duplica frowned.

"If I'm that weak." Angel shook her head.

"We all started easy Duplica, even me." Duplica paused.

"Fine."

"Well thank god Angel can convince Duplica." Jen muttered over to Rachel.

"Alright, you ready Duplica?"

"About as much as I will ever be I guess." Angel nodded, then Jen ran forward.

Duplica changed auras, grabbing two tonfa out of thin air and blocking a couple slashes Jen sent her way.

Duplica back flipped, landing and quickly blocking two more swipes. Duplica managed to kick Jen in the face.

Duplica spun the tonfa, a hidden dust barrel moving inside the base as Duplica swung at Angel, knocking Angel up in the air with some wind magic.

Rachel jumped forward, though Duplica rolled out of the way, turning the tonfa over to Rachel's weapons.

Duplica spun and threw the bo staff at Rachel, then used the dust chucks to block an attack from Jen, the black crystal glowed.

Duplica jumped back and hit the floor, creating an attract.

Duplica quickly changed over to Angel's aura as to create an impact in front of her to prevent her falling into the attract.

Rachel shot at the ground with her grenade, which sent her flying at Duplica.

Jen was pulled forward, and Angel landed on her.

"Sheesh, she's smart." Jen commented as Angel jumped off her.

"Now if only she had bigger confidence." Angel noted.

Rachel knocked Duplica into a wall.

"Ouch." Duplica collapsed to the floor.

"Whoops." Rachel dropped her weapon.

"Do you use your semblance?" Rachel nodded.

Duplica got back up, new semblance in hand.

"Duplica, are you okay?" Duplica paused.

"I guess? We are so done after this match though." Angel nodded.

Jen started forward, though Duplica threw some kind of hammer at her.

It hit Jen's head and Jen went flying backwards. The hammer rebounded and flew back at Duplica.

Duplica was too scared and ducked under it.

Rachel noticed the weakness and lunged forward with her bo staff.

Duplica noticed and changed into another new aura.

Both Jen and Rachel stopped fighting, Rachel's bo staff barely missing Duplica.

"Um, Duplica no offense, but what is a book going to do for you?" Duplica smiled, then opened the book.

Both Jen and Rachel noticed a pen on top of Duplica's right ear.

Duplica put a hand on the first page, then ripped it off.

"Wait, is that book not important?" Duplica got the paper to rise with some wind dust that was now infused in her dress.

The two watched in confusion as the ink started to glow.

Duplica pushed forward, sending several ice spears to fly out of the page. Both girls were knocked back, though Angel jumped forward. Duplica ripped out one more page and before Angel struck, she vanished.

"What?" Angel turned only to get hit by a bo staff, Duplica had used the auras semblance to teleport behind Angel.

Duplica knocked Angel into the air, though before she could continue Jen knocked her back.

Duplica landed, though as she got up Rachel knocked her down once more.

"Urgh, I yield." Duplica commented.

Angel nodded.

"Rachel."

"On it." Rachel picked Duplica up.

"So, how did I do?" Duplica asked.

"Based on?"

"I guess compared to everyone else." The three paused.

"Well, you managed to hold us off for a few minutes." Jen said sheepishly.

"I knew it, I'm hopeless." Duplica groaned.

"Don't think like that Duplica, you just need some more time to practice, once your spirit chi grows you can change auras and use semblances more often." Duplica sighed.

"Is there an easier way to do this?"

"I think so." Duplica looked over to Jen.

"What is it?" Jen paused.

"Well, I have a recipe for some kind of tea me and my mother used to make, that's how my spirit chi basically never runs out." Duplica nodded.

"Do you think you can make any?" Jen paused.

"Well, maybe, though I think we might need to go into the city for some of the ingredients." Duplica nodded before getting out of Rachel's hands.

"Does this work for certain?" Jen nodded her head.

"Alright, well, could we get it today?"

"I don't see why not." Duplica smiled.

"Sweet, then let's go."

…

"So, you wished to talk to me Ozpin?" Thordin asked, he and Ozpin were currently talking in Beacon.

"Hm, yes there is a pressing matter that I wished to speak to you about." Thordin paused.

"It's nothing dire, I would normally talk to Ironwood about that kind of stuff." Thordin nodded.

"So, what is it you needed to tell me?"

"It's regarding our transfer students."

"Ah yes, so how many teams are moving? I have the list of my transfers." Thordin took out his scroll.

"They are right here." Ozpin took out his scroll.

The two put the scrolls next to each other, and the lists moved to the other's phone.

The two started to read their lists.

"So, where is Glenda anyways?"

"Some of our students are apparently rough housing in the dining hall."

"As in they are having a food fight?" Ozpin's smirk said it all.

Thordin chuckled.

"Oh, the glory days." Thordin paused at one of the names.

"Team DFNC, they are moving to Venus?"

"Unless you have something to say about the matter." Thordin quickly shook his head.

"No, I was just surprised that's all. Especially sense you personally got Nathaniel and Fu out of jail." Ozpin shrugged his shoulders.

"Every person has their decisions, it doesn't matter if they are trained here or at Beacon, they will still be raised to do their jobs, and in the end that's what really matters." Thordin nodded.

"Yes, of course, still I was kind of surprised."

"It's understandable." Opzin looked outside.

"I've been meaning to ask you about Ironwood, how is he doing recently?" Thordin rose an eyebrow.

"Are you referring to the idea that was presented to him recently?"

"I was hoping you had some more information on the matter yes." Thordin paused.

"I'm going to assume you have already asked him personally?"

"Ironwood is a little stuck in his ways, I doubt he would tell me a non biased story." Thordin nodded.

"Well, you know how Ironwood feels about using androids in the battlefield right?" Opzin smiled.

"I already know that part of the story, I want to know more about what he was offered." Thordin paused.

"He has refused to talk about it, it might be horribly inhumane or something, but I do know it has to do with Androids."

"It would make sense, our friend Ironwood isn't really one for using robots." Thordin sighed.

"I wish I could find out more about what the offer was, it took a long time to get Ironwood to use the Ak-130's, so how extreme was the project? I doubt it was something like the spider droid, though I'm not sure what else could be the problem." Ozpin hummed in thought.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready to think about it again." Thordin nodded.

"Alright, well, I best go, you know, to get the transfer students." Ozpin nodded.

"Good bye old friend, remember to keep in touch."

"Of course, oh, and tell Glenda about this conversation will you, I think she would like to know about Ironwoods recent military debacles." Opzin smiled.

"I'll be sure to tell her."

…

"This should be the right herb." Jen commented as she picked out a packet of seeds.

"Are you sure, how can you tell?" Jen paused.

"Well, you can tell by the hue to the plant on the packet, it's just the right shade, don't worry Angel I'm not going to poison your girlfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing." Jen walked by Angel and over to one more package of seeds.

"Where is Duplica anyways?" Jen asked.

"Oh, she wanted to go clothing shopping, and Rachel tagged along I believe." Jen nodded.

"Well, this is the last of the herbs I need, now we just need pots and dirt, and time." Angel nodded.

"I guess we should go get that right now then."

"Indeed."

…

"So remind me why I let you drag me into this graveyard?" Duplica asked uneasily as she and Rachel walked deeper into the landscape of tombstones.

"Sense I got you that blue dress you wanted sense you didn't have any money with you." Duplica sighed.

"Right."

"Don't worry, zombies aren't real, anyways it'll be real quick." Duplica frowned.

"Fine." The two walked up to a pair of tombs.

"Who are these two?" Rachel sighed before knelling down to the stones.

"Are these two related to you?" Duplica knelt down as well.

She read the tombstones.

"Jake Matriarch and Amy Damper, are they friends of yours?"

"Used to be." Duplica nodded.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear about your loss." Duplica stood back up.

"Where they a part of the old team you were in?" Rachel paused.

"How did you…" Duplica waited for a moment before responding.

"It was simple really, you and Jen were applying to a huntress school that requires you go to another school before joining, unless you went through a test to get in." Rachel looked curious.

"I did some reading into the test on the ride over to the city, me and Angel had our suspicions, so, RMDY I'm going to assume."

"Yeah." Duplica frowned at Rachel's tone.

"I'm sorry, I probably should have thought about what I said before I said it."

Rachel nodded.

"It's fine, it just happened recently that's all."

"What happened?"

"The fatal mission." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"Grimm?"

"Yeah."

"That's rough, I can't imagine losing a friend, let alone two."

"You've never had hardships before?"

"None that I can remember… no, that might be wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"When I passed out I had some sort of… flashback if you will."

"About what?"

"I can't remember, there is only a few things I can remember."

"Like?"

"A slash, a scream, an explosive, and a bright flash of light. I don't know what any of that means, but I feel like I know who was screaming."

"Who was it?"

"That's just the problem, I don't know who it was."

"Huh, that's weird."

"I know right?"

"Well, in any case we should probably leave, I don't think it's best for me to stay here for too long."

"You're telling me." Rachel smiled a little.

"What Duplica, you afraid of some flesh eating zombies?" Duplica nervously looked around.

"You said those are a myth, anyways they can die by bullets, right?" Rachel sighed.

"Fun ruiner." Duplica pouted.

"Zombies aren't fun either."

"Eh, good point, we don't seem to fun huh?"

"We need the other two, I wonder if they are done herb shopping yet."

"Well, we can go find out now if you want."

"Whatever gets us out of this graveyard quicker." Rachel laughed.

"Oh no, there's a spooky scary skeleton!" Duplica rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me drag you to a fabric store." It was Rachel's turn to pout.

"Oh that's cold."

"No, I thought it would give you warm feelings, I'll even buy you some yarn." Rachel smiled a little.

"But you don't have any money with you, remember?" Duplica paused.

"We'll go to the others and Angel can buy you some yarn." Rachel's pout returned.

"Spooky scary skeleton…"


	7. Research

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- Duplica and friends attempt to find out more about how she and Angel can get their memories back, while making friends along the way, well, 'friends' and friends.

* * *

Chapter 5- Research

"I can't believe you did that." Duplica laughed.

"Was that spooky enough for you?" Jen sighed as she continued to walk, Rachel clinging to her right arm in embarrassment.

"Duplica next time, please don't do that in public, Rachel will get embarrassed again."

"Only in public?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not going to lie, it was pretty amusing Rachel. I didn't think you could jump that far." Rachel groaned at Angel's comment.

"But on the other side of the coin, Duplica you shouldn't do something like that in general, that's demining to Faunas alike." Duplica frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that." Angel put an arm around Duplica.

"We understand you were just joking around, though please try not to do that in public again."

"Wait, why just in public?" Rachael asked.

"Well, it's kind of amusing."

"It's also kind of cute." Jen added.

Duplica shook her head.

"I won't do that again, I didn't know or think about the reaction, I'm really sorry Rachel." Rachel paused, she was still annoyed with Duplica, though she didn't want to keep her leader and friend upset, it was strange, but Duplica's emotions seemed to affect people a lot more than other people's emotions do, was that perhaps a semblance to an aura she had?

But, then where is her weapon at the moment?

Maybe she was hiding it under her skirt?

It was a possibility, though that would be awkward if it was like two daggers or something.

Judged by Duplica's actions so far Rachel was almost convinced that Duplica would end up cutting off her legs, so she doubted it was an aura.

The other argument was, well, what the hell kind of semblance is using your feelings as a weapon?

What kind of useless semblance is that?

Rachel figured it was probably something to do with Duplica's personality, though now wasn't the time to think about that.

"It's fine Duplica, just don't do that again, especially not in public, okay?" Duplica hung her head in shame.

"Okay." Rachel sighed, then put her hand on Duplica's shoulder.

"It's okay Duplica, I'm not mad with you."

"I guess…"

"So, do you want to go to the library?" Angel decided to change the conversation as to get Duplica in a better mood.

"What for?"

"You know, to look up more about the Battle of the Blitz?" Duplica paused, then her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! Come on let's go." Duplica started at a brisk walk, though it turned into a jog.

"Hey, wait for us!"

"What's got her in a rush?"

"Duplica recently had a memory come to her, it was something about a Battle of some sorts."

"What kind of battle?"

"No clue, neither of us know, we were hoping that the library would have something on the subject."

"What's the name of the battle?" Rachel asked.

"Um, the Battle of the Blitz I'm pretty sure."

The other three followed through the Library's double doors and into the hallways of books.

"Hm, let's see here." Duplica thought aloud as she walked through the library.

"Books about cooking, about guns, about clowns, ew, ah, here we are!" Duplica said victoriously as she pulled out a book.

"Hey, quiet it down won't you?" Duplica looked over to see some angry girl was looking at her.

_This is girl was seventeen years old, five foot five with short black hair, her bangs were longer and purple. She was still wearing her school uniform. Though her gauntlets and backpack was resting on the table next to her._

"I'm sorry."

"It's called a library for a reason you know, if you wanted to talk so loudly you should have went to the park." The girl snapped.

Duplica frowned.

"I'm really sorry."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Angel asked as she and the other two walked up.

"Your friend deciding that shouting in a library is a good idea that's what's wrong." Angel frowned.

"So she made a mistake, it's fine, it won't happen again." The girl frowned.

"It better not." Duplica worriedly went to hug Angel's left arm.

"Can we just go?" Angel put her right hand on Duplica's left arm.

"Sure, you get the book you needed?"

"I think?"

"Okay, then let's go."

The four walked over to a different part of the library.

"What was her problem?" Jen asked at a whisper.

"No clue, I mean Duplica was a bit loud, though that reaction was a bit harsh." Duplica held onto Angel's left arm a little tighter.

"What's wrong?"

"She was scary." Angel sighed.

"She was a bit irritated, though I doubt she would stay sour at you if we met her again."

"Would we?"

"It's a possibility, after all she was wearing our school's uniform." Duplica nodded.

"Come on, let's just get to business." Duplica sat down and opened the book, she skimmed the table of contents.

She sighed.

"Nothing?" Duplica shook her head in response to Jen's question."

"Well, I guess it's time to find another book." Duplica shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want that girl to get mad at me again." Angel sighed.

"Fine, me and the others will go find some more books then."

The girls went at it for four hours, though nothing came out of the search.

"Not this one either?" Duplica asked in an exasperated tone.

"I guess not, are you sure that this battle is real?" Duplica huffed in annoyance.

"I don't even know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, well, I kind of heard that name in a dream I had a little while back, and I wasn't sure what it meant. Maybe it was just a random thing in some random dream? I don't know." Duplica put her head in her hands.

"It's really annoying when the only way I remember stuff is through sleep, half the time I can't tell if it was a memory, or just a dream." The others looked to each other.

"Should we stop searching on the matter?" Duplica sighed unhappily.

"I guess, the Battle of the Blitz is probably just some figment of my imagination."

"You don't know, it could be a real war."

"Then how come it's not in any of these history text books?" The other three paused.

Duplica sighed in annoyance.

"I just want to know about who I used to be, does it have to be this difficult?" Angel sat next to Duplica.

"You need to give it some time, we'll remember everything soon enough." Duplica sighed.

"You said that like two months ago, and now what've I got to show? One made up battle and a single memory that makes absolutely no difference."

"You just need to give it more time."

"Just face it, I don't think we are ever going to get our memories back." Jen and Rachel looked worriedly at each other.

Normally Angel would at least attempt to comfort Duplica with a smile on her face, though at that moment even Angel was frowning, she was personally worried as well.

Truth is told, she hasn't remembered anything at all. The matter was bothering her to, bothering her to the point where she couldn't even try to comfort Duplica in the matter.

"Angel?" Duplica asked.

Angel fully hugged Duplica.

"Angel?"

"I'm sorry Duplica, I know you are tired of hearing this, but you have to give it some time."

"Bull shit, do you even remember anything?" Angel paused.

"I'll say it again, we are not getting our memories back." Angel tightened the hug.

"Stop talking like that, we are getting our memories back, even if you don't believe it." Duplica raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, then how are we going to wait Angel? A week, a month, a year, cause I'll tell you something, I'm not willing to wait that long." Angel paused.

"I, I, I'll think of something." Duplica sighed.

"I hope so." Before Jen or Rachel could offer a solution there was a light thunk on the table.

"Huh?" The four looked.

"Next time use your eyes when you are looking, or possibly your brains." Rachel frowned.

Duplica looked at the book.

"Wow, thanks friend!"

"Seriously, stop shouting it's a library."

"Oh, sorry!"

The girl sighed before walking off.

"So, what kind of book is it?" Duplica asked.

"Memories and you, a quick and relatively easy way to recover from loss of memory…" Angel's voice trailed off as she flipped the book open.

"What does it say?" The others asked.

"Hm, we should rent this book."

"Sounds like a good idea." Jen agreed.

"I don't think there is anything on the Battle of the Blitz, though to be fair if it is a real battle we will know what it is when we get Duplica to remember more about it." Duplica smiled.

"Sweet, let's do this!"

…

Devlin sighed as he returned from the mechanic shop.

_Devlin is eighteen years old, five ten with medium black hair, he was a Dragon Faunas, his scales were showing on the back of his neck. He had visible scars on his forehead. He wore a black overcoat with blue lining, jeans, and black boots._

"How could they not have the parts I was looking for, now how am I going to upgrade Naga and Wyvern? Oh well, I guess I'll just check back tomorrow or something…" Devlin continued to walk until something caught his attention.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." There was some cute cyan haired girl, though she was doing something rather odd.

"What the fuck?" Devlin walked up to the girl.

"Um, excuse me, miss?"

"Yes? Ow, ow, ow."

"Um, why exactly are you slamming your head against a brick wall?"

"Trying, to, remember, something, ow."

"So smashing your head against a wall is a good idea how?"

"I read it in a book."

"A book?"

"Yeah, Memories and you, a quick and relatively easy way to recover from loss of memory, chapter one basically told me that severe trauma might give you back your memories." Devlin sighed.

"I think that book seemed to have confused its causes for remedies, how the hell would hitting your head on a wall help recover memories?"

"Um… I don't know, but the book says it could work."

"Do you have any proof that it works?"

"… I've seen it happen in a videogame?" Devlin sighed.

"Well what else does this book tell you to do, any more bodily harm?" Duplica thought about it.

"I think so?" Devlin sighed before looking away.

"Just as I thought, this book seems more like a set of rules of how to murder yourself, not recover your memories." Duplica frowned.

"Aw, but, but, it took me and my friends four hours to find this book, please don't let those hours of searching be for nothing." Devlin sighed.

He felt bad, looking for four hours for some useless book?

"Well, I don't know much about the subject sadly, did you check the entire library?"

"Um, well some girl who gets really angry kind of gave me and my friends the book after we looked for roughly four hours." Devlin paused.

"Some girl who gets really angry? Hm… oh, you mean Fu?"

"She's really scary, is she always that angry?"

"Eh, kinda… yeah she's always like that." Duplica frowned.

"How can you talk to someone like that, people are scary when they are angry, and if she is always that angry, how are you not terrified of her?" Devlin chuckled.

"Well, I got use to her I guess…"

"Got used to her?"

"Well, sure she may threaten to kill us daily, but in the end I think she just genuinely hates us." Duplica paused.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight."

"Anyways, where is your team? I don't think they would approve of you slamming your head against the wall."

"Actually, they were who told me to do it in the first place." Devlin's mouth dropped.

"And you say Fu is crazy, your teammates ARE trying to kill you!" Duplica's eyes widened.

"No they're not, we just thought it was something that could work."

"Why would they think that, let alone allow you to try it out."

"The book said it would help."

"… Right, well, where are they? I don't think they should have left you to slam your head against a wall by yourself."

"Um, I think Angel is in the café down the street, Jen went to restock her ammo supply, and Rachel said something about getting a match and burning down a fabric store, I don't know why." Duplica innocently smiled.

Devlin nodded, he was kind of weirded out about Duplica's calmness towards his being, let alone her teammate wanting to burn down a fabric store. Sure, a faunas isn't too rare, though a dragon faunas?

"Hey, Duplica!" Devlin looked over to see Angel run up to them.

"Oh, hey Angel."

"Did what the book say work?"

"I don't know."

"Oh shit, you lost memories, not gained them." Duplica shook her head.

"No, I remember everything."

"You do? Sweet! So, what were we like when we were younger?" Duplica shook her head again.

"No, I didn't remember anything new, but I didn't forget anything."

"So basically nothing happened?"

"Pretty much." Angel sighed in annoyance.

"I TOLD Jen that this book was a fraud, it was written like forty years ago."

"So I smashed my head against a wall for nothing?"

"I guess?" Devlin listened in with a look on his face that basically said that he was very concerned, and weirded out at the same time.

Angel turned, then stepped back.

"Whoa!" Devlin smiled a little inside, finally, the normal response.

"A dragon faunas?" Duplica looked confused.

"What do you mean by a," Duplica looked, then noticed the tail.

"Um, Duplica?" Both Devlin and Angel asked.

Duplica was not saying anything, the two didn't know what her reaction was going to be.

"Wait, you don't have wings?" Devlin's jaw dropped once more.

"Huh, he doesn't." Devlin sighed, it was either these girls where very brave, or incredibly stupid, and at that point he was willing to bet the answer was both.

"No, that's one of my team mates, she's a phoenix faunas." Both Duplica and Angel looked at each other.

"Did you have any idea that there was that breed of Faunas?" Duplica asked.

"Um, I might have read about it somewhere, no wait, that was a dragon faunas."

"How did you confuse the two?"

"One breathes fire and one is made out of fire?" Angel turned back and out stretched her hand.

"Anyways, I'm going to assume you are a new friend of Duplica's my name is Angel Melody, what's yours?"

"Devlin Midnight." They shook hands.

"So, are you a team member of Duplica's team?"

"Yup, both teammate and body guard." Devlin paused.

"Wait, body guard?"

"Sure am."

"Then why the fuck did you allow her to slam her head against a brick wall?" Angel paused.

"Well, this book said that's what we needed to do to get her memories back, that and I needed to make sure that Rachel didn't burn down the fabric store that we were at a few hours ago." Duplica frowned.

"She actually tried burning it down?"

"Well, no, but she was very tempted to, apparently she hates yarn."

"What about a laser pointer?"

"That to."

"… puppies?"

"She said to not even get her started about those."

"Wait, one more question."

"Is it about mice?"

"Maybe…"

"She hates them with a burning passion."

"The very same passion she tried to use to burn down the fabric store?"

"Yes, if not a lot more, I think she would actually burn the mice if she got the chance."

"Huh." Duplica turned back to Devlin.

"So, besides Fu, where is the rest of your team?"

"Well, Nathanial is probably at the gym as usual, and Cassidy is probably stuffing her face in the café again." Duplica tilted her head out of confusion.

"Does she eat a lot?"

"You could say that." Duplica nodded.

"So, the first chapter didn't work, what did chapter two say Angel?"

"I think it said something about shock therapy."

"As in I need to be shocked a lot?"

"Basically, though I'm not sure how we are going to,"

"Maybe you two should consider a different source." Devlin cut in.

"Why?" Duplica asked.

"Well, to be far I don't think a book that says to make yourself lose several brain cells is a book worth considering."

"But, we don't have any other ideas." Devlin sighed.

"Why don't we go to the café, you two can meet Cassidy, and we can try to help you two get your memories back."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Angel agreed.

"Might as well, sure, let's go." The three started to walk off.

"So, burn down a fabric store?" Angel sighed.

"It's kind of a long story…"


	8. Small Talk

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- We get to meet the rest of Team DFNC, and learn a tiny bit more about Duplica's past.

* * *

Chapter 6- Small Talk

"Wait, so that's why your team member wanted to burn down a fabric store?" Devlin asked.

"It was a spur of the moment." Duplica said, trying to hide under Angel's jacket, to which Angel allowed her to borrow for said purpose.

Currently she and Angel where hanging out with Devlin and Cassidy.

_Cassidy was seventeen years old. She was about 5' 9" and had long blond hair. She wore a black leather jacket with red lining, dark jeans and combat boots._

Duplica was worried what Cassidy's reaction was going to be, she was a Faunas after all, and if what Angel said was true, if it really would offend other Faunas…

Duplica's worried feelings where soon dispelled when she heard Cassidy laugh.

"That's, genius… what was her action? How far did she jump?"

"Uh, she, oh I dunno, pretty far I would say." Cassidy's laugh continued.

"Was she annoyed?" Devlin asked.

"Kind of, I don't know she said it was fine, though she still looked kind of annoyed." Angel sighed.

"I think we should go return this book." Duplica turned to look at Angel.

"Oh, yeah."

"What book?" Angel handed the book over to Cassidy.

"A memory retrieving book, why would you guys need this?"

"Duplica's lost her memories and they are trying to get them back."

"Angel's lost her memories to." Duplica added.

"Oh, and Angel's lost- wait what?"

"We both lost our memories." Devlin paused, then nodded.

"Alright, both of them have lost their memories, and now they are trying to get it back." Cassidy paused, quickly skimming through the first two chapters.

"Extreme trauma? What like smashing your head against a brick wall?" Angel laughed nervously.

"Wait, did you actually try this out?"

"My head." Duplica said unhappily as she held onto her head.

Cassidy frowned.

"Did you remember anything?" Duplica shook her head.

"That book is a lie." Angel said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, if the book is a lie, why not do the exact opposite that the book tells you to?" Cassidy asked.

"What do you mean? The opposite is just not hurting ourselves, right?" Angel reasoned.

"No, you know how it tells you to give extreme trauma to yourself and you will remember something? Well, if that was a lie, why not cause extreme trauma to someone else, maybe that will give you back some memories?"

"Do you think that would work?" Duplica asked.

"Of course not."

"Aw." Duplica sighed out.

"Don't mind Devlin, he's just joking around, of course it will work, if one thing was a lie, then the opposite has to be the truth, right?"

"Are you sure?" Angel was skeptical.

"Well, I guess we won't know until we try it out." Cassidy reasoned.

"Wait, who am I going to beat up?" Cassidy hummed, while slowly looking over to Devlin.

"Um…" Devlin knew where this was headed, and though he was perfectly ready for a fight, he didn't really want to fight Duplica.

It just felt bad to fight a very timid opponent sense they most likely didn't want to fight.

"I don't think we can, may I remind you that beating the crap out of people isn't exactly something that is legal in a café, or anywhere other than a sparing arena." Cassidy paused.

"Well, we can use the sparring arena at the school." Cassidy offered.

"Wait wait whoa whoa hold on a second." The three looked over to Duplica.

"What's up Duplica?" Angel asked.

"Two things, one, I don't want to hurt Devlin at all, hurting anyone that badly is not my thing, two, I'm pretty sure Devlin would kick my ass."

"Well, that's only to be determined if you fight him or not." Duplica shook her head.

"No way, I don't want to hurt someone that much."

"You said you wanted your memories right?"

"Girls calm down, if Duplica doesn't want to fight we shouldn't force her to, I doubt that would help her remember anything." Devlin pointed out.

"Yeah, Devlin's got a good point." Angel agreed.

"Well what else would help?" Cassidy asked.

"Um, well I got some kind of flashback when Angel mentioned a name to me." Devlin and Cassidy looked at each other.

"Let's see here." Cassidy flipped through the book.

"It says nothing about it in the book, therefore it has to be true."

"Let me see." Devlin took the book.

"Hm, Cassidy I think you might want to check your eyes."

"Why Devlin?"

"Because using words and names to spark memories is chapter four."

"Oh, well I wasn't looking at the title names, who does that anyways?" Both Devlin and Angel rose their hands.

"See, Duplica doesn't."

"I don't read a lot of books." Duplica commented.

"Oh, are you more of a tv watcher?"

"I'm more of a sleeper." Cassidy rose an eyebrow.

"You sleep a lot?"

"Yup."

"You're not the kind of person I would normally think would do such a thing." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"She means actually sleeping, not what you are thinking." Cassidy raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you sleep so much?" Duplica paused.

"Well, I mean, Jen and Angel say it has to do with my semblance."

"What's your semblance."

Duplica drew her katana.

"Watch." Duplica stood up, then the katana glowed in a bright light, morphing into a book, then a hammer, then two tonfa, then back to a katana.

"What the fuck?" Duplica smiled sheepishly as she sheathed her weapon.

"I can copy other people's auras."

"Wow, that's really cool actually, how do you do that?"

"Well, I kind of am only able to do so while in combat. So all the auras I have copied I have got by fighting someone in the life I led before I forgot it."

"Could we possibly use this to help you remember who you used to be?"

"I don't know…"

"That's a really good idea." Duplica turned to Angel.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, think about it, if you had fought James Rot Xiav before, this obviously means you have met him before, but is he friend or foe?" Duplica paused.

"Why does that matter?"

"If we can find more of the Xiav family maybe we can ask about him?" Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"That's a lot of work for a simple weekend." Both girls were interrupted when Cassidy clapped her hands together.

"Huh?" Both girls looked over to her.

"Me and Devlin have thought of an excellent full proof plan to help you two."

"We have?" Devlin asked.

"It's simple, we will say a lot of names ending with Xiav, and see if you remember any of them."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Devlin and Angel responded.

"How about, Michael Jay Xiav?" Duplica shook her head.

"Nope, I can't remember anything from that name."

"How about Melinda Johnson Xiav?" Duplica shook her head once again.

"Harold Jake Xiav?"

"Nope." Both Devlin and Angel looked over to each other.

"Is Duplica your team's leader?" Angel laughed a little.

"She doesn't seem like the type huh?" Devlin paused.

"No offence, but not at all." Angel smiled a little.

"She's better at telling us to do stuff, rather than fight herself."

"Really…"

"Just because she is too timid to fight by herself doesn't mean she isn't good at planning strategy and telling us how to fight." Devlin nodded.

"Fair enough, though now it seems like we are going to be waiting for these two." Angel laughed a little.

"Well, why not tell Cassidy to stop? You are the leader of your group, right?" Devlin paused.

"How did you know, I didn't tell you or Duplica." Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, lucky guess? Anyways I think our remaining teammates should be joining us later, they are just finishing something important apparently."

"Tell them not to worry or to rush what they are doing, with your leader and Cassidy's little guessing game we are going to be here all day." Angel sighed.

"To true, to true."

…

"Come on, just a little more."

"I don't think, that I can do this, Jen."

"I want no excuses like that, just keep going at it."

"This is too much, way too much."

"Oh quit whining, that's not going to help out at all."

"But, I,"

"But nothing, just keep at it."

"But, this is, to heavy."

"This is so not heavy enough, the bar isn't even bending all that much."

"Though that's with my semblance."

"Then use your semblance." Rachel sighed.

"Fine." Rachel's iris glowed a little, then she was able to put the bar back up to the rest.

"It looks like you still need some work." Jen commented.

"Still need some work? My goodness Jen you are going to make me lift the whole set up and still not be satisfied." Rachel said through some deep breaths.

"Well, if you could do that eventually that would be nice." Rachel sighed.

"Good lord Jen, this whole set up is way too much weight, it would crush me, even with my semblance."

"Then we are just going to have to fix that aren't we?" Rachel shook her head.

"No way, I'm done for today." Jen pouted as she continued to sit on the bar that Rachel was lifting.

"Aw, though we are only half way through the list I compiled." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't think we should use you as extra weight." Jen rose an eyebrow.

"What, an extra hundred something pounds too much for you?"

"No, but we can put in weights in place, anyways something I'm not sure you were aware of, but your ass was basically in my face the whole time." Jen paused.

"But the bar was filled as much as it could be with weights, how else was I going to put more weight on the bar so you could break your old max?" Rachel paused.

"Well next time please don't sit on the bar, not only is your ass in my face, but you looked like you were going to fall over a good few times." Jen sighed.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

"Why don't you lift some weights?" Jen shook her head.

"No thanks, I've already done my workout for today."

"What was it, sitting on a bar?" Jen shook her head.

"While you were busy with your other workouts I was meditating."

"Okay, but how is that working out again?"

"It helps me power up my semblance, yours is power, so lifting weights helps you, meditating helps me power up my defense semblance." Rachel rose an eyebrow.

"You were hitting your head against the wall in the bathroom so you could make sure your semblance is powerful enough, didn't you?"

There was a pause between the two.

"In the end I could feel nothing." Rachel sighed.

"Sometimes I worry about you Jen, sometimes I worry about you." Jen frowned.

"Well, this is how you power up your semblance, this is how I power up mine."

"I wonder how Angel and Duplica power up their semblances."

"For Angel I'm assuming that she meditates or reads a lot, maybe Duplica charges and trains her semblance, or semblances in this case, by sleeping?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought she slept a lot was because her spirit chi isn't enough to handle all of the semblances she's copied."

"Who knows, even she doesn't know."

"Amnesia tends to do such things to people yes."

"Thanks captain obvious, well anyways I am going to go use the bathroom."

"Don't go bonking your head again."

"No worries, I won't." With that Jen walked off.

Rachel sighed.

"Sometimes I worry about her." Rachel looked around the gym, though something caught her eye.

Some man was lifting quite a lot of weight.

Rachel sighed.

"I wonder how much he could lift if he had my semblance." The guy looked up, and noticed Rachel looking at him.

Rachel quickly looked away, hoping she wasn't noticed.

"Hey." Rachel paused, then slowly looked up.

"Um, hi."

"What's up, I saw you looking over here, the name's Nathaniel by the way, what's yours?" Rachel paused, getting a better look at the guy.

_Nathanial is about 6'3", muscular build with broad shoulders. He has short red hair and has small scars running the length of both arms. His outfit is a white shirt and pants with orange lining around the shoulders and knees. He has a short sleeve zip up over the shirt and white and orange combat boots._

"My name is Rachel." Nathanial nodded, then smiled.

"So, was there any reason why you where looking over to me?" Rachel paused.

"I was wondering how much you can lift is all."

"I can lift quite a lot, wanna see?"

"Um,"

"Come on, let me show you." Nathanial walked back to where he was working out.

Rachel sighed before walking over.

"So, this is how much I can lift." Rachel nodded.

"Impressive."

"So, how much can you lift? Should I take a few of these plates off?" Rachel shook her head.

"Put a couple more plates on if anything." Nathanial paused.

"Well okay, if you insist." Nathanial put some more plates on.

"Are you sure you can lift all of this weight?"

"I'm positive."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you think you can lift this much, then go ahead, just let it be known that if you cannot lift this much, I can't really lift it back up to help you sense its more weight than I can lift."

"I'm well aware of this."

"Alright, well if you think you are ready, then go ahead." Rachel lifted the bar, the bar went down to her chest area.

"That went down faster than it should have." Nathanial commented.

"Well, this is really heavy."

"I told you not to put that much weight onto the bar, I mean look at how much the bar is bending." Rachel sighed, iris's beginning to glow.

"Huh?" With that Rachel was lifting the bar, no problem.

"Wow, impressive, does your semblance help you with this?" Rachel nodded.

Nathanial chuckled.

"Of course it would, my semblance is similar, mine is all about strength, I'm assuming yours is the same?"

"Kind of, it makes sure that I can lift a lot, my hits are stronger, but also makes sure that I can take even the heaviest of hits without moving, doesn't make it not hurt though, cause it still kills." Nathanial nodded.

"That's interesting."

"Hey." Both looked to see Jen walk up to them.

"I thought you said you were done lifting for today." Rachel paused, then put the bar back up.

"Yeah, sorry I got into a conversation." Jen paused, then looked over to Nathanial.

"Oh, hey, sorry I didn't see you there."

"That's fine, the name's Nathanial by the way, you can just call me Nate if you want." Jen nodded.

"Okay." Jen looked over to the bar.

"So, can you lift as much as Rachel?"

"We lift similar amounts yes." Jen nodded.

"Well, looks like Rachel's got herself someone to lift with now." Nate raised an eyebrow.

"You're not lifting weights with her?" Jen shook her head.

"I don't really lift." Nate rose an eyebrow.

"Well now, maybe we should help change that?"

"As long as no one sits on the bar we'll be good."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, it's kind of a long story…"

…

"Maybe, oh, how about…"

"Give it up Cassidy, it's been at least a couple hours." Devlin insisted.

"The fact that you never said the same guess twice was very impressive though, I would have said the same thing roughly ten times, and that would be after three guesses in between each of them." Angel commented.

"Oh, how about Lop Dan Xiav?" Duplica shook her head, now finishing her sixth cup of coffee.

"Damn it, I'm running out of ideas."

"Then stop."

"Come on Devlin, we need to help these two, so about Frank Gorm Xiav?" Duplica paused.

"Wait, say that middle name again?"

"Gorm?"

"… I think I know that name."

"Sweet, we're getting somewhere! How about Karl Gorm Xiav?" Duplica shook her head, though that name was somehow very familiar to her.

"I think that name is enough for me right now, thanks Cassidy." Cassidy nodded.

"Glad to help, so, do you normally drink that much coffee?" Both Devlin and Angel looked at each other.

"That actually helped?" Devlin asked Angel.

Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"To be far it was in the book."

"But so was hurting yourselves."

"Well, not everything works for everyone."

"Fair enough." The two looked back to Cassidy and Duplica.

"Oh man, be right back, bathroom!" Duplica got up and quickly walked off.

"How much coffee did she drink?" Devlin asked.

"Roughly six cups." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"She told me so anyways."

"Oh man, she's going to be in the bathroom for a while then."

"Yup." Angel nodded.

She was pleased that Duplica knew something about the name Gorm, though now was the process of trying to find out exactly what about the name did she remember?

Was it because it was someone she knew and loved?

Or was it maybe the exact opposite of love?

Angel sighed.

"Something wrong Angel?" Angel looked over to Devlin

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Angel said, soon smiling and shaking her head.

Devlin nodded, then went back to talking to Cassidy.

'I hope Gorm is a good memory for Duplica, if it's a bad one I'll have to keep my eyes peeled for this "Gorm" character.'


	9. Spirit Chi

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- While classes are in order, Angel and Duplica's employers are hatching a plan, what is the plan about, and how will it affect our heroes, or, heroins?

A/N- In this chapter we learn about an idea I put into the story in depth, if you want to know what the thing is, well, read the chapter's title.

* * *

Chapter 7- Spirit Chi

"And I'm telling you that two two's makes four, there for I still won over your three." Duplica said to Angel.

"But you were only allowed to put one card down."

"Says who?"

"Says the rules." Duplica sighed.

"This isn't over yet Angel."

"You girls done arguing yet?" Jen asked.

"Around about yeah, why?"

"Well, we are just about to walk into our class." Jen pointed out as the four walked into the class room.

"Who's the guy meditating on the teachers desk?"

"I think that is the teacher Duplica."

"What? No way our other teachers weren't meditating on their desks."

"Well, either way he's pretty zened out, if he is the teacher I hope he knows that class should be starting now." Rachel commented.

There was a pause.

"Well, he's still going at it, he must be really zoned out." Angel commented.

"Hey, um, Mr. teacher sir, isn't it time to start class?" The man didn't answer Duplica's question.

Duplica sighed.

"Yup, he's out of it."

"Well, should we wake him up?"

"No, it's dangerous to wake someone up if they are this deep into an aura trance." Angel and Duplica curiously looked at Jen.

"An aura trance?"

"It's an advanced stage of meditating, you can somewhat control wither or not you are in the state or not, you can control it more if you get into an aura trance enough times, or if you are in it long enough."

"So, can we help wake him up at all? Angel, go poke him."

"No way, what if something bad happens?"

"Come on, please?"

"If you want to see if it wakes him up so badly why don't you do it?" Duplica pouted.

"Nope, not poking him." Duplica in turn frowned.

"Fine." Duplica got up.

She walked over to the man.

"Hmmmm, sir? Sir, can you hear me?"

"He can't, he's too deep into meditation." Duplica sighed.

"I thought so." Duplica stuck a finger out.

"Well, here goes, boop!" Duplica poked the man on the nose.

"He's still asleep?"

"You'll need to actually hit him, not poke him on the nose."

"Right, well, Angel?"

"No way." Duplica sighed.

"Well, I'm sure as heck not hitting him." Duplica walked back to her seat.

"Well, how are we going to wake the professor up then?" Duplica paused.

"Hm, how about if I…" Duplica's voice trailed off as she took some pepper out.

"Wait, do you plan on, Duplica no." Angel said sternly.

"Welp, time to get yelled at!" Duplica got out of her seat once again.

"Duplica no, don't."

"Hold on Angel, this might just make him wake up." Angel looked over to Jen.

"Really?"

"Maybe, I've never seen someone try to use pepper before."

"Huh, wait, Duplica where did you get the pepper anyways?"

"… would it make sense if I told you I wanted to make a pepper spray gun?" Angel paused.

"How would that even work?"

"If I knew that answer to that I would have been carrying a pepper spray gun around with me now wouldn't I?" Duplica put some pepper on her hand.

"Okay, time to put this theory to the test." Duplica put the pepper under the man's nose.

The man took a whiff, then sneezed.

The man's eyes opened, soon scanning the room, first to the desks, then the students, then the exit, then to the girl who had some pepper under his nose.

"You put pepper under my nose?" Duplica nervously nodded.

The man paused.

"Thank you. That was the deepest aura trance I have been in as of recent." The man looked around once more.

"Oh, has class started?" The class nodded their heads.

"Huh, strange, I thought the bell would wake me up. Well, anyways hello class, this is the first time we've met, so introductions are in order. My name is Professor Bodhisattva, and welcome to Chi Studies, in this class we educate you students all about the necessity that is spirit chi. So, does anyone want to guess, or tell me what spirit chi is?" Jen rose her hand.

Bodhisattva looked over to Jen.

"Spirit chi is the energy source for every huntsman's semblance. That being said whenever we use our semblance our chi starts to drain. Once we lose all our spirit chi two things happen, one is that we are not allowed to use our semblance anymore, the second thing is that strangely our shields will stop working, leaving us exposed to enemy attacks."

"That is correct," Angel curiously looked over to Duplica as the teacher continued on with his lecture.

She smiled a little, Duplica was pulling off a classic thing she would normally do when someone was boring her, and she couldn't be on her scroll.

She was drawing.

"You know you should be paying attention, right?" Angel whispered to Duplica.

Duplica jumped a little.

"Seriously, did that scare you?"

"Kind of, why did you startle me?"

"Never mind, what are you drawing?" Angel looked at the sheet of paper.

"I'm drawing every semblance I have had before I forgot my memories."

"Do you think that will help you remember something?"

"Possibly, I mean I don't know, maybe if I draw them out I'll remember whoever this 'Gorm' character is."

"Huh, that's a good idea."

"The only problem right now is that I can't remember anything, and I have drawn half of the semblances I have."

"Try drawing the weapons as well."

"Why?"

"Well, the weapons are half the aura right? The other half is the semblance, and with that in mind what kind of idea is it to try and remember something by only recalling half of the auras?"

"Huh, good point, I'll draw the other stuff right after." Duplica continued to draw.

Roughly after twenty minutes she saw a hand lightly take one of the papers she drew on.

"Hey." Duplica looked up.

"Hello." Bodhisattva responded, then looked at the papers.

"Interesting, we have quite the artist here, so, Duplica was the name I believe, what are these pictures of?" Duplica paused, soon blushing when she realized all eyes must be on her at this point.

"Um, these are pictures of my auras." The classroom was surrounded in whispers.

"You mean your aura, not auras, right?" Duplica shook her head.

"My original aura doesn't have a weapon, though the semblance allows me to," Duplica looked down at her desk, a katana soon forming where she was looking.

The katana quickly turned into a tome, then two tonfa, then disappeared.

"Copy other people's auras, currently I have around twelve auras, not including my own aura." Bodhisattva paused.

The classes whispering grew.

"An aura naturally drains a person's energy over time, which is why we grow tired, but having roughly thirteen of them all running at once, you must sleep a lot, seeing as that is the main way we can regenerate our spirit chi." Duplica yawned in response.

"That settles it, do you know how to increase your spirit chi?" Duplica shook her head.

"My, sweet Oum you must be sleeping around fourteen plus hours a day."

"How did you know?" Bodhisattva chuckled.

"I've seen a couple cases similar, though in the end it was that one aura was enough to drain someone's energy severally, anyways in order to increase your chi you can do a few things. You can use your chi to the point where you completely burn out of all of it, you can drink some types of teas that help increase your chi, or you could meditate, all of these methods work, it's up to you to choose which one you will want to use, if you have thirteen auras you might want to do all of the above, that way you can build up a large amount of chi, and still have enough to be fully effective in combat." Duplica nodded.

"Okay, thanks for the advise."

"No problem, okay so anyways…"

…

"Platinum sir!" Gold saluted.

Platinum hummed in response, he was currently looking over some blueprints.

"Sir?" Gold walked up to Prime.

"What are,"

"Reviewing some old projects." Gold paused.

"Are you talking about project Epsilon?" Prime paused, then nodded.

"We have successfully created Omega and Gamma, with the price of Alpha and Delta, but in the end we managed to create two of the prototypes." Gold nodded.

"Indeed, so now what shall we do, should we advance with the project?" Prime shook his head.

"Not yet, you know that we need to wait." Gold sighed.

"I know, but shit why does this have to take so long?"

"Recon takes a while, you best have the patience to wait."

"Of course I do, it's just sucks to wait around, my androids are itching for a fight, their programming was made for that, not just standing around."

"Your little bots will have their time, we must wait until the right time to strike."

"Of course sir."

"You do know where we are going to strike, yes?"

"Of course, we are attacking those two places at the same time." Prime chuckled.

"Excellent, everything is going according to plan."

"But sir, what if the program glitches again."

"Oh, you need not worry about that, the program is full proof, though even if a glitch were to happen, I've got it handled." Prime slid a remote over to Gold.

Gold chuckled.

"Always thinking of everything, that's why you're the boss."

"Get back to work Gold, you can kiss ass another time."

…

"So, did drawing help you remember anything?" Cassidy asked Duplica.

The team was currently eating with DFNC.

"Not really, I didn't get anything from it."

"Was it in the book?"

"Hm, I don't know, what it Angel?" Angel shook her head.

"I didn't see anything about it in the part of the book I read so far."

"I wonder what else would work…"

"I might have an idea." Jen commented.

"What's the idea Jen?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, the use of meditation is not limited to building spirit chi, meditating can do several things for a person, including finding one's self."

"So, you mean to say that if Duplica meditates she might be able to find out more about this Gorm character?"

"That's what she just said, my Oum Devlin do you even listen?" Fu snapped.

"It's a possibility." Jen replied.

"Hm, so, how do I meditate?" Duplica asked.

"You have never meditated before?" Rachel asked.

"Not to my knowledge no." Rachel nodded.

"Well we can show you later, I don't think the lunch room is a good place to demonstrate." Duplica nodded.

"So, what's the plan after this?" Angel asked.

"Nothing really, our classes are over for the day, I was thinking of taking a quick nap then try out this meditation thing."

"Anyone willing to go to the gym after this?" Nate asked.

"Rachel might want to go." Nate rose an eyebrow

"You lot aren't going to join us?" Duplica and Angel shook their heads.

"I'm not much of a weight lifter." Angel replied.

"Weights are so not my thing." Duplica agreed.

Nate sighed, and then nodded.

"Suit yourself, though for safety's sake I would suggest building some muscle on those bodies of yours." Duplica hugged herself in insecurity.

"I've got some muscle." Angel commented.

"I've got Rachel's semblance, so that counts for something, right?"

"It still wouldn't hurt to have some muscle." Nate replied, beginning to flex.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"Well, getting back on topic, the rest of us are free for the rest of the day, right?" Angel asked.

The group nodded their heads.

"Alright, if that's the case then we should all go to our team's dorm room after this."

"Why hang out there?" Fu asked.

"Well, Duplica needs to meditate."

"And take a nap."

"… And take a nap." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"Those are the kind of things you don't want people to be around though, so why the hell should we follow her?"

"Well, I mean if you guys don't want to follow her, then so be it."

"Why are you following her?"

"As her bodyguard I need to stay by her, just in case something bad happens." Fu rolled her eyes.

"Bodyguard, more like lover." Duplica turned her head in curiosity, stopping a conversation she was having with Devlin.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing Duplica, this doesn't really concern you." Duplica paused at Angel's comment.

"If you insist." Duplica looked back over to Devlin, then stood up.

"Well, lunch was nice and all, but I'm tired, so, nap time." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Wait a moment, you still need to put the plate and tray away." Duplica turned around.

"Eh, you can do that, right?" Angel sighed.

"Lazy ass."

"Seriously, my ass isn't lazy."

"What does your ass do then?" Cassidy asked.

Duplica noticed the wording of what she said, then blushed.

"Well, fine, my ass is lazy, but I don't even pick stuff up with my ass." Angel laughed a little.

"Fair enough." Angel grabbed hers and Duplica's stuff.

"Come on lazy ass, let's get you to bed."

"At least my legs aren't lazy."

"Eh, that's debatable."

"Debatable?"

"How many times have you gotten me to carry because you were how you put it, 'too tired to walk?"

"… Don't make me climb into your arms right now."

"But, but, how I'm currently holding onto both yours and my stuff."

"I'll find a way Angel, I'll find a way." Jen and Rachel smiled to each other as the two walked off.

"Seriously, when are those two going to go out?" Nathaniel looked over to Rachel.

"Why?"

"Are you kidding, me?"

"No, why?"

"They are so cute together." Jen commented.

Nate rose an eyebrow.

"I guess?"

"Never mind him, he's kind of oblivious, yeah, they would make a cute couple I feel." Cassidy agreed.

"Our room's open for whenever they date you know, for those kinds of nights." Devlin joked around.

"We only have four beds genius." Fu commented.

"Keep talking like that and you'll end up sharing a bed with one of them." Fu shot Devlin a death glare.

Devlin nervously looked away.

"Or maybe not, way to dead pan a joke Fu." Fu's glare intensified.

"That's not funny."

"Whoa hold on, I thought we would be sleeping on the floor, not in one of the other's beds." Rachel commented.

"I don't think we would need to sleep in someone else's room to begin with."

"Jen please don't tell me that you plan on sleeping through that."

"Who says they are going to do that when they have roommates? They would both put that in consideration." Rachel paused.

"Hey yeah, that is a good point…"

"We should probably go back, so when Duplica wakes up we can help her with meditation."

"Eh, I'll let Angel know to voice message me when Duplica wakes up, I might go to the library, possibly try to find out more about this battle Duplica remembered, or maybe something about this Gorm person, maybe someone of this person's family is famous, so maybe we can trigger memories by finding out more about this person's ancestors?"

"Possibly, I guess I'll tag along, anyone else wanna come with?"

The others shook their heads.

"Alright, suit yourselves." Rachel and Jen got up and walked off.

"They left their plates behind." Devlin noted.

"So, do you think we will find anything in the library?" Rachel asked Jen.

"Well, one can be hopeful, right?"

"So, is that a no?"

"Well, I don't think we'll find anything about the battle, sure, but maybe something about this Gorm character."

"Why would we find out more about this Gorm person sooner than the battle?"

"Simple, there has to be more than one Gorm in this world, so if we find someone with the last name Gorm maybe Duplica will remember something by reading more about the info we find."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Yup, we will try to find as many books referring to either subject, then bring them back for Duplica to analyze when she wakes up."


	10. Fatal Flashback

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- The time is set back before RWBY is formed, back then our old friend Ironwood had a different outlook on the battlefield, and sadly, or luckily if you like robots, one Faunas gang decides to show him just how technology is not to be messed with, though sadly not everything went to plan. Just who are Project's Omega and Gamma, and why are they so important to this group?

A/N- While Duplica was taking her nap, something happened, memories had returned to her, though it wasn't really a nice memory, leaving her with more questions then answers.

* * *

Chapter 8- Fatal Flashback

"Are you sure we need to do this?"

"Positive."

"I mean, a combat sim is one thing, but the real thing? I'm not sure if I'm ready for this Angel."

"Ready or not we need to finish this job, the boss is counting on us." Duplica sighed.

"Fiiine, where is the target?"

"I'm not sure, the boss just said that the man is in this city."

"Do we know where in the city?"

"Well, he said he might be in the weapons shop, if not he's outside the walls of the kingdom, giving our soldiers and nearby villagers some more weapons and the like." Duplica paused.

"So, there are two places to check?"

"Well, three really."

"Shush, things don't need to be more difficult."

"Well, they kind of are." Duplica sighed.

"My goodness, why do we only have a day to complete this job?"

"Hey." Both girls looked to the source of the noise, it looked like a huntsman was talking to them.

"Hey." Angel responded.

"Was there something you two ladies needed?"

"Well, we were looking for the weapon's smith."

"Ah, well you see the problem is that he is currently not at the shop." Angel frowned a little, and sighed in discontent.

"But, I heard he was handing out his goods to the local villages, if you want I can escort you two over to the Emmerin Village."

"There's no need for that, we can protect ourselves." Angel explained as she showed the man the two's weapons.

"Still, that's two versus a whole unrelenting force of Grimm, are you sure you don't need a third person to help?"

"We are positive, though thank you for the offer." Duplica replied.

The man paused, he was personally worried for these two girls, they couldn't be anything more than huntresses in training, maybe sophomores, but most likely freshmen, how do they expect to be able to hold off a horde of Grimm all by themselves?

He couldn't insist on getting someone to help them anymore, for both girls had turned and left at this point.

…

"Alright, this should be the place." Angel said as she reloaded her parasol.

"Sheesh, could they have put this base any further away from the kingdom?" Duplica asked through a few breathes.

"Sure they could, but why would you want that?"

"I don't need your sass right now Angel."

"You give me a lot of that you know." Duplica rolled her eyes.

"You're only helping my point."

"Great, now come on, we need to find this man remember?"

"Right, we should probably hide then."

"Where?"

"The trees, we can use the trees as a means to hide."

"Alright, but if any Grimm show up leave the killing to me."

"Are you sure I can leave the killing to you?" Duplica paused.

"Fine, just use your killjoynata then."

"See, this is so much sass you give me."

"It's your job to take my sass."

"It's my job to protect you, not take your sass."

"Well that are you gonna do about it? You can't hurt me in any way, you would be defying your own duty." Angel paused.

"Oum, damn it not only are you a sassy one, your also smart." Duplica giggled a little.

"Come on Angel, we should go scout now."

"Right." The two ran over to a tree.

"Okay, so, what do you see?" Angel asked.

"Um, some people, some buildings, some animals, awwww, that puppy is so cute." Angel rolled her eyes.

"Focus on our target Duplica."

"Do you even know what he looks like?" Angel paused.

"The boss said we'd know him when we see him, I don't know what he meant by that, maybe he has some kind of bright outfit?" Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows, maybe he's got like a car with him?"

"Well, why would you guess that?"

"Maybe because there is a car in the middle of the village?" Angel paused.

"Huh, so there is."

"Keep your eyes peeled Angel." Angel looked behind them, then jumped down and stabbed clean through a Beowolf.

"Likewise." Duplica paused.

"Well, it looks like the man is about to leave."

"Alright, let's attack."

"No."

"What, why not?"

"Simple, we already need to fight him, do we really want to fight a full village, along with the man who we are trying to kill to begin with?" Angel paused.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Duplica smiled a little before activating Angel's aura.

"Simple, we run after the van, ahead of it even." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"I've got a plan."

…

Chris sighed as continued driving down the pathway.

"Thank god these Grimm seem to be smart enough to not try to attack me. This job though, I mean, I've been spending my whole life building weapons, but, this time around, not for the family?" Chris sighed once more.

The only thing that stopped his momentary thoughts was a loud scream.

Chris slammed on the brakes.

"Was that…" Chris paused, soon pulling out a shotgun.

"I might as well so investigate, maybe I can save that poor soul." Chris pumped the shotgun, soon pursuing the scream he heard.

Chris ran past one last tree, though when he saw made him stop.

"Oh, oh no." There was some cute and, unfortunately, dead cyan haired girl on the floor.

Chris frowned as he saw the crimson that now stained the poor girl's dress.

"My Oum, shit, I was, too late." Chris turned as he heard a low growl.

"And now it seems like I'm on the receiving end." Chris pointed his shotgun at the first Beowolf he saw.

He heard a growl as a Beowolf went to attack the girl.

Chris's eyebrows furrowed before he fired at the creature.

"I will not let you feed." Chris unloaded around him.

A Beowolf jumped up to land on him, though Chris jumped to his left, turning his shotgun into its mallet form.

He swung the weapon down, the built in shotgun on the face of the mallet fired, exploding the Beowolf's head. Chris used the kickback to knock himself higher into the air.

He threw his mallet, it hit another Beowolf, the shotgun fired once more, exploding another head.

The man used his semblance once more to manipulate the kickback so the mallet flew back at him.

He caught the handle, then landed, slamming into one more Beowolf.

"For the honor of my family I will protect this girl to the end!"

…

Angel sighed as she placed another dust crystal under Chris's car.

"I really hope Duplica doesn't get attacked by the Grimm while her plan is in motion." Angel taped a wind crystal on the backside of one of the tires.

"I mean, this is a smart idea, though I know she will shout in surprise if a Beowolf or something goes to attack her." Angel put one more stun crystal in the hood.

"I hope she's safe."

…

"And down you go." Chris turned his mallet back into a shotgun as the final Beowolf fell.

"My goodness, just how many of you fuckers do I need to slay before you get the message, I'm not going to die, nor are you getting your meal today." The smith reloaded his shotgun before looking back to the body.

"Great, I should probably get this girl back, the police or huntsmen should know what to do with her, poor girl." Chris went to pick the girl up, though when he touched her, she jumped a little.

"Huh?" The girl coughed, which was upsetting to the man sense she started to cough up some blood.

"My god, you're alive?" The girl looked up to the man.

"I, I…" The man smiled a little before picking the girl up.

"It's alright, you're going to be fine."

"O-ow." Chris paused, slowly moving the position he was holding her to something more comfortable.

"Are you okay now?" The girl shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"My, my tome." Chris looked over to her book.

"Ah, hold on." He bent down and grabbed it, soon putting it on top of the girl.

"There, is everything okay now?" The girl paused before weakly nodding.

"Alright, then try to stay awake, I'm going to get you to safety." The man started running back to his car.

Duplica slowly ripped a page of the tome off, and lightly left go of it, letting it slowly float onto a tree.

Duplica let out a soft groan.

"What?" Duplica shifted a little in Chris's arms.

"Just hold on, we're almost there." Chris ran up to his car.

"You're going to be okay, just hold on." The man opened the side door, lightly placing Duplica in the seat.

"Hold on, I need to make a phone call." The man took out his phone while he got into the car.

He started to drive back to the city.

"Hello, yes uh I have a severely injured girl with me, I'm outside the walls. Alright, thanks, bye." The man looked over to Duplica.

She was dozing off.

"Try to stay awake." Duplica shifted a little, opening her eyes once more.

"I know it's hard, but your ordeal is almost over." Chris looked back to the road.

"I just wanna sleep." Duplica weakly let out.

"I figured, but just wait until we get to the hospital, everything will be okay then."

Chris continued driving for ten more minutes.

"Were getting close to the walls, just hang in there." The man looked over to where Duplica was.

She was missing.

"What the?" The car then exploded as several variants of dust barraged the insides of the car.

"Nice work Angel." Duplica stated as she changed into a new dress.

"It's all going according to your rather ingenious plan." Angel replied as she reloaded her parasol, her foot on the paper of the tome that Duplica used to teleport out of the car.

"Did you get his aura?"

"Copied it while he was carrying me, it was almost too easy." Angel frowned.

"I wonder why the boss wanted us to kill him anyways."

"I have no clue." The two got down from the trees and walked over to the wreckage.

"Angel, extinguish the fire."

"As you wish." Duplica looked into the smoke as Angel got rid of the fire.

"Hey, wait, stop." Angel did so.

"Use some wind magic to get rid of the smoke." Before they could remove all the smoke, there was a shotgun pump coming from behind Angel.

Duplica turned just as the man fired.

"Angel!" Duplica quickly changed auras in order to protect herself with a magic barrier.

"Ha, that was a foolish move for the both of us." Duplica looked curiously at the man.

"For instance, it was foolish of me to just bring you back to the car when your act wasn't entirely convincing, and it was foolish of you to try and raid my car, not only with explosions, but right after I dispensed my goods." Chris turned his weapon into mallet form.

"I think it would only be accurate if I bring at least one of you back with me, I did tell the huntsmen after all." Duplica paused

"That means…"

"They will be here soon, now what are you going to do Ms. Theif?" Duplica frowned before switching back to her aura and taking the hilt of the chain sword.

"What do you expect to do with that simple decorative piece?" Duplica smirked.

"Simple decorative piece?"

"Indeed, that is a chain not a blade." Duplica pressed the red button that was on the cross bar of the hilt.

The chains extended parts of a blade out of each link.

Duplica pressed the yellow button on the cross bar.

The blade bits connected together, forming a full on blade.

Duplica quickly back to her third aura.

Chris frowned.

"That tome…"

Duplica ripped five pages out of it.

Chris frowned.

"How dare you defile that tome!" Duplica changed auras just in time to block a blow from Chris's mallet.

The shotgun blast hit the blade, stunning Duplica and knocking the sword down.

Chris used the kickback to spin around in quick velocity, smacking Duplica across the face.

Duplica shouted in surprise as she was knocked back into a tree.

Chris ran up and hit her in the stomach.

The force was intense enough to leave a nice sized dent in the tree. Duplica fell forward, and was slammed down by one more attack.

"And now," Chris put a foot on Duplica's back.

"You die." Chris lifted the hammer, though it was quickly blocked by a parasol base.

"What?" The stick pulled back, then he felt someone punch him in the back with an unrelenting force. Sense the parasol didn't move Chris's mallet didn't move, successfully damaging Chris's arm.

He felt the ground suddenly rise under him, then stop, though thanks to inertia he continued upward.

He spun to look at the ground, but there was no one there.

Chris was confused, but an attack from behind him told him where the thing went.

The attacked was powered up by supposedly wind dust, which was why he slammed into the risen ground with enough power to brake it.

"You will keep your hands off of Duplica." Angel said, glare clear and present.

"So you want to die first?" Angel's glare increased.

"Go head, try me, and see what happens." The two paused, then ran at each other.

"Ow, my stomach." Duplica groaned as she got back up. She looked over to the fight at hand, then to her pages.

"Angel!"

"Ma'am!"

"Weapon!"

"But,"

"Just trust me!"

"Alright." Duplica ran over.

Angel blocked one more attack, then used some wind magic to get the man off track.

Duplica ran forward.

"Here." Duplica changed back to her third aura as she grabbed Angel's weapon. She jumped and rolled behind Chris.

"Time to get serious." Duplica used the wind dust infused in her dress to change her normal slash into a wind slash.

She swiped forward, sending a harsh wind flying forward.

Chris was blown back, though Duplica quickly teleported over to the first page.

She kicked Chris in the face, then stabbed forward.

Chris easily side stepped and smacked Duplica across the face once more. Duplica was knocked back a bit.

Before Chris could pursue Angel advanced, quickly grabbing her weapon and blocking once more.

Angel looked over to another page.

"Duplica."

"Right."

Angel used some wind magic to knock Chris towards the page.

Duplica teleported and extended her fist, punching Chris across the face.

Duplica quickly kicked forward over to the third page. Chris knew what was going on, then went to hit at the page, though Duplica did not appear.

Chris was stunned, though being hit on the head brought him back to Earth. He turned, then caught Angel's parasol.

He hit Angel with the weapon, then grabbed the weapon once her grip loosened a little. He tossed the weapon away, then went to choke her.

"Stop right there." Chris turned, only to be slashed at by the parasol once again. Chris was knocked back, his chi was almost drained.

Chris got back up and tossed his hammer at Duplica.

Angel quickly grabbed her weapon and jumped in the way, the parasol part was opened. The hammer hit, the impact was enough to knock Angel back to the floor.

"We're not done yet!" Duplica jumped forward, quickly kicking Chris back into the fourth page.

She teleported, though was smacked back by Chris's hammer.

Angel jumped forward, stabbing forward and knocking Chris over to the last page.

Duplica teleported over to the page, quickly changing her aura to Angel's.

She jumped, swinging downward. Chris was knocked downward.

Angel ran up, ready to strike.

"No." Angel looked curious.

"Go get some Grimm, kill them, bring them here ASAP." Angel paused, then nodded.

Duplica readied the blade.

"Well, at least the boss will be proud of what I did…" Duplica stabbed toward.

She sighed.

"Alright, time to make this look convincing…"

…

"Morning sleeping beauty." Angel commented as Duplica opened her eyes.

"Wha?" Duplica asked.

"You've been napping for two hours, did you get a good rest?" Duplica paused.

"Um, yeah, I would say so…"

"What, is something wrong?" Duplica looked up at Angel.

"Um, well, do you promise not to tell the others?"

"I guess… why what's up?" Duplica paused.

"I had a flash back." Angel smiled.

"You did, oh good! What was it about, was it a good flashback?" Duplica frowned, then sat up.

Angel sat herself on the other side of the bed.

"I'm going to assume that frown means it was a bad memory?"

"Well…"

"What, what did you remember. Remember Duplica, I'm your close friend and bodyguard, you can and should tell me anything that's bothering you." Duplica sighed.

"I don't want to believe that I had a flashback."

"Why not?"

"Well, in this flashback we kind of…"

"Wait, we, as in you and me?"

"Yeah."

"What did we do in your dream?" Duplica paused.

"Flashback, and I don't really want to say."

"Are you sure?"

"… We killed some guy."

"Well that's not that… what?"

"We killed someone." Angel paused.

"As in you and me ended someone's life?" Duplica nodded.

"This man had the same mallet I have to… does that mean…" Angel sighed.

"Do you remember why we killed him?" Duplica paused.

"You said something about the boss." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Why would Mr. Prime tell us to kill someone? I mean, he's pretty nice, and doesn't really ask us to do too much, but never murder." Duplica paused.

"I have no clue, maybe we had a boss before Mr. Prime?"

"That is a possibility." Duplica sighed.

"But, to kill a man for seemingly no reason? I don't know how I should feel about this."

"Did the flashback yield any details as to why we did so?" Duplica shook her head.

"We were just told to do so by whoever our boss was." Angel frowned, then hugged Duplica lightly.

"I understand you feel unsure about the motive, and our willingness to do be ordered to do so,"

"We killed a man Angel, killed, not fight to beat, killed. Murder isn't a light topic Angel." Angel tightened the hug a little, and added some light heat to her body in order to keep Duplica warm, sense that helped her calm down pervious times when she was upset."

"I understand that, but maybe whoever we used to work for was ratted out by us? I doubt we would have been fine with this happening to us, I feel like we would say something about this." Duplica paused.

"I'm still freaked out about this." Duplica said through a yawn.

"Maybe I need some more sleep." Angel squeaked in surprise when Duplica went to lay back down.

Duplica giggled a little.

"You squeak huh?" Angel blushed a little.

"Duplica, I kind of need to get out."

"Climb over me then."

"But, then I'll hit my head on my bed." Duplica paused, then shivered a bit.

"I'm cold."

"How, you're under two warm covers, and I was warming you up." Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, cold flashes?" Angel sighed, then tossed her jacket up to her bed.

"Then what would you have me do?"

"I don't know, maybe hug me again?" Angel paused, blush still present, but now for different reasons.

"Huh?" Duplica rolled her eyes, then lightly pulled Angel next to her.

"Whoa, Duplica." Duplica ignored Angel as she lightly hugged her.

"You look like of tired as well. Come on, group nap? Please?" Angel sighed, blush intensifying. It was true that she was tired, there was only one problem.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I don't normally wear clothing to bed…" Duplica paused.

"Hm, that's interesting." Duplica moved and shifted under the covers, and soon her undergarments and dress was lazily thrown onto the floor.

"Duplica?" Duplica giggled a little.

"I don't normally wear clothing to bed either." Angel paused.

Duplica noticed the blush.

"Oh, come on, we're both girls, and we're both secure enough in our sexuality to be naked next to each other, right?"

Angel paused, blush not really going away.

"Do you need help or something?" Angel paused, then slowly took off her dress and undergarments as well.

"That's the ticket." Duplica lightly grabbed the clothing articles and lazily threw it onto the floor.

"But."

"Eh, those where dirty anyways, we can clean it later." Duplica went up to warmly snuggle up to Angel.

"You fell really nice." Duplica said contently, soon falling asleep.

Angel paused, how awkward was this?

Not only did she like who she was supposed to be protecting, but now she is sleeping with her, naked none the less.

Angel's blush was only ended when she fell asleep, listening to Duplica's soft breathes.

"I think this is enough books for Duplica to read on."

"Yeah, who knew Gorm was such a popular last time?"

"I know right?" Jen asked before opening the door.

"Hey Angel, is Duplica, oh…"

"What is it Jen?"

"Why don't you come in to look?"

"Hold on, these are a lot of books." Rachel walked over to her desk and put down the books.

"What's up, oh, oh…"

"Well, at least they did it before we came back." Jen commented.

"Sheesh, look at how messily they threw their clothing on the ground."

"Hey at least they made sure they were both covered by the blanket."

"Hm, so do you think we might need to take Devlin's offer?"

"Maybe, though I doubt we will need to."

"Jen, sometimes I worry about you, you know that?"


	11. Jackpot

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- The time is set back before RWBY is formed, back then our old friend Ironwood had a different outlook on the battlefield, and sadly, or luckily if you like robots, one Faunas gang decides to show him just how technology is not to be messed with, though sadly not everything went to plan. Just who are Project's Omega and Gamma, and why are they so important to this group?

A/N- While the group has some down time plenty of things could happen, for example Duplica would get roughly thirty more auras to copy, though the most pressing matter is this, are Duplica and Angel going out? Are lesbians confirmed for this story or not? Why is this a big question? I won't be able to answer this until 2AM ish, when I wrote this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9- Jackpot

"I told you it was going to happen." Cassidy commented.

"And Jen is still not worried about it." Rachel replied.

"I just don't see what the problem is, it's not like we were in the room, you know?" Devlin chuckled.

"Hey Fu, I think I know who is going to sleep with you." Fu's glare returned.

"Devlin, I swear to Oum I will kill you."

…

Angel yawned a little as she woke up.

She looked over to Duplica, who was still asleep.

Angel smiled a little, Duplica was already a cute girl, but her sleeping somehow made that even more apparent.

"Great, how am I going to get out of this bed, let alone without waking Duplica up?" Angel paused.

"Poke!" Angel squeaked out of surprise.

Duplica giggled.

"Were you awake the whole time?" Duplica smiled a little, then nodded.

"Duplica." Angel said in a stern tone.

Duplica put a semi devious simile on her face.

"What? It's not like I- poke in the stomach!" Angel squeaked once more.

"Duplica that wasn't my stomach."

"Er, hold on, poke!"

"Gah, why are you poking lower?"

"Should I poke higher then?"

"Do you think my stomach is down there?"

"Well I don't know, you're taller than me and sense our heads are at around the same height I would have to poke lower wouldn't I?"

Angel paused.

"Should I just remove the blanket or something?" Duplica pouted.

"Or maybe I shouldn't, I'm going to assume you don't want me to unintentionally kill your fun again." Duplica nodded.

Angel sighed, then shifted to lay on her back.

"Aw." Angel rolled her eyes before resuming her old position.

"Poke!" Duplica poked, then noticed her finger entered in between Angel's thighs.

Angel stifled a surprised gasp, blush returning to her face.

"Oh, Duplica, I think you missed again…"

"You don't say… sorry maybe I should poke a little higher." Angel's blush grew a little.

"I think you should poke a little more than a little higher." Duplica noticed Angel's blush, then smiled a little.

"Fine." Duplica let out in an exaggerated tone before getting out of the bed, making a mental note that Angel must like her, which was fine with her; she was kind of harboring a crush of her own.

"Duplica?" Duplica turned to face Angel, smiling a little as Angel awkwardly looked away.

"I think we've probably napped enough today, I'm not sure what time it is, but it's probably near dinner time, and either way I am hungry." Angel nodded.

"I'm going to get some food."

"Duplica." Duplica paused, Angel's stern tone confused her.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Um…" It was Duplica's turn to blush.

"Right, I'll slap something on, then I'll go grab dinner, you wanna join?"

"Well, I'm going to put our clothes into the wash, then I'll join you, should I call the others?"

"Please?" Duplica asked as she slipped on some socks and under garments.

"Sure."

"Thanks, also, please don't mention this flashback to the others." Duplica replied as she put on another uniform dress and her uniform boots.

"If you insist."

"Yeah, thanks, well, I'll see you at dinner." With that Duplica walked out of the room.

Angel sighed.

"Was Duplica trying to make me uncomfortable?"

…

"Now's the time to go, I sent my Nevermore to attack Vale!"

"Oh no, not Vale!" Jen gasped at Devlin's attack.

"Yes at Vale, and now sense you have nothing left,"

"We activate our troop card." Rachel cut off.

"What!?"

"We activate our troop card, eye for an eye! For every defending unit you manage to kill this fight you now have to remove units from your reserves!" Devlin frowned.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh we would, and sense your troops are so low, we now remove all of your reserve troops."

"Yes, but I can still attack you girls directly with this Nevermore." Jen shook a finger, then took out two other cards.

"What are those?"

"We play our kingdom cards, air dominance, and rally cry. Air dominance will automatically kill any air unit you send our way, human or otherwise, and rally cry will gain us additional human troops based on how many Grimm we killed this round, and we gain more troops based on what we kill, the Grimm's class level to be exact." Devlin sighed as his army was nevermore.

"I think that ends his attack, and now we can gain three human soldiers for slaying a third class Grimm." Jen commented as she put down three extra units onto the board.

Jen and Rachel each took a card from their deck.

Rachel smiled over to Jen.

"Oh my, what is it now?"

"We use the armed to the teeth card, with this card we can upgrade our human and faunas troops up by one class, and sense we have three soldiers…" Jen's voice trailed off as Rachel replaced the three soldiers with three Huntsmen.

"We can upgrade to the huntsmen troops." Jen put her card down.

"I think that is a proper time to end our turn." Devlin raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to attack?" Both girls shook their heads.

"Huh, well, it's your turn Cassidy." Cassidy nodded, then grabbed two cards from her deck.

"Alright, this is interesting." Cassidy put a card down, keeping one in hand.

"I will use the unit card mass production, with this I can bring in five class one androids into my army."

"Oh like you need more units." Jen commented.

"Never hurts to show the enemy why you are going to win."

"Fair enough."

"Wait, you're not going to try to upgrade that card?"

"I have nothing needed to upgrade it."

"Fair enough."

"And I end my turn." Devlin was confused, why were they not attacking him?

"Alright Nate, your turn." Nate took two cards from his deck, then smirked.

"I use this card, paranoia, and I use it on Vale!"

"Oh man, that hurts Nate." Rachel joked around.

"It's not over yet, this card will paralyze your human units with increased fear, only class four human classes can resist, well, other than androids and Grimm… anyways Grimm will now do a bonus plus ten damage to human units!"

"Oh no!" Jen and Rachel gasped.

"And now I will attack your units!"

"Not yet." Cassidy chimed in.

"What?"

"I use my alliance card, White Fang ambush!"

"Huh!?"

"With this card I attack your army directly, stopping your attack."

"Huh, why?" Jen asked.

"Girls have to look out of each other, right? Alright Nate, your turn is over unless…"

"I can activate another card? Like this one? I activate my counter card radio recon!"

"Ah, so my card is now useless, damn." Nate smirked.

"I resume my attack." Jen frowned as Rachel had to remove their three huntsmen.

"And now I can attack your kingdom, I have more than enough to kill you." Rachel took her face down card.

"That's far enough, we activate our unit card, natures wail!" Everyone else's eyes widened.

"No, no way." Nate replied.

"Oh yes, with the final upgraded form of Nature's call instead of calling five Beowolves, we now call in three Goliaths!" Nate grimaced.

"Now, about that army, I don't think they are any match for three class four units."

"My army!"

"You dared to attack us!"

"Why does everyone have to shout when they play this game?" The group looked over to Fu, who was currently reading a book.

"Were we shouting?"

"Yes."

"Oh, uh, sorry."

At that moment Jen's scroll went off.

She opened it.

"What is it?"

"It's a voice message from Angel, hold on, I'll play it." Jen pressed the play button.

"Hey Jen, could you tell Rachel this message, if she isn't next to you anyways, me and Duplica are headed off to grab dinner, you should probably come along. Also, I noticed all the books on your desk, I didn't think the mid term's were already here… well anyways, see you at the dining hall." Jen looked over to Rachel.

"We should go, Fu, take over for us please."

"What?"

"Okay thanks, bye."

"What am I doing?"

"Can't hear you, we're out the door." Fu sighed in annoyance as Jen and Rachel walked out of the door.

"Welp, it's your turn Devlin." Cassidy replied

…

'By the time I get there I bet Duplica has already eaten her food.' Angel thought to herself as she walked into the dining hall, though something stopped her.

"Wow that was really interesting." A kid commented as she walked by.

"I really didn't think she could do that, but boy was I surprised."

"Man, she really proved me wrong."

Angel noticed a large group on one side of the hall, and she didn't know where Duplica was.

Out of curiosity and slight paranoia Angel walked over to the edge of the ring.

"What's going on?" She asked a guy.

"Hm, oh, we are all gathered around to see this girl's semblance." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Her semblance?"

"Yeah, you should check it out." Angel turned, then slipped her way into the crowd.

"My lord."

"That was a tall order, but I told you I could copy that." Angel slipped her way into the middle, and sure enough…

"How is your semblance able to do such a thing?"

"You know, I don't have the slightest clue." Duplica looked around, still trying to pick up a zwei hander.

"Oh, hey Angel, what's up?"

"When and how did this happen?" Duplica smiled a little, the sword soon disappearing.

"Well, apparently word spread out, and I have a lot of skeptics, are Jen and Rachel showing up?" Angel nodded.

"Awesome, could you get my dinner please? I kind of have a lot more aura's to copy."

"How many have you copied so far?"

"Um, a lot, I don't know the number I kind of lost count after the twenty mark." Angel paused.

"Have you been drinking the tea me and Jen made for you?"

"I'm practically living off of it at this point." Angel nodded.

"Your chi is going to drain you like crazy, maybe we should lay off of copying more auras." Duplica frowned.

"I think I'm good." Angel sighed.

"Suit yourself." With that Angel turned to go grab some food.

"Man, now I have more auras then I'll know what to do with, and I thought managing thirteen of them in the middle of a fight was hard enough, after this I bet I'll have easily ten times that amount."

Duplica looked to see Angel had gotten the two dinner, and the others where joining her.

"Well, looks like I'm going to head off now, dinner calls."

"I didn't know Duplica had such a large fan base." Jen commented as she watched Duplica emerge out of the crowd.

"Yeah, apparently people found out how Duplica can copy auras and wanted to see if it was true or not." Angel explained.

"Looks like you got some competition Angel."

"Huh?"

"It's alright, don't worry about Rachel's comment, I mean, let's be honest, none of them have slept in Duplica's bed." Angel paused.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this am I?"

"Depends, are you two dating?"

"Well,"

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Duplica asked as she sat down.

"Just getting dinner, we can see you are doing the same." Duplica looked over to the large group of people.

"I managed to get roughly thirty something auras today." Jen and Rachel's mouths dropped.

"How!?"

"A lot of people wanted to try and prove me wrong that I wouldn't be able to copy their auras, let's say I proved a lot of people wrong." Duplica dug her fork into her dinner and began to eat.

"You have been drinking the tea me and Angel made you, right?"

"Yes mom." Duplica mocked playfully.

"Have you been meditating at all?"

"You're still yet to tell me how to do so."

"Good point, though speaking of something relating to what meditating does for you, here." Jen gave Duplica a couple of books.

"Huh?"

"These books had something pertaining to people with the last name Gorm, we bookmarked the pages so you can take a better look at them." Duplica paused.

"Do you think that would help?"

"Well, if you learn about their past ancestors maybe you might remember something about the Gorm that you had a connection to?" Duplica paused.

"I guess that would work." Duplica opened the first book, fork still in her mouth.

Duplica made some kind of humming noise while she was reading.

"So, um…" Duplica looked up to Rachel.

"Hm?"

"Are you and Angel going out yet?" Jen asked.

Duplica took the fork out of her mouth.

"What, why?"

"We walked in on you two sleeping naked in the same bed, if you two are not dating that makes it even more awkward." Duplica paused, both girls blushing at least a little bit.

"You two walked in on that?" Both Jen and Rachel nodded their head.

"The covers were over us at least, right?"

"Wait, that's what you are concerned about?" Rachel asked.

"Well was it?"

"Yes the blanket was covering you two." Duplica nodded.

"Well, I was planning on Angel warming me up sense I was having a cold flash, and I guess one thing led to another." Both Jen and Rachel looked at each other.

"Alright, I think we need some kind of code for when you two are doing something, how about, oh, I don't know, a sock tied to the door?" Duplica looked confused.

"Huh? What do you think we were doing? We were just taking a nap." The three looked over to Angel, whose blush was very apparent at this point.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why what else would we be doing?"

"… never mind Duplica, but still are you two dating?" Duplica paused.

"We can talk about this later, I should be reading."

"Right, sorry." Duplica closed the book.

"I didn't really get anything out of this one." Duplica picked up the second book.

"So what were you two doing before you came here?" Angel asked.

"We were hanging out with Devlin and the others."

"I wish we could have stayed longer, we just played Nature's Wail." Angel's eyes widened.

"Wait, Nature's Wail?"

"I know right?"

"Did you know the makers are making a fifth class expansion?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Nature's Wrath is confirmed I heard."

"What does that do?"

"It sends out two class five Grimm, the Antles Queen I believe." Jen shivered.

"Oh god, not those." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Rachel put her head in between her hands.

"Is that what killed your last two members?" Angel frowned.

"Duplica, there's a better way to ask that."

"Well, she's not wrong." Jen commented.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm sorry about wording it like that."

"It's alright Duplica, you didn't mean any harm by it." Duplica put down the second book.

"Anything?" Duplica shook her head.

"Damn, and here we thought that this would work." Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"To be fair all this really does is remind me of the name Gorm, I mean, I don't even know if Gorm was this persons first, middle, or last name. So for as far as we are concerned giving me people with the last name Gorm might not even help us." Jen and Rachel looked at each other.

"Huh…"

"We didn't think of that…"

"Well either way thanks for trying." Duplica put the books down and took her last bite.

"So, do we know anything else about Nature's Wrath?" Angel paused as Duplica's question.

"Do you two feel comfortable talking about this?"

"We should be fine." Jen replied.

"Alright, well if that's the case, every turn after the first time the enemy attacks each Antles Queen will spawn two Antles, which was confirmed to be class two Grimm." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"So every turn you get four more units?"

"Yes, though they are low level, so they aren't too helpful." Duplica nodded.

"Huh, I always go Android though, what's the class five for that one?"

"Not sure yet, they didn't talk much about that one yet." Duplica nodded.

"Interesting, well anyways I think I'm going back to the room, check out the new auras I got, you girls ready?"

"I'm done, hold on I'll get your tray." Duplica smiled a little.

"What, not going to call me a lazy ass?"

"I think it's apparent that your ass is lazy at this point, I'm not even going to say it." Duplica laughed as the two walked off.

"Seriously, are those two going out or not?" Jen asked.

"I have no idea."

"So, what kind of new weapons and semblances do you have?" Angel asked Duplica as the two got back to the room.

"Well, let's see here, I have a zweihander, looks like it is infused with fire dust, a bunch of different swords, a scythe, weird, a couple axes, a few daggers, I don't know whose is whose, though I have plenty of new weapons to play with."

"Have you tried using the semblances yet?" Duplica paused.

"Well, I'm yet to try them out, though I'll try them out later, or tomorrow maybe." Angel rose an eyebrow as Duplica got her bathroom equipment.

"I think I'm going to shower, then get ready to go to bed." Duplica went to the door.

"You gonna join?" Angel paused.

"Well, at least let me get my stuff."

"Come on, and you call my ass lazy."

"Well, lazy and slow are two different things." Angel corrected as she got her stuff.

…

"So, I've been thinking." Duplica commented.

"About?" Angel asked.

The only thing between the two was a wall.

"Well, how am I able to copy other people's auras?"

"That's kind of like asking me how is it that my semblance allows me to project an upgraded form of dust."

"… This is different though."

"How so?"

"Well, having a semblance that controls something similar to dust is more understandable then being able to not only take that semblance as your own, but the owner's weapon as well." Angel paused.

"I personally don't know how to explain either of them to be honest, I just know that they can happen."

"I guess there really isn't any reason to it…"

Both girls ended their showers.

"But still, to copy other people's aura's what kind of semblance is that?" Duplica asked while brushing her teeth.

"I don't know, though to be fair I don't think a lot of people's semblances make a lot of sense, anyways you shouldn't be talking when you're brushing your teeth, you might miss your teeth."

"Yes mom."

"That's not my name." Duplica smiled a little.

"Fine, yes Killjoy."

"Man, all this sass you give me, I think I should ask Mr. Prime for a raise."

"So, ask him for a pay in general?"

"Yeah, the details are kind of fuzzy on that one." Duplica smiled a little.

"Well, whenever we see him next you can complain about my sass and find out where that gets you." Angel paused, then sighed.

"Alright, let's get you to bed." The two walked back to the room.

"So, about this afternoon…" Angel began.

She wanted to find out if Duplica liked her or not, though at the same time she didn't want to flat out ask.

Duplica paused, then took off her towel and turned.

She walked up to Angel.

"Look, how about we break this awkwardness?" Duplica took off Angel's towel and led her over to Duplica's bed.

"I like you, you like me, and sense I have no knowledge how we brake this ice, I kind of figured we already did when we slept together this afternoon. So, Angel, um… will you be my girlfriend?" Angel's blush returned, Duplica was as well, both girls where kind of embarrassed about what was happening just then.

"Oum, damn, why are you so adorable?" Angel asked.

Duplica's blush grew a little.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? People normally say 'will you go out with me?' You used different word choice, that's, that's adorable." Duplica continued to blush as Angel lightly pushed her onto her bed.

"Of course I'll go out with you." Duplica smiled a little as Angel climbed over Duplica and laid down next to her.

"Well that takes a weight off my chest." Duplica commented as Angel lightly put the blanket on top of both of them.

"Well, if you didn't break the ice I would have spent roughly five minutes tapping on it." Duplica smiled a little.

"Angel, you gotta learn how to be more direct."

"Oh, but you're so much better at it though, anyways it wouldn't hurt for you to learn how to sugarcoat what you say." Duplica paused.

"Oh, but you're so much better at it though." Duplica innocently smiled up to Angel's look of disapproval.

"Do you want me to not warm you up?" Duplica pouted, soon beginning to shiver.

Angel sighed.

"Okay, okay, you win." Duplica closed her eyes and sighed in content as Angel hugged her, soon applying some heat from her body to soothe Duplica.

"Should we put a sock on the door to mess with Rachel and Jen?" Duplica asked sleepily.

"What you should do is get some rest, sense you now have fifty something auras I think you're going to need more sleep than ever." Duplica looked at Angel.

"Do you think you can warm up some of that tea when you wake up?"

"If I can climb over you without waking you up, then sure, now get some sleep, you're going to need it." Duplica sleepily nodded, then was asleep soon after.

Angel sighed as she moved the arm that was under Duplica out from under Duplica and under the pillow their heads where resting on.

'Well, this is going to be fun to explain to Jen and Rachel tomorrow.' Angel thought to herself before falling asleep as well.

"Right, and I have a third eye." Jen commented sarcastically to Rachel as the two walked into the dorm room.

"You might as well after I prove to you that…" Both Jen and Rachel looked over to Duplica's bed.

"Seriously, are they going out or not?"

"I have no idea." Jen commented.


	12. Something Amiss

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- The time is set back before RWBY is formed, back then our old friend Ironwood had a different outlook on the battlefield, and sadly, or luckily if you like robots, one Faunas gang decides to show him just how technology is not to be messed with, though sadly not everything went to plan. Just who are Project's Omega and Gamma, and why are they so important to this group?

A/N-

* * *

Chapter 10- Something Amiss

"Here's the place, kind of weird for our target, won't you agree?" Angel asked Duplica as the two walked up to a large mansion.

"I don't know, I've heard this woman was a famous writer, having a huge mansion isn't out of the question." Duplica replied.

"I wonder why the boss wants us to kill this target."

"I don't know, though like you say, never say no to the boss, now come on, we've got work to do." Duplica hid behind a tree.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Angel thought about Duplica's question.

"Well, we can't go in guns blazing, well, we could, but there might be security or something of the sorts. I'm not sure how to pull this one off, maybe we can try to get into the mansion and kill this woman without being detected."

"Do you think this mansion is heavily guarded?"

"We should check that out before doing anything else." Duplica nodded.

"My thoughts exactly, I'll check out the left side, you check the right." Duplica took her whip sword and latched it onto a branch.

"Be careful Duplica."

"Don't worry, I will." With that Duplica swung over to another tree.

Angel shook her head.

"I worry about her sometimes…" Angel used some minor wind magic to boost her jump over to the right side of the building.

She didn't see anything on the right side of the mansion, well, people wise anyways. There were plenty of rooms, though they were all empty.

"Huh, a mansion, but no maids to clean it up?" Angel jumped up to the rooftop of the mansion.

Duplica observed the left side of the mansion.

"Huh, that must be the target, first floor, in her bedroom it seems. There is another person, a man, two men actually. Butlers or bodyguards, either way I guess me and Angel will have to kill them... man, why does the boss even want us to kill these people anyways?" Duplica shook her head before noticing Angel was on the roof.

Duplica changed auras in order to use an impact and jump up to the roof.

"Did you find anything?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, the target looks like she's going to bed, though there are two men in the room directly above her."

"Alright, so basically there is no way to get to either the two men or the target without alerting the other, rather clever."

"Okay, so I'm not sure what we are going to do, though I have an idea on what we could do."

"What's the plan?"

"I'll go for the target, when the fight outbreaks the two guards or whatever they are will rush to help, then you surprise attack them. I can take care of the woman, then come over to help you finish off the men." Angel paused.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, we have the attacker and distraction, then there is the stall unit, we should be fine, you can take on two possible huntsmen, right?" Angel paused.

"I'm more concerned about your safety, but if you think this will work, then we can try it out."

"Alright, that's more like it." Duplica noticed the lights in the bottom floor go out.

"Hm, how to do this…" Duplica swung her whip sword around a tree.

"Do you want an impact?"

"Please?"

"Sure, here." Duplica jumped on the impact, then was propelled away from the mansion.

Duplica used the whip sword to swing herself back towards the mansion in quicker velocities.

'I really hope this works!' Duplica thought to herself as she changed auras, using Angel's to produce a barrier in front of her.

She crashed through the window while Angel silently used some of her fire magic to melt her way through some glass.

"What was that?" One of the guys asked the other.

"No clue." A shout and a loud thump on the floor answered the question for them.

"Nothing good that's for sure."

"You're telling me, come on we should help Sam out." The two guys ran out of the room, though the first one was knocked against the wall by a large rock.

"What the," The second one was pelted by a couple more rocks, and was blasted back into the room.

"You'll be going nowhere men." The two were confused.

"James, by me."

"I'm kind of in the wall currently Alex." Alex sighed.

The figure started to slowly walked up to Alex.

There was one light in the middle of the two.

The men were confused when they saw who walked into the light.

"Huh?"

"Did you not hear me? I'm not going to allow you to help your friend." Both guys looked at each other.

"Out of everyone who could have walked out of the shadows, did you expect this?"

"A harmless looking blonde? Yeah, didn't expect that." Angel frowned, rolling her eyes.

"So, you think me harmless?" Alex smirked as he pulled out his scimitar, swinging it to the bladed side was pointing to the ground, instead of the hilt.

"James!"

"On it." James rushed forward, twisting the middle of his bow and pulling.

Angel opened her parasol as James stabbed forward.

Angel smirked, then used some wind magic on the back of the parasol to push towards James.

James was already moving forward, so he slammed right into Angel's parasol.

He stumbled back, though a dust crystal flying past him allowed him enough time to change his daggers back into its bow form.

The water crystal hit Angel's shield, the force was enough to explode the crystal.

Angel was knocked back a bit, then was swamped by the water that exploded out of the crystal.

James loaded an arrow, the bow's electric crystal started to glow.

Angle noticed what the man was trying to pull off, and used her water magic to take control of the water. She managed to flow all the water off and away from her person right before the electric arrow was pulled.

Angel shot all the water forward in the fashion of a large water spear before blocking with a barrier. The water had conducted the electricity, and managed to hit Alex, though James managed to get out of the way in time.

"Let's see how you fare against, this!" James closed the ends of the bow, leaving the base, the ends and string grew out of one side of the blade and the crystals integrated into the base of the weapon, turning the bow into a dust infused katana.

"Come here you!" James sent an attract behind him.

Angel summoned an impact in front of her and jumped out the window in turn.

"Well, does that take care of her?"

"I doubt it, that girl could fight, regardless of how she looked, I don't think she would be the kind to just pout and quit." A quick strike to the back of Alex's head was the conformation the two needed, though it was too late.

Angel used some wind magic to knock Alex into James.

James was slammed over the railway and flew down to the first floor.

"I guess we were right." Angel readied her parasol.

"I do not back out of a job, I'm sorry, but you and your friend are in the way, and I have no choice but to stop you from interfering." Alex frowned.

"Like we will let you continue your job!" Alex slashed forward with his scimitar, though Angel knocked it to the side with the side of the parasol.

Angel moved forward, hitting the man with the blunt end of the parasol. Angel pressed a button, extending the parasol's blade.

"I didn't think you would, I'm sad to say but I am to complete my job, no matter what the cost." Angel stabbed forward, quickly using some ice magic to attempt to freeze Alex's left leg.

Angel ducked under another slash, turning away from Alex. She made a quick mental note that James was approaching before turning back and slashing at Alex once more.

Alex was knocked back, though he quickly got back up and broke a wind crystal behind him to launch himself at Angel.

Angel looked to see James was rushing towards her, to stab her probably.

Angel smirked before changing her element to barrier.

Angel stabbed her parasol towards Alex, and formed a barrier at where James was attacking. Both melee attacks where blocked.

Angel quickly closed her parasol before running behind Alex, quickly putting an impact behind him.

Alex turned to attack, though the impact went off before he could, sending him flying into James.

"Oum, she's tougher than we thought." James commented as the two got up.

"Hold on, there are two of us, why don't we overwhelm her?"

"Sound good enough to me." They looked to see Angel was staying back, observing the situation.

"Well, let's get this over with." Alex put away his scimitar, taking two crystals out of the pouches inside the jacket he wore.

"James I'll take point, you stay back."

"Right." James took out his bow once more.

Angel frowned, then opened the parasol once more. The dust crystals effects, fire and electricity, flew off the parasol, shielding Angel from the attacks.

James smirked soon loading five arrows, then firing them all.

Each arrow had an impact effect to them. One managed to land under Angel, who noticed and used some wind magic to rebound the remaining crystals that where being tossed at her.

The impact fired, sending Angel slamming against the ceiling.

Angel started to fall, though Alex slashed at her with the scimitar.

She was knocked down to the first floor, and Duplica was soon to land on her.

"Duplica?"

"That's one powerful writer." Duplica commented as the two got back up.

"So girls, was your mission worth it?" Alex asked as he and James jumped down and landed on two sides of the girls.

A stray piece of paper landed behind James.

"I can see your boss isn't too much of a fan to my works, it's a bit extreme to send two young girls to throw their lives away on a crazy assassin mission. So, I'll give you girls one chance, you can leave right now, and we will not have to press this fight, or you can try to continue your boss's orders, though be warned…" Sam took out her pen once more, a thin red blade extended from the pens base.

"We will deal with you accordingly, and sense you threaten us with our lives, we might as well defend ourselves, and how the cyan haired girl put it, 'at any cost.'"

Angel looked over to Duplica.

Duplica paused, she knew that Angel was letting her decide.

"We really don't want to hurt you, honestly we don't." The other three lowered their weapons.

"Though, there isn't saying no to our boss." The three looked on edge, but still didn't draw their weapons.

"We're not exactly in an easy place, though I doubt that will change anything." Duplica blinked, a tome appearing in one hand, a pen in the other.

The pen extended to reveal a thin blue blade.

"And I'm sad to say we are not leaving without your heads, um, not literally by the way, that's just gross."

Sam frowned.

"Oh, what a shame, I was hoping that you would see reason, well, I guess we will have to get rid of you, and I shall have my weapons back thank you, the world does not need a copy cat." Duplica smirked.

"Just try to stop me." In the blink of an eye Duplica disappeared, only to reappear right behind James.

"What the, she also got your semblance!" Alex shouted as Duplica stabbed James in the back.

Angel used the blunt end of her parasol to slam James onto the ground.

"Angel!"

"Right!" Angel opened the parasol as Sam stabbed a little to the left of the parasol's stick.

Luckily Angel's parasol blocked the blade. The fire wave spawned by the blade was blocked by the parasol's shield portion.

Angel smirked.

"You missed the base." Angel pulled the trigger.

"Oh hell no." Angel looked to see Alex run straight at her.

"I don't think so!" Duplica quickly changed auras, used Angel's wind magic to kick James at Alex, then quickly changed back to Sam's ability to write a large ice page and throw it at the enemies.

The page glowed light blue, then while it spun icicles flew out of the edges of the page.

"Duck!" Duplica extended the blue blade and swung at Sam.

Sam blocked, though her fire wave was taken out by Duplica's water puddle. Angel quickly shot some lightning at Sam.

"Hey, watch it." Angel turned to see Duplica was fighting Alex, though the scimitar was far superior compared to Duplica's thin pen blade.

"Hold on, allow me." Duplica shook her head, changing her aura over to a mix of James's and Angel's aura.

"Are you sure you want to do that, you know that will drain your chi quicker."

"Just let me do this." Angel sighed.

"Alright, have fun." Duplica ran forward, quickly guarding with some barrier magic and then slashing through said magic with her blade.

Alex stepped back, which got a stab to the gut as the response. Duplica kicked the scimitar aside and punched Alex across the face.

Duplica continued punching Alex, only stopping once her mind made it apparent that she had copied Alex's weapon.

"Angel."

"Right." Duplica changed auras back to the whip sword.

"Who is this boss of yours?" Sam decided to ask as she dodged an attack from Duplica.

"That's nothing you need to know that's for sure." Duplica said coolly as she retracted the whip, turning back into a normal blade.

Sam frowned before the red blade retracted back into the pen, being replaced with a cyan blade.

Duplica quickly changed auras and used some of Angel's fire magic to conjure a flamethrower.

"It's time that we end this." Duplica continued the flame, the only time it stopped was when Duplica was cut off by James.

"Stay away from Sam!" A sudden sharp stab through his heart stopped him from doing any further damage.

"I'm sorry, but you're in our way." Angel replied.

"You bitch!" Alex shouted.

"Don't worry, you'll join him soon enough." Duplica frowned, then turned to face Sam once more.

"You will pay for that!" Sam's blade changed to light green, when she slashed, a large gust of wind was let out.

Duplica retaliated by using enough wind magic to slam the door shut in front of her.

Duplica put an impact directly behind her, she jumped up to the impact, then let it launch her through the door.

"Come here you!"

Angel frowned as she opened her parasol once more, barely being able to block a few more dust crystals from exploding on her.

Angel retaliated with a barrage of assault rifle ammo. Alex was caught off guard, and the price to pay was a harsh slash across the face, though unfortunately for him, his chi had run out.

"I'm sorry, neither of us had any other choice." Angel looked over to the door Duplica had broken down to see Duplica walk out of it.

"Is the deed done?" Duplica sighed.

"Why do we have to murder these people Angel?" Angel frowned.

"I don't know, the boss tells me as much as they tell you."

"I know, though I just wish I knew why." Angel put an arm around Duplica.

"What's important is that we got the job done." Duplica's lack of a smile worried Angel.

"Come on, let's get back to town, I'll buy you an ice cream or something." Duplica laughed a little.

"I'm not a little kid Angel."

"Oh come off it, you have to admit that ice cream is nice, no matter what the age." Duplica paused.

"One scoop or two scoop?" Angel smiled before kissing Duplica on the forehead.

"However many scoops you want… though not too much, we don't want the bosses funds being wasted too much on our treats."


	13. Four's a Pack

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- The time is set back before RWBY is formed, back then our old friend Ironwood had a different outlook on the battlefield, and sadly, or luckily if you like robots, one Faunas gang decides to show him just how technology is not to be messed with, though sadly not everything went to plan. Just who are Project's Omega and Gamma, and why are they so important to this group?

A/N- The group goes out for some weapons training, will they find anything in the Evermore Forest, or will it a normal training session

A/N- So I might have posted this chapter before chapter ten, so to whoever's read this far you really should read the chapter before this

* * *

Chapter 11- Four's a Pack

"Hey, lazy ass," Duplica groaned as she woke up.

She looked to see Angel was still lying down next to her.

"There we are, you're awake, finally." Duplica gave Angel a puzzled expression.

"Alright, so Jen and Rachel are currently getting breakfast, don't worry I already cleared the whole dating thing, we should probably get dressed so we can join our teammates." Duplica paused, then shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Can we lie down for at least a few more minutes? I need to tell you something." Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have another dream flashback?" Duplica nodded.

"Anything good?" Duplica shook her head.

Angel frowned, putting an arm around her girlfriend.

"Did we kill more people?"

There was a pause.

"Yes." Angel sighed, starting to lightly rub Duplica's back.

"Alright, so what happened?" Duplica sighed.

"So basically we went to a mansion to murder a writer, not sure why, and it seems like we were still working for that old boss, whoever that was."

"Hm… and we still have no idea of who we used to work for?" Duplica shook her head.

"All I know is that they were apparently scary enough to get both of us to kill people for them without question." Angel paused.

"Both of us?"

"Yes both of us."

"Huh, so the total list is brought up from one to four…" Duplica sighed unhappily has she sneaked her arms around Angel.

Angel allowed Duplica to get some comfort out of hugging her.

"I know I'm timid, but you're brave, that old boss of ours must be terrifying if they even got you to murder without question." Angel lightly patted Duplica on the head before continuing the light back rub.

"Whatever happened is past Duplica, we work for Mr. Prime now, and sense we were not arrested for our crimes yet, I'm going to assume Mr. Prime did something about that as well."

"But, what happened to our old boss? Are they still at large? Will they come back to take us back and make us murder again?"

"Duplica." Duplica hugged Angel a little tighter, fear apparent.

"I don't want to kill again Angel."

"Duplica." Duplica looked up to Angel.

"We're fine, that old boss isn't going to come back for us."

"But what if they do?"

"Well, they are making you scared, and as your bodyguard slash girlfriend I will not stand to see people throwing you out of your comfort zone." Duplica frowned.

"But, what if they scare you?" Angel smiled, adding a little more pressure to her back rub.

"They aren't going to scare me, if it means you'll stay safe I'll confront this boss, anyways they would have to find us first, and I doubt they even know where we are."

"I hope they don't, we don't have Mr. Prime around to help us."

"Even if that's the case we have Jen and Rachel, not to mention a whole school to back us up, we're fine." Duplica paused, then pouted.

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Duplica?"

"Did you wake up before me?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you not make me a cup of tea?" Angel smiled a little.

"Look at your nightstand babe." Duplica broke the embrace and rolled over in the bed.

"Huh…" Angel laughed a little before sitting up, Duplica soon doing so as well in order to drink her tea.

"Mm, still warm." Duplica said happily before she continued to drink the cup of tea.

"I think you might want to start drinking that more often."

"Why?"

"You have four times the aura that you had before, and you barely had enough chi to work with the previous amount that you had, so in theory if you want to keep up with the pace you will have to drink roughly four times the amount you do already." Duplica paused.

"It makes sense, though then I would be in the bathroom for a while."

"This is just one of the ways, remember there are three different things we can try." Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll think about it, anyways we should probably put something on and join Jen and Rachel in the dining hall, though after that do you mind if we stop by the library?"

"Not at all, what do you need the library for?"

"Simple, to find out more about the writer who we killed, maybe if I can read an auto biography on her maybe I can learn more about who she was, and why we had to kill her." Angel paused.

"Well, we can do that some other time, remember we have class after breakfast." Duplica sighed.

"Right, I forgot." The two got changed and met Jen, Rachel, and Team DFNC in the dining hall.

"There are the love birds." Jen teased as the two sat down.

"Oh, so you two are finally going out huh?" Cassidy asked.

"Well…" Angel blushed, and the quick kiss Duplica placed on her cheek didn't help at all.

"Sure are." Jen and Rachel smiled at each other.

"So Jen, Rachel, remember, our room's always open." Duplica looked confused at Devlin.

"Huh?" Nate laughed.

"Ha, such an innocent mind." Duplica looked even more confused.

Fu rolled her eyes.

"Duplica is obviously clueless. She's been clueless sense the first time you told the joke. I think if you want to tease her sex isn't the greatest way." Duplica looked shocked.

"Wait, why were you guys talking about me and Angel having sex? That's private business." Angel's face was red with embracement at this point.

"Wait, so did you?" Rachel asked.

"What, no, no why would we do that when we have two roommates? Anyways this is personal information you shouldn't be asking about." Jen looked over to Rachel.

"Alright, we're sorry." Duplica nodded.

"So, what class do we have soon?"

"We have Combat Training with Professor Athena, you remember her right?"

"Yeah, the lady who knows fighting inside and out, maybe seen sideways and backwards." Duplica replied.

"Yup, it's at, hold on let me check my scroll… oh, you might want to finish up Duplica, we are about to run late!" Duplica nodded, then got up, half eaten sweet roll in her hand.

"We should go now then." Once the group made their way over to the sparring area the class begun.

"Alright students, today we will be learning the nature of team work." Athena started to explain.

"Well, I guess it's time to brush up huh?" Angel asked Duplica.

Athena had seemed to hear that comment, because she smirked.

"I'm sorry Angel, though this time around we are having a little bit of a twist to the lesson." Angel looked at the professor, obviously confused.

"So, we all know about teamwork at this point, working together as a group to take down anything that stands in your way, though there is one thing I am here to teach you, and what is that?"

"How to fight to our fullest?" A student answered.

"Exactly, and even though I know you students don't want to think of something like this, but what if something happens during your time as a team, and you get separated?" There was a murmur from the crowd of students.

"Though they didn't die, you guys just got separated, let's say you where part of a large strike team. You're tired, not exactly injured, though you are alone, after a whole day of killing Grimm you are getting tired, and kind of worried that you are not with your teammates." Athena looked around the group, then looked directly at Duplica.

"What would you do in this situation Duplica?" Duplica paused.

"Um, sense I'm worried the Grimm would go after me more relentlessly I guess I would run in order to try and find someone else."

"Not just a team member?" Duplica shook her head.

"You said we were in a massive strike squad, though I would prefer a teammate at this time it's either the first person I find, or be attacked in the trees by a Nevermore or something." Athena nodded.

"Smart one aren't you? Well, in order to make sure all of you will be ready for any situation today we will be separating into pairs, though you will not be allowed to work with anyone from your team." Angel looked over to Devlin.

Devlin nodded, though Angel shaking her head confused him. Angel pointed to Duplica. Devlin nodded, knowing what she was implying.

"Alright, split up." Duplica frowned, she was worried, what was she going to do?

She couldn't fight alongside her bodyguard and girlfriend, and she was mostly the reason why Duplica felt even remotely confident in a battle.

"Hey." Duplica looked up to Devlin.

"Wanna partner up?" Duplica smiled a little, then nodded.

"Well, at least I'm with a friend." Duplica looked around to see the rest of her team ended up teaming up with the rest of Devlin's team.

Angel paired up with Cassidy, Rachel went with Nathaniel, and Jen ended up with Fu.

"Alright, so, can anyone tell me how long a class usually is?"

"Roughly two hours, give or take a few minutes." Jen answered.

"Correct, and sense we are near this one in particular, today we will be training in the Evermore forest." Jen and Rachel nervously looked at each other.

"However, before we go there is something you should know. There are villages in there, but they are not allies anymore. Sad to say its Grimm territory now, we don't know what happened to the people in that forest, all I can guess is that it was nothing good. Keep your wits about you." With that the class got onto a few airdrop ships and flew over to the forest.

"What do you think happened to the people that lived in this forest?" Duplica asked Devlin as the ships flew over part of the large forest.

"I don't know, some say they all died when the population of Grimm sky rocketed in this forest, some say they all escaped and secretly live in society nowadays, and the rest say that they might have been turned into weird hybrids." Duplica frowned.

"For everyone's sake I really hope the second one happened." Devlin continued to look down to the forest.

"Alright, this should be it, we will be back to pick you up after two hours, you two are rather far off from the others in order to keep this lesson as accurate as possible, after two hours return to this point, don't worry, we'll make it apparent where we will pick you up from, any questions?"

"I don't think so, do you have any questions Duplica?"

"Are there really Grimm hybrids in this forest?" Both Devlin and the pilot paused.

"Well, it's a rumor, though I have no idea, I guess you'll find out once you get in there." Duplica frowned.

"Alright, then let's go I guess." Both Duplica and Devlin jumped out of the airship.

"The mission is just to survive until they come back, right?" Duplica asked once the two landed.

"It would seem to, though obviously they want us to go Grimm slaying, as opposed to just staying here and waiting for them to come back." Duplica frowned.

"Are you going to be alright?" Devlin asked, he figured sense Duplica didn't have her bodyguard and lover with her she was probably even more timid then she normally was.

"… As long as we don't face off against anything big I guess I'll be fine." There was a howl, which made Duplica jump a bit.

"Let's hope that you're right about that."

…

"So, we have to survive in this forest for two hours?" Cassidy asked as she and Angel landed.

"From the sounds of it, yes, and that should be simple, it's just Grimm killing for two hours, there's nothing hard about that." Angel looked to see three Beowolves charging towards them.

Angel smirked before sending a large ice wave to freeze all three enemies in their tracks.

"See? Simple." Cassidy laughed.

"Agreed, this should be a piece of cake." Angel paused.

"I hope Duplica's going to be fine."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, even if she panics Devlin's enough to keep the two safe." Angel paused.

"I hope so."

"Whoa, watch out." Cassidy commented as she saw two Ursa approach.

"You might want to keep those worrisome thoughts suppressed Angel, though we want some Grimm to kill, we don't want too much." Angel nodded.

"Right, sorry."

"It's no problem, let's just get this done."

…

"Woohoo!" Rachel shouted as she landed on top of an Ursa, quickly knocking it on the stomach and jumping off. Her semblance powered up the blow, and a good amount of whatever was in the Ursi was broken at that point.

"Finally, some time to do what we are training for, Grimm slaying." Nate commented as he killed a second Ursi.

"It's nice to not be cooped up Venus Campus for a class." Rachel agreed.

"This should be simple, two power houses against the forest."

"I bet we could crack the armor of a Deathstalker."

"Wanna find out?"

"Hell yeah I do."

"Alright, then let's do this!"

…

"Oum, Jen do you have a death wish or something?" Fu snapped.

Jen laughed.

"You should have seen the look on your face."

"With the height and velocity of how you fell you could have taken serious damage you dumb ass." Jen only laughed harder.

"You looked so startled when I landed next to you, it was perfect." Fu glared.

"Damn it, why didn't you get knocked out or something? This is more annoying then talking to my actual team, insufferable." Jen got up.

"Sheesh, relax, I'm fine." Jen blinked, iris's glowing.

"My semblance sponged all the damage, I didn't feel a thing." Fu sighed, glare not going away.

"I swear to Oum if you act this childish during combat you're as good as dead, I can't bear to find out when we actually run into something." Jen looked to see a Deathstalker walking towards them.

"Well, allow me to demonstrate how I fight then." Jen turned and charged towards the Deathstalker.

"Come here you!"

…

"Did you hear that?" Duplica asked.

"Yeah, that was a Nevermore." Devlin commented.

"Huh, well at least the forest is pretty thick, I doubt the Nevermore will be able to get us."

"I would focus on what's in front of us Duplica." Duplica looked, then nodded.

"Right, that's a lot of Beowolves." Duplica took out a dust spear.

"This is going to be easy." Devlin confidently commented.

"I guess." Duplica pressed a button on the spear, the dust revolver changed over to fire dust.

"Time to let this rip!" Duplica spun the spear around.

Devlin took out his shotguns right as Duplica stabbed the ground, letting out a fire wave around them.

"Huh, that was cool, uh, I mean hot!" Devlin sighed.

"Come on, let's just keep going." The two ran off.

"Whoa, slow down." Duplica laughed a little.

"More like keep up." Duplica looked to see how far behind Devlin was.

"Hm, alright, I'll jog." Devin caught up and the two ran off.

"Whoa, look at the size of that Ursa!" Duplica shouted in surprise.

"Major, come on, let's kill it." Duplica frowned, then stopped running.

"Duplica?" Devlin looked to see Duplica run up the surface of a tree and land on a branch, sniper rifle soon appearing in her hands.

"It's all yours Devlin, all yours!" Duplica snipped a much smaller Ursa.

"Oh well, more action for me." Devlin charged at the Ursa, blocking a swipe with one of his shotguns.

The blades on the sides of the shotgun stuck into the Ursa's arm. Devlin noticed, then fired.

The kickback of the gun made the blade rip through the arm of the Ursa.

The creature roared, though a few shotgun shells to the throat killed it.

"Easy." Devlin looked to see one more Ursa charging at him.

"Time for round two?" Though a sniper bullet took the kill.

"Are we good?" Duplica asked.

"It doesn't look like we have any other Grimm to kill here." Duplica nodded, though a sharp shake of the tree she was standing on startled her.

"Whoa!" Duplica lost balance.

"Duplica?" Devlin turned around to see what was going on.

Wham, the tree was slammed again.

"Ah!" Duplica fell off the tree, though was able to change aura's quickly.

Duplica got her whip sword, then swung for another tree.

The sword latched around a branch, and Duplica was able to swing onto a different tree.

Duplica changed auras, then used some impact magic to launch herself over to Devlin.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." At that moment the tree fell over. Duplica grabbed Devlin and used some wind magic to boost the two out of the way in time.

"King Taijitu!" Duplica shouted. Devlin smirked, both guns ready.

"Great, now this is a round two!"

…

"So, why don't you have a weapon?" Angel asked Cassidy as the two were taking a quick brake by Cassidy's request.

"I know how to fight with my fists, I know martial arts, and my semblance helps me use my skill to its fullest." Angel paused.

"That must mean that you use your chi a lot, right?" Cassidy nodded.

"I have enough to last me a battle or two, though I can't really last much longer than that."

"So, can you last the two hours we have?"

"As long as we are not fighting for the whole time yeah." Angel nodded.

"Alright, I've trained my chi a lot, so if you get tired just get out of the situation, I can handle extensive fighting." Cassidy nodded.

"Alright, well, sense sitting down and talking for two hours would be way to boring why don't we go do something more interesting, I see a few Boarbatusk's that are still alive, and I see that as a problem, do you agree?" Angel took out her parasol.

"The way I see it Athena sent us out here to fight some Grimm, might as well do what the class in tales right?" Both girls got up, and jumped at the group of monsters.

…

"Hm, I think we found our target Rachel." Nate commented as the two walked out of some bushes.

"Oh yeah, what's the target?"

"Look ahead." Rachel looked in front of the two.

"Oh, Antles huh?" Nate nodded.

"Last time I checked it's suggested that we need a whole team to take these things out." Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"We have two heavy hitters, we'll be fine." Rachel frowned.

"Have you ever faced these things before?" Nate shook his head.

"No wonder you made that assumption, two heavy hitters are not enough to take care of those things, we need more people." It was Nate's turn to frown.

"I thought you wanted to face tough foes yes? Why are you backing out all of a sudden?" Rachel's frown grew a little.

"Because, I don't want us to die out here." With that Rachel turned and walked away.

"Whoa, what's got her so worked up all of a sudden?" Nate asked himself before putting away his club in disappointment.

Nate made it a mental note to ask Rachel what the problem was whenever he had the time to before following Rachel to wherever she was walking off to.

…

"Aces!" Jen shouted victoriously as the Deathstalker fell to the ground, lifeless and dead.

"See Fu, I know what I am doing." Jen looked back to Fu, though Fu wasn't pleased.

"Know what you are doing? How many times had the Deathstalker swat you away like a human does to a simple little bug?" Jen sighed.

"Fu, I don't think you understand, my semblance allows me to soak up damage and take little to no damage from it, why would I not charge into the battlefield when my semblance makes me near invincible?"

"So that means dive in front of everything that stands in your way?"

"Well, if it means it will protect my friends, then yes, I will gladly take the bullet for them, because again, if someone shot me I would be able to take that shot and more." Fu paused.

"If I can make sure my friends can defeat our enemies, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't take the hits for them, I have both the mind set and aura to do so, why would I go against what I was made to do?" Jen looked around the forest.

"Anyways we've got roughly an hour left, and I would rather not spend this time arguing with you, if you want to join me in finding some more Grimm to kill then be my guest."

…

"There, that should be the end of that Grimm." Devlin commented as he cut the head of the second King Taijitu.

Duplica sighed in relief as she sat down, resting on the corpse.

"Catching your breath?" Devlin asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, that fight was tiring." Duplica opened a water bottle filled with the tea that Jen made.

"What drink?" Devlin asked as Duplica drank half of the bottle.

"I don't know, some kind of tea, all I know is that is apparently will help boost my chi, so I am basically just drinking this from now on."

"Do you not have enough chi?"

"Well, to be fair every aura I have takes chi in order to maintain so I can use them on a moment's notice. If roughly fifteen auras needs twelve hours of sleep, how much do you think that fifty plus auras will need?" Devlin paused.

"How did you wake up at all today?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, so now I need to drink as many of these as humanly possible." Duplica drank the water bottle, then tossed it.

"Do you think you're done for this lesson?" Duplica paused.

"I don't think so, there's easily an hour left, I'll just take a nap when I get back, or made drink a lot more of this tea."

"Is that why you brought a backpack with you?" Duplica paused, then nodded.

"How many bottles do you have in there?"

"Not sure, enough to fill a back pack that's for sure." Duplica looked around the area.

"It looks like we're good for now, how are you doing Devlin?"

"I'm fine, I'm not the timid one remember?" Duplica pouted.

"Shut up," she then lost the pout, "anyways I was talking medically wise, you damaged at all?"

"No, I should be good." Duplica nodded, then noticed something burrowing out from the ground, right behind Devlin.

"Devlin, watch out!" Devlin turned, though the creature as almost ready to jump out and attack. Duplica reacted by changing to her bow and firing an attract arrow on a tree that was behind Devlin.

Devlin was moved back, and Duplica loaded three arrows, ice dust crystal glowing, the arrows aimed right at the hole.

The creature popped out to attack, and Duplica fired. The creature got her in its pincers, though was stuck in the hole it created.

"Duplica!" Duplica shouted in surprise as the creature lifted her up into the air, getting ready to eat her.

Devlin charged, both shotguns at the ready. Duplica changed auras, pulling out her tome.

"By Oum let this work!" Duplica ripped a page out of the tome and used her wind dust to rocket it away from the creature.

"Let go of her Antles!" Duplica felt the creature do just that.

"Oh shit!" Duplica closed her eyes, and teleported right as she was about to fall into the creature's mouth.

"Duplica!" She heard once she got out of the teleport, currently hiding on the top of a tree.

…

"Did you hear that?" Angel asked.

"No, what?"

"I thought I heard Devlin shout Duplica's name in concern." Cassidy smiled.

"You must really love her if you are starting to hear things, come on, those Ursa aren't going to kill themselves." Angel paused, then nodded.

"Good point, let's go!"

…

"Oh great, Duplica might have died, and now I'm all alone, facing an Antles." Devlin readied himself.

"I need to be quick in killing this thing, but that's the problem, I'm not quick." Something stopped his worrying though.

"Round three, fight!" A barrage of grenades exploded on the Antles with enough power to crack, and actually break the Grimm's bone armor.

"Try getting me again, I dare you!" Devlin watched as Duplica jumped out of the tree, his guns in hands.

"Don't worry, I'll give you something to chew on." Duplica stabbed the side blades into the head of the monster, then fired, rocketing herself to the ground.

"A full course meal in fact!" Duplica fired away from the Antles, then turned, and started to quickly slice and shoot at the monster.

"Duplica!" Duplica turned around, smiling, though that disappeared quickly when she saw Devlin's expression.

"You best explain girly!" Duplica backed away, Devlin looked furious.

"Um, I, explain what?" Devlin walked forward, Duplica started to back away, soon walking into a tree, and dropping in surprise.

"Explain those weapons." Duplica grabbed her bag and attempted to hide behind it.

"How did you copy Naga and Wyvern, and why did you?"

"My semblance allows me to copy people's semblances and weapons, I do so by contact or fighting against or alongside someone. I didn't mean to copy your weapons I didn't know you would mind."

"Why the hell would I not mind? My guns are part of who I am, they are mine for a reason you know. There better be way for you to forget them." Duplica paused, then nervously shook her head.

The next look Devlin shot could almost kill, which only made Duplica even more afraid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened, please don't kill me." Devlin paused, he was mad with Duplica, that's for sure, no one should be allowed to use his weapons but him, fuck the semblance even, the guns were more important to him.

Though if she had no control over it, it kind of was and wasn't her fault.

Anyways, sense Grimm feed off of fear, and sense Devlin's outrage was in play Duplica looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Duplica was basically a feast right now, and she was almost eaten before she started to panic, she would be as good as dead right now, and if that happens, his next talk to Angel would probably be his last time to talk, ever.

Devlin sighed, how was he going to make Duplica no longer scared?

"Look." Duplica paused, then poked her head out from behind her backpack.

"As long as you don't use my weapons, we'll be fine."

"But, what happens if I need your semblance or something?" Devlin paused.

"Then use it how you where using it, sense it's different then how I use it." Duplica hid behind her bag again.

Devlin sighed.

"Duplica, I'm not mad with you." The bag shifted, which told Devlin that Duplica was shaking her head.

"You're really mad with me."

"No, I'm fine, it's water under the bridge, here." Duplica looked to see Devlin extended a hand to help her up.

Duplica shook her head.

Devlin was confused, was Duplica now mad with him?

Duplica opened her bag, and took out another bottle of tea.

"I wanna take a quick brake." Devlin looked to see five big Beowolves where approaching.

"You do that, I'm going to be right back." Duplica nodded, then opened the water bottle and used Angel's aura to heat up the tea.

She sighed as she drank the tea, looking at the dead body of the Antles.

It started to move.

"Um, Devlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you done with your business yet?"

"Halfway through, why?"

"Well, there might be more Antles." Devlin sighed.

"Not more of those giant insects."

"From how much the dead one is moving you might want to finish up." Duplica drank the rest of the bottle and put the bottle down.

"I'm going to try and hold them, though you need to hurry up."

"I'm almost done Duplica, just give me a minute."

"Right." Duplica took out her bow, and loaded five arrows, all glowing, and the ice crystal glowing as well.

"I am so going to need at least a five hour nap when I get back to the dorm." Duplica waited until the dead Antles was moved out of the way, then opened fire.

There was easily ten more Antles, though thankfully they all were stopped when most of their legs were frozen by the barrage of one hundred and fifty ice dust infused arrows.

Duplica sighed as most of her energy was drained from her, her knees soon growing weak and giving out.

"Thank god I have these." Duplica said as she took out two bottles of tea.

She drank the first, then tossed it at one of the Antles.

"Hey, don't just sit there. They'll kill you if you just stay there." Devlin said as he ran up to Duplica.

"I'm drained." Devlin looked curious, then looked to the valley of ice.

"Did you just."

"Semblance, I can turn one arrow into thirty light arrows, still can be affected by dust, but drains a hell of a lot out of me, I just shot one hundred fifty ice arrows, I'm drained."

Devlin nodded.

"Can you at least get yourself to safety?"

"I can try." Duplica used some wind dust to get herself up to a branch.

"I got it!"

"Alright, then sit tight, we still have roughly fifteen minutes left."

…

"And another one gone." Angel said confidently as she cut another Beowolf's head clean off.

"Another horde approaches." Cassidy replied.

"Alright, more for the slaughter." At that moment a few flares where dropped on the other side of the horde.

"That must be our pick up, right?"

"I think so, and we have to fight our way." Angel nodded.

"This should be easy." Cassidy smirked.

"My thoughts exactly." The two ran forward. Cassidy punching and kicking enemies out of her way, Angel quickly slashing and slicing to get the job done.

"Well, we're off!" They both grabbed onto a rope, and where brought up to the airship.

"Hey Jen, Rachel, Fu, and Nate, where's Duplica and Devlin?" Angel asked as the two climbed into the ship.

"We're going to pick them up now." Jen commented.

"Oh, alright, then let's go." The ship flew over the forest.

"I think I see them." Cassidy commented.

"Where are they?"

"Um…"

"What?"

"They are fighting an Antles Queen." Rachel and Jen looked at each other.

"Oh shit, how many Antles are there?"

"Currently ten are frozen, and five are active."

"Where are Devlin and Duplica, are they okay?"

"Devlin's attacking a little too close for comfort, in my opinion anyways. Duplica's Rachel's aura, and she's resting on a tree." Angel paused.

"So, everyone ready to drop down there?"

"Only if Rachel and I get to start off, we have this new idea that we wanna try out." Jen said.

"Alright, if you insist."

"We need you to help as well."

"What do I need to do."

"Well…"

…

"Huh, this queen demands a lot of attention, hey Duplica, how are you doing up there?"

"I'm not sure if I should use my semblance anymore, I don't think my chi is going to last much longer." Devlin sighed.

"Do you have any more of that tea?"

"No, I drank all of the tea when I needed to break the armor off the last ten Antles." Devlin paused.

"Where's our pickup?"

"I don't know, they said it would be apparent where they are, though I don't see anything that would make it obvious."

"Load the missile!" Duplica paused.

"I think I know where the airship is."

"Where is it?"

"Suppressing fire!" Before Duplica could respond a barrage of grenades came flying down, hitting several Antles and breaking off most of the armor, revealing the black under skin.

"Missile loaded!"

"Then point, aim, fire!" Duplica watched in confusion as she watched Jen flew by her like a bullet, ripping through a good few Antles before slamming both her fists into the Antles Queen. Jen managed to crack the armor before the Antles Queen hit Jen with a fierce head butt.

"Whoa!" Jen blinked before being launched through roughly five trees.

"Charge!" Angel shouted as she, Cassidy, Fu, and Nate landed on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay Duplica?" Rachel asked as she landed next to her.

"I'm fine, well, I mean I'm really low on chi right now, but when it comes to injuries I have none." Rachel nodded.

"I'd rest if I were you." Rachel commented as she reloaded her grenade launcher.

"Can do."

"Do you have any of that tea still? You know it can restore some chi right?"

"I know, I've already drank it all to break the armor of the previous Antles." Rachel nodded.

"There sure are a lot of them. I'm not surprised though, they are Antles after all, giant fucking buggers." Duplica lightly kicked her legs as she sat down on the branch.

"You should probably get to work, maybe avenge you're friends while you are at it." Rachel nodded.

"With pleasure." Rachel continued to unload, allowing Fu's drones and Angel's magic to take out the Antles.

"We need this armor to be broken!" Jen shouted as she stepped out of the way of one of the Queen's talons that was on its head.

"Hold on, let me." Nate jumped forward, using his semblance to power up his attacks. The queen went to attack, though Nate knocked the appendages back.

"Leave those to us!" Jen shouted as she parried another strike.

"Focus on breaking the bone armor!" Devlin ordered as he and Cassidy where attempting to the hold off the newly hatched Antles.

"Hold on." Rachel looked to see Duplica switch her weapon over to a sniper rifle.

"Duplica?" Duplica pointed the sniper at the Queen.

"The eye's aren't covered." Rachel paused.

"What should I do Duplica?"

"Keep weakening the Antles for the others, I'll try to help with the queen." Duplica pointed the sniper, then fired at the Grimm.

It made some strange shrieking noise as one it's left eyes was shot.

Duplica held onto her head.

"Duplica?"

"Ouch, Oum that kills."

"Oh no, your chi must be low." Duplica shook her head.

"I'm fine." Duplica fired once more.

The creature let out one more shriek of pain as another eye was shot.

"Ouch." Rachel looked over to Duplica to see the sniper vanish.

"Duplica?" Duplica sighed.

"My chi, it's pretty much dead." Rachel frowned.

"We need to end this soon guys!"

"You're telling me!" Jen shouted as she parried a few more stabs.

"We don't need anything pretty, just get the job done quickly, Duplica's chi is drained."

There was a pause.

"Alright, can do." Jen flicked her hands upward, both her gloves flew off her hands, and turned into two green pistols.

"Get a load of this!" Jen unloaded all she had into the Queen.

"That did something, though not too much, we're going to need something stronger." Nate jumped at the beast, though was knocked back by the talons.

"Shit, we can't get close enough to attack." Duplica paused.

"Rachel, draw fire on the Queen."

"But what about the others?"

"The bottoms of the Antles is vulnerable, not to the queen though, if you can break the armor, I'll deal the killing blow."

"But, I thought your chi is almost out."

"At this rate all of ours is going to run out before we make any progress, you know how aggressive these attacks can get, and we are just in the beginning stages of the fight." Rachel frowned.

"You have a good point. Alright, breaking the armor." Rachel pointed the weapon over to the Antles Queen.

"Everyone stay back, focus on the Antles!" Duplica shouted.

The rest of HRMY got away from the queen, though Team DNFC looked over to Devlin.

"You heard Duplica, make way!" The six got out of range.

"Fire!"

"Firing shot!" Rachel fired, there was a crack in the bone armor.

"Angel!"

"Yeah?"

"Stay under my branch please."

"Right, can do."

"The armor's broken Duplica, though only slightly, I can't keep firing at the Queen, the others are getting swarmed." Duplica nodded.

"Go help the others, I can take care of it." Duplica formed the sniper rifle one more time.

"With how much the screech hurt you I doubt you'll have more than one bullet." Duplica nodded.

"One's all I need." Duplica aimed, then fired.

The queen gave out one final screech before falling to the ground, dead.

Sadly however the combination of the screech and the lack of chi made Duplica faint, and fall off the tree.

"Duplica!" Rachel shouted.

"I gottcha." Angel commented as she caught Duplica.

"Hey look, the other Antles are retreating." Cassidy commented.

"That's how it works, the hive is brave until the Queen falls, then they retreat, to attempt to become one with another hive." Jen explained.

"Well, it looks like the day is done." Nate commented.

"Come on, let's get back, it's obvious that Duplica needs a nap." Angel said before she launched herself up to the airship.

"Mission complete?" Rachel asked Jen as they grabbed a rope.

Jen smiled.

"Mission complete."


	14. Delve Deeper

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- Angel realizes something interesting while she and Duplica continued to gather information about their past, though what was the new information?

* * *

Chapter 12- Delve Deeper

Duplica groaned a little as she woke up.

"Ah, there we are, I was wondering if you where even taking a nap anymore." Angel greeted.

"How long was I out?"

"For roughly six hours, don't worry Professor Athena informed our other professors, they knew you were going to be out today." Duplica paused, then nodded.

"If that's the case, we don't have any more classes today, do we?" Angel shook her head.

"Hey," Jen started as she and Rachel walked into the room.

"Oh good, Duplica is awake, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"I'm feeling fine, energized enough to last through the rest of the day." Duplica sat up, she was thankful that she was clothed in her school uniform at that point.

"Duplica?" Duplica got up and stretched.

"If that's the case then I think now's a reasonable time to go to the library." Rachel raised an eyebrow at Angel's comment.

"Wait, why do we need to go there?"

"Well, I've been meaning to look up some books written by a certain author recently and just haven't found the time to do so." Jen rose an eyebrow.

"Really? Which author was it?" Duplica paused, trying to remember the name.

The problem was that she only knew the woman's first name, nothing more.

Sense she found out about the women via flashback it was an adequate assumption to believe that her middle and last name was most likely a combination of both Gorm and Xiav.

"Um, I think the name is… Samantha Gorm Xiav?" Jen paused, she has a strong feeling that Duplica was trying to find out more about something pertaining to a flashback she had, though she didn't want to bother her with the full details.

It must have been a bad memory, meaning these Xiav's and Gorm's might be hostile towards her leader.

"Yeah, I know of that author, come on, let's go to the library." Duplica nodded as the group walked off to the library.

"She should be here, hold on, ah, here we are how about this novel?" Jen handed Duplica a book.

"It's a book about Grimm studies…" Angel rose an eyebrow.

"What other books of hers are there?" Jen took some more books down from the shelves.

"Let's see, Grimm studies, which is the one that is in your hand right now, Weapon studies, Dust studies, this lady is well known as a combat writer." Duplica nodded.

"So, out of curiosity, why do you need these books?" Jen asked.

Duplica paused, she didn't want to admit to killing the author, so she had to think of something else.

"I was told by Athena that if I want to be the best leader I possibly can, I need to better everything about myself, not only learn what my weaknesses are, but how to better myself so those weaknesses aren't a problem anymore."

"As in your timid nature?"

"Yes, and I thought a solution would be, if I am to afraid to fight close up, I might as well learn everything I can in relations to fighting so I can be able to help you guys with guidance rather than a physical helping hand." Jen nodded.

"Alright, so which book do you think you should read first?" Duplica paused.

"I think Grimm studies could prove useful." Jen nodded.

"Alright, we should check that one out first then." The group walked up to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

"I want to check this book out." Duplica handed the book to the librarian.

"Huh, this is an interesting read, you can take the book, just make sure to return it alright?" Duplica nodded her head.

"Alright, then have fun reading."

"I will, thanks!" With that Duplica and the others turned, then exited the library.

"So, is there something else we are going to do today babe?" Angel asked.

"Um, well I think if we have the free time we should probably spar again, now that I have some new abilities and all." Angel nodded.

"Which one should we get done first?" Duplica paused.

"Well, I can read about these Grimm right now, you girls wanna tag along?" Rachel looked over to Jen.

"Um, I think me and Jen will pass, message us when you are going to spar, okay?" Duplica nodded.

"Alright, stay safe." Jen nodded.

"Course, well, see you later." Rachel and Jen walked away, soon to the tallest point of the school, which had quite the impressive balcony.

"So Rachel, why are we not hanging out with them?" Rachel paused.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." Jen rose an eyebrow.

"About?"

"It's about the Evermore forest."

"Wait… what about the Evermore forest, the Antles?"

"Maybe…" Jen nodded.

"We handled that situation like we were supposed to, and I think in the end we did just fine." Rachel frowned.

"How come we succeeded now? Why not when our other friends were still alive?"

"Well, to be fair we weren't even in Venus then, we were under trained and had no clue what we were up against."

"I know… though I still feel like we should have been able to do more then what we did." Jen nodded.

"Well, we were able to sort of avenge them now, after all we just took down a whole hive." Rachel turned to look towards the Evermore forest.

"Yeah…" Jen looked off to the forest as well.

"I think it's best if we move on." Rachel looked at Jen curiously.

"Well, before you ask, I mean we shouldn't forget, though if there is anything our friends would want us to do, I know it wouldn't be to mope around about them dying."

"They would want us to kick as much ass as we can, in their name." Jen nodded.

"Come on, why don't we go get something to eat? I bet your hungry, cause I am."

…

"Hey." Duplica greeted Angel as Angel walked into the room.

"You're lucky I love you." Angel said in a stern tone, though there was a noticeable soft smile on her face.

"Oh, you did get me lunch?"

"Of course I did, why would I just get lunch for myself?" Angel placed a wrapped up sandwich on Duplica's bedside.

"So, did you get anything interesting from the book?" Duplica shook her head.

"I'm not recalling anything about this lady, and everything I have read about the Grimm we were already aware of." Angel frowned.

"This seems to be harder then we previously thought."

"Sadly, I want to know more about the Xiav's and who we used to be." Duplica put down the book, then unwrapped the sandwich.

"Hold on, let me see the book." Angel sat down next to Duplica, then opened the book.

She was looking for something, in some books the author writes a little blurb in the beginning or end about themselves, or why they wrote the book at least, she doubted this author would be any different.

She flipped through the first ten pages, nothing, nothing on the next ten as well.

Angel flipped to the back of the book, there was nothing pertaining to a bio on those pages either.

She sighed in annoyance, the only thing more annoying than having just a lead is having a lead that leads to nothing.

She flipped the last page.

"Huh."

"Wha?" Angel paused.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Duplica rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Angel looked back to the book.

"So, what caused you to say huh anyways?" Angel was about to show Duplica, though she got a call on her scroll.

"Hello? Yeah, alright, we could be, no I was just kidding Rachel, come on you have to admit that joke was at least kind of amusing, oh your no fun, alright, I'll tell Duplica, see you there." Angel hung up.

"Was that Rachel?" Duplica asked.

"Yeah, and apparently I'm not too funny."

"Really?" Angel pouted.

"I apparently almost gave Rachel a heart attack." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"Well, whatever joke you made try not to make it again, we want our friends alive."

"Right, sorry."

"So, what did they want anyways?"

"They wanted to know if we are ready to spar sense they have nothing else to do right now." Duplica paused.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Duplica threw out the wrapper and the two walked to the sparring area.

"Are you girls ready?" Duplica asked as the two walked into the arena.

"Ready as ever I guess, so, what format are we battling in?" Jen asked.

Duplica paused.

"Well, in order for me to tell where you girls are at, which is way better then where I am, I think we should probably try out a free for all." The other girls nodded.

"If you think that would help us, then sure."

"Okay, let's all start an equal distance away from each other." The girls walked to different side of the arena.

"Alright, we should fight until our aura breaks like they do in real sparing, so keep your scrolls handy, we're starting in three, two, one, now!" Rachel started off by firing a grenade at Jen.

Jen rolled out of the way, though was blasted back by a second grenade.

Rachel fired two more shots before being knocked back by a large rock Angel sent her way.

Jen sprang back up, damage was present to her chi gauge, though it wasn't too much.

Jen turned and fired her claws at Duplica.

Duplica used Angel's semblance to form a rock wall in front of her. The claw blades stuck into the rock wall.

"How about we return to sender?" Duplica jumped up and used both feet to kick the rock wall.

The rock wall rocketed off towards Jen.

Jen blinked, wall soon slamming into her and sandwiching her in between one of the actual walls in the arena.

Duplica lowered the wall, being concerned that she did too much damage to Jen, though she was quickly relieved when she saw Jen jump out of her position, looking reasonably fine.

"You okay Jen?" Duplica decided to find out for certain.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry!" Jen shouted before rushing after Angel.

Duplica nodded, though she put up a thick rock wall all around her, if Angel was fighting Jen then that meant… nothing? Where was the attack she was waiting for?

Jen jumped forward, taking a slash at Angel.

She managed to hit, though Angel swinging her parasol at Jen stopped a second attack.

Rachel noticed the weakness and fired one more grenade from her bo staff.

Both girls were knocked back by the blow, though Angel used an impact behind her to launch herself back at Rachel.

She put one above Jen to slam her into the ground.

Rachel looked to see Duplica put down her rock barrier, now was the right time.

She turned to face Duplica, then fired a few grenades.

"Wrong move!" Rachel looked back, then was body slammed by Angel.

She used her semblance to easily grab and toss Angel across the arena and into a wall.

She quickly checked her scroll.

Angel's aura barrier, basically the force field, was at half its health, Jen's was around the same, Rachel's was a little lower, though Duplica's was near gone.

She made a mental note to make sure not to hit Duplica with another semblance blast before having to attempt to block Jen's attacks.

Jen punched forward, her attack speed was a lot faster sense she had claws, compared to a bo staff.

She ducked under another attack, blocking once she noticed Rachel was slamming her bo staff down.

The bo staff collided, both girls using their semblance to aid them.

"Damn, your semblance is good." Rachel commented.

"Yours as well, your quite the heavy hitter." Jen replied.

"Less talking ladies more fighting." Duplica commented as she sent Angel flying backwards with a lucky swing from a war hammer.

Duplica spun the weapon, the hammer part compacted into a much smaller drum. Duplica grabbed the drum part and spun it ninety degrees and pulled it down the weapon. While she was doing that the weapon turned more into a gun, extending its back stock, trigger, and even a fore grip. Duplica turned the drum back to its angle of origin, she had a light machine gun.

She started to unload on Jen, her semblance was on so sadly the attack wasn't doing to much of anything, though Rachel was able to lunge forward, hitting Jen in the stomach.

She soon lifted Jen into the air and unloaded four more grenades into Jen.

Jen's aura barrier was severely lowered.

Rachel would have continued, though Angel soon cutting her off with her parasol's blade got in the way.

"Hold on, I think that's good girls, we're all pretty low." The others stopped.

"You sure have improved Duplica." Angel complimented.

Duplica paused.

"I don't know, I could have done a thousand times better."

"But for now you did great, so is that it for today?"

"I think so."

"Okay, we should do that more often, gives you some well needed practice."

"Good point, maybe we'll do this again tomorrow?"

…

"How's it going Gold?" Silver asked as he walked into Gold's engineering bay, where he builds all his androids.

"I'm reviewing some old notes, the boss want's me to work on a new project." Silver rose an eyebrow.

"What's the new project?"

"It's way more complicated than you would think, and I really can't talk about it yet to those who do not have the clearance to hear about it."

"Does it concern Omega and Gamma?"

There was a pause.

"I guess you could say that."

"Alright, I guess I'll let you get back to your work, though you will tell me once you can."

"Course, though you're going to have to give me a while to do this though."

"Right, well, I'll busy myself with keeping the actual living members in line, I'll see you later." Silver walked out of the room.

Gold sighed.

"Wish I could tell the lad, oh well." Gold walked over to an AK-130 looking Android.

"He'll know soon enough, soon enough…"

…

"Hey Angel, can I ask you a question?" Duplica whispered as she and Angel lay in bed.

Jen and Rachel were asleep at the moment.

Angel lightly shifted in the bed before opening her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Duplica made a light shushing noise.

"I have a question I need to ask you."

There was a pause.

"Okay, though you are going to bed afterwards, what's the question?"

"What did you see in the book that startled you?"

"You know the emblem that's on your tome and on your dress?"

"The blue gem and the cyan lines? What about it?"

"It was on the back of the book, and it was labeled as a family crest." Duplica looked curious.

"What importance does this hold?"

"Well here's a question, was this emblem on anything of the others that we fought?"

"Hm, now that I think about it, yes, every person that we fought during a flashback had this emblem, though I'm not sure what this means."

"However we used to work for must have had a grudge with that family, maybe we can use this knowledge to our advantage?"

"How so?"

"Well, if we can find out more about the Xiav's or Gorm's then maybe we can find out more about their enemies, and who we could possibly have worked for before." Duplica paused, then nodded.

"Yeah, that could work." Angel smiled.

"And now that you learned that, you do your part of the deal, sleep." Duplica nodded.

"Do you think I'll learn something nicer about our past life eventually?" Angel smiled a little before putting an arm around Duplica.

"I sure hope so, I don't want to think we were just murderers when we were younger."

"Though what if we were?"

"There is no way that we were just murderers, I wonder if we were friends when we where little."

"I hope we were, though I hope we didn't meet while we murdered someone." Angel sighed before closing her eyes.

"There is no way we did, now go to sleep Duplica, we can find out more about this tomorrow."


	15. Family Problems

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- With the information Duplica has learned from last chapter she gains another flash back, what does she and Angel do this time, did they murder someone? Or is it more tame this time around.

* * *

Chapter 13- Family Problems

"Are you sure this is a good idea Angel?"

"Not really, though I don't think we have any other option, are you sure about what you found out recently?"

"Somewhat, I mean, I don't know for certain." Angel nodded.

"Then I guess we are going to go with the objective, terminate Jack Rot Xiav." Both girls walked up to a line that was in front of a bar of some sorts.

"Excuse me." Two rather burly looking men turned around to look at Duplica.

"Um, what's this line for?" One man looked to the other, then looked back.

"I think you've stumbled into the wrong bar love, they don't serve lightweights." Duplica frowned.

"I just wanted to know what this place was." The man sighed, a little smile soon appearing on his face, it appeared that he was going to try to play nice.

"This is Ol' Jack's Knuckle Dragger Bar, the roughest and toughest bar for miles around, fights are often there," The man noticed Duplica's slight look of fear.

"Never murder, just a lot of fighting, and with that in mind for everyone's safety only to toughest of the tough can enter this bar, and no offense ladies, but you don't seem tough enough."

"Why not?" The man snorted in hidden laughter.

"Look at yourself lass, tough people don't wear flowers in their hair or dresses on their bodies, and my is that one really short. Anyways looks of fear on anyone's face is basically forbidden." He turned to size up Angel, who stood her ground, a challenging look on her face.

The man smiled a little, though soon frowned.

"As for you, well, you seem to be attempting to create the needed attitude, and the leather you wear is also better than your friend's attempt, though in the end neither of you look like you are ready for this bar." Angel frowned.

"I guess we'll see once we get in there." The man shrugged.

"Suit yourself, though don't go crying to me when you get your ass handed to you." The line progressed until the man in front of the two walked up to the bouncer.

"Welcome to Ol' Jack's Knuckle Dragger Bar, how tough are you?"

"How tough am I, how tough am I? I had a bowl of Grimm bones for breakfast this morning." Duplica looked over to Angel when the man responded with this, a scared look on her face.

"Ha, yeah, so?"

"With Grimm blood as milk." The bouncer raised an eyebrow.

"Well shit, you're ready for the bar, come on in."

Angel looked at Duplica, who had a pleading look which basically screamed, 'can we please not do this,' written all over it.

Angel smiled a little before she and Duplica walked up to the bouncer.

"Welcome to, oh, I'm sorry girls but this is bar isn't something you would be interested in, we serve tough customers only." Angel frowned.

"You don't think we can be tough?" The man laughed.

"You don't look tough at all, I think you would die the moment you get into the bar, the lass clinging to your arm is proof enough," the man gestured towards Duplica, "but I'll tell you what," The man walked up to Angel.

"You two give me the hardest uppercut you have, if it's powerful enough, I'll let you into the bar." Angel smirked, wind magic at the ready.

"If you insist!" Angel charged a little, then let it rip.

The man rocketed upward, soon falling down only to be kicked back up to the same height by Duplica.

The man landed harshly on the ground, though he got back up rather quickly.

"You two are more than capable to hold your ground in the bar, I hope you two have a good time, just be warned, the men in this bar can be rather barbaric." Duplica rose an eyebrow, though Angel frowned while the two walked into the bar.

"What does barbaric mean?" Duplica asked.

"Nothing good if we don't play our cards correctly, now follow me, and remember, it's act or be acted upon." Duplica nodded.

"Okay then, if you say so." The two walked into the bar, a good few people's heads turned.

"Well well, I thought they didn't allow pipsqueaks into the bar." One man said as he stood well over two feet taller than Angel.

Angel rolled her eyes before using wind magic to slam all three guys out of her way.

"Fuck off." The two walked up to the bar.

"Go ahead, try your best to act tough." Angel said encouragingly to Duplica.

Duplica nodded, then looked over to the bartender.

"Give me a Deathstalker's Stinger." The bartender looked over, then rose an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you can hold this little lady?" Duplica frowned.

"If I was able to get into the bar I think I can handle the drinks." The man paused.

"Right, good point." Duplica turned to look around the bar while her drink was being made.

"Angel."

"Yeah?"

"Go look on the second floor, it looks promising." Angel looked.

"You mean that balcony looking part?"

"Yeah, look at the guy who's surrounded by the, probably anyways, only women in this bar." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Looks like we found our target."

"Exactly." Angel nodded.

"Alright, I'll get going then."

"If he's more powerful than we thought use a wind kick to bring him down here, oh, and try not to die."

"No promises." Duplica pouted.

"That's not funny babe." Angel smiled a little before kissing Duplica on the cheek.

"I wouldn't die any other way then to grow old with you, don't worry I'll be fine." With that Angel disappeared into the crowd.

"Here you are, your drink." Duplica turned and took the drink.

"Thanks." Duplica turned back around, taking a sip from the drink.

Her eyes widened, something was weird about this drink, though it didn't actually have any parts of a Deathstalker in it, so she didn't know what was off about the drink.

She didn't want to not drink it, it would seem rude, yet at the same time she couldn't bring it to Angel and find out what's so weird about it.

"Well, take a gander at this." Duplica turned to see the three men had returned.

"A Deathstalker's Stinger huh? I doubt you could even hold one of those." One man walked to her right, one to her left, one stood in front of her.

"I'm telling you now little missy, drunks don't end out well in this bar." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"Drunks?" The man laughed.

"Wow, you don't even know about drinking yet you got one?" Duplica paused, looking at the drink.

"No, I know what a drink is, seriously I doubt I could drink water for so long and not know what a drink is." The others paused.

"Right, what brings a girl as innocent as you into this bar? How did you even get past the bouncer?" Duplica frowned.

"Stop acting like I'm not worthy of this place, I got in didn't I?"

"Yes, and how is a big mystery, though if you hate us talking down to you why don't you prove to me that you are worthy of this place." Duplica paused.

"It's not going to be a three versus one, I doubt your delicate body could handle," before the man could continue to taunt Duplica he was blasted back by a blast of pure magic energy.

"Call me delicate again I dare you!" The man got back up, taking out his hammer.

"Alright, though you'll have to come closer to hear it!"

…

"Oh yes, wonderful, ah, who might you be?" Angel heard as she walked up to the owner of the bar.

"Just a customer, you're Jack, right?" Jack smirked.

"Sure are gorgeous, what might you be seeing me for?" Angel paused, she heard Duplica shout in what sounded like rage, then saw a man land next to her, from the looks of it he was out cold.

"Taking a breather from the brutes down there?" Angel nodded.

"I don't blame you, it's rare for a woman to get her way in here, and it is certainly rough in here, please, take a seat, we don't bite." Angel paused, then sat down next to Jack.

"So, how did you convince Barry to allow you into the bar?"

"He told me to hit him with the fiercest uppercut I could, and that is exactly what I did." Jack nodded, cracking a smile.

"The cyan haired one down there, is she a friend?" Angel looked to see Jack was pointing at Duplica.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, it was a guess, one cute looking ass kicking girl must know another, right?" Angel shrugged.

"I guess that isn't bad logic."

"Hiya!" Jack laughed as two more people hit the balcony, then landed on the floor.

"Glorious." Jack looked over to Angel.

"Would you like a drink?" Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Huh? Uh, no thanks, just taking a breather that's all." Jack nodded.

"Not much of a drinker?"

"I just don't want to get drunk and lose, I shudder to think what would happen to me if I were to."

"It's rough here, though it is a nice training ground." Jack got up and walked to the end of the balcony.

"It's the place I built up, and it's the place I intend on keeping."

Angel got up, readying some wind magic for when she needed it.

"But enough about me, what about you?" Jack went to turn around, though a quick bash with a blunt weapon and the force of some wind magic knocked him down to the floor.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut you off!" Angel extended her parasol's blade, then sliced at Jack's direction.

Three fire missiles flew out of the blade and raged towards Jack.

"Ha, amusing, you want to fight?" Jack asked as he kicked someone else in the way of the flames then took out his pair of tonfa.

"It's only fair, I want to see how tough you are sense you own this place." Jack nodded.

"So be it." Jack turned, both in direction and his tonfa.

He struck Duplica across the face a couple times before landing the butt of both tonfa under her jaw.

Jack smirked before pressing a trigger on the end of the grip.

Two shot gun shells where projected into Duplica's aura before sending her flying into the ceiling.

Jack turned, though he had to quickly block a couple slashes from Angel's parasol.

"It's a two versus one huh?" Jack turned to see Duplica land on her feet, scimitar in one hand, and an impact crystal in another.

"It might be." Duplica tossed the crystal.

Once it landed Jack was rocketed towards her.

Duplica slashed forward, though Jack was able to block with one tonfa, then use the other to hit her with the butt of the weapon, then fire another shotgun round into her aura.

"I will warn you two that in the name of my bar I will not go easy on you just because you look cute." Jack noticed a few men looking like they wanted to join.

"Back off, this is our fight!" The whole bar backed off of the fight, sense Jack was the owner of the bar he had more say in what gets done in the bar then anyone.

"Duplica, are you okay?" Angel asked as Duplica got up.

"I don't like that guy's weapons."

"And it appears that it doesn't like you either." Duplica frowned.

"Not the time for jokes dear." Angel nodded.

"Right, in any case you should get your bow out, and stay behind me, this looks like it going to be a tough fight."

"You sure, I think your magic might be worth staying behind." Angel shrugged.

"We can try it your way first if you want, though if it gets tough we will have to try it out my way."

"Okay, I can live with that." Duplica took out her bow, then turned it into dagger mode.

"Use any element you think will help the most." Duplica commented before running towards Jack.

She slashed forward with her right handed dagger.

Jack blocked, soon having to block one more attack from Duplica's other dagger.

Jack smirked before pushing forward. Duplica stumbled a bit, one foot leaving the ground.

Jack moved forward, though Duplica used her remaining grounded foot to jump, then kick Jack in the head, jumping off his head as well.

"Clever girl." Jack commented as he rolled out of the way of a fire missile that Angel fired.

"Duplica, here!" Angel fired a yellow light missile at Duplica.

"Thanks!" Duplica ran forward, slashing both daggers at Jack.

Jack blocked, though he found it difficult to keep up with Duplica's sudden burst of speed.

"Have some of this!" Jack noticed some new magic being fired, then jumped back.

Duplica let the spell hit the floor, though the spell that was buffing her ran out.

Jack noticed then kicked forward.

Duplica was hit, though she was able to block a couple strikes from Jack's tonfa.

Jack hit Duplica with a fierce uppercut, then turned both tonfa around and unloaded on her falling figure, though odd enough he was receiving no kickback on his shots.

Angel frowned as she watched Duplica land on the ground.

"Alright, time for plan B!" Angel rushed forward.

Jack noticed and unloaded in her direction.

Angel opened her parasol, she also created a barrier spell with her second hand and put the barrier under the parasol.

She ran forward, though when she heard the firing stop she closed the parasol.

Jack had both tonfa in one hand, though he quickly punched the ground with his free hand.

A large energy blast formed around the punch, blasting Angel away.

Jack smirked as he loaded some bullets back into the tonfa.

"Okay, one more time!" Duplica and Angel got up, both sending the yellow light at each other.

"Angel!"

"Yes?"

"Slow mo!"

"On it!" Duplica rushed forward, changing aura and gaining her daggers once more.

Angel used some wind magic to launch herself up to the balcony.

"If Duplica want's slow motion, I guess I can give that to her." Angel opened the parasol and aimed towards Jack, and fired.

"Even with this dust of yours you're not quick enough to keep up with me, face it, you and your friend are going to lose." Duplica looked behind her, then jumped out of the way.

Jack looked, some dark purple missile was racing at him, four smaller dark purple missiles for spinning around the midriff of the main missile.

Jack jumped back, though the four smaller missiles changed course and all of them hit Jack.

"Check mate!" Duplica and Angel rushed forward, both taking advantage of their boosted speed, and his lowered speed.

"I think this is it!" Duplica shouted as the two kicked Jack into a pillar, which broke on impact.

"I'll confront, do you have the getaway ready?" Duplica nodded.

"Page is placed." Angel nodded, then walked up to the guy.

"So, tell me blonde, are you a customer, or are you Prime's crony?" Angel paused.

"Ah, so you are who I assumed you are, I didn't know two where needed, guess to say I'm not honored, but more disappointed." Jack gestured towards Angel's blade.

"Best do it now, I have no need to be in this world any more, not sense I'm cursed with the traitor's blood." Jack closed his eyes.

"Angel, what's the hold up?" Angel paused.

"Well, whatever that means I guess this is doing both of us a favor, so um, you're welcome?" Angel paused, knowing this was not the right thing to do, she then swiped.

"Angel now!"

"Right!" Angel ran over to Duplica and grabbed her hand, Duplica quickly teleported, getting them out of the bar before they could be attacked.


	16. Bastard's Betrayal

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- Angel finds out something strange late one night, and Platinum moves his plans ahead by one step.

* * *

Chapter 14- Bastard's Betrayal

"Whoa, Duplica." Angel covered Duplica's mouth as Duplica woke up, she was shouting.

Duplica looked around, then looked to Angel.

"Are you okay?" Duplica paused, then nodded.

"Okay, good." Angel removed her hand from Duplica's mouth.

"What's with the shouting?" Jen sleepily asked.

"Sorry, Duplica had a nightmare that's all." Jen nodded before her head connected with her pillow once again.

"Duplica, what's wrong?" Angel whispered.

"I had another flashback."

"You did huh?" Duplica nodded her head.

"What was it about?"

"What do you think?"

"Did we murder someone again?"

"Well, you're not wrong." Angel paused.

"Oh, that's uh, that's just great."

"I did manage to learn something though."

"What did you learn?"

"It's about the Xiav's."

"Alright, though what is it?"

"The man we where after, Jack Rot Xiav, said something about having the 'traitors blood,' I have no idea what he means by that though it has some importance sense when he realized that we were sent to kill him he allowed us to, in fact he asked you to kill him. He said something about 'having the traitor's blood' in him, I'm not sure what to think of that though." Angel paused, laying on her back and staring up to her bunk.

What did any of what Duplica said mean?

Jack just allowed her to kill him?

Even if she was told to, it was still weird to know that the enemy wanted her to kill him, who would just allow death to happen once they realized it was in front of them?

Another point she had to question was about the blood.

The traitor's blood?

What kind of hardship did the man's family face in order for part of his blood to be tainted?

"I'm not sure what to think either, do you know what family's that he belonged to?" Duplica paused.

"Well, it depends, do you think that Rot might be a family?" Angel paused.

"I don't know, though for the sake of trying to understand what's going on I wouldn't put that out of the question." Angel looked to see Duplica was on her side, looking at her.

Angel positioned herself so she was looking back at Duplica.

"I just don't understand, what did Jack mean by traitor's blood?"

"I don't know either Duplica, I'm going to need some time to think about this." Duplica yawned.

"Hey, before you go to sleep, can you let me out, I need to use the bathroom." Duplica giggled a little.

"Don't forget to wear something." Angel blushed a little.

"I haven't forgot once yet."

"Yeah, though please don't let this be the first time." Angel smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't." Angel out of bed and put on her dress and boots before walking to the bathroom, though something was still on her mind.

Was Rot perhaps a family, was Rot a part of the man's blood?

Maybe that's what he meant by traitor's blood, sense he had Xiav blood in him already.

Though that was a big stretch, that was just his middle name, unless someone else had the middle name, or last name, of Rot then she couldn't assume that it was a last name, let alone a family name.

Assuming things and having it be wrong would help little for recovering memories, if anything it would throw the process back a bit.

Angel sighed, soon walking out of the bathroom.

"This isn't making any sense to me, and sadly it isn't making any more sense to Duplica, I guess it's best to just get some rest, I can think about this in the morning." Angel turned, though something caught her eye.

A strand of someone's hair retreating behind a wall was what she saw.

Angel rose an eyebrow, who was that?

Looking wouldn't hurt, so Angel walked over to where the person was standing, and peered around the corner once more.

There was someone looking at her, though they rounded the corner before Angel could find out who it was.

"Hey, wait a minute." Angel ran over to where the person was, though yet again all she saw was a strand of pink hair.

Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Why was this person looking at me, more importantly, why did they run when I wanted to talk?" Angel paused, standing where she was for a few minutes.

"I doubt that they are waiting for me to run after them, I should probably keep my eyes peeled for them though." Angel turned and walked back to the room.

"Did you fall in or something?" Duplica sleepily asked as Angel climbed back into the bed.

"I would be wet if I fell in silly."

"And probably really mad, so, what took so long?" Angel paused.

"Nothing really, I just thought I saw something weird that's all."

"That's all? What did you think you saw?"

"I don't know, I thought I saw some pink haired person looking at me, weird enough when I pursued the person they kept running, I'm not sure why though."

"Huh, that sounds creepy, did you notice anything else about this person other than their hair color?"

"No, I didn't get the time they moved out of my view quicker then I could find anything else out."

"So, you have someone stalking you or something?"

"I don't know, I doubt it's that drastic, though it seems like I have an observer or something." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"That will soon be a stalker."

"I don't know, though I'll keep my eyes peeled to make sure." Duplica paused.

"It's my eyes that will be most peeled, no one is going to stalk you without facing me." Angel smiled seeing Duplica act like her was actually wicked cute.

"Okay, though you should try to be well rested for when that happens yes?" Duplica paused, then yawned.

"Now that you mention it, I'm sleepy." Angel laughed a little.

"Then go to bed sleepy head." Duplica paused.

"Only if you join me."

"Was planning on it."

"Okay, good." Duplica closed her eyes, both girls falling asleep soon after.

…

"Hey Gold, how's your end of the plan working out?" Platinum asked as he walked into Gold's engineering bay.

Gold smirked.

"Project S should be back any minute now." Platinum rose an eyebrow.

"Project S?"

"I know you hate to hear this, but, wait for it." Platinum sighed.

"Where is this, 'project S,' anyways?"

"Not here, though she's coming back." Platinum laughed.

"I know it's a creation of yours, but it's a robot, how could it be a girl?"

"It looks like one." Platinum laughed.

"Looks like one? Gold you are cooped up in this little bay for a majority of your days, do you even know what a girl looks like?"

At the moment Platinum heard something land behind him.

He turned, then rose an eyebrow.

"Is this who you where talking about?" Gold smirked.

"Ah, right on time, meet project S." Platinum paused, taking a better look at S.

She looked to see around five feet tall, she wore a purple hoodie, boots, a pink dress that ended around knee length, and purple leggings that end right above her ankles. She had long pink hair and bright cyan iris's.

"So, you're project S huh?" S didn't respond.

"Hey Gold, you didn't teach your robot some manners?" Gold paused.

"Um, well this is kind of awkward to admit, but this is a kind of a beta, the other projects where Alpha's if you will, I got everything to work, even copied a semblance, as hard as that was, the only problem is that this one can't speak, the audio functions had a weird glitch when I powered S on, I don't know how to fix it." Prime looked to see S curtsy to him.

He nodded, then frowned.

"You better have a way to fix that audio function Gold, if all of these projects can't speak how are they going to fight well as a team?" Gold paused.

"Right, don't worry it won't take a whole lot of time to fix this bug, it will only be a day or two before I can activate the others." Platinum sighed.

"Just get them ready as quick as possible."

"Can do."


	17. Grimm Reminders

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- We learn more about Jen's past, and her family life.

* * *

Chapter 15- Grimm Reminders

"Duplica." Duplica snapped her head from her drawings back up to the front of the room.

"Um, yes professor David?" The professor smiled a little.

"Everyone in this class has had something to say in the class, and as much as it is for the professor to call a student out, I just want to know, do you have any questions that might need my help clarifying, or do you understand everything?" Duplica frowned a little.

The professor noticed.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't come off as acting like a douche bag or something." Duplica smiled a little, if there was something everyone could respect about David, it was that he was a lot less formal.

"No, I was just thinking of something." The professor nodded.

"You don't have to ask a question if you don't,"

"How did you become a professor?" There was a pause.

"Uh, sorry, I couldn't think of a question pertaining to the class." David chuckled.

"That's fine, how did I become professor? Well, I used to go to this school before you, a few years ago to be exact. When I was a senior Two Goliath's rampaged through the school, me and the team sent them packing, so in the end we were all offered jobs as professors, so that's how we got our jobs here."

"Who else is part of your team?" David smiled.

"Well now, if I told you who they are that would ruin the mystery now wouldn't it?" Duplica paused, then nodded.

"You'll just have to ask the other teachers that question, several students before you have, and they all found answers, mysteries are numerous in this world my dear, though it's up to you to want to solve them." The professor looked at the clock.

"Well, that's the end of the class kids, the homework is simple, just read the next passage in the book, class is dismissed."

"Wow, he and his team defeated two Goliaths?" Duplica asked as the team walked out of the class.

"To think, by the time we graduate from this school we will be able to do the same." Jen replied.

"I wonder how many Antles they could kill before breaking a sweat." Rachel wondered aloud.

"I bet they could take out five hives before they broke a sweat."

"Really? Only five Duplica?"

"Well how much do you think they could take out before breaking a sweat Jen?"

"I don't know, maybe six?"

"Only one more, I was thinking ten."

"I don't know Rachel, that's a bit intense."

"Only a bit though, how many do you think we could take down once we are Seniors?"

"Well, we if took down one with low amounts of chi when we are freshman, then maybe five?" Duplica suggested.

"Wait, this is without killing all the Antles?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, the Queen is what is most important, it's like chess."

"Um Duplica dear it's the King that matters the most."

"It's the king?" Angel nodded her head.

"Huh, no wonder I've been playing that game wrong…"

"If that's the case then ten is not as crazy as I thought beforehand."

"Ten what's is not as crazy as you thought?" Devlin asked as he started to walk next to the team.

"Antles hives, we were talking about how many Antles hives we would be able to slay once we graduate from this school."

"Ten, don't you think that's a bit intense, what about the Antles themselves, not just the queen?"

"Well, they're not armored on the bottom, I could easily impale them with some rock magic."

"And I can use my semblance to crack the Queen's armor."

"I can protect the others by using my semblance to take whatever hits they send, or parry with my claws."

"And I can use a multitude of, well, everything I have to finish off the Queen once Rachel breaks the armor."

"That's a good tactic, though ten of them?" Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you never know, right?"

"I suppose so, well the rest of my team is finishing their class, so what are you girls doing?"

"Kind of just hanging out right now, we've got nothing else to do right now, though I was thinking maybe we as a team would do some sparing, you can join if you want to." Devlin nodded.

"Sure, let's go." The five walked over to the sparring arena.

"Hm, it looks like Athena's class is already using the arena, what else could we do?" Jen shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to study in the library for a bit."

"Okay, have fun, er, no, don't have fun, that gets in the way of studying. So have 'fun,' studying fun, um, you know what never mind, just, study." Jen laughed.

"I got what you meant, and I'll do just that." With that Jen walked off.

"Man, I had no idea what I was talking about right there." Duplica said.

"So, what should we do now?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, maybe go downtown? I need a new book to sketch in."

…

"Hm…" Jen hummed as she picked out a book from Samantha Gorm Xiav.

She wanted to know what Duplica's flashback was if she remembered this author, though at the same time she didn't ask Duplica because if Duplica didn't share it with the group it had to be something really bad, and she didn't want her leader to recount whatever happened.

"Now to do some research." Jen walked over to a table and opened the book.

"Can I help you?" Jen looked up.

"Oh, hey Fu, I didn't see you there."

"Studying?"

"I guess you can say that yes." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Jen paused, she didn't think telling Fu was a good idea, it didn't really concern her.

"Uh, nothing, I mean nothing by that." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"Right, whatever, so what are you reading?"

"A weapons crafting book."

"You already have a weapon though, are you planning on building another?"

"Not really." Jen paused, she had a feeling Fu was trying to find out what she was doing, so she decided to try and take the conversation and take it down a different route.

"Though it doesn't hurt to brush up on how we build stuff, I never really built my weapon anyways."

"You didn't? Then how did you get your weapon?"

"My father made it for me when I was a little kid, I wasn't too crazy about the claws to be honest, though I guess I got used to them in the end." Jen flipped a page.

"My father was really good with weapons, in both crafting and picking out weapons for actual fighters, so I guess he knew more about what kind of weapon I would be best with later on in my life then I did." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"With how your semblance works what other kind of weapon would work for it?"

"Well, to be honest Gauntlets would, though when I was younger I wanted to wield a bo staff with duel wield shotguns.

Fu rose an eyebrow.

"So, how would those work?"

"Well, the shotguns are semiautomatic, the ends of the guns could straighten out and be connected, making a bo staff."

"So how did you think you could wield two shotguns, that kickback wouldn't be something to duel wield." Jen frowned.

"Yeah, that's what my dad said to."

"Having two bo staffs in a team would be strange as well."

"I guess, I feel like those are less plentiful in teams compared to like swords or something."

"My team doesn't have swords."

"Yeah, Duplica wields a sword, I know of a lot of teams in this school that has at least one user who wields a sword." Jen flipped a page.

"So what are you looking for in that book anyways? If you already have a weapon, and a father who can teach you how to make weapons, then what are you looking for in that book?" Jen paused, soon flipping another page.

"Well, just because I have my weapons doesn't mean I shouldn't learn how to make them better."

"How to make them better?"

"Sure, for example when my claws are in melee mode I use my bullets to fire out the actual claw parts of the gloves, they act as boomerangs which is also very nice." Fu nodded.

"What could you to do those to make them better? They already sound like they had some upgrades to just being normal claws." Jen frowned.

"I don't know, I was thinking what if I put dust bullets into my claws?"

"What would that do?"

"I'm not sure, though I guess I can ask Angel about that, she knows a lot about dust effects." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"So you are reading about upgrades you don't know how to make happen?" Jen shrugged her shoulders.

"People can dream Fu."

"Why not ask your father instead of Angel since he builds weapons for a living?" Jen frowned.

"I haven't heard from him or my mother a year."

"Why not?" Jen sighed.

"When I was younger I lived in Vale, my father and mother trained me to be a huntress up till around when I was thirteen years old, my father was wealthy, and decided that sense Apollo was one of the best starting schools there was he sent me over here, sadly I haven't heard from him or my mother sense I graduated from Apollo." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"Your father was wealthy, what do you mean was?"

"Well, I don't know if he's even still alive, neither of them seem to want to talk to me anymore, not sense the DM incident."

"The DM incident?" Jen sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about that." Fu paused.

"You seem to be taking the desertion of your parents a lot better than I would picture someone would." Fu decided to keep her past a secret for now.

"Well, I don't know, I still love my parents and all, though I don't mind my time away from them." Jen closed the book.

"My father was disappointed that I don't understand weapons crafting like he does, my mother was fine, though my father seemed to be always disappointed with me, I guess the DM incident got him mad enough to stop talking to me."

"What about your mom?"

"I don't know, I don't know what's going on with either of them, wish I could find out." Jen sighed, taking a pistol out of its holster.

Fu paused, she would never have guessed that Jen was the one with the family issues, she always seemed content and carefree with everything, much different then Fu was.

Fu made a mental note that Jen still had it way easier than she did, though to be fair she didn't love her parents, not in the slightest, Jen still does.

"Well, either way I think I'm going to go ask Angel about my claws, maybe I'll see you and your team at dinner?" With that Jen got up and walked off.

"Hm, I wonder what the DM incident is all about."

…

"Finally, some time to spend together." Duplica said as she sat down on her bed.

"I was thinking the same thing." Angel agreed as she sat down next to Duplica.

"I'm kind of surprised that you didn't go to the gym with Devlin and Rachel." Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, I'm not cut for the gym." Angel flexed.

"See? No muscle." Duplica laughed.

"More then I have." Duplica flexed, putting her arm next to Angel's.

Duplica started to giggle.

"What?"

"We don't have a lot of muscle." Angel smiled, then began to laugh.

"Yeah, we don't." Angel smiled, then hugged Duplica.

"Anyways, between lifting weights, which is embarrassment due to my figure mixed with sweating a lot, or spending time with you, spending time with you is a way better option." Duplica smiled.

"Yeah, that way you won't be all smelly." Angel laughed.

"Well, that's one bonus, there's more than just that though."

"Oh really? Name a few."

"Well, I won't be lifting heavy weights that probably wouldn't do too much for me, my body won't be sore tomorrow, I won't be tired, and most importantly," Angel brush her hand through Duplica's hair.

"I can spend time with the girl I love." Duplica smiled.

"That's always a bonus, isn't it?" Angel made a small throat laugh before both girls laid down on the bed.

"Of course it is." Angel rolled, so she was on top of Duplica.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Duplica paused, puzzled looked on her face.

"Well, you've told me a few times before, though I don't know how many." Angel smiled, then hugged Duplica.

"Well, I'll say it again, you're cute, you know that?"

"Aw, stop it Angel, I didn't have count to begin with, this is making me even more off count." Angel smiled.

"Okay, you're adorable."

"Aw, you said that multiple times to." Angel heard the door open, then close.

"Uh, hey guys."

"Oh, uh, hey Jen." Angel said as she rolled off Duplica.

"How are you two doing?"

"We're going good, you know, just hanging out."

"Yeah, where are the others?"

"Well, Devlin and Rachel went to the gym, Nate's probably already there, and Cassidy probably tagged along, I don't know where Fu is." Jen nodded.

"So, what are you doing Jen?" Duplica asked.

"I don't know, I'm feeling like taking a nap."

"Oh, okay, we'll be real quiet." Jen sighed as she climbed into her bed.

"Thanks." Duplica gave Angel a worried look, then yawned.

"I'm going to take a nap as well." Angel smiled.

"Okay, I'll be studying if you need me." Angel went to get up, though Duplica hugging her stopped her.

"Huh?"

"If you move, then who am I going to hug?" Angel sighed.

"Fine, I'll study in bed."

Jen rolled to her side.

Thanks to Fu the thought of her parents where fresh in her mind, though she managed to block it out long enough to fall sleep.


	18. Realizations

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The mystery of the Xiav's is partially explained in this chapter, and we look at a new aura Duplica's copied.

* * *

Chapter 16- Realizations

"There we go." Angel said happily as Duplica managed to block a fourth slash she sent at her.

"Did I do good?" Duplica asked, holding onto her whip sword.

"You did great, I can see the improvements." Duplica smiled, the two withdrew their weapons.

"Though if I may suggest, next time focus more on disarming with that weapon, while you have long range you might as well try to use it to your advantage." Duplica nodded.

"Alright, are you already for another round?"

"Sure." Angel extended her blade.

"Good, then prepare to fight!" Angel rushed forward, slashing towards Duplica.

Duplica parried with her sword, blocking and countering Angel's stabs and slashes.

Angel smirked, quickly opening her parasol.

Duplica noticed and jumped backwards, turning her sword into whip form all the while.

"I hope this works!" Duplica swung, the whip flying past Angel's parasol's shield and snaked around the base.

Duplica pulled, she was surprised as she managed to make Angel stumble forward.

Angel used some wind magic to blast herself off the ground and flying towards Duplica.

Duplica quickly changed her whip back into sword form, though she wasn't able to block Angel's kick in time.

"Nice move Duplica." Angel commented as she landed, Duplica was getting back up.

"I'm still not able to hit you." Duplica said unhappily.

"Well to be fair that aura's weapon would not beat my parasol, it's meant to deal with swords and weapons of the sort."

"If you want you can fight one of us instead." Jen offered, she, Rachel, and Team DFNC where watching.

Duplica shook her head.

"I want Angel to help me." Jen and Rachel smiled at each other.

Jen made a small throat laugh.

"Alright, if you insist." Duplica looked back to Angel.

"Do you want to change weapons?" Duplica paused, a chakram appearing in her hands.

"I wanted to try this weapon out." Angel nodded.

"Okay, try it." Duplica paused.

"Um, how do I use this thing?" Angel paused.

"What is that even?"

"I have no clue."

"How do you use that thing?"

"Well, I asked you that first, also if I don't even know what this thing is it is clear that I wouldn't know how to use it dear."

"Right, well it looks like a giant bladed ring, maybe you spin that thing a lot?" Duplica looked at the weapon.

"Huh, there are two clips on the inside, and two buttons, I wonder what these do." Duplica pressed the first button.

The weapon straightened out, the blade disappearing, and instead forming into a hammer at the end of the stick.

Duplica pressed the second button.

The middle of the weapon opened, forming a trigger behind the two magazines, the hammer disappeared, instead it turned into iron sights and two barrels, turning the weapon into an assault rifle.

"So what is that aura's semblance anyways?"

"Not sure, hold on." Duplica stood in place for a few minutes.

"Something wrong Duplica dear?"

"Um, I'm not sure how to find out this thing's semblance."

"Hold on, try doing something to this rock." Angel stomped the ground and a rock popped out.

"Um, hiya?" Duplica punched toward the rock, though nothing happened.

"Huh?" Angel paused.

"Maybe it's too far away? Hold on, let me bring it closer." Angel picked up the rock.

"Oh wow, this rock is a lot lighter than I expected it to be." Angel brought it over to Duplica.

"Here, this is a lot closer, try now." Duplica punched towards the rock once more.

"Holy Oum!" Angel shouted in surprise as the rock got so much heavier.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Duplica asked as Angel got back up, the rock's weight was enough to pull her down.

"It seems like you can change the things weight."

"Hey Duplica, mind slimming me down by a couple pounds?" Jen joked around.

"You're already kind of skinny, why would you want to lose more weight?" Fu asked.

"I don't know, it would be nice to be lighter on my feet. Anyways it was supposed to be a joke."

"I don't think that would make you look any slimmer Jen, this rock isn't any bigger, it just made the rock denser. But I have to say that semblance certainly rocks." The group made a collective sigh.

"Angel, I am so teaching you how to make better jokes, but anyways getting back to the point I think I know how I could use this weapon properly." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Well, first I need to try something out." Duplica put her hands on the rock, then picked it up.

"Ah, so what I wanted to find out was correct."

"What is it?"

"Hold on." Duplica dropped the rock.

"If I can change the weight of things, I have a question that you should answer, do you think that I could reduce the rock's weight to zero?"

"I doubt the semblance is powerful enough for you to actually reduce an objects weight to zero." Duplica smiled.

"Oh how wrong you are." Duplica changed the weapon back into hammer mode, then slammed it into the ground. Several rocks flew into the air, though did not return to the ground.

"Wait, what?"

"I told you, I can make objects weigh nothing."

"That's really cool, I bet you could launch those rocks for some heavy damage."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Hey, love birds, class is starting soon." Duplica looked up to Cassidy.

"Okay, thanks." Duplica deformed her weapon.

"So, after class shall we find out more about your new weapons?" Duplica smiled as she kissed Angel.

"Sure, though we need to sit though Nabu's History class first." Duplica turned to walk off, though something stopped her.

"Um, dear you might want to kiss me again."

"Why?"

"Apparently you can make more than objects weigh nothing, cause I'm kind of floating right now." Duplica turned to look.

"Holy, Angel!"

"Hold on, I'll make my way over to you." Angel used to wind magic to gently glide over to Duplica.

"I'm sorry." Duplica apologized as Angel landed her feet on the ground.

"It's okay Duplica, though that changes how I think about how you could fight with that thing."

"Yeah, what's nice is that I can do that in a short to medium long range, so if anything tries to get to close I can send them flying, literally this time around." Angel smiled.

"Come on, let's get to class."

…

"So, now that we just about summed up our early wars as a race and our fight against the Grimm, how about we get a lot more modern this time around, so today we will start with something more interesting, and that is the history of the people who lived in the Evermore Forest." There was a murmur between the people in the class.

"So, as you all already know that forest is inhabited by no humans anymore, Grimm have claimed that land their own and are keeping a firm grip on it. No one knows where the people have gone now, though it's sure that they are not in the forest anymore."

"So does that mean that the rumors are false?" Duplica whispered to Angel.

"I guess, I don't know."

"The Professor's wrong." Rachel whispered to Jen.

"Oh, we know that for a fact."

"Though before that day roughly two years ago from what we could gather there used to be a large village of people who lived in the heart of the forest, in the beginning anyways." Duplica held in a gasp, her head hurt.

"Duplica?" Angel whispered.

"I, I'm fine Angel, don't worry." Angel paused.

"If you insist."

"Through time however it seemed that people where moving out of the forest, fearing the constant attacks from the Grimm, until three groups remained." Duplica grabbed her head.

"Duplica?" The teacher looked over.

"What is it Angel?"

"I'm fine Angel, I'm fine."

"I doubt that, here." Angel put a bright light on Duplica's head.

"There, do you feel any better?"

"Kind if, yeah, that's helping."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I, I don't think so Professor." That was a lie, Duplica felt light headed and dizzy. She had a feeling she knew why, though she didn't know for certain.

"Alright, if you insist, well these three groups had their disagreements, all three wanted to stay in the forest, though two of the groups didn't get along with the other, so the third group decided to leave and make their own village. Eventually the three got into a big fight, and that's all that was documented."

"What were the names of these groups?" A student asked.

"Well each group was a family, and those families where the Rot's, the Gorm's, and the Xiav's." Duplica gasped, the pain in her head was unbearable, it felt like her head was being split in two.

"Duplica?" The group looked to see Duplica was grabbing her head with a pained look on her face.

"Duplica, here let me." Angel went to continue her healing, though before she could Duplica passed out.

"Duplica!" Angel shouted.

"Oh shit, is she okay?"

"I don't know, come on we need to bring her to the infirmary."

"Okay, best make it quick as well!"


	19. The Final Piece

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- A decent chunk of Duplica and Angel's past is revealed/explained in this chapter, though this is just a fragment, what secrets do they find out this chapter?

* * *

Chapter 17- The Final Piece

'The traitor's blood, what did Jack mean by that?' Duplica thought to herself as she and Angel where taking a ride on the local train.

"Something bothering you?" Angel asked, Duplica had a perplexed look on her face.

"I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"What Jack said to you when you… well, anyways I don't have the slightest clue on what it means."

"The blood?" Duplica looked out the window.

"Yeah, the blood."

"Ah, sadly I don't have a clue either." Angel looked outside.

"Hm, it must be cold outside, the glass is nothing but ice." Duplica frowned.

"It's days like this that I wish my outfit had a coat or jacket with it." Angel smiled, soon taking off her leather jacket.

"Here, use mine then." Angel put her jacket over Duplica's shoulders.

"Are you sure? Then you're going to be cold." Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm always using my aura, you have like nine to switch between, and you do just that. I can just heat myself up." Duplica nodded, then put her arms through the sleeves.

She made a small throat laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"My arms are shorter than yours, look I can barely see my fingers." Angel smiled, soon rolling up the sleeves of the jacket.

"There, is that better?" Duplica smiled.

"Sure, thanks, oh wait." Duplica frowned.

"My legs are going to be cold." Angel sighed.

"Even if I wore pants I think that would be more awkward to give to you."

"Neither of us wears pants."

"Yeah, so the question of who wears the pants is kind of left unanswered."

"I feel like you would sooner wear pants then I would." Angel laughed.

"That's not what the phrase means Duplica." Duplica smiled, then winked.

"I know, should we go by skirt length maybe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, say you wear the dress with the longer skirt or something?" Angel shrugged her shoulders once more.

"No clue." Angel looked to the other side of the train, and noticed two strange things, there was no one on the same train car, and the window wasn't iced like the window behind them was.

"Hm, hey, why don't we sit on the other side of the train? It's window isn't iced." Duplica paused.

"Sure." The two girls got up, and walked to the other side of the train car.

"Why is that other window iced up?" Duplica asked as she sat on Angel's lap.

"Not sure, though maybe the heat on that side was broken or something." Angel looked over to the window, both windows were completely frozen.

"Um, Duplica are you using my aura?"

"No, why?"

"Well as you could probably tell I am using my fire element, and not my ice one, so why is this window frozen as well?" Duplica got up.

"I don't know, maybe if we heat it up it will melt the ice?" Duplica conjured a fireball and tossed it at the window.

"Whoa, Duplica lets not throw fire at glass." Angel said.

"Okay, hey, wait, the ice isn't melting." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"It must be colder outside then we thought." Before Angel or Duplica knew what was going on the window busted open, and a figure jumped in and threw Angel out of the train.

"Angel!" The figure jumped out as well.

"Angel!"

…

Angel slammed into a snow bank, rolling through it, breaking out of the bank and sliding across a pond.

"Ouch, shit, what was that about?" Angel asked herself as she got up.

She felt her scroll going off.

"Angel, Angel can you hear me? Please respond."

"I'm fine Duplica, where are you?"

"I'm out in this snow bank, look I can find you soon enough, but please, be careful, there is something that's trying to attack you." Angel paused, grabbing her parasol.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Not a clue, I saw it attack you, then jump out of the train." Angel sighed.

"Alright, try to find me as soon as you can, I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Can do, please be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." Angel hung up.

"Hm, to fight on a slippery pond in the middle of a blizzard, I'm not in a good position." Angel walked off the pond.

"At least that will help a little." She looked around.

"Hm, now I've got to worry about finding whoever attacked me." Angel created a fire ball in her hand, though the snow was connecting, melting the snow and extinguishing the flames.

"Damn, I can't see like this, there has to be a different way to see." Angel looked to see a few ice spears fly out of the snowy veil.

"Whoa!" Angel blocked with her parasol's shield.

"Hm, where did this come from?" Angel closed her shield.

"The enemy has to be hiding somewhere behind this thick snow fall, but where?" Angel put her parasol on her back.

"I can't see past this, maybe if I dispel it for a few seconds?" Angel brought her arms close to her body, charging up some wind magic.

She looked to see a figure jump out of the think snow fall.

"Well, here goes!" Angel thrust her arms out, allowing a huge wind blast to send both the snow and the figure flying away from her.

"Hey, Angel!" Angel looked to see Duplica sprint up to her.

"Hey, you did find me."

"Yup, ready to get out of here?"

"Sure, I don't think fighting this person would be wise." Angel held onto Duplica's hand, though right when Duplica used her teleport skill the person had punched her, so she teleported with Angel and Duplica.

"Angel!" Duplica shouted as the three teleported into the train.

Angel was knocked into a wall, the person went and grabbed her throat.

"Hey, back off!" Duplica shouted as she hit the woman on the head with her mallet. The shotgun blast was fired and she swung to her left, knocking the unknown woman into the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?" Duplica asked the woman.

"Why should I tell you? All you need to know is that you have brought injustice to my family, and now, you will die." The woman got up and kicked towards Duplica.

Duplica attempted to block with her hammer, though the woman kicked Duplica's hand, which then froze to the hammer.

"Huh?" The woman punched towards Duplica.

Duplica blocked, the hammer was then completely frozen.

"Duplica watch out, it seems like this woman can freeze anything she touches."

"She must be using some kind of ice dust." Duplica replied, quickly changing her aura to Alex's, though her hand was will frozen.

"Hm, so my hand is still frozen."

"Stay behind me, I've got this handled." Angel jumped forward, blocking a kick and grabbing the woman's leg.

"Time for you to die." Angel pushed the shield, blocking both a punch and knocking the woman to the floor.

"Duplica, try thawing out your hand."

"Already did." Duplica remarked as she took out a fire dust crystal.

"Good." Angel looked to see the woman was back up, and had punched towards her yet again.

Angel blocked, pushing forward and twirling the parasol.

The woman's fist was not only blocked, but redirected.

Before she could react Angel closed her parasol, jumping up and kicking her across the face.

An explosion of fire was formed as the woman was knocked back.

"Fire melts ice!" Duplica shouted as she tossed a fire dust crystal at the enemy.

"True, it does." The woman punched at the ground, creating an ice wall in front of herself.

The crystal hit the wall, braking on impact, though the ice wall melted, letting water swarm the floor.

"Angel, quickly the chairs!"

"Right." Both Angel and Duplica jumped onto a chair.

"Now!" Duplica fired one more fire dust crystal, completely melting the ice.

"On it." Angel fired a thunderbolt at the water, though it quickly changed to ice before she could shock the woman with it.

"Seriously, who are you?" Duplica asked.

"Shouldn't you know already you filthy Rot?" Duplica paused.

"Rot?" The woman scoffed.

"Trying to play dumb with me huh?" Duplica shook her head.

"Honestly I have no idea what you…" Duplica's voice trailed off.

Jack, the man who she and Angel killed prior to this experience, Jack Rot Xiav… Rot, that was his middle name.

"Oh my god it all makes sense now." The woman rose an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Duplica didn't respond.

Rot was just thrown at her like an insult, and Jack had the middle name of Rot, when Angel went to kill him he allowed her, saying, "kill me, I have the traitors blood," could that mean that she was working for a Rot? No, that is impossible, she worked for Mr. Prime, and he didn't have anything to do with the Rot's, or so she thought, but then again why would Prime want her and Angel to kill Xiav's and Gorm's?

"We're not Rot's, this is honestly a huge misunderstanding." The woman frowned.

"I watched you kill Jack, do you honestly believe that I am going to fall for any of your tricks?"

"Any of our tricks, no, seriously ma'am we're not Rot's."

"Then why did you kill Jack?"

"We don't know, we were just told to by our boss." Angel looked around, there was some kind of movement on the train, but she wasn't sure where.

"Bull shit you're not Rot's no one else even knows we are still alive."

"The Xiav's?" The woman sighed.

"Yes the Xiav's, you two are wicked good actors I hope you know that." It was Duplica's turn to sigh.

"But, we're not acting. We honestly don't know what's going on, our boss just tells us to kill people, and we do it."

"Why do you follow his orders?" Duplica paused.

"We have nothing else to do."

"Do you not have a family to go back to?" Duplica paused.

"We don't know, we can't remember anything past working for our boss?"

"So, you claim you have amnesia?"

"I don't know what that is ma'am, but please, you have to believe us." The woman looked at Duplica's face.

She didn't want to believe the girl, but her innocent look was very convincing.

Maybe she wasn't lying?

Though if she let her guard down surely the girl's ally would attack, not to mention if they where Rot's a sneak attack was surly waiting.

But this girl looked like she couldn't, or more like wouldn't hurt a fly, something seemed off about the situation, and she wanted to find out what it was exactly.

"What's the earliest thing you remember?" Duplica paused.

"We woke up, and our boss was looking at us, it looked like some sort of hospital." Angel recounted.

"Who's your boss?"

"Prime, Platinum Prime." The woman frowned.

"Holy shit, girls you are not in a safe spot."

"What do you mean?"

"Prime is a Faunas who is," The woman was cut off as a barrage of gunfire overwhelmed her.

"Ma'am!" Duplica shouted in surprise.

"You've spoken quite enough." Duplica and Angel watched in horror and Prime jumped into the train from the rooftop and blasted the woman's head clean off.

"Holy Oum!" Duplica felt someone put her in a full nelson.

"Angel!" Duplica looked to see Angel was put in the same, by Silver.

"Prime, sir, what's going on?" Prime sighed as he pointed the gun at Duplica, loading in some yellow bullets.

"I'm sorry Duplica, but you and Angel know too much." The last thing Duplica could remember before blacking out was being shot by Prime, and falling to the ground.


	20. Team CHAOS

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- Duplica tells the others about the flashbacks, though will she and her friends have the upper hand against Prime, or is he one step ahead?

* * *

Chapter 18- Team CHAOS

"Duplica, Duplica?" Duplica heard as she opened her eyes.

"Huh, what?" Duplica asked as she looked around.

The rest of her team was there, and so was Team DFNC.

"Am I,"

"In the infirmary, yes." Jen replied.

"You passed out in the middle of history class, scared the crap out of the teacher, Angel and everyone." Duplica looked up to Angel.

"Is everything okay dear?" Angel asked.

"N, no, nothing's okay as a matter of fact." Her friends made concerned looks at each other, Duplica was normally very cheery, so to see her upset was something else.

"What's wrong dear?" Angel asked.

"I had a flashback of all flashbacks."

"Really, what was it about?" Cassidy asked.

Duplica paused.

"I'm really sorry guys, but me and Angel's been keeping a secret for a while, I've been getting flashbacks for the past couple of months."

"But, why keep it a secret?" Jen asked.

"Well, we kind of murdered a total of six people in these flashbacks."

"Wait what?" Fu asked.

"Yeah, you might want to explain more than that." Devlin agreed.

"Right, well as it turns out our old boss, Platinum Prime, was telling us to kill a bunch of people, who just happened to be part of the Xiav family."

"You mean one of the three old factions that used to live in the Evermore forest?" Nate asked.

"Yes, well anyways as it turns out in the flashbacks we killed six Xiav family members, well, we killed five, Platinum killed one, and all I know right now is that the Rot's are included, somehow." Duplica looked over to Angel.

"Duplica, did you say that the man who wanted us to kill, was Mr. Prime himself?" Duplica frowned.

"As weird as it is to say, yes, it was him who told us to kill everyone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, he shot both of us, in the head I'm going to assume."

"Then, how come we are live?"

"Perhaps you got amnesia when your old boss shot you in the head?" Rachel suggested.

"Maybe? I don't know." Duplica looked over to Angel.

"You're sure it was Prime?"

"Yes I'm sure, it was him." Angel frowned.

"So, what do you think those flashbacks mean?"

"Well, when one of them died, Jack Rot Xiav was his name, he said he had the traitor's blood in him, so maybe that means that sense he was part Rot…" Duplica's voice trailed off.

"What is it Duplica?"

"Um, never mind, I'm not sure how to think of all of this information I got."

"Well, you've got all of chi studies and the rest of the day to try and figure it out, if you are feeling up to go to class that is, we can excuse you if you want." Duplica paused.

"No, I'll go to class with you guys." Duplica got out of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Positive."

"Okay, if you insist."

"We'll meet up with you after Grimm Studies class." Devlin noted.

"Okay, see you later." The group walked out of the infirmary.

"Uh oh, that's not a good sign." Bronze stated as he looked to Copper, the two where disguised as normal students.

"It seems like Duplica has learned everything." Bronze nodded.

"We should tell Platinum right away."

"Agreed."

…

"Gold you'd better tell me the team is ready." Prime said as he walked into the room.

"No worries boss, here!" Gold pointed to the five 'humans' standing in front of him.

Prime nodded.

"Right, get them onto an airship on the double."

"Whoa boss, I don't understand, what is going on?"

"We've got to attack now, the plan it has to be launched now."

"What do you mean boss?"

"Omega and Gamma have gone rouge, the plan has to be launched right now."

"Wait, Omega and Gamma have gone rouge, did they get their memories back?"

"According to Bronze and Copper yes, and sense the team is here, why not test them out?"

"Okay, the plan's a go then?"

"Yes, we are attacking Venus."

…

"What did you mean by old boss?" Angel whispered to Duplica as the two sat in class.

"Well I don't know about you but I have no intentions on staying with a man who has told me to kill before." Duplica replied.

"I can't believe he was the one who told us to kill though, he hasn't asked us to do that recently."

"It was probably to keep our memories at bay."

"Well he failed that one." Duplica smiled a little.

"Yeah he did, and when we go on the mission part of our year we'll go to Prime's base and take it down." Angel nodded.

"I'm still shocked though, Prime seems to be even craftier then we know."

"Yeah, it makes me concerned now."

"How so?"

"Just keep your semblance ready, I have a bad feeling." Angel nodded, she blinked, her iris's turned a light green, showing that she switched her element to wind.

"What are you afraid that's going to happen?" Before Duplica could respond there was a sound that stopped her.

"Was that, gunfire?" A student asked.

The sound repeated, mixed in with some shouts.

"What's going on?" Another student asked.

This time a cannon was heard, then a large part of the wall was ripped clean through by a large plasma blast.

"What the fuck was that?" Jen asked.

"Guys run, get your weapons, and please make it quick."

"What about you Duplica?" Duplica frowned as she took out her bow.

"There's nothing to hide behind is there?"

"Well, sense that thing can fire through these walls, probably not." Duplica frowned.

"Then I'll have to try to take this down by myself." The other three looked at each other.

"We'll make it really quick."

"Please do."

"Be right back!" With that the rest of the team and all the students ran out of the room.

"Duplica, you have to get out of here!"

"No, I can handle myself, the others are going to need someone to protect them though." The professor paused.

"Right, sense you have a weapon you'll be fine, though be safe Duplica." With that the professor ran out of the room.

"I'll be just peachy." Duplica said sarcastically as she fired an ice arrow at the android.

"What is that thing?" She asked herself.

"Spider droid!" She looked to see Professor's Athena and David jump at the android.

"Okay, thank god, I'm safe." Duplica turned to see a sword's blade was place at her neck by some kid.

"Guess again." Duplica quickly changed into Angel's aura, blocking with some barrier magic.

Duplica took this time to get a better look at this kid.

He seemed to be around five foot eleven, had dark blue hair, wore what looked like a dark blue kung fu outfit, though he wore what looked like golden boots. His weapons were two swords. It didn't look like anything special, just two swords with blue hilts and golden cross guards.

"Buzz off kid!" Jen shouted as she tackled the kid.

The kid quickly kicked Jen off of him.

"Get your hands off of Duplica." Jen said as she flipped and landed on both her feet.

"Where are the others?"

"Rachel's coming, Angel should be here right,"

"Come here you!"

"Now." The two looked to see Angel dash towards the kid and slash at him. He quickly blocked and slashed back with both his swords.

Angel withdrew her weapons blade and opened the parasol. Both swords connected, though deflected quickly.

The kid frowned, then used his semblance to quickly get behind Angel.

"Whoa, this kid is quick." Rachel remarked as he went all out on Angel.

"Get off of her!" Duplica shouted angrily as she hit the guy full force with a war hammer. The kid was knocked back, though he quickly landed, changing targets.

"Whoa!" Duplica stepped back, though that didn't help her at all, the kid was too quick for her.

She didn't know what to do, this kid was way too quick for her. For every attack she blocked there was easily two more sent her away.

"Back off." Jen said coolly as she tackled the kid.

"Girls, stay behind me, I can handle him."

"Are you sure Jen?" Jen smirked at Duplica's comment.

"Positive." The kid looked at Jen.

"You want to fight me alone huh? Not wise girl, not wise." Jen smirked.

"You're rather cocky aren't you?"

"It's not cocky when you know you are going to win."

"Five bucks says you lose."

"More like your head."

"As the same for yours." The two paused, sizing each other up, then both charged forward.

Jen was going just as good as Duplica, though in the end she had something Duplica didn't remember, a defensive semblance.

"You're just as bad as the last girl, pathetic." Jen smirked.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to compensate." Angel and Rachel looked at each other.

"Compensate? How would you do that?"

"Duplica!"

"Right!" Duplica changed over to Rachel's bo staff.

"Go!" Both Duplica and Rachel fired a grenade at the two.

"Jen!"

"No worries, I'm fine, but where is the kid?" Duplica paused, soon creating a barrier behind her.

"Nice try!" Duplica said as Angel knocked the kid away with her parasol.

"Hold on, I think I have a better solution Jen."

"What is it?"

"I can attack quicker, but you have the better aura, so how about we mix the two, and take the best from both fighters."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this!" Duplica rushed forward, changing her aura over to Jen's.

"Come here you!" Both Duplica and Jen ran towards the guy.

Before they could attack they were both hit full on by a Spider Droid's plasma blast.

"Jen!"

"Duplica!" Angel and Rachel looked to see the spider droid enter the room.

"Why don't you fight my little friend?"

Angel and Rachel looked at each other.

"Well, I guess it's time for take two!" Angel jumped in front of Rachel, crouching and opening her parasol.

Rachel crouched behind Angel and pointed her bo staff slightly in the air.

"Fire!"

"On it!" Rachel unloaded, managing to easily destroy the Spider Droid.

"Nice one!" Angel closed her parasol, only to open it once more as the guy jumped forward and stabbed towards her.

"This guy's attacks are too quick, how does he attack so quickly?"

"Get off of her!" Angel looked to see both Jen and Duplica rush forward, both had the same aura.

"What are we doing to do?" Rachel asked.

"Use your semblance while me and Jen hold this kid off."

"It will hurt you to."

"Alright, then you sit back, replace me or Jen if needed, meanwhile Angel can attack this guy with her magic when she has an opening." Angel frowned.

"Hold on, you two are attacking to slow, here!" Angel sent both of them a time glyph, when it touched them both of them felt a surge of energy, they were able to attack and block quicker.

She then fired a slow motion spell at the kid, to slow him down.

"The fuck?" Jen asked.

"We're just as quick as he is now!" Duplica was stunned.

"Is this kid on crack or something!?" Angel shouted.

"Well if he isn't I don't want to see what he's like when he is on crack!" Jen replied as she was forced to block another attack the kid sent her way.

Angel was going to sling another spell, though a noise of another chuck of the classroom's wall breaking stopped her.

Angel and Rachel looked to see another kid jump into the room.

This kid was a girl, she was five foot five with medium length hair, she wore a jacket, shirt, shorts, knee socks, sneakers, and fingerless gloves, the strange part is the her clothing, gloves, shoes, and hair where two different colors, purple on the left side, and orange on the right side.

"Who's this?" Rachel asked.

"No clue, did she come to help?" The girl walked up to Angel, then stabbed at her with one of her sais.

"I'd say that she isn't here to help."

"What gave you that idea Rachel?"

"Probably the stabbing."

"That question was rhetorical!" Angel back flipped, opening her parasol.

"Well if she is close combat that I guess it's only best to fight from a range." Angel opened fire, though what happened next surprised her.

The girl put both arms in front of her, to guard herself, then next thing Angel knew her bullets where not only harming the girl, but bouncing off, managing to hit all her team members.

"Whoa!" Jen shouted as the guy kicked her and sent her flying into Rachel.

"These guys are tough." Jen said as she got off of Rachel.

"Angel!" Angel looked to see Duplica flying towards her, and then slam into her.

"Sorry, couldn't say duck in time." The four looked to see their two enemies where standing, waiting for their next move.

"These guys are tough." Angel stated.

"But they can be taken down." Jen replied.

"Sure, but how?"

"We'll need two people on each enemy, so girls, ready to try out our duo teams?" The others nodded.

"Right, I'll call out who attacks the guy first, and who attacks the girl last."

"Alright, let's try it out."

"Okay, Atomic Wall, Magic Mirror!"

"On it!" Jen rushed towards the guy, Rachel close behind her.

"Stay behind me Duplica, I'll stall this bitch."

"Um, okay if you insist." Duplica changed back to her aura.

"Come here you!"

…

"Eat shit!" Devlin shouted as he shot the head off of an AK-130 model.

"Whoever decided to raid the school was fucking stupid, you'd need more then AK-130's to be able to stop a school of huntsmen." Fu said.

"Yeah, lucky us that the enemy is stupid." Nate replied.

"Whoa!" The four looked to see another student be blasted through a few walls, then saw a spider droid pursue the student.

"Well, I guess they had more than we thought." Cassidy stated as another Spider Droid walked into the room.

"Alright team, get ready." Devlin was confused as the Spider Droid stood there for a minute, then turned and walked away.

"What was that about?"

"Not a clue." Fu looked to where the Spider Droid used to be.

"It wasn't here to attack, it was here to drop some guy off." Devlin looked over to where Fu was looking.

"Hm, I guess it's time for round two."

The guy was roughly six foot four with short red hair, he wore a red shirt with an orange vest, he had orange pants, and red combat boots.

"Look at that hammer." Cassidy commented.

"Well it's about to be a tin can!" Nate replied as he charged forward.

He swung down on the weapon, sure enough the guy was knocked backwards.

"Alright, let's get started guys." Cassidy ran forward, though before she could attack she was suddenly blasted back by a large red wave.

"What was that?" Devlin asked as Cassidy got up.

"No clue, though it seems to be powerful enough to launch people away from it."

"Maybe it's his semblance, anyways we don't have time to just talk, we can find out while fighting him anyways." Devlin rushed forward, Nate and Cassidy right behind him.

The kid brought his hammer down towards Devlin, who knocked it to the side with one of his shotguns.

Once the hammer hit the shotguns a big blast of wind dust was fired out of the hammer, sending the three flying backwards.

"Okay that's going to get really annoying." Fu commented as she summoned two of her drones out of her backpack.

"You're telling me." Devlin remarked as he got up.

"Alright, let's stop playing around and hit this guy with the big stuff, Fire Bird!"

"On it!" Cassidy sighed, allowing her aura to fully channel through her body.

"Ready?" Nate asked, his semblance was fully charged and ready to go.

"Ready!" Nate nodded, soon picking up and throwing Cassidy at the kid.

The kid smirked, then let out another red wave out of his hand.

"Whoa!" Cassidy punched the wave, though sadly it was too powerful for her.

"What the fuck?" Devlin asked as he watched Cassidy fly through a wall.

"That wave is powerful, can he cast those at will, or does he need to charge those up?"

"I don't know, try hitting him again." Nate nodded, then ran forward, blocking a strike from the enemy and struck him again.

Devlin's eyes widened as he watched the kid 'stumble backwards.'

"I think I understand." Devlin noted as he watched Nate fly backwards.

"Understand what?"

"He's not really being knocked back, though where is all that knockback going?"

"I think he's making those waves of energy with said knockback." Fu commented.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Then how are we going to hit this guy if he can knock us back?"

"Come back here you!" Cassidy shouted as she sprinted into the room.

"Alright, new plan, attack him as quickly as you can, if he can't attack then he can't use his semblance." Nate nodded, soon turning, though he was then body slammed by Cassidy.

"That's a no go, quick and powerful doesn't seem to faze him at all." Cassidy commented as the two got up.

"Well keep stalling him then, my drones can make gradual work out of him." Fu replied.

"Can do, we'll attack him one by one." Devlin charged forward, though a quick wind blast stopped him.

"Or maybe not, good Oum this is not going well."

"Wait, I don't think that wind blast was spawned from his hammer."

"Why not Cassidy?"

"If it was I would have been blasted away by now." Cassidy explained as she dodged another attack from the man.

"Then where did it come from?" Fu looked around.

"Up there, there's a," Fu was hit with a wind spell before she could finish her sentence.

"Wait, what?" Devlin looked up to see a girl land next to the guy.

"Great, just what we needed, another enemy." Devlin said sarcastically.

"This guy was hard enough, see if Duplica and her team are free, or at least in less of a bad situation then we are."

"Alright Cassidy, though you and the others are going to have to try to keep them off me."

"Can do." Devlin grabbed his scroll and called Duplica.

"Hello, Duplica here, sorry I can't talk right now Devlin I'm currently trying not to get decapitated, please leave me a message after the bee, shit, Jen! … bee,"

"Duplica me and my team need your team's help right now, we're in a bad situation."

"Well if you listened to that voice mail you'd know we're not in any greater condition, now please, leave me a message after the beep, bee,"

"Nate's on fire!"

"It burns!" Nate shouted as he ran past Devlin.

"… Beep?"

"What are you, a robot?"

"Devlin, now's not the time for jokes, anyways I'm sorry but we can't, oh god, Magic Aegis, Copy Cat, we can't really help you right now, now if you excuse me I'm going to hang up before I get," Duplica was cut off, the scroll call ended.

"Duplica? Duplica!? Shit, guys we need to make our way over to Duplica's team, and fast."

"How do you suggest we do that, we are kind of getting our asses handed to us here." Fu replied.

"Well, if we are getting our asses handed to us here, then maybe we should get out of here and make it a hopefully two versus eight." The others nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" The team turned and ran out of the room.

The two enemies gave chase, the girl was able to snipe one of the drones with a lightning bolt.

"Keep running!" Fu shouted as another one flew out of her bag.

"There's the class room."

"Duplica!" The four looked to see Duplica fly out of the room and slam into a wall.

"Whoa!" Rachel quickly joined her, both fell to the ground.

The four looked to see a guy walk out of the classroom, duel swords at the ready.

"Cassidy."

"On it!" Nate launched her once again.

She slammed into the guy, though the rest of her surprise attack was cut short by a couple quick slashes.

"Duplica!" Devlin and Angel ran up at the same time. Duplica slowly got up.

"Ouch."

"I wish I had time to heal you, but I don't." Angel helped Duplica up.

"It's fine, Devlin tell Cassidy to fight the girl with the sais, sais can't block and control fists like they do swords."

"Alright, but we kind of have problems of our own right now." Duplica looked to see the hammer wielder and pink haired girl run up.

"Hey, she was the girl I saw that one night." Angel recalled.

"Really, you saw this girl?"

"I'm positive, I've seen her before." Duplica nodded.

"So, spying on us before attacking, who's the brains of this operation?

"Who do you think?" Angel looked to Duplica.

"No way."

"You know, I have to admit, you two are quite the fighters to resist my memory wiper a second time, though now I'm afraid you know too much." Prime said as he walked up.

"And sense you have resisted the memory wiper twice, I suppose we are just going to have to kill you." Gold replied as he walked up.

"You." Angel said.

Gold smirked.

"Well as much as I would love to play a game of catch up we've got to go, got more than a school to kill you know, Agent's C, H, A, and S, why don't you take care of them, Agent O will be down soon to help." With that Gold and Platinum walked off.

"I told you we couldn't trust them anymore." Duplica replied as the four enemies readied their weapons.

"Right, two teams versus one, this on paper should be easy."

Before the conversation could continue C readied his blades, then sprinted right into Duplica.

"Hey, get your hands off of my girlfriend!" Angel shouted as she used some wind magic to charge at C.

"Right, we'll make it up as we so I guess!" Jen looked to the three enemies.

"Fu."

"Yeah?"

"You get my back, I'm going for the hammer guy." Fu's eyes widened.

"Wait, Jen!" Jen rushed forward, only to be blasted away by another red wave.

"What was that?" Jen asked as she landed on both her feet.

"If you hit this guy with enough force he will send it back at you in a red wave of aura energy." Jen nodded.

"Alright, stay behind me, we've got to keep this guy away from the others, a semblance like his could mess the whole group up." Fu paused, she didn't like taking orders from anyone, though she decided to trust Jen this one time.

"I'm right behind you." Jen nodded, then rushed forward.

"You said strong attacks, what about multiple lighter attacks?"

"I don't know if that does anything." Jen smirked.

"Well, we're about to find out!"

"Damn, stop blocking!" Cassidy said in annoyance as H blocked another punch with her own fist, luckily Cassidy was able to knock the sais out of H's hands.

"Hold on, firing!" Devlin pointed his shotguns.

"Devlin no!" Devlin heard Rachel to late, and fired with both his shotguns.

H rebounded all the pellets, hitting Cassidy full blast, it hit Devlin as well, and Fu.

"Shit." Devlin looked to see Cassidy be knocked back by H, then he was also knocked back.

"What was that?"

"Her semblance is to reflect bullets, Devlin try to just use the axe part of," Rachel was cut off by a fireball.

"Puny girl, fire is not match for my ice!" Nate shouted as he changed his club over to dustblower form, it's like a flamethrower, but with more elements.

He let lose a large spray of ice shards.

"How about we help her chill out?" Rachel commented as she fired a few grenades through the ice dust.

The large explosions crystallized as they formed, though S was easily able to burn her way out and fired a few more ice balls at Nate.

"Oh not this again!" Angel noticed, then fired a large spray of water at Nate and S.

"Angel, help!" Angel looked to see C was charging Duplica, who had barrier magic protecting her.

"Right, on it!" Angel aimed, though before she could fire a slow motion spell Jen slammed into her.

"Jen."

"Sorry, that A guy's real tough." Jen looked to see Fu was knocked back into Duplica, Nate was slammed into Devlin, and Rachel was slammed into Cassidy.

"We're not getting anywhere, come on, let's try to lose them." Duplica got up.

"Split up, maybe we can lose them in the large crowds?"

"How do you expect that we do that?"

"Simple, run, okay, me and Angel will run together, we'll meet up somewhere I'm sure, now we gotta go before C gets us, Oum's speed!" With that Duplica and Angel sped off, the blur that was C was right on their tail.

"Right, let's move it!" Jen punched S across the face, then grabbed Rachel's hand and ran off.

"I guess we've gotta run now." Devlin fired at A.

"Come on Fu, shake a leg!"

"The phrase is 'break a leg' idiot."

"Yeah though I don't think telling you to do that would help us at all Fu."

Cassidy looked over to Nate.

"Try to keep up!" With that she and Nate started to run away from H.

…

"Speed it up Angel."

"I'm going as fast as I can, how far behind is he?"

"Not far at all that's the problem."

"How are we going to lose a guy who can run as fast as we can?"

"Simple, fire at him." Duplica took out her light machinegun and unloaded on C, though Agent C was able to cut and block all the bullets.

"Man this guy's quick."

"Hold on, here!" Angel fired, each bullet of hers was mixed with slow motion magic, though this time C was able to dodge them all.

"Shit this guy's really quick!"

"Yeah that was kind of my problem."

"Come on, we can still lose him."

"Can we really?"

"… I don't know at this point."

"Exactly, come on, let's find the others and regroup with them."

"Okay, you lead the way."

…

"Wow this S girl has a lot of dust!" Jen shouted in surprise as she fired a few more bullets at S.

"I don't know if this is dust Jen, do you see anything glowing on her clothing, there's no dust bottles on her either."

"Well what else could it be?"

"I don't know, magic? Angel has it."

"Exactly, Angel has it, how could she have magic if Angel does?"

"It's just a theory, anyways we've got to try to lose her."

"How do we do that?"

"Like this." Rachel fired a grenade at the ceiling.

"I hope the headmaster doesn't get to mad with us for this." Jen replied as part of the ceiling collapsed.

"If anything knowing Thordin he'll congratulate our resourcefulness." The two looked to see S break the ceiling fragments easily before continuing her pursuit.

"It looks like our A has just became an F." Rachel sighed.

"Everyone's a critic." The two continued to run.

"I don't think we can lose her, it's best to just meet up with the others."

"Speaking of the others, hey look it's Duplica and Angel."

…

"Come on Devlin, keep up." Fu shouted as she continued to run.

"I'm going as fast as I can, thankfully this guy seems to be slower, just keep gunning him, maybe we can drain his aura before we meet up with the others?"

"If his semblance was powerful enough to stop both Nate's and Cassidy's I doubt we'll be able to drain it."

"Right, well time to lower it as much as possible then!"

…

"Do you think we can stop this girl before getting to the others?" Nate asked Cassidy, H was gaining up on him.

"I don't know, we can try." Cassidy turned, letting Nate run past her and kicked H across the face.

H jumped back, reading her sai.

"I don't think sais will be able to stop a club." Nate said convindently.

"Well they can certainly stop fists, I could use a hand here." Nate nodded, then swung forward.

H noticed, and jumped out of the way.

"She's too quick for me." Nate commented as he swung once more, yet again H dodged.

"Keep her distracted, I can handle the rest." Cassidy punched forward, though her punch was parried with a kick.

"Sheesh, how do you counter so quickly?" H didn't respond.

"Hey, guys!" Cassidy looked to see Devlin and Fu was running towards them, A close behind them.

"Come on, we've got to run!" Devlin shouted as he jumped out of the way of a large fire blast summoned from A's hammer.

"Right!" The four continued to run down the halls.

"What are we going to do now?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, find a professor?" Devlin replied.

"That's not a bad idea, they have to be more skilled then these guys, right?" Cassidy asked.

"That's what I was thinking yes."

"Then I guess we should get going soon, break a leg guys!"

"Come on Fu now that's just mean spirited."

"I don't mean literally Devlin you fucktard!" The four continued to run, though what confused them was when their pursuers stopped chasing them.

"Wait, what are they doing?" The team stopped to look.

A and H ran out to a hallway with a broken ceiling, then A used his wind dust to blast the two through one of the holes.

"What are they doing?" Fu asked.

"It looks like they are headed for where the school keeps their airships." Nate replied.

"Are they planning on destroying the airships so the school can't fly the injured away?" The team paused.

"We've got to stop them, Nate, wind dust on the double."

"Got it."

…

"Hey, where are they going?" Jen asked as S blasted her and C away from Team HRMY.

"No clue, though it looks like they are headed towards the airships." Angel replied.

"They might be planning on destroying those." Duplica commented.

"If they do, then how is the school going to get the wounded to safety?" Duplica's eyes widened at Jen's question.

"Good point, they won't be able to, come on we've got to try and stop them before it's too late." Duplica grabbed onto Jen, Angel grabbed onto Rachel, and the two launched the group over to the airport.

"So, how are we going to land?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, anything goes?" Angel nodded.

"If that's the case, she's all yours Jen." Angel threw Rachel towards Duplica.

"Whoa, um, okay." Duplica tossed Jen towards Rachel. Both wrapped an arm around each other.

"You ready Jen?" Rachel asked.

"Whenever you are." Rachel nodded, then put her bo staff in between the two.

"Are you ready for the drop?" Jen put one fist in front of them.

"Wait for it." Angel flew over with some wind dust, and turned Rachel and Jen over towards the ground.

Angel then created an impact behind the two, it started to spin, turning purple instead of white.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Angel looked to see Devlin and the others were chasing A and H.

"Now!" Angel released the impact right before Rachel fired, using her semblance to fire a powerful shot behind her, both the impact and grenade sent her and Jen rocketing towards the ground.

"Now that you have your speed, ready for the High Impact Wide Burst Drop?"

"The HIWBD? Yeah." Rachel nodded.

"Hope your semblance is up."

"You bet your ass it is." Jen looked to see C speed over to the other team.

"Better make it quick Rachel." Rachel had her bo staff at the ready, it was powered up with some fire magic Angel had put on the weapon.

"Well, batter up!" Rachel slammed her bo staff on Jen's combat boots and instead of a bullet Jen flew down like a comet, conveniently slamming into C and kicking him across the airfield and slamming into a wall.

The second Jen hit C a large fire wave was created from her landing.

"Nice one, okay team, attack!" Rachel and Angel flew down and pounced on A, though he was able to quickly knock them out of the way before Rachel could continue the team attack.

"Gosh, those guys are tough." Duplica took out her war hammer.

"But let's see if Ms. Sai lady can block this!" Duplica fell down making sure to put all her weight, or however much she could muster, into slamming the hammer down, the only problem was that H stepped out of the way in time.

"I wouldn't try that Duplica, that girl's kind of too quick for heavy hitters, believe me I know." Nate commented as H kicked Duplica into him.

"So now you tell me, not only can she block swords and bullets, but she's too quick to be hit by a hammer, hm, I think I have the counter." Though before Duplica could get back up she and Nate where blasted away by a wind blast summoned by A, then his red wave attack.

"I'm getting real sick of that attack." Duplica said as she got up.

"You're telling me, how about you and me trade?" Duplica looked to see S had knocked Devlin towards them.

"Can do I guess." Duplica changed auras, quickly bringing out Angel's semblance, though something stopped her attack.

"Drop Agent O." Duplica looked to see C had knocked Jen back once again, though something strange happened.

She saw something, or someone, falling from the sky.

"Whoa!" Duplica looked over to see Angel.

"Duplica try to focus more, S was about to hit you with a powerful fireball." Duplica shrugged.

"I can count on you can't I? Anyways, look at that." Duplica pointed up to the object that was falling, as it turned out the object looked a lot like a human.

"What is that?" The two continued to watch until the man slammed right threw an airship, soon walking out of the explosion without a scratch of damage on him, his chain gun was at the ready.

The guy was roughly six foot one, he had a brown buzz cut and a camouflage outfit and an iron chest plate, he also wore black boots.

"Does that man have a chain gun?" Devlin asked.

"No matter, it's still five versus eight right?"

"Well, five versus seven really."

"What do you mean seven?" Angel asked.

"You should probably look behind you." Angel was curious, then turned around.

Duplica was hiding behind her.

"Angel, the enemy is behind you." Angel sighed.

"Come on babe, at least try to fight." Duplica sighed.

"Fine." The man fired, pointing the chain gun at Duplica.

"Whoa!" Duplica quickly changed to Angel's aura, the parasol's shield held, though Duplica herself was stumbling backwards, barely keeping the bullets away from her and Angel.

"Let me!" Angel jumped forward, she was holding the attacks better, though she was still being pushed back.

"Good Oum this guy's gun is powerful!"

"Here, let me!" Rachel shouted as she was pushed away from A.

She fired a grenade at O.

It exploded, though a barrier in front of him stopped the grenade from actually doing any sort of damage.

"Oh what the fuck?" Angel asked.

"I have no clue, are the others even doing anything anymore?" Duplica replied, she had a barrier up just in case S would attack, though it didn't seem like S didn't want to.

"Maybe she's waiting for something?" Angel asked.

"What's she waiting for?" Duplica was soon answered by having Devlin and Nate slam into her, A had repelled both of them into her.

"This guy is really beginning to piss me off." Devlin said.

"Shit!" Duplica looked to see Angel's parasol be shaken violently to the left thanks to some wind magic, leaving her open to be barraged by the chain gun fire.

"No!" Duplica shouted, stomping hard on the ground.

The ground started to shake, messing up O's accuracy.

"Thanks!" Angel replied before using her wind magic to fly towards S.

"Good luck Devlin and Nate!" Duplica said before she quickly followed Angel.

"Well shit, we've got a barrier user, and a chain gun user." Devlin looked over to O.

"Wait, what is he doing?"

"Devlin, look in front of you." Devlin looked then blocked an attack from A.

"We can worry about that man later, let's crush this one first."

"Right."

"Jen!" Fu shouted, C had just knocked her back yet again.

"Shit, how does this man attack so quickly?" Jen asked, stumbling a bit as she got up.

"I don't have a clue, wait, where is he going?" Fu's eyes followed C, though Jen's eyes followed O.

"Get him drones!"

"Wait, Fu watch out!" Fu turned.

"What?" Fu noticed O was aiming right at her.

"Fu!" Jen jumped right as the chain gun fired.

Fu was surprised at first, Jen saved her life yet again it seems, though at this rate with how much damage she took she was basically killing herself.

"Drones, change targets!" O smirked before activating his shield once again.

"Shit, Jen!" Duplica looked over to the action.

"Angel, hold off S, I'm going to help." Angel nodded her head.

"Better do it quick, I don't know if Cassidy can hold off C on her own."

"I'll be back as quickly as possible." Duplica ran off, changing over to her own semblance, and using the whip sword to trip O.

"Teams, on me!" Duplica used an impact to fly over to the other side of the battle field.

"Angel, protect us!"

"On it." Duplica landed on the ground, Angel rose an earth wall in front of them.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Rachel asked.

"Plan? We're supposed to have a plan?" Duplica asked.

"Well, it would be preferred then just farting around and being lost in confusion until we die." Jen replied, she was being held up by Fu.

"Are you okay Jen?" Duplica asked.

"What do you think?" Duplica frowned, if Jen's seemingly limitless chi had ran out…

"Okay, does anyone have any plans, any at all?" The group stayed silent.

"I might have an idea." Duplica replied to Devlin's question.

"Crap, they're getting through the wall!"

"Make another?" Angel nodded.

"On it!"

"I'll help, I can enforce the walls with ice." Duplica nodded.

"Alright Nate, though you two keep listening."

"Can do."

"What's the idea Duplica?" Devlin asked.

"Well, this is just an idea, based on a strange theory I had while I was fighting C with Jen."

"Speed it up Princess, the others can't hold those five off forever." Jen commented.

"Alright, so while I was fighting C I kind of noticed something about him, there was some strange beeping noise I heard coming from him, it was very faint, though still noticeable, the weird thing was that I could hear the same noise coming from our enemies."

"What do you think this means?" Cassidy asked she was sitting down, sense the battle had burned out her chi.

"Well, bear with me here, I think that they might be robots."

"What, human looking androids? That's insane."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Fu paused.

"Alright, let's say that these are human looking androids, how are we going to stop them from caving our skulls in?" Duplica smiled.

"Simple, we hit them with an Electro Magnetic Pulse."

"Makes sense, it would fry any electronics in the area, so we can find out if they are Android's or not, but how are we going to get an EMP to begin with?"

"Well, there's two components to this, the electromagnetic part, and the pulse part, the electromagnetic part is simple, Angel has electric magic, I have the same sense I copied her aura, and I'm assuming Nate has electric dust."

"You're not wrong." Nate replied.

"Sweet, well we have the EM so far, all we need is the P."

"You could drink a lot of water." Duplica paused at Jen's comment.

"Well, I am parched, anyways we need a catalyst, sense we can use all three of our electricity's to super charge someone's semblance, but whose semblance are we going to boost?" There was a pause.

"Well, we can use an EMP bomb if we power up one of my grenades, the radius is that of a mini nuke, I think that is enough to engulf them."

"Yes, but us as well, is there a way that we can hit them without taking serious damage ourselves?"

"We can use my semblance, it's an aura dragon, it can fire out an EMP wave if we want it to." Devlin offered.

"That sounds safer." Cassidy replied.

"Though a grenade sounds like more fun." Jen added.

"Can we just pick one before Nate runs out of dust and I run out of chi?" Duplica paused.

"Alright, all in favor of EMP dragon, raise your right hand, all in favor of the EMP Nuke, raise your left hand." Everyone other then Nate and Jen rose their right hand.

"Alright, then Devlin, ready for your super charge?" Devlin smirked.

"Hit me." Duplica, Angel and Nate all did just that.

"Oh yeah, now THIS is power!" Devlin inhaled deeply, then let out a loud booming roar as a large yellow dragon flew out of his body into the sky.

It roared as a large EMP blast was emitted.

The final wall broke, though nothing came after that.

"I think Duplica was right, come on, whoever's fighting fit, let's break us some bots!" Nate, and Rachel ran out from behind the wall and went to town destroying the five.

"There we go, that should just about do it." Rachel said as she and Nate walked back to the other side of the wall.

"Hey, what happened to Duplica and Angel?" Jen asked.

"Well, sense unlike Nate they used their semblances, maybe they got tired out and put literally all their power into making sure the EMP was as useful as possible."

"Probably, come on we should bring them to the infirmary." The group looked in surprise as several air ships fell out of the sky and exploded the grounded ones.

"Damn it, never mind, it looks like we won't make it if we stay here, come on, we need to go!" Nate grabbed Devlin, Fu was helping Jen, Rachel was carrying both Duplica and Angel, and Cassidy grabbed Nate's remaining arm.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Nate said.

"Where will we go?"

"Vulcan."

"What?" Nate looked to see Devlin was pointing somewhere.

"Go there, Vulcan." Nate paused.

"Alright, though you're going to have to give me directions as we go."

…

"And, there we go." Ryu Xiav Gorm replied as he took his katana out of an Ursa Major's head.

Ryu was around six foot five with short dark blue hair. He wore a dark blue fighters headband, and a dark blue outfit similar to what a ninja would wear. The only thing that was off was that he wore a belt with had a couple pouches on them, and a sheath to put his katana in.

"Not bad self, yet another to add to the pile." Ryu commented as he cut the Ursa's head off and chucked it onto a pile of Grimm heads.

Ryu sighed, he decided to call it quits for the day, the sun was setting, and even though he was down five heads compared to the previous day's hunt, though it was still a decent head count.

Even with how many he killed there is still easily way too many Grimm in the forest, though the process was going to be gradual.

Ryu sighed as he sat down, resting his body on a tree.

He began to think a quick prayer in his mind, though something stopped him mid prayer.

…

"How can you trust Devlin right now? This is a thick ass forest, so there is little to no way he knows what direction to go, not only that, I don't think he even knows his ass form his elbow right now." Fu said.

"Well maybe if you turned on your computer gauntlets and looked up Vulcan on your GPS we wouldn't be having this problem." Nate replied.

"I can't use my gauntlets sense the EMP fried all my electronics you blowhard!"

"Then we'll continue to follow Devlin's directions, are we still going the right way?"

"Uh." Devlin pointed.

"Alright, let's get moving."

"We're moving as fast as we can." Jen mumbled.

"Considering our situation I think we should try and speed up a little." Rachel replied.

"Our situation?"

"Yeah, think about it, Fu's weapons are fried, and she's kind of holding you up, if that says anything you and Fu is kind of out of the count right now, so is Duplica and Angel sense they are kind of out cold right now, Devlin's knowledge of his ass and his elbow is in question, and he's pretty much being dragged at this point, so he's out of it, and Cassidy's aura seemed to have mostly burned out. If we fight any class Grim higher than a Beowolf, we're kind of fucked."

"I'm not out for the count, I can still fire." Jen said as she changed one of her gloves into pistol mode.

"Yeah, but in your wiped out state how well is you're aim?" Jen paused.

"I can still fire."

"Sure, but just don't run in front of any attacks will you?" Jen nodded.

"Can do." Just then the group heard a weird pincer sound.

"Shit, Deathstalker." Rachel and Nate dropped their friends and readied their weapons.

"No, wait, oh shit." Rachel looked to see an Antles making its way towards them.

"Is it too late to just run?" Jen asked.

"Well, I'd say so." Rachel replied as two more showed up.

"Fuck, and to think we end dead this way."

"We're not doing to die, come on we can still fight them." Nate replied as he readied his club.

The first Antles went to strike, though something stopped it.

A big icicle formed under it, impaling it clean through.

"Wait, I thought Angel was out cold." Cassidy said.

Rachel turned to look.

"She is."

"Well then who used the magic?"

The second Antles went to attack, though it was quickly consumed by a huge fireball.

"Is someone helping us?" Rachel asked.

"I think so, maybe the rest of Venus was able to fight off the attackers?"

"Maybe, who knows?" The third Antles went to attack, though it was stabbed clean through its bone armor right into its brain by some ninja looking person.

"Say, thanks for that." Rachel said to the man as he back flipped right next to her.

"No problem, but whatever you are doing here, I suggest you get it done quickly."

"Wish we could, but we have to go through the forest in order to get our friends to safety." The man rose an eyebrow, then looked at the group of wiped out, or out cold people.

His eyes stopped when he saw Angel, and Duplica, something about them was familiar to him.

"I can help you with that." Rachel nodded.

"Thanks, we would like all the help we can get, what's your name?"

"Ryu, I'll ask for yours later, now, where are you headed?"

"Vulcan." Devlin repeated.

Ryu nodded.

"Alright, follow me then." The group followed Ryu, any Grimm that showed up he easily killed with a quick slash from his katana.

…

"Well, here's the place, whatever this place is." Ryu stated as he brought the others to a factory.

"The Keep." Devlin replied.

"Ah, the Keep it is, I like it, has a nice ring to it." Ryu looked to the others.

"Thanks for protecting us while we traveled over to here Ryu." Rachel said.

"It was no problem, if you want I'll stay to help while you guys recover." Rachel smiled.

"That would be well appreciated Ryu." Devlin looked at the keep, Nate dragged him in.

"Where to now?"

"To the left, up the stairs, living quarters." Nate nodded, soon dragging his leader up the flight of stairs.

A long stream of the word ow was heard as the group ascended the staircase.

"Here we are, the top floor." Devlin looked to the others.

"Those of you who need sleep, get it." With that he got up and dragged himself to the nearest bedroom.

"Welp, time to hibernate." Jen replied as she and the others went off to get some much needed rest.


	21. Vulcan

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The group attempts to recover from their past fight, though a few new problems arise, one of these problems hit Rachel and Jen a little harder then the others...

A/N- We get to learn Team HRMY's weapon names this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 19- Vulcan

"Alright, time for a damage report." Devlin said as the group, minus Duplica and Angel, meet up around a table in the living room.

"Well, apart from some sores and bruises I got I'm fine." Jen replied.

"How's your weapon's doing?" Cassidy asked.

"Still offline, fried actually, I'm going to have to rebuild them." Fu commented.

"Well, I was asking the others, sense we know your weapon is broken, I was wondering if everyone else's weapons where broken." The group looked to each other.

"Well mine's fried." Nate said.

"Dinding Heran is stuck in glove form and can't fire, though until we make new ones I'll just use them as claws like I normally do."

"My Panzer can't fire grenades anymore, though my Leopard and Panther still work, I'm not sure how though I'm happy they aren't stuck to my wrists."

"My Dustblower doesn't blow out any dust anymore, and it's stuck in that position so I can't use it as a mace anymore."

Devlin paused, then took out his shotguns.

He pressed the trigger, calm look on his face turned into full panic.

"Naga and Wyvern aren't working!? Fuck no we're remaking our weapons ASA fucking P."

"Yeah, I think we are going to have to rebuild Custode for Angel, and Dunkle Geheimnis for Duplica." Jen replied.

"Right, let me call a friend in then, his names Jack, he'll be able to help us rebuild our weapons." Devlin commented.

"Alright, me and Nate will go into the town, I doubt any of us want to stay in the same clothing for until we get back to Venus, if that's even a safe place anymore."

"Alright Cassidy, though try to stay on a low profile, I don't think those guys followed us here, but just be on the lookout just in case if they did."

"I'll dig around the factory so I can try to get my gauntlets online as quick as possible, that way we can find out Duplica and Angel's conditions." With that Fu walked off.

"Hey uh Jen, can I talk to you for a couple minutes or something?" Jen nodded to Rachel, and the two walked over to Angel and Duplica's bedroom.

"I'll go help Fu look for things that we could use to rebuild your weapons, once you are done contacting your friend I think we could probably use some help." With that Ryu turned around and walked off.

…

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Jen asked as she followed Rachel.

"I think you know." Rachel replied as they walked into Duplica and Angel's bedroom.

Jen frowned.

"I hope you're not about to express worry about what I'm worried about." Rachel sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm about to." Jen shook her head.

"They're just asleep, that's all."

"Then why have they not woke up yet? I mean, let's be honest here, the rest of us have, so why haven't they?"

"They used their entire chi on order to give Devlin's EMP its max power, I'm telling you their fine, they just need some more sleep." Rachel's frown didn't go away, she didn't believe that, though she didn't want to voice that to Jen.

"Anyways, I think I'm going to help Fu look for some parts, I think you should join me." Jen walked off.

Personally she had a feeling she was wrong about her theory, Duplica's been knocked out before, that's nothing new sadly, though she woke up in relatively quick times afterwards.

She even fully drained her chi during the Evermore Forest fight against the Antles hive, and she woke up pretty early afterwards, so at the very least why was she not awake right now?

Jen was worried, though she wanted to do something else so she could get her mind off of the problem at hand, so she walked down to the first floor and over to Ryu.

"Hey." Ryu looked over.

"Top of the morning to you, can I help you with something?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ryu paused.

"Well, as embarrassing as it sounds, I need help lifting something."

"I think I'd be a better help in that department." Rachel replied as she walked up.

"What do you need lifted?"

"This big ass piece of scrap metal." Rachel nodded, then easily lifted.

"Whoa, how do you have so much strength?" Ryu asked.

"My semblance, so, where do you want me to put this?"

"Over here." Fu gestured over to where she was.

"Alright." Jen looked over to where Devlin was.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Jen asked as she walked up.

"I'm drawing out the blue prints for my team's weapons, I think it would be best for you or Rachel to draw your teams weapons so we can get to building once my friend makes his way over here." Jen looked over to see Rachel was carrying practically half the factory over to Fu.

"I'll draw the blue prints, where's a pencil and paper?"

…

"Gold, Report." Prime commanded as Gold walked into his room.

"The invasion was unfruitful." Platinum frowned.

"What went wrong, I thought you said that Team CHAOS were powerful enough to lead our forces to victory."

"Well, they where, the only problem was that someone's favorite girls where clever enough to create an EMP, it fried their cores, and shut all of them off. The airships and the rest of the robots were offline as well so we had no other choice then to retreat." Platinum sighed.

"Very well, repair the team, we can get Silver to rebuild the Android's." Gold nodded.

"Sir yes sir!"

…

"Thordin, what's the status of the Academy?" Ironwood asked over his scroll.

"Well, we could be worse, we've lost a depressing chuck of our students."

"Why didn't you contact me, or raise your alarms?"

"We couldn't contact you because the attackers were jamming our communications, not only that they hacked into the alarms so we couldn't use them." Ironwood frowned, he had a feeling he knew who the attackers where.

"Well, we are going to need to be on the lookout, because not only is there an enemy on the loose, we don't know where they are." Thordin sighed.

"If only we had some more advanced technology, maybe we could prevent this from happening again?"

"I'll get my engineers on that though until then we are going to have to tread lightly, the enemy could be anywhere and until we can gain the upper hand we need to keep our eyes peeled."

"Of course, I'll notify the others."

…

"Alright, that's good to know, yeah, I'll see you soon, okay, bye." Devlin closed his scroll.

"Is your friend getting here soon?" Jen asked as she was illustrating Custode.

"Yeah, she'll be here soon." Jen rose an eyebrow.

"I thought Jack was a guy's name." Devlin paused.

"Yeah, forgot to mention my friend Jessica's coming here as well, in order for us to have some defenders just in case someone attacks." Jen nodded.

"Alright." Devlin finished drawing the blue prints for Naga and Wyvern.

"Hm, you making new versions of your weapon?" Devlin nodded.

"That way if Duplica has to use my weapons she wouldn't feel too guilty about it." Jen cracked a small smile.

"Knowing Duplica I think she would be scared about you blowing up on her again."

"I hope she knows that if she copied Fu's weapons and Semblance that Fu will probably be just as mad if not madder then I was."

"We should probably let her know that when she wakes up."

"She's not awake yet?"

"No, she's been out cold for a while now, so has Angel." Fu looked over to see the worried look on Jen's face.

"Something wrong?" Ryu asked her.

"I don't know, Jen's worried about something." Ryu rose an eyebrow.

"She your girlfriend or something?" Fu frowned, keeping her blush internal.

"No, it's just that her being worried is going to slow down the rebuilding process of our weapons, and we can't have that be slowed down at all." Ryu looked over to Rachel.

He knew he liked something about her, though it saddened him to notice that Rachel was looking worried as well.

"I see what you mean. Having people who are distracted from our mission is only going to slow the process down, though they are distracted for a reason." Fu sighed.

She knew why, it wasn't like it was obvious or anything.

Duplica, and Angel, their health was kind of up in the air at this point, and though Fu was confident enough to think that they are both alive, she had no clue.

She understood Jen was concerned, she would be concerned if Jen wasn't concerned.

Jen put down her pencil.

"There, that should be about it for my teams weapons." Rachel rose an eyebrow, soon walking over to Jen.

"Can I see if you drew my weapon right?" Jen nodded.

Rachel looked at the note.

"Yeah, you got it right to the bolts, it's perfect." Jen laughed.

"I've seen that weapon in action for the past fourish years, I know how it works by now." Jen yawned.

"Well, anyways I'm kind of tired, I'm going to take a nap." With that Jen turned and walked off.

"If we aren't moving anything around I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Without weapons? That's too dangerous, I'm tagging along." Ryu replied.

"Without weapons? Who said anything about me not having weapons?" Rachel flicked both Leopard and Panther off her wrists, both changing into dust chuck mode before she caught them.

"I'll be fine Ryu, don't worry about me." Ryu shook his head.

"I think if anyone is leaving there should be a team of at least two."

"Yeah, I agree with that one." Devlin replied.

Rachel sighed, she wanted to walk alone, though the point they brought up was a good one.

"Alright, let's go Ryu." The two walked out of the Keep.

"Do you think the forest is bad enough to need two people to walk in?" Ryu rose an eyebrow.

"Truthfully I think it would need more, though I understand you want some alone time to think about recent events." Rachel rose an eyebrow.

"I hope I don't sound bitchy, but why would you follow me then?"

"Well, alone time or not I doubt allowing you or any of the others to take a stroll in the forest alone is a good idea, you know what lucks in that forest correct?" Rachel frowned.

"Antles." Ryu nodded.

"Exactly, with that in mind I think it's right to say that if you are going to walk in the forest, I will accompany you." Ryu paused.

"Though if you want to talk about it by the lake I mean it's a lot safer, not only that but it's better to talk about it to other people." Rachel paused, she didn't want to talk about it, Ryu probably had other things to do, and she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Um, no thanks, never mind." Rachel yawned.

"I'm kind of tired now that I think about it, I'm going to take a nap." Ryu paused, then nodded.

"Alright, we'll probably still be working on the weapons when you come down." Rachel nodded.

"Okay, well, see you later." Ryu looked to the lake as Rachel walked off.

"Well, if we have some down time I guess it wouldn't hurt to meditate, I need to find out more about those two girls anyways."

…

Jen sighed as she walked out of the bathroom, she was upset, not even a nice long warm shower got her to feel any better, and that usually makes her feel nice and relaxed.

Jen walked into her room, there was a note on the bed, alongside a pile of clothing.

She read the note.

"Hey Jen, Nate and I went clothing shopping for you, and guess what? They had quite a lot of the same clothing we all wear, so you don't really have to wear anything new, well, apart from the underwear, yeah we kind of had to guess at your teams bra size, so if we were off, please tell us ASAP, also, we got you a nightgown." Jen looked over to a stray, and the only, dress that was on the bed.

"We thought you where the kind of girl to sleep in one of those, were we right? Anyways Devlin said you where taking a nap, nice invisible skills, didn't know that was part of your semblance, we'll be working on the weapons when you come downstairs, sleep well friend!" Jen put the note down.

"I guess it's time to put these outfits away." Jen got to work, thinking all the while.

Duplica and Angel, there is no way that they are dead right now, right?

Nothing looked wrong with them on the outside, no broken bones, no shown cuts or bruises, it looked like they were fine.

Though that was on the outside, what happened if they where bleeding internally?

They would have bleed out by now.

But are they bleeding on the inside?

Jen didn't know the answer to that one, and she didn't know when she was getting the answers, that killed her.

She sighed as she put the final pair of clothing into her wardrobe.

She cracked a small smile as she tossed her current outfit onto a hamper that was in the room.

She got a better look at the nightgown, it was soft, and it's skirt length ended roughly where Duplica's ended, around the upper thigh length.

She made a small throat laugh, Cassidy was right, she did wear these kinds of wears to bed.

She threw on the nightgown, completely ignoring the new undergarments, she never wore underwear to bed anyways.

Jen made a soft groaning noise as she let herself fall on the bed, soon rolling under the covers.

Truthfully she wasn't too tired, though if it killed the time and got the thought of Duplica and Angel's condition out of her head, she was going to at least try to sleep.

She managed to fall asleep in roughly half an hour, though her dreams weren't peaceful like she hoped it would be.


	22. The DM Incident

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- This is a flash back chapter, and we get to see a bit of Jen and Rachel's old team members

* * *

Chapter 20- The DM Incident

"Alright, this mission shouldn't be too hard right?" Jake Matriarch asked as he cocked one of his pistols.

"No, it shouldn't be, we just need to find our missing comrade, the whole schools in on it so we should be fine." Rachel replied.

Recently the school of Apollo had their students practice in a live training event, though at the end one student was not accounted for.

"Do you think he went deeper into the forest then we were supposed to?" Amy Damper asked.

"I don't see any other way for him to have disappeared, come on, let's go find out." Jen replied before running into the forest.

"So, what's our target look like?" Jake asked.

"Um, he doesn't have fur and bone armor?" Jake laughed.

"That's real helpful Jen."

"Well, it's true."

"Good point." Rachel looked onward.

"Watch out guys, Ursa's are ahead.

Amy smirked.

"Sweet, time to get some action!" Amy ran forward, taking out her hook swords.

"Alright team, time to attack!" Jake nodded, aiming his two pistols.

"There are four, so one for each?" Jen asked.

"You read my mind." Rachel replied as the four ran up.

Amy ran past the Ursa, though she extended one of her hook swords until it was around the Ursa's neck.

Amy jumped, soon aiming her second hook sword to the ground, and firing.

She spun around the thing's head, soon pulling the trigger on the first hook sword, and decapitating the Ursa.

"Nice going Amy." Jake complemented as he pressed his triggers, putting two bullets right through his Ursa's head.

"Alright, this group is down, let's investigate a little deeper." The four continued to run deeper into the forest.

"So, how deep do you think he went?" Jen asked.

"I don't know, probably very deep."

"Um, ladies perhaps we should word things better?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Get your head out of the gutter Jake."

"Sure thing Rachel." The group stopped running.

"This forest is dense, I don't think we'll be able to scale the whole forest quick enough."

"Coming through ladies!" They heard the leader of another group shout.

"I think we have enough teams to do so, should we look around this area?" The other three nodded their heads.

"Alright, then let's do this." The group spread out, making sure to be only be a few trees away from each other, that way if something happened they would be close enough to help.

"I don't see anything here." Jen said.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like our friend is here." Jake said.

"You know what is here though?"

"What is it Amy?"

"A Deathstalker." Rachel looked over to where Amy was.

"That shouldn't be too much of a challenge."

"It's not alone."

"And neither are you." Amy nodded.

"Good point, well, I'll take out the Beowolves then."

"I'll help." Amy pointed both hook swords to the ground at an angle, and fired.

She soared towards the Deathstalker, quickly hooking her first sword around the stringer.

She fired once she knew she was going to fly towards one of the two Beowolves.

The Deathstalker's stinger was cut off, and Amy flew right past one of the Beowolves.

She hooked the creatures neck as she landed, she was under the Grimm.

She pulled the trigger, causing the hook to rip through the Beowolf's neck.

"How about this?" Jake jumped onto the Deathstalker, then quickly jumped off, tossing one of his pistols at the remaining Beowolf.

The pistol changed, turning into its boomerang form.

It cut once through the Beowolves chest, then through its neck for a second attack.

Jake caught the boomerang and changed it back to its pistol form. He ducked under an attack and kicked the Grimm down to the floor, putting on of his guns to its head.

He pulled the trigger.

"Jen now!" Jake looked to see Rachel had broke the bone armor with her bo staff, and Jen had just punched the stinger into the exposed portion of the Deathstalker.

"Whew, all too easy." Rachel smiled as the others walked over.

"Nice going everyone, those hook swords kick a lot of ass Amy." Amy smiled.

"That's why I love them."

"Right, well, we had no luck here, maybe we will have some better luck if we looked deeper?" At that moment there was a loud noise approaching the group.

"What's that?"

"It sounds like a King Taijitu."

"More like two of them." Jen commented as two slithered up.

"Hm, okay, Jake, Amy, you take on one, Jen, you and I will take the other."

"Right." Amy started by using her weapons to launch herself towards the Taijitu, though right when it was about to bite her, she disappeared.

The Taijitu was confused, though something slashing at it's midriff told it what happened.

Amy had used her semblance, which teleported her, keeping her momentum, and was able to change her direction.

"Come and get some!" Jake shouted at the Taijitu, unloading with both his pistols.

The Grimm to the bait, and struck at Jake.

Jake jumped out of the way, throwing both his pistols, which both turned into boomerangs, and cut through the Grimm's head.

"Ready for round two?" Amy asked as the White Taijitu immerged from the head of the black Taijitu.

Jake smirked as he caught both his boomerangs.

"Bring it on!"

"Nice going Jen!" Rachel said as Jen cut six claw marks into the Taijitu's head.

"Remember Rachel, it's not over yet." Jen replied, soon having to block an attack from, the White Taijitu.

"That's no problem, just get out of the way." Jen nodded, then jumped out of the way.

Rachel fired three grenades at the Taijitu, they did heavy damage.

"Aces, the Taijitu is no more!" Jen shouted victoriously as she slashed at the last Taijitu.

"He's down for the count." Jake shouted as Amy cut through the head of the second Taijitu.

"Nicely done, come on, we should search a bit deeper." Jen said.

"Not too far though, I think the Antles live only a bit deeper into the forest." The group paused at Rachel's reply.

"Have we ever faced one of those before?" Amy asked.

"I don't think so, and from hearing about them I'm not sure if I would like to." Jake said.

"Well we'll go deeper into the forest, but keep our eyes peeled." Rachel suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, okay, let's do this." The group ventured deeper into the forest.

Rachel wasn't sure how to feel, or what to expect.

She knew the Antles existed mostly deep within the forest, though there was always a stray hive that was closer to the outskirts of the forest.

She was confident that her team would be able to face one, but, what if her team found the full hive?

Would they be able to take out the hive?

The question was soon to be answered.

"Holy, Antles dead head." Rachel rose an eyebrow.

Sure enough there was an Antles in the direction they were facing, and it was headed right for them.

It looked like it had two allies right behind it.

"Hm, time to fight I guess, Amy I don't know if there is something for you to hold onto on their body, so try to stay behind me, Jen, you know what to do, Jake, try to wait for an opening, okay team, go!" Jen rushed forward, she had a vague idea of what to do. She ran forward, full speed ahead, the Antles didn't slow down either.

Right when it was about to use its pincers to stab Jen, Jen went to the floor and slid under the beast.

She ripped through the bottom of the beast, and it collapsed.

"Aces, that was," before Jen could continue talking one of the backup Antles used its pincers as a club to knock Jen upwards.

"It's going to try and eat her." Amy said.

"Not if I can help it." Rachel fired a grenade at the beast, making the armor crack, and break.

"Amy!"

"On it." Amy ran forward.

She launched herself once more with the shotgun blasts.

"Jake!"

"Right." The Antles went to trap Amy in its pincers, though Amy disappeared.

"Whoa!" Jake tossed a boomerang at the Antles, soon tackling Jen and landing on his feet, holding Jen in his arms.

"You okay?" Jen got out of his hands.

"Just fine." Jen looked to the Antles.

Jake's boomerang cut through the first one, and Amy had teleported form the ground and used both her hook swords to cut the bottom of the Antles while she slid out from the bottom.

"There we go, easy." Amy said as she got up.

"So you think, look." Five more Antles showed up.

"Shit, we must be close to a hive."

"We could be, though Amy remember, the Antles burrow underground, these things could have just dug their way over here when we attacked the other three, one of them could have sent a distress signal before it died."

"Well that doesn't really matter right now, what matters is that we get rid of them before they become an annoyance."

"That's kind of too late." Five more showed up.

"Shit, we're surrounded." Jen said.

"What should we do Rachel?" Jake asked.

"Well, I guess we have nothing else to do other than fight, we'll try to get someone else's attention if we can." Rachel fired a grenade into the air.

"Now move!" Jen rushed towards one of the Antles, Amy launched herself up to a tree and started to swing on one of the branches, Jake held onto Rachel, who used a grenade to launch to two up towards another tree.

"Alright, Jen can take the hit, but once the grenade explodes, it should crack at least part of each Antles's armor, I want you to attack with your guns at first Jake, though when they run out use them as boomerangs, Amy, just go what you've been doing."

"Can do." Amy said as she was reloading her hook sword.

"Okay, so…" Jen looked up, then ran over to an Antles, soon doing the same sliding trick that she and Amy where doing previously.

The grenade landed, and Jen was out of the middle of the explosion.

"Let's go!" Jake started by unloading on the crowd, managing to kill three of the Antles.

Amy jumped down, hooking her swords onto the branch once more and gaining momentum as well.

She quickly teleported, she unloaded as she ripped through another Antles's under belly.

"That was simple enough." Jen said as Jake killed the final Antles with his boomerangs.

"I won't say that just yet, more are on the way, and, wait, is that…"

"Is that what Jake?" Rachel's question was soon answered when she looked to see what was approaching.

"Is that the Antles queen?"

"I think so Rachel, what are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"Um, well maybe it's like the other Antles? Try that tactic you and Jen did before." Amy nodded.

"Can do." Amy launched herself high into the air.

"If the Antles is that big, I think I might need some more velocity then this." Amy spun, then fired towards the air, rocketing towards the ground.

"Whoa Amy, what are you doing!?" Amy continued to unload, until she was barely above the ground.

She closed her eyes and put her weapons in position, though sadly all she heard was a bunch of scraping.

She opened her eyes right as she slammed into another Antles.

"Shit, the bottom is armored!" Rachel paused, that was going to complicate things, not a single part of the body was exposed?

"What's on the back of the queen?" Amy looked to see the queen, um, birthed another Antles.

"Ew."

"What?"

"Um, this thing is shitting out new Antles!" Before Rachel could do or say anything Amy was trapped by Antles's pincers.

"Whoa!" Rachel aimed her bo staff.

"Hold on, I've got you!" Rachel fired a grenade, it hit though it rocketed Amy right in front of the queen.

"Amy!" Rachel heard Jake shout, though she wasn't able to help or look sense an Antles attacked from behind her.

"No Jake, don't!" Rachel knocked the Antles into a tree, then turned to look in horror as both Jake and Amy where stabbed through by the queen's talons.

"Shit, guys!" Rachel aimed.

"Rachel no, that'll kill them!" Rachel frowned.

"Come on, we need to stop the Antles queen!" The two charged forward, though they where sadly too late.

"No, shit!" Rachel shouted.

"Are they, you know…"

"Not if we get them out before they hit the stomach acid." Though before they could act two other huntsmen grabbed them and jumped out of the way of a third huntsmen, who ripped the Antles queen into little bits with his chaingun.

"Sheesh, that was close, hey, are you okay?" Rachel and Jen where speechless, they could have saved their friends, but…

"Where is the rest of your team?" Rachel made a soft whimpering noise.

"Huh?"

"They were just eaten by that Antles queen." The other huntsmen rose their eyebrows to Jen's response.

"What?"

"We were going to save them, but, that chain gun…" Jen's voice trailed off, both Jen and Rachel where speechless.

Rachel looked over to Jen.

Jen paused, though she hugged Rachel soon after.

"This is Team DIMD (diamond) reporting, we found the kid, everyone else, give us your status." The groups scrolls went off.

"Team BLDE (blade) here, we're good."

"Team HAWK reporting, good job team Diamond."

"This is Team JADE, we're here with Team RMDY, or, what's left of it anyways." The call went silent.

"They were ambushed by an Antles hive, only two remain." Jen sighed, trying to keep her tears in.

Rachel was failing at doing the same.

"Where are they, are they okay?"

"With all due respect they just watched both their teammates and probably closest friends die in front of them, how do you think they are right now?" There was a moment of silence.

"Alright, Oum, shit, we're going to make our way over to where you are, where are you?"

"Hey." Rachel looked into Jen's eyes.

"They're gone Jen, gone." Jen sighed, a tear present on her cheek.

"I know, I know." She was trying to find something encouraging, or perhaps soothing, to say, though nothing was coming to mind.

She couldn't think of anything to say, and that was rare.

Rachel hugged her again, the two's realization hit both of them full on.

"Alright, of course we're staying by to guard them, I know, okay, bye." The huntsmen closed his scroll and sighed.

He doubted those poor girls would forget this day any time soon.

Sadly he wasn't wrong.


	23. Ghastly Nightmares

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The group continues to recover, though Jen and Rachel's worry for Duplica and Angel is not going away, are they going to be okay?

* * *

Chapter 21- Ghastly Nightmares

Jen shouted as she woke up.

She quickly looked around, then sighed, soon letting her head connect with her pillow once more.

"Why did I get that nightmare? It's not like I need any more reminders that it happened, I know it happened. So why does my mind find it necessary to remind me about that shit?"

"What's with the shouting?" Jen paused, then slowly looked to the door.

"Oh, hey Fu." Fu frowned, something seemed off.

"Why where you shouting?"

"I had a nightmare, sorry if it was disrupting the rest of you." Fu rose an eyebrow, frown leaving her face, being replaced with a look of concern.

"You had a nightmare?"

"Yes." Jen rolled on her side, she wanted Fu to leave, though she didn't want to be rude and tell her to do so.

"What was it about?" Jen paused.

"The DM incident." Fu rose her eyebrow again.

"You mean that incident that you said your parent's stopped talking to you for?" There was a pause.

"Yes." Fu nodded, she could tell she was prying into business she wasn't supposed to be, so she decided to digress.

"Okay, well, me and the others would appreciate a helping hand if you are getting up today, so," Fu began to walk out of the room, she knew she sounded rude, though she's been talking like that all her life, she wasn't too sure what kind of tone she was supposed to put on at that time, let alone how to execute that tone well.

"Okay, I'll be down sometime." Fu nodded, then walked out of the room.

"I hope Fu wasn't to mad with me, I wasn't shouting too loud, or at least I don't think I was anyways." Jen got up, then walked over to Rachel's bedroom.

"Hey, Rachel, do you have a moment?" Rachel looked up from the desk that was in her room.

"Sure, what's up?" Rachel looked at the expression on Jen's face.

"Did you have the nightmare again?" Jen sighed.

"We've been having the same nightmare spring up occasionally for a while now, when will it end?" Rachel sighed, putting her pencil down.

"Honestly I don't know, the healing process takes time as you know by now, but I hoped those nightmares would have ended by now." Jen sighed.

"You're telling me." Rachel nodded, she understood.

"Well, perhaps you need to have something help take your mind off of it?" Jen paused.

"I guess, that might help." Jen looked back out the room.

"I'm going to go help the others, you coming with?"

"Maybe later, I've got something I want to finish first." Jen nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Rachel sighed as Jen walked out of the room.

"Jen's still having those nightmares, I haven't gotten one in a few months, I hope I don't get one as well." Rachel picked up her pencil and continued writing.

She was currently trying to document everything she remembered about the team that nearly killed her and her friends.

Something worth noting was that there were five of them, not four of them.

So they were not a legitimate team seeing as there can only be four people in a team.

She also put into account of their 'agent' names.

There was C, H, A, O, and S.

"So, CHAOS, Team CHAOS I'm going to assume?" Rachel wrote that down.

She was worried about her and Devlin's team, did they even stand a chance without using the EMP trick?

She doubted they could do that again, she didn't think it was wise to fry their weapons and knock out Duplica and Angel again.

C was wicked fast, not even Duplica was able to keep with up him, and Duplica was the quickest out of her team.

H was annoying sense she could deflect bullets and was too quick for their heavy hitters to hit.

A had that barrier thing, and so long as he was hit by something powerful he could use the red wave barrier to knock the others backwards, allowing him time to hit the ground with some wind dust or something, gaining the power right back. That was problematic enough.

O had a chain gun and couldn't be attacked from the front, getting behind him was a problem with the other members of CHAOS around.

S, well, she seemed to have magic like Angel does, though unlike Angel her only weapon was a sword, getting past the magic would be annoying, but doable.

"Hey." Rachel looked up, Ryu was standing by the door.

"Hey Ryu, what's up?"

"I was just checking on how your team is holding up." Rachel sighed.

"This goes without being said, but we could be better." Ryu nodded, then looked at the pieces of paper strewn across the desk.

"What are those for?" Rachel looked back to the papers.

"These are notes about our attackers."

"Your attackers?"

"Yes, me and the others went to Venus, though sadly one day some group decided to attack the school, and we kind of had to flee from the scene." Ryu looked to the papers.

"Team CHAOS? I thought teams could only have four people not five."

"That's why I'm confused, this group we were fighting sent five people after us, and from what I could tell they all fought together like they were part of a team." Ryu continued to read the papers detailing everything Rachel remembered about them.

"Androids? As in these people where not really people?"

"Yes, it sounds weird but I swear it's true." Ryu paused it didn't make any sense to him.

"How could humans be androids?"

"Well, it was androids who were built to look like humans, it wasn't that a human was turned android or anything."

"So, you eight fought five androids, how could they have possibly kicked your asses, it's not like they had auras or something." Ryu looked to see Rachel was frowning.

"That's the weird part, they where androids yes, though they did indeed have auras." Ryu paused.

"Machine's that can generate auras, did they give off a semblance as well?"

"Yes, each one of them had a semblance."

"That's insane, how could that even work?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, judging by what you wrote I'm going to assume you eight made an EMP to stop them?"

"Yes, that's why Duplica and Angel are out cold right now, they used all their chi in order for Devlin to create an EMP shockwave with his semblance."

"I see, where is Jen?" Rachel sighed.

"Either downstairs or wrapped in her covers." Ryu rose an eyebrow.

"Is something bothering her?" Rachel shook her head.

"It's nothing huge, just, past memories is all."

"Past memories?"

"Don't worry Ryu, it doesn't really concern you or the others, anyways I'll be down to help soon, are Devlin's friends here?" Ryu paused, though out of respect he didn't further push the subject.

"Yes, they arrived a couple hours ago. Fu is currently working with Jack on her weapons, Cassidy and Nate and practicing, and Devlin is catching up with Jessica." Rachel rose an eyebrow.

"How is Nate sparring without his weapon?"

"They found him a large stick, they could probably do the same for you if you wanted to join them." Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know, I think I should finish up what I am going first, putting everything I remember on paper seems more important to me." Ryu nodded.

"Alright, I'll be in my room if you need me." Ryu walked off.

Rachel continued writing down the information.

It didn't make sense to her that these androids where this powerful, then again she barely understood anything about Androids to begin with.

She put down her pencil.

"I don't think I can remember anything more, maybe some fresh air will help?"

…

Ryu sighed as he opened his eyes.

"The spirits are quiet today." He said to himself as he laid down on the bed.

"They have been quiet sense I got here, why have they not answered recently?" Ryu opened the window in his room.

"I need to know more about the two girls that are out cold, what where their names, Duplica and Angel I think? Why do I feel like I've seen them, or known them before?" It was concerning him, the cyan haired one, Duplica, her dress had the same emblem that his head band had, though he was wearing it inside out just in case if he ever went into town no possible aggressors would recognize him and attack him.

He wasn't sure about Angel, she didn't seem to have the icon with her, though she looked familiar.

Did he perhaps know her before?

He wasn't sure, though he kind of doubted it.

Everyone he knew was long sense dead nine years ago, so he doubted Angel was someone he knew.

Besides, the girl he knew who looked like Angel wasn't named Angel, so she was probably just a look alike.

But then again he knew no one named Duplica, yet the girl was wearing a dress with the same emblem that he wore, his family crest, so it's either she was part of the family, or was she possibly wearing that as a trophy, a symbol that she murdered whoever used to wear that dress.

Ryu shook his head, that second one sounded wicked farfetched, though he supposed he would find out whenever Duplica and Angel woke up, if they ever woke up that is.

He was worried about them a little less then the others were, in his opinion they just needed to give the girls more time, they used their entire chi after all, their bodies are just taking time to fully restore, it sometimes took a day to restore all of the chi, they should be awake tomorrow.

Ryu paused, getting back into his meditating stance.

"I might as well try to contact the spirits about this Duplica character, why is she wearing the family's crest on her dress?"

…

"Hey Fu, how is the rebuilding process coming along?" Rachel asked as she walked down stairs.

"I wish it was going by faster, seeing as we kind of need The Queen's Stingers active as soon as possible." Fu said.

"Aie hold your horses Fu, the process, she's going as fast as she can." Rachel looked to the guy who was talking to Fu.

The guy looked like he was roughly a few years older than the others, he was roughly six foot tall with medium slightly messy length blond hair, he had rabbit ears. He was wearing a sort of helmet what would protect his face from sparks and an apron that would do the same. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, dark grey pants, a tool belt, and boots.

"So you must be Jack?" Jack smirked.

"I'm as much Jack as you and I are Faunas." Rachel smiled a little, then nodded.

"True, well, I hope you get Fu's weapons back online soon, I'm going to be outside if you guys need me." Rachel turned and walked outside.

"This still feels weird." Cassidy rose an eyebrow.

"What feels weird?"

"Using this stick as a weapon instead of Viktor." Cassidy nodded.

"I guess I'm just lucky that I don't use any weapons."

"Well, instead you have your aura literally burn you as you fight." Cassidy shrugged her shoulders.

"There's ups and downs of everything Nate." The two looked to the factory.

"Oh, hey Rachel, we're sparring, you want to join?" Cassidy asked as she and Nate walked up.

Rachel shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm just trying to clear my head with some fresh air right now." Cassidy nodded.

"Jen's doing the same." Cassidy gestured to when Jen was sitting.

"Ah, I see." Rachel went to walk, though Cassidy lightly grabbed her shoulder.

"Huh?" Rachel turned to see Cassidy had a, supposed to be anyways, reassuring smile on her face.

"Don't worry Rachel, Duplica and Angel are going to wake up soon, don't you worry." Rachel sighed.

"Problem is, I'm worrying way too much." With that Rachel walked over to where Jen was.

"You think they are going to be okay?" Nate asked Cassidy.

She nodded.

"Yeah, they're just worried about their teammates, it's completely understandable."

"They will wake up, yes?" Cassidy paused.

"I'm no field medic, I have no clue, I hope they will if that answers your question." Nate paused.

"It does in a way I guess." The two gave one final look to Jen and Rachel, both where tossing rocks into the lake.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure." Cassidy said, though the I'm sure part she was clearly bluffing on, she had no clue.


	24. Progression

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The group go about their day, though Jen's got a new question, and a new relationship is formed.

* * *

Chapter 22- Progression

"Sheesh, you're quite the fighter." Rachel said to Ryu as Ryu cut the head off of a Beowolf.

She wanted to keep her mind away from the current situation, it had been roughly three days sense they got to the Keep, though sadly neither Duplica or Angel had woken up yet.

Jack was working on Fu's weapons, though sense it had a whole computer system in it instead of just being weapons it was taking Jack a bit longer to fully integrate the system into the gauntlets.

Currently Ryu decided to go into the forest and attempt to lessen the head count of the Grimm by a few that way they wouldn't have to worry about a Grimm attack happening late in the night.

Rachel tagged along in order to take her mind off of the same subject she was always trying to forget.

"When living in the forest you learn to fight pretty quickly." Ryu said as he reloaded his weapon.

"You live out here?" Rachel asked as she turned both Panther and Leopard back into bracelet form.

"Well, I used to."

"That's interesting, how was life in the forest?" Ryu frowned.

"Rough sadly, always on constant alert of Grimm attacks, losing several people you knew in a single week because of an Antles outbreak, if you don't know what you are doing or how to run a village living in this forest is rough, if not murderous."

"Oh, well, sorry to hear that." Ryu paused, soon readying his katana.

"It's fine, come on, we shouldn't dawdle." Rachel nodded, reforming Panther and Leopard.

"Okay, I'm right behind you." The two looked to see a couple Ursa run towards them.

"I'll take the one to the left." Ryu said, tossing a shuriken at the ground in front of the Ursa.

Rachel watched as Ryu teleported over to where it landed right after the Ursa ran past it.

The Ursa roared in pain as Ryu used a shuriken infused with impact dust to launch himself into the beast.

"Well, that's an interesting semblance." Rachel thought aloud before hitting the incoming Ursa with the water dust crystal part of Panther.

"Ryu!" Ryu looked over.

"Right!" He tossed an electric dust shuriken at the Ursa.

It shocked the water Panther created and the Ursa fell down.

"Nice job." Rachel said as Ryu ran up to her.

"It was nothing, you did a good job at team work, now, are you hurt?" Rachel smiled before shaking her head.

"Not a scratch on me." Ryu in turn smiled as well.

"Perfect, well, we got five killed so far, do you want to shoot for some more?"

"Let's see how many we can kill before dinner comes around." Ryu nodded.

"Sure thing, let's reduce this head count."

While the two were working Rachel would occasionally accidentally put herself into risk, she wasn't paying full attention.

Try as hard as she could, she still couldn't keep her mind off of Duplica and Angel's condition.

She had talked about it with Jen earlier that day, and both girls were fearful for their friend's safety.

If they really were recovering from loss of chi, wouldn't they be awake by now?

According to Ryu the longest it normally takes people to recover their full chi if they where to drain it was would be one day, not three.

So the question was now this, where they in a coma, or where they dead?

Both she and Jen wanted to know, but at the same time where both afraid to find out.

"Whoa, watch where you are going Rachel." Ryu said as he barely managed to block a Beowolf from attacking her.

"Oh, uh, sorry Ryu!" Rachel hit the Beowolf across the face with the impact side of Panther, and the electric side of Leopard.

She then tackled the creature to the ground. Ryu soon jumping on the Beowolf's head to decapitate a Beowolf Alpha.

"You okay Rachel?" Rachel nodded as she got up.

"I'm not scratched."

"Well, I meant mentally wise." Rachel paused.

"The answer is more obvious then you think." Ryu sighed.

He had a feeling this mission wouldn't distract her, it was understandable why it didn't, but he was hoping it would.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked.

"I think it would probably be best before I walk right into a Deathstalker or something." Rachel turned to walk off.

"Hey." Rachel turned around.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Rachel sighed.

"What is there to talk about? Duplica and Angel are either dead or in a coma, you already know about it, and I'm obviously not being able to focus because of it, you know that, what is there to talk about?"

"I feel like there is something else bothering you." Rachel paused, Ryu wasn't wrong, but, how did he know something else was bothering her?

"I'm sorry, it just seemed like something else was bothering you, I could be wrong, if you want I'll drop the sub,"

"No." Ryu paused.

"You're not wrong Ryu, there is something else on my mind." Rachel normally didn't like telling just anyone about her personal life and her past, though Ryu felt trustable, so she didn't mind talking to him about the problem.

"Okay, what else is bothering you?" Rachel sighed.

"If they truly are dead, well, this isn't the first time I lost two of my team members to the enemy." Ryu rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Last year, when I was at Apollo, I used to be the leader of my team, but something bad happened, and two of my teammates died. I thought that probably meant I was a bad leader, so when me and Jen met Duplica and Angel we all decided to let Duplica be the leader instead, I can't believe this is happening to me and Jen again." Ryu put an arm around Rachel.

He understood how it felt to lose a loved one, it was sad to know that something similar already happened to Rachel and Jen.

"I just want them to wake up." Ryu sighed.

"They'll wake up soon."

"I hope so, I really hope so." Ryu looked around.

"Come on, let's get back to the Keep, it's safer to talk there." Rachel nodded.

"Okay."

"Just stay close, I'll keep you safe." Rachel readied Panther and Leopard.

"Right behind you."

…

"I'm telling you you're going to burn the food if you keep that up." Devlin commented to Nate.

"Now if only I had my fire dust."

"That would turn the food into charcoal!" Cassidy laughed.

"Nate, let Devlin cook, he's the only one who knows how to between us."

"What about Jen, Rachel, or Ryu?"

"Well, Rachel and Ryu are currently in the Evermore forest, something about reducing Grimm headcount, and Jen, well, I don't think she, or Rachel for that matter, are in any mental state to be trusted with cooking, I don't even know if they know how to cook."

"Who knows how to cook?" The group looked to see Ryu and Rachel walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ryu, Rachel, we were just wondering if you two or Jen knows how to cook."

"I know how to cook." Ryu said.

"Yeah, me and Jen know how to as well, though I don't know where Jen is, and I don't think I trust myself with cooking right now."The group looked at each other.

"Now that you mention it, has anyone even seen Jen today?" There was a collective no to Devlin's question.

Devlin sighed.

"I'll go check to see if she's in her room." Rachel offered.

"I'll go check to see if she's by the pond yet again." Ryu replied.

"Okay, come back when you find out if she is there or not." The two nodded, then walked off.

"Where else could Jen possibly be?" Cassidy asked.

Devlin sighed.

"She could be in the forest." The others looked at each other.

"Why would she be in the forest?" Fu asked.

"Possibly to blow off some steam?" Nate suggested.

"I don't know, though I feel like if Jen doesn't show up at the lake or in her room we should go looking for her." The group looked to see Rachel and Ryu walk back into the room.

"She wasn't in her room." Rachel said.

"She wasn't at the pond either." The group looked to each other.

"Come on guys, we need to find her before the sun sets." The others got up.

"Hold on, I'll stay back, I need to continue cooking." The others nodded.

"I think you and Nate might want to stay back, where's Jessica?"

"Oh, I saw her by the lake, we can probably get her to join us." Ryu replied.

"Why should I stay back?"

"Well, you don't have Victor, unless you can fight without it?"

"He can borrow my old Panzer to use as a club."

"What will you use then Rachel?" Rachel flicked her wrists, allowing both bracelets to brake.

She flicked upward, and caught both dust chucks.

"I still have Panther and Leopard."

"Alright, well, any able fighters should go with us."

"Come back in one piece won't you?" Devlin said.

"Well, I hope that six people won't come back in one piece, more like six pieces." Devlin paused at Jack's comment.

"You get what I mean though, and what do you mean six, Ryu, Rachel, Cassidy, Nate, and Jessica, that's five."

"You forgot Fu." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? My drones and weapons aren't ready yet."

"The only thing missing is the computers, I'm going to have to build those manually before I put them into the gauntlets themselves, but the Gauntlets can be used as weapons on their own, you just won't have your drones." Fu paused, then nodded.

Jen saved her life on a few occasions, she might as well pay Jen back one.

"Alright, you're not coming along?" Jack shook his head.

"I don't have a weapon of my own, I just help build them." Fu nodded.

"Alright, we'll be back soon then." The group ran out of the kitchen and soon the Keep.

…

Jen sighed she turned off the hot water.

The day was spent by the lake again, though sadly it was nothing relaxing like Jen was hoping she would be able to get.

She attempted to meditate, though unlike every other time she meditated she had way too much on her mind.

Not only did she have to worry about her teammates, she also remembered she needed to improve herself before the group fought Team CHAOS once again.

They actually managed to drain her chi, HER CHI, from what she knew she had the biggest amount compared to anyone she's ever known, so it was scary to her to know that these new foes managed to drain her chi almost completely and almost shattered her aura barrier.

She knew she needed to shape up and improve in order to strengthen her aura, though meditation could not happen in the state she was in, her focus was everywhere at the moment, and that cannot happen if she wanted to meditate.

She sighed one more time as she put on her nightgown and walked over to the kitchen, she was probably going to cook something quick, eat, then go to bed, there wasn't much else for her to do.

She couldn't focus enough to meditate, she didn't have her weapons to practice with, so there goes maybe sparring or killing things in the Evermore forest, and she didn't want to talk to the others if it meant they would try to make her feel better about the situation, she didn't need any of that.

"Oh, hey Jen." Devlin said nonchalantly as he looked back to the food he was cooking.

"Wait, what?" He quickly turned back around, tail almost whacking the pan and dropping what he was cooking on the ground.

"What?" Jen asked, confused about the sudden reaction.

"Where were you?"

"Taking a shower, why?"

"Oh, the others didn't see you by the lake or in your room, so we kind of assumed you where blowing off steam in the Evermore forest." Jen paused, then shook her head.

"I wouldn't go fighting out there without Dinding Heran, seeing as it's kind of broken right now my attacks wouldn't be as powerful as they could be." Devlin nodded.

"I should probably call them to tell them you're here."

"No need, I'll call Rachel." Jen replied as she opened her scroll.

"Hey Jen, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, about to eat dinner."

"… wait what?"

"You know next time knock on the bathroom door, I was taking a shower." There was a pause.

"Oh, okay, well, me and the others will be back in a few, we just need to get out of the forest first."

"Cool, see you back here soon." Jen closed her scroll.

She looked over to Jack.

"You decided to stay?"

"I don't have any weapons, so sending me out to go find you would be a terrible idea." Jen nodded.

"Good point."

"So, how are you holding up?" Jen paused, this is the exact reason why she didn't want to talk to the others.

"About as good I can be I guess." Devlin and Jack looked at each other.

"Anyways, how's the rebuilding process?" Jen decided to digress.

"It's going well actually, once I get Fu's weapons up and operational I'll be able to get the other weapons working by the end of next week." Jen nodded.

"That's good to know, we're going to have to train as soon as we can in order to parallel those androids." Devlin nodded.

"Rachel showed us the notes she wrote, so at least we have info on the enemy, now we just need to learn how to counter them."

Devlin put a steak in front of Jen.

"If you're a messy eater I think you might want to change your clothes." Jen shook her head.

"My eating habits are thankfully neat."

"There you are." Rachel said as the group came back.

"We were worried you went into the forest." Ryu said as he and the others sat down around the table.

"Don't worry, I was just showering."

"You might want to stop holing yourself up inside your room." Jen rose an eyebrow and looked over to Fu.

"What? I go outside."

"That's not the point." Fu silently cursed herself.

She didn't want to outright express worry towards Jen, she didn't want her to know the she liked her, course she didn't know that Jen is oblivious to knowing if people love her.

"What is the point then?" Fu paused, trying to muster the courage to express her worry.

"I think what Fu is trying to say is that you should hang out with us more, so we know where you are." Jen sighed.

"I could just message Rachel where I am, anyways if I'm not in my room or at the lake I'm most likely either in the bathroom or in the kitchen." Fu sighed, of course she messed up talking to Jen again.

"It's alright Fu, I got what you meant." Jen was curious now, why was Fu acting so awkward towards her all of a sudden?

She decided to ask Fu about it tomorrow, but for now, eating her dinner, trying to meditate one more time, then going to bed sounded good for her.

…

"So, how's the rebuilding process going Gold?" Gold sighed.

"It's going to take a while sense I have to build from the bottom up, I have Chrono and Helen up and ready, but I'm waiting to build the other three before actually activating them." Platinum nodded.

"Alright, just try to make it quick, we need to find and execute Duplica and Angel before they can have the chance to try and stop us."

"Right."

…

"Thanks for keeping an eye out for me out in the Evermore Forest Ryu." Rachel said as she and Ryu walked into her room.

"It was nothing Rachel, just looking out for my friends." Rachel knew the smile Ryu was giving her, it was old looks Jake would give her, she knew he liked her, he didn't let onto it as much as Jake did, but there were enough small signs to tell her that Ryu liked her.

"So…" Ryu awkwardly began.

"Um…" The two looked at each other.

"This is going to sound weird but… wanna go out?" Ryu rose an eyebrow to Rachel's sudden question.

"Well, yes, I would love to, but that question was so sudden." Rachel laughed.

"I know you liked me, and I like you as well, so I decided with that information I might as well ask the question." Ryu paused, then nodded.

"I guess I was making it obvious, well, I would love to go out with you." Rachel nodded, then smiled a little, soon grabbing a orange tanktop and black short shorts.

"I'm going to shower, then go to bed, okay?" Ryu nodded.

"I'll be in my room if you need me Rachel." Rachel nodded.

"Okay, good night Ryu."

"Good night Rachel."


	25. Hidden Thoughts

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- Jack has some good news regrading Fu's weapons, and Jen decides to get to the bottom of a question she was recently happening, yet another ship is setting sail this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23- Hidden Thoughts

"Do you think that would work?" Rachel asked Ryu.

The two where currently outside the Keep sense Rachel wanted to get some fresh air.

"Well, I don't see why not." Ryu said as he watched Cassidy dodge another attack from Nate.

"You might want to attack a little quicker." Nate frowned.

"I'm much more of a man with heavy hits then a man with quick ones."

"Well, with my semblance I suppose that might be possible, though I think it would be much more do able with impact dust."

"Maybe we can make Panzer able to shoot out dust grenades?"

"Hm, I don't know, sounds kind of dangerous."

"Eh, danger makes life more interesting." Rachel paused.

"So how does your semblance work?" Rachel asked.

"Well…" Ryu took out one of his shuriken.

"As long as it isn't infused with anything, like dust, I can teleport to where my shuriken lands. It doesn't do anything for Edelwacht sadly, not yet anyways." Ryu said as he took out his katana.

"Dust certainly is interesting." Rachel said.

"It's pretty powerful as well, it's always good to have at least one dust user in your team."

There was a pause.

"Well, we have or had two dust users, anyways have you ever seen a whole team use dust before?" Ryu shook his head, then put an arm around Rachel.

"Don't worry Rachel, they're going to be fine." Rachel didn't respond.

"Also, no I haven't seen a whole team use dust before, though I don't think that would end out to badly."

"I don't know, a whole team using dust seems a bit crazy to me." Ryu nodded.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how much money they would need every time they go to refuel their weapons or canisters."

"I don't want to think about that." Ryu laughed at Rachel's comment.

"Well you're lucky you don't have to." The two continued to watch Cassidy and Nate spar.

"They seem to only be using their fists, you wanna join them?" Ryu asked.

"Sure, might as well sense we're just sitting around."

…

"She's out there again huh?" Jack asked Fu as the two were working on Fu's Queen's Stingers.

Fu was looking outside, Jen was tossing rocks into the lake once again.

"I guess so." Fu said.

"Why is she moping about anyways? Is that a normal thing that she does?" Fu shook her head.

"No, normally she's the opposite."

"So why is she acting like this, did you guys take that bad of a beating?"

"Well, we did take a bad beating, but knowing Jen she would be fine even if she did take a bad beating."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Her and Rachel's teammates might be dead." Jack paused.

"You mean those two girls that I thought liked to sleep a lot?" Fu nodded her head.

"They used up all their chi while fighting, but they haven't woken up sense that day, this is why I need my gauntlets as soon as possible, I need to know if they are in a coma or not." Jack nodded.

"I'll get it down as soon as possible, you gave me a detailed list, so I don't need to guess what it is you want, it should be done by tomorrow." Fu nodded her head.

Jack looked outside.

"If what you said is true you should probably go tell Jen and Rachel, they should know how the process is coming along." Fu paused, she would tell Rachel first.

…

Jen sighed as she tossed another rock into the lake.

"Hey," Jen looked to see Devlin and Jessica walk up to her.

Jessica build was average for a five foot eight inches tall woman, she had long black hair and brown iris's, she seemed to have a cybernetic arm, her right hand looked oddly metallic, and it wasn't the same color as Jessica's skin. She wore a green jacket similar to Devlin's, a black shirt, black pants, and green combat boots similar to Jen's.

"Hey." Jen said glumly as the two sat down.

"How are things going?" Jessica asked.

Jen sighed one more time.

"I can't seem to meditate."

"There's too much on your mind?" Jen nodded.

"That's understandable, maybe you should try to do something else?" Jen sighed.

"I can't spar without Dinding Heran, and in order to attempt to upgrade my semblance I need to meditate, but I can't do that sense I'm worried sick about Duplica and Angel, but if I can't meditate or spar there really isn't any other way for me to forget about the current situation." Devlin and Jessica looked at each other, both weren't sure what to say that they already haven't.

"Hey, Devlin, Jessica, come over here for a moment." The two looked over to Rachel, then back to Jen.

"I know we've told you a million times at this point, but Duplica and Angel are going to wake up any day now, please, just keep hope." Jen paused at the final word, the other two walked off.

She was expecting 'don't worry' to be said, the others said that phrase a lot, and it was easy for them to say that, they weren't team members of them.

Jen paused as she heard footsteps walking towards her.

"Can you go back to whatever you were doing before hand? I kind of want to be alone right now." Fu paused, she wanted to tell Jen, but she didn't want to bother Jen if she didn't want to be.

She decided to tell her later, either that or Rachel would tell her.

She turned, then walked off.

Jen picked up a rock, looking at it.

'I said I can't spar, but that doesn't mean I can't practice.' Jen looked at a tree.

'That seems to be rather far away, if I can hit that tree that should mean that I am strong, I wonder how far I can throw this rock anyways." Jen chucked the rock, it hit the tree.

'Hm, maybe I want a farther away tree?' Jen chucked another rock at a tree a few feet farther than the first, though she missed, and the rock went flying past the bark.

'Damn, I guess I could use an accuracy check, that's something I can work on right now.' Jen picked up another rock, getting ready for one more good chuck.

She tossed the rock, it hit the tree.

'Nice, okay, what else is there to do?' Jen paused.

'Why don't I talk to Rachel?' With that Jen got up and walked off.

…

"Hey, where's Jen?" Jessica asked as she and Devlin walked back to the lake.

"No clue, maybe she went to try and meditate again?" Jessica frowned.

"I hope she and Rachel are okay." The two sat down.

"I think they're going to be fine, Fu's gauntlets will let us know their condition tomorrow." Jessica nodded, the two looked at the lake.

"I'm surprised Jen didn't bring up your arm." Jessica laughed a little.

"Yeah, I was expecting some comment as well, the others had something to say about it the first time they noticed." Devlin paused, he knew that arm was his doing.

Almost like she read his mind Jessica put her remaining hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Devlin, we were much less experienced back then, it's not your fault." Devlin nodded.

"So, how far across this lake do you think you can toss a rock across?" Jessica smiled as she picked up a rock.

"Depends, with my cybernetic arm or my human arm?"

…

"Nope, no good." Ryu said as he opened his eyes.

"You can't meditate either?" Ryu rose an eyebrow.

"Are you having a problem meditating Rachel?" Rachel shook her head.

"I haven't meditated in a while, no it's Jen who's having the meditation problem." Ryu nodded.

"I'm not surprised, having Duplica and Angel's conditions plague your minds is certainly something to help ruin focus." Rachel looked to the forest from the window, the two where currently in Ryu's bedroom.

"Yeah…" Ryu hugged Rachel from behind.

"You guys are huntresses, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I doubt a simple chi draining it going to kill them, they'll wake up soon Rachel, I'm sure of it." Rachel drowned.

"Not to be a downer, but that's what you said the first time, and now it's been at least a week, and they are still not up." Ryu paused, he knew that was true.

"I know, but, try to have some faith dear." Rachel sighed.

"I'm trying Ryu, I really am." Ryu nodded.

"It's okay Rachel, they're going to make it, you just have to believe so."

"Believeing is all I need to do?"

"It'll help, and sadly at this point that's all we can do." Rachel paused.

"I guess you're right, sorry I'm acting like this Ryu." Ryu lightly tightened the hug, he smiled a little as he felt Rachel's tail grace his back.

"It's okay Rachel, I understand, all the stress is getting to you, if you want I can give you a back massage." Rachel rose an eyebrow.

"You know how to give back massages?" Ryu nodded.

"Sure do, it helped our comrades with their body sores back in the old village I used to be a part of, it can also relieve stress." Rachel paused.

"Sure, why not?" Rachel laid down on her stomach.

"So I have a question." Rachel made a soft humming noise as Ryu started his work.

"So when you sleep, do you have to sleep on your side?" Rachel laughed a little.

"Well, my tail does get in the way if that's what you were wondering, I can sleep on my back, but in order to sleep comfortably I do need to sleep on my sides, it's kind of a shame, cause sometimes I wonder if it's more comfortable to sleep on your back, oh the complications of having a tail." Ryu chuckled.

"There are upsides of having a tail right?" Rachel paused, thinking about it.

"Um, I can't really think of any." Ryu smiled.

"Well, in my opinion that tail with those ears looks good on you."

"You think so? I used to put a beanie over the ears." Ryu paused.

"It was in order to hide the fact that you are a faunas, right?" Rachel sighed.

"With how some humans treat us I wore a hat and hid my tail, it was best not to get into conflict if I didn't need to." Ryu paused, deciding on not asking where Rachel hid her tail.

"Well, if anyone disrespects you like that while I'm around they'll have another thing coming." Rachel smiled a little.

"Let's try not to be violent about it now."

"Of course not, I'm always a gentleman." Rachel made a small throat laugh.

Ryu smiled, though something else was plaguing his mind.

He did get a response from the spirits today, but they all seemed to be too busy to talk to them, strangely he was getting a feeling, and this weird feeling was strongest when right in front of Duplica and Angel's bedroom.

Where the spirits trying to aid in healing both Duplica and Angel?

It was possible, he had been praying for them the moment he got to the Keep, maybe they finally answered his prayers?

"Um, Ryu do you know where Rachel is?" Jen asked as she poked her head into the room.

"Oh, hey Rachel, um, so, you two are a thing now?" Rachel looked up to Ryu, then slowly got back up.

"Yes, oh, by the way Jen Fu talked to me today, she said she should have her gauntlets ready by tomorrow so we can check on Duplica and Angel's health tomorrow." Jen nodded.

"Both are good to know, okay, um, I'll let you two get back to whatever kind of business you were doing beforehand." With that Jen exited the room.

Why didn't Fu tell her about this?

…

Fu sighed as she laid down on her bed.

She had nothing else to do that day, she just had to wait.

Yup.

Just wait until her weapons where ready.

Her mind wasn't at rest though, thoughts of her actually talking to Jen was fresh in her mind.

She couldn't seem to ask her out, let alone talk to her, so how was she going to let her feelings be known if the only thing everyone knew her for was being bitchy?

"Fu." Fu sat up, Jen was standing at the doorway.

"Oh, Jen." Fu said, not exactly sure what to say.

"So Rachel told me you told her that your weapons where going to be ready tomorrow." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"She did?"

"She did." Jen walked into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to."

"What stopped you?"

"I walked up to you earlier today, but you wanted to be alone." Jen paused, so it wasn't Devlin and Jessica?

No matter, there was a question that has been on the back of Jen's mind recently, and she wanted it answered, so while she had Fu's attention she might as well ask it.

"Why are you so awkward around me recently?"

"What are you talking about?" Fu asked, the question sounded a little harsh.

"There's no reason to be defensive, I'm just wondering why you seem to be acting differently towards me."

"Different, how?"

"See you're doing it right now, I just want to know why, is there something wrong with me?"

"No!" Jen rose an eyebrow.

"Then what is it?"

"I, I…" Fu paused, then blurted out.

"I like you Jen, you idiot!" Jen paused, stunned.

"What?" Fu sighed, slight blush apparent.

"I said I like you, I've been acting different because I like you, and didn't know how to tell you." Jen paused, then smiled.

"Well, you just did the right thing." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry if I didn't realize before, I'm a little oblivious in knowing if someone really likes me or not." Fu paused.

"Well, I said it, I like you." Jen smiled.

"This is generally when you ask the girl out Fu." Fu paused, Jen's smile, something in it just made Fu feel happy.

"Jen, will you,"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I said yes you moron." Jen smiled.

"Why am I a moron?"

"You called me an idiot, I thought you were playing around, so I called you a moron." Fu smiled a little at Jen's smile.

"Anyways, yes, I will go out with you." Fu paused, smile soon appearing on her face.

Jen rose an eyebrow.

"What?" Fu asked.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen THAT expression on your face!" Fu frowned.

"Aw, but I just saw you smile for the first time, don't kill it now!" Jen sat down on the bed next to Fu.

"Come on, put that frown upside down." Fu rolled her eyes.

"I hate that phrase."

"Cause you heard it a lot when you where younger?"

"You can't prove that." Jen laughed, soon resting her head on Fu's lap.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Damn, well, where did you used to go to school? I could perhaps ask a few of your old teachers…"

The day went on by until it was night time, sadly Jen had the same nightmare again.

"Gah!" Jen shouted as she woke up.

She looked around.

"Damn it, not that nightmare again."

"What's with all the shouting?" Fu asked as she walked into the room.

"So I might've had a nightmare." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"About?" Jen sighed as she laid down on the bed again.

"The DM Incident."

"The DM Incident?" Fu asked as she sat on the bed.

"Right, you don't know about it do you?" Fu shook her head.

"Well, basically in the final year of being in Apollo me and Rachel's old team needed to go out on a rescue mission, this was back when we where a team with our old friends Jake Matriarch and Amy Damper, sad to say they didn't make it out alive." Fu paused.

"So, Duplica and Angel, did you meet them this year?" Jen nodded.

"I already lost two friends to the enemy, I don't want to lose two more." Fu wasn't sure what to say next.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow." Jen sighed as she lightly pulled Fu next to her.

"I guess so."

"Jen." Jen could easily tell Fu was new to the whole girlfriend concept, and she probably needed help with it.

"Come on, we're a thing, it shouldn't be weird to sleep with your girlfriend, right?" Fu paused, she knew Jen was going to follow her back to her bedroom if she got up and left, anyways Jen did had a point.

Jen laughed a little.

"Thanks." The two looked at each other for a minute.

"Is your hair naturally green?" Jen smiled.

"Everyone asks me that, yes, my hair is natural." Fu rose an eyebrow.

"How?"

"No clue, I would ask my parents, but…" Jen's voice trailed off.

Fu's eyes began to droop, she was getting tired again.

"Is your hair naturally like that, or did you dye your hair?"

"I dyed it, how would it be naturally two colors?"

"I don't know, my hair is naturally green so I thought the sky's the limit on that or, or perhaps the hair's the limit sense the sky isn't green as well." Fu sighed as she put the covers over her and Jen.

"Shut up and go to sleep Jen." Jen made a small throat laugh.


	26. The Xiav's

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N-

* * *

Chapter 24- The Xiav's

"Fu, Fu!" The first thing Fu noticed as she was waking up was someone was shaking her body a lot.

"Fu!" Fu soon realized who it was, then put a hand on one of the arms that was shaking her like a maniac.

"Jen calm down won't you?"

"Fu." Fu paused, then opened her eyes to look at Jack.

"Your Queen's Stingers are ready." Fu looked over to Jen, no wonder Jen was shaking her like a murder just happened.

"Alright, though Jen I want you to wait by the door, same with the others, I'll need concentration." Jen nodded.

"Understood, just pleas find out if Duplica and Angel are okay."

"I will, just be patent." Fu took her weapons from Jack and walked into Duplica and Angel's room.

"They are so going to need to take a shower when they wake up." Fu frowned as she closed the door.

"If they ever wake up." She whispered to herself.

She was worried, Jen and Rachel where going to be devastated if they turned out dead, she didn't want either of them in the room for that reason, but now it was worrying her as well.

She sighed, deciding to get the fuck over it sense Jen was waiting outside, and knowing her she wouldn't be able to wait for too long.

Fu walked up to Duplica, turning on her computers in her gauntlets.

Fu smiled, it was nice to have her weapons back.

"Alright, time to find out what's wrong with them." Fu said as she opened up a medical app.

She turned on the X-Ray camera and scanned Duplica.

What she saw confused her.

"Wait, what?" Part of Duplica's right arm, left leg, and her head, it was, metal, almost like…

"Oh man, that's problematic." Fu turned to scan Angel.

Again, parts of her arms, mostly her right elbow and left upper arm, some bones in her right leg, and some of her head, where the same as Duplica.

"No way… they, their…" Fu sighed, she knew what this meant, the only problem, reviving them will be very difficult.

Duplica and Angel's bodies where fine, their hearts where beating, however weak it was, and their brains where functioning, barely, it seemed like they were in comatose, if Fu could hack into their systems and restore their power, then maybe they would awake up?

It was risky, and there were several scenarios in which Duplica and Angel's death where the outcome, but thankfully Fu's time as a hacker was just want she needed, and she was more then capable of pulling off the job.

The only question was, what happened to the two?

Why where they part android?

The cybernetic parts of their brains where obviously where they were controlled, but, that was were the most concerning question lay.

Where they in control of their bodies, or was someone else controlling them?

And if they are controlling themselves, could someone else control them with just a simple click of a button?

She could find that data while she was hacking, but for now she might as well tell Jen.

Fu walked out of the room, not surprisingly the whole group was waiting outside.

"So, are they, you know…" Jen's expression was more than fearful.

Fu shook her head.

"They are in comatose, but I can get them out of it." The group sighed a collective sigh.

"But," Jen and Rachel went from being relieved back to being worried.

"But what?" Jen asked.

"There is something weird I think you should know about them."

"What?"

"Come in." The group walked into the room.

"Why don't you knock on Duplica's right arm Jen?" Jen paused, it was a weird request, but if it meant Fu would save her teammates faster she was on board.

She knocked on Duplica's arm.

"What the heck?" Fu nodded.

"Fu, why did Duplica's arm feel metallic?"

"Take a wild guess." Jen thought about it.

"No, that just sounds crazy." Fu knew exactly what Jen was thinking.

"Are you sure?" Jen paused, then gasped.

"Duplica and Angel are robots!"

"Well, part android really."

"That's not the point Fu! Also what do you mean part android?"

"Well, their humans, but in order to function they rely on robotic parts that replaced what I am going to assume was broken bones and helped keep ripped muscle together, they are still human, they just have a few, inner secrets."

"It's kind of like my cybernetic arm." Jessica said to Jen.

"Okay, but, can you help them out in any way Fu?" Fu nodded.

"Sure I can, I used to be a hacker in the past, all I need to do is gain access to their systems, then press the on button."

"What should the rest of us do?"

"Wait, sadly that's all you can do, though I need absolute concentration, so I need to be alone."

"We can do that, just, get Duplica and Angel to wake up, please." Fu nodded.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be awake in roughly an hour." With that Jen and Rachel shoed the others out of the room.

Fu sighed.

"I wonder if those Faunas Duplica and Angel talked in the middle of the Venus fight had something to do with this…"

…

"Sir, sir."

"What is it doctor?"

"I've been doing the usual scans on new borns, and sadly I bring you bad news."

"What, did my daughter not get born, was there a miscarriage, did my wife die or something?"

"Well, it's not that drastic, it's just, your new daughter seems to have a very rare, and terrible condition."

"What is it?"

"She seems to lack an aura, let alone a semblance."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry sir, but, there's nothing I can do to change it, your daughter must never be a fighter or else is she going to put herself in a very dangerous situation, anyways your wife is currently resting, the baby is being taken care of, what would you like to name her?"

"… Joann, why not I call her Joann?"

…

"Do you have the list doctor?"

"Yes sir, the list of the kids with the strongest auras are on this list."

"Hm… Lily Rot Xiav huh."

"Do you know her?"

"No, though I have a good feeling from her, let's hope she and Joann get along."

"I'm sure they'll be fine together, they will be the best of friends."

…

"Tailem dear, what's wrong?"

"Negotiations with the Rot's are going worse every time we talk, it seems like they are losing patience."

"Are they going to attack us?"

"Doubtful, but I would keep an eye out, how's Joann?"

"Oh, she's hanging out with Lily as usual."

"Right…"

"Something wrong dear?"

"I'm worried what will happen to their friendship if the Rot's do decide to attack us."

"Yeah, that would certainly ruin a friendship when you are on two separate sides of a war."

…

"Lily."

"It's fine Joann, watch me."

"We shouldn't be out here, my dad said it was dangerous."

"What's life without an adventure, anyways we have auras to protect us if we fall, right?"

"Um, Lily…"

"It'll be fi- what is that thing?"

"Um, Lily!"

"Joann!"

…

"I told you not to go out there, it's dangerous out here."

"I'm sorry sir, I told her to follow me, I thought things would be fine."

"It's fine Lily."

"But, I thought we had auras to protect us."

"Well, sad to say but you don't."

"What, dad why don't I?"

"I don't know, but it's best to stay away from outside the walls, it's not safe for you out there."

…

"Come on out Joann."

"No, I don't want to be attacked again if I don't have an aura."

"It's just outside your house!"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, if anything dangerous was within the walls you have me and a whole village to protect you."

"You would protect me?"

"Of course, what are best friends for?"

…

"Dear, what seems to be wrong?"

"This negotiation is our last, the Rot's sadly decided that negotiation was not working for us, and that they are cutting themselves off of our group of villages."

"Then, are they going to attack us?"

"I don't think so."

"Then what is that loud noise?"

"What loud noise?"

"Sir, the Rot's they're here, and their attacking."

"Dear, what should I do?"

"Get Joann and hide, me and the others will take care of this!"

…

"Joann."

"It's okay Lily, your little friend will be well protected, she is the daughter of the leader of the Xiav's."

"Mom, why are we leaving dad behind?"

"Dad's going to fight, come on Lily we can't allow the enemy's to gain any more ground on us."

"Okay mom."

…

"Mom."

"Joann honey, I need you to run, find a friend and get out of here."

"But mom, what about you?"

"I'll be fine dear, just run!"

…

"Lily!"

"Joann!"

"Where's your parents?"

"I was about to ask the same thing."

"Their fighting."

"Same here, they told to find you and run."

"Wow déjà vu much?"

"Come on Joann, we need to run!"

"Okay!"

…

"How much father do we have to run?"

"I don't know, just keep running Joann."

"What about our parents, our families?"

"I don't know, we can worry about that later can't we?"

"Lily…" Lily stopped running, she noticed Joann stopped.

"What is it?"

"What is that thing?"

"Oh shit, Deathstalker!"

…

"So this is how you found these two Malicia?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure what you wanted to do with them Platinum."

"Simple, Gold!"

"Yes sir?"

"You remember our recent project?"

"I thought you discontinued it after Alpha died."

"I did, but that was because I didn't have anything else to experiment on, well, now we do thanks to Malicia."

"It was no problem Platinum, you helped get rid of those pesky Xiav's, this is me returning the favor, but if you don't mind me asking, how are you going to make them forge they are Xiav's?"

"Simple my dear, with technology."

…

"This girl doesn't have an aura."

"Well I can get Silver to manufacture a weapon for her, do you think you can generate an aura, and a semblance?"

"With the advancements I have been making I am more then confident that we will be able to do so."

…

"It worked Platinum, the girls are almost ready, but, we need one more key component."

"Yes?"

"We should call them different names, that way we can make the chances of them remembering anything a minimal as possible, so boss, what should we call them?"

"I don't know, Duplica and Angel?"

"Sounds good, let's power them up right now."

…

Angel let out a soft groan as she opened her eyes.

"Fu?" Fu looked up from her gauntlets.

"Good, your awake, I need to talk to you about something, don't worry, Duplica will wake up soon." Angel rose an eyebrow before sitting up.

"I just want to let you know that your part android, don't worry, I'm an expert hacker, I managed to remove any control those Faunas seemed to have over you and Duplica, speaking of I managed to restore all your memories back to both your data banks." Angel nodded, then looked over to Duplica.

"Duplica, Duplica?" She lightly shook Duplica.

Duplica let out a weak groan as she woke up.

"I'm going to get the others, I'll be right back." With that Fu exited the room.

"Did you get any memories back?" Duplica frowned.

"Yeah." Angel sighed.

"I don't know how we got the visions of the woman and Mr. Prime, though I guess we know what happened now."Angel laid down and put an arm around Duplica.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me? I just learned that we are Xiav's, and our whole family was murdered, how do you think I feel?" Angel sighed.

"Yeah, that is really disheartening." The two paused when they heard the door open.

"Oh thank Oum!" They heard Jen and Rachel shout before briskly walking to the bedside.

"How are you feeling?" Jen asked.

"Not good." Jen rose an eyebrow to Duplica.

"Huh?"

"We just remembered everything, sadly don't have anything good to say."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it turns out we used to be Xiav's with different names, but Platinum Prime of the Silver Monkey's turned us into part android and 'erased' our memories."

"What used to be your old name?" Ryu asked.

"Duplica used to be known as Joann, and I used to be known as Lily." Ryu looked stunned.

"What?"

"It really is you."

"Huh?"

"Look, it might sound crazy but," Ryu took off his headband and showed Duplica and Angel the symbol that hid inside.

"What?" Duplica was confused.

"It's the same icon that Duplica has on her dress, but it doesn't have the four lines diagonal of the corners of the gem…" Angel said.

"That's because those stripes where given to the higher ups of the Xiav family, Duplica was the daughter of the leader Tailem and his wife, though what I don't understand is how she has an aura right now."

"Platinum put that into me when they fixed us with the robotic parts I guess." Duplica said.

"Wait, if you are part metal then how can you take showers and not be electrocuted?" Devlin asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's water proof? Anyways the point is that we used to be Xiav's the people who attacked us back at Venus is who we used to work for without knowing they where the bad guy, they got us to kill people, then sent us to Venus to apparently gain intel or something, they apparently work with the Rot's and now we are being hunted down by the Silver Monkeys and probably the Rots as well." Duplica sighed, then sniffed.

"Um, how long have me and Angel been out for?"

"Roughly a week." Duplica and Angel looked at each other.

"I think a shower is in order." Duplica said.

"I agree with that."

"Me and Jen can freshen up the room while you are showering." Rachel said.

"I'll join as well." Ryu said.

"Okay, though I hope we have some spare clothes somewhere?"

"They're in those two closets." Cassidy said.

"Thanks." Duplica opened the closet.

"Oh, you even got the icon on the dress as well as the zigzag stripe on the top and bottom of the dress and the line on each sleeve?" Duplica turned the dress.

"Oh, and the lines even make an x on the back?"

"Yeah, while you and Angel where out I might have made a custom order for your dress, it looks exactly like your usual one." Duplica smiled.

"Thanks Cassidy." The two grabbed some undergarments and their clothing and walked off for the bathroom.

"They are showering together?" Rachel asked.

"They must have been dating for a while." Ryu said.

"Well, they did have a life before we met them, who know's how long they really have been dating." Jen thought aloud, the most important thing to her was that her two friends where alive, and that she owed Fu, big time.


	27. Complications

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- Duplica and Angel are awake, though how are they coping with the new information they where just given?

* * *

Chapter 25- Complications

"So, did I draw these correctly?" Jen asked Angel as she showed her Custode's blueprints.

Angel hummed as she looked over the blueprint.

"Yup, looks good to me." She looked over to Duplica, who was talking with Ryu.

"Should I get Duplica over here?"

"It would help if you did yes." Angel nodded, then walked over to Duplica and Ryu.

"Oh, hello Angel." Ryu said.

Angel and Duplica decided it would be a whole lot easier just to keep the names that Platinum gave them. Most of the others were used to calling them that, so they might as well keep it.

"Huh?" Duplica turned around.

"Hey Angel, what's up?"

"Jen wants you to go to her, she wanted to make sure she got the details of Dunkle Geheimnis correctly." Duplica nodded, then followed Angel over to Jen.

"Hey Duplica, how are you feeling?" Jen asked, Duplica has been noticeably different recently.

Nothing huge from what everyone could tell, but something was off, and everyone could tell.

"I'm feeling fine, kind of sleepy, but I haven't been getting the best sleep recently. Anyways, you wanted me to look over some blue prints right?" Jen nodded, then gave Duplica the blueprint for her weapon.

Duplica looked it over.

"Hm, looks right to me." Duplica looked over to Angel.

"I'm going to go meditate, okay?" Angel nodded.

Duplica turned to walk away, though something stopped her.

She noticed Rachel was talking to Ryu, and she had an idea.

"Hey, Rachel." Rachel turned around.

"Yes Duplica?"

"Do you mind if you help me out with something?" Rachel looked over to Ryu.

"I'll be back Ryu, duty calls." Ryu nodded.

"Do you need any extra help Duplica?" Duplica shook her head.

"No, but thanks for asking." With that Duplica and Rachel walked into her and Angel's room.

"So, what's up Duplica?" Rachel asked as the two sat down, Duplica sat down on her bed and Rachel sat down on the chair that was next to the desk.

"So I have a weird request for you." Rachel rose an eyebrow.

"Okay?"

"Well, I want to find out if I can copy auras from people's memories."

"You can do that?"

"From meditating I feel like something unlocked deep within me, Ryu told me I might have managed to upgrade my semblance, and I don't know any other way for a copying semblance to upgrade."

"Perhaps you can now hold more auras?"

"Nah, Fu told me my data banks store that data for me, and that it's practically endless."

"Maybe the auras take less chi to maintain?"

"Who knows, but, do you mind if I attempt to access your memories?"

"How would you do that?"

"The spirits told me meditating together would be the best way, sense our mind patterns would be right next to each other." Rachel nodded.

"Okay, let's try this out."

…

"Say Jack," Angel started up as she was watching Jack work.

"What's up?" Jack asked as he continued work on Dunkle Geheimnis.

"Do you think you will have any scraps at the end of working on all our weapons?"

"With how much scrap metal is lying around this building? Definitely, why?"

"Well, from my recovered memories I found out that at one point Platinum was wanting me to help Gold with engineering, and they downloaded a program that taught me how to do so, and thanks to Fu I have the program working. Whenever you are done I would like to use the remaining metal around this factory to create a few things of my own." Jack nodded.

"Alright, you might have to wait a little while."

"No problems, I can wait." Angel got up, it looked like Ryu was attempting to get her attention.

"Hold on, be right back." With that Angel got up and walked over to Ryu.

"Hey Ryu, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about our family." Angel paused, she knew the subject was going to come up, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it until Duplica was with them.

"Should we wait for Duplica?"

"Actually, I was thinking we should talk about it right now." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Okay, so, um…" Angel wasn't sure where to start with the conversation.

"I want to know how much you remember about the family." Angel paused, she never knew much, she was only ten when this all happened.

"Um, is it bad if I say I don't remember much?" Ryu shook his head.

"I didn't expect you to remember much of anything, though what do you remember?" Angel paused.

"Nothing more than we Xiav's where in a war with the Rot's, I don't remember much about the Gorm's other then they where allies." Ryu nodded.

"Well, do you remember what the war was about?" Angel shook her head.

"All I remember was something along the lines of the Rot's where very violent." Ryu paused.

"Well, they where extremists, and we did have a fight yes, but do you remember what it was about?" Angel shook her head.

"I don't have the slightest clue."

"I didn't think you would, well, we as three families where surviving in the Evermore Forest, as you where aware by now, though every week sadly we were losing lives. As the time went by the Rot's had enough of the loss and decided to reach out for some help. You see, before hand we didn't have to much technology, we barely had huntsmen grade weapons." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"You didn't even have the standard equipment?" Ryu shook his head.

"We had guns sure, though nothing a huntsmen would have, no guns put into a melee weapon. Anyways the Rot's got those form an unknown source, and the walls were becoming a much safer place. We Xiav's where much more traditional when it came to defense, using whatever dust we could harvest, though sadly we didn't have enough."

"Which is why we didn't have good defenses I'm assuming?"

"Exactly, well as time went on this unknown source was proposing that we use androids to help defend our borders, and sense we were used to not using those kinds of methods Duplica's father and the leader of the Gorm's refused to use them. We got into an argument about it with the Rot's, and I guess they figured that in order to show us how good they where they might as well use some against us." Ryu sighed.

He continued to speak. "Sadly we didn't have enough dust to last us, it was a long and bloody battle, but those androids where to good for plain old weaponry, they blitzed us, we were no match sense we lacked in both the amount of equipment, and the quality of our weapons." Angel paused.

"Do you know who this unknown source is?" Ryu shook his head.

"If I knew that Angel they would be dead by now." Angel sighed.

"Well, I know who they are." Ryu looked at Angel.

He was speechless. "You do?"

"Yeah, and as messed up as it sounds, while me and Duplica lost our memories we worked for them."

"Who are they?"

"They call themselves the Silver Monkey's, reason why is because the leaders of the group are all monkey faunas, they worked with the Rot's before, so they must have a hand in all of this." Ryu sighed.

"It would be just like the Rot's to add insult to injury, now Angel I want you to be truthful with me, did these Silver Monkey people have you kill follow Xiav's?" Angel paused, then nodded.

"Again, just like those damn Rot's, they never miss the chance to add insult to injury, having you and Duplica kill… man, that's just cruel." Angel frowned.

"I know, Duplica is devastated." Ryu frowned.

"I felt like she would be, though she seems fine when around the rest of us." Angel sighed.

"That's because she doesn't want to freak out the rest of us." Ryu rose an eyebrow.

"Freak us out?" Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, she's always happy, if you haven't realized the only two kinds of emotions she normally shows is happy and scared, don't you think it's at the very least concerning when she shows any other kind of emotion?" Ryu paused.

"You do have a good point, I'm guessing she only freaks out when she's around you?" Angel frowned.

"I'm worried it's going to get to the point where she might not even leave the room. She's fine when she's talking to everyone, though when it's just me and her, well…" Angel sighed.

"Is she okay?"

"She's always curled up under the blankets, and normally she is talkative, but now she doesn't say a thing." Ryu paused.

"Have you tried talking to her about, you know, the family? Angel gave Ryu a look that basically said 'do you really think I haven't talked to her about it?'

Ryu rose an eyebrow.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, and I know Duplica, forcing her to talk about it won't solve anything, I'm going to wait for a while before bringing it up myself." Ryu nodded to Angel's reply.

"Don't wait too long, I worry for our leader." It was Angel's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Our leader?"

"Well, she's your team leader sure, but don't forget she's the daughter of our deceased leader, sense she's the closet related to our old leader left alive she's also my leader."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry Angel, I intend to make it my duty to protect Duplica with everything I've got."

"She'll have two body guards, and with what we are fighting against being so deadly, she's going to need that." Angel paused, then frowned.

"When I get my weapon back we are sparring."

"Huh?" Ryu looked to see Angel smirk.

"I want to make sure that you are capable enough to protect Duplica." Ryu joined in on smirking before laughing.

"You make sure of everything, don't you?" Angel's smirk did not go away.

"I only want the best for my girlfriend."

…

"Well, did it work?" Rachel asked Duplica.

"Hm… did it work…" Duplica asked getting up and walking to the window.

"Well, does THIS answer your question?" Duplica asked as she took out two hook swords.

"No, no way." Duplica smiled before changing over to two pistols.

"You, you copied Jake's and Amy's weapon?" Duplica nodded her head.

"I thought might as well, you know, sadly your friends are dead, but that doesn't mean they can't be avenged, and killing some Grimm with their weapons I think suffices as a decent remembrance, you know?" Rachel smiled, soon nodding.

"I'm going to tell Jen, I think she would like to hear this as well." Duplica nodded, then Rachel walked out of the room.

Duplica's smile soon turned into a frown, she was kind of glad that Rachel was gone, she didn't need to put up the act when she was alone.

Duplica sighed as she walked over to the window.

It seemed like the group was sparing with nothing but their fists.

Angel wasn't with them though.

"Hey, babe." Duplica turned around.

"Oh, hey Angel." Angel walked up to Duplica and put an arm around her.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" Angel nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?" Duplica shook her head.

"I would rather not." Duplica looked back outside.

"You should join the others."

"You're not joining?" Duplica shook her head.

"Nah, I was probably going to meditate or something." Angel sighed before walking to the door.

"You need to come out every once and a while Duplica, I'm getting worried about you." With that Angel walked out of the room and closed the door.

Duplica frowned as she sat on her bed.

She didn't want to make Angel worried, but she didn't feel ready to talk to the others yet.

Several things where plaguing her mind, and she wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

She just recently found out most to all her family is dead, the boss she trusted and worked for was lying to her and attempted to kill her, twice at this point, and now she had to worry about protecting her team and friends from a whole new enemy to which she has no idea where they are and how powerful they are.

There was another problem though, how was she going to be able to protect her friends with her being her?

She's very timid, and is the least capable in combat, while everyone else in the group had years to train, she never had an aura when she was younger, so she never had the opportunity to train until Platinum generated her an aura.

The biggest problem was that she was timid, how the hell did she expect to help the others if she was most likely going to mess up due to fear?

It's not like the enemies she is going up against are easy either.

A guy who attacks even faster then she can.

A girl who is a great dodger, can reflect bullets, and block blades.

A man with a hammer and semblance which can repel enemies way better then Duplica could ever hope to

A man with a fucking chain gun

And a woman who silence creeps Duplica out.

How could she even hope to fight them?

Not to mention all the enemies that will be at the base.

Platinum was probably going to be a pain to fight, but with Gold, Silver, Copper, and Bronze fighting alongside him?

There was no way she would be able to fight them, she couldn't even beat anyone else in the group.

Duplica sighed soon getting her night attire on and slipping under the covers.

She had no clue what else to do, so she decided to take a nap, maybe answers might some to her with some more rest?


	28. The Mission

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- Prime moves his plans forward, meanwhile Thordin and Ironwood adjust to the recent attack, though they are not the only ones, will Duplica fight her depression and win?

* * *

Chapter 26- The Mission

"You better have good news for me Gold." Platinum said as he walked into Gold's engineering bay.

"Whoa, look at Mr. Business man here." Prime rose an eyebrow as he saw Agent C jump down from the rafters.

"Agent C, you better watch what you say." C smirked.

"The names Chrono boss, and don't take it personally, it was a joke." Chrono resumed to quickly jump back up to where he was sitting previously.

Platinum rose an eyebrow, then looked over to Agent H.

"Do you have a name?" H frowned.

"Of course I have a name boss, why wouldn't I?" Platinum paused, it seemed like they had personalities as well.

"The names Helen, please try to remember it." Platinum frowned.

"This is going to be more of a headache then I thought it was going to be."

"Oh, Mr. Prime Sir." Platinum turned to see Gold walk into the room.

"The Androids are up and running I see."

"Just call us CHAOS mister boss guy, calling us androids is insulting to our skill, we are far superior to them." Chrono replied.

"… CHAOS is up and running I see." Prime said, getting slightly annoyed at Chrono.

Gold nodded.

"I gave them names and personalities. You've met Chrono and Helen, Amos, Orian, and Serrice should be somewhere around the base, I'm having them help around." Platinum nodded.

"Bring them all here, they are scouting around for Duplica and her friends by tomorrow." Gold nodded.

"Sure thing sir."

…

"I can't believe this happened to Venus." Ironwood said to Thordin, the two where currently talking up in Thordin's office.

"I believe that last statement was a lie." Thordin said.

Ironwood sighed.

"It was a foolhardy attempt to attack a school of Huntsmen and Huntresses, though it does send a message, Venus did take a solid hit, now we need to try and calm the people down." Thordin shook his head.

"It's going to be hard to do that, we can't tell them we are going to use androids when those are what got us in this mess to begin with, and now we can't even tell them the Huntsmen will solve this problem because they attacked Venus." The two paused.

"This is certainly the predicament…" The two paused.

"How is the damage recovery going along?" Ironwood asked.

"It's going long a lot better, though sadly we do have a fatality report." Thordin brought out the list and gave it to Ironwood.

He began to review the list.

"Team MDVL?" Thordin sighed.

"We lost some good people in that attack."

"Teams SRPN, CRPT, SPRT, oh, HRMY? From what you said they always worked exceptionally well on the field, same with DFNC." Thordin sighed.

"Again, we lost some good people in that attack." Thordin looked at Ironwood.

"Ironwood, what where you offered that day that made you refuse?"

"What are you talking about? What day?"

"You know what I'm talking about Ironwood."

There was a pause.

"I was offered a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan, I was offered the idea to use androids, and, you know how I used to feel about that."

"Used to?" Ironwood ignored Thordin's question.

"It wasn't entirely Androids though, I was offered a prototype for a project, it was called project Epsilon. The project itself was simply this, what would happen if you could build a human robot?" Thordin rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Apparently they said they could create Androids capable of generating an aura. Naturally I was suspicious of how they would be able to make a breakthrough on this, and they apparently had taken a few humans and tested on them."

"Where they Faunas?" Ironwood nodded his head, then said,

"Naturally I refused, I knew that trusting them wouldn't lead to anything good."

"So they attacked us out of revenge?"

"I'm going to assume so."

"I guess it was better than trusting them, if we did then Androids would also be in the towns. Who would do such a thing?"

"They called themselves the Silver Monkeys, and I doubt this is going to be the last time we will hear from them."

"What should we do in order to keep the people safe though?"

"We need to station Huntsmen all around the city, we cannot allow the enemy to attack anything else, maybe while we also have to send teams to try and find their base."

"Sounds like a plan, though there is one more thing I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What did you mean by used to think about androids?" Ironwood paused.

"I'm not sure anymore Thordin, I'm just not sure anymore. Are androids truly a bad idea? I used to think huntsmen are the finest we can have, though should we truly always put our brothers and sisters up in the front lines? I mean we've lost plenty of good people, could we have prevented this by having some androids of our own?" Ironwood got up and walked over to the door.

"I'm just not sure what to think anymore Thordin." With that he excused himself.

Thordin sighed before calling Ozpin.

"Ozpin, keep a look out for anyone claiming to be part of something called the Silver Monkeys, they mean nothing but trouble." With that Thordin hung up the phone.

"I really hope they don't expand, I need to warn the others."

…

"Hey Angel, is Duplica,"

"Still in the room? Yes." The group paused.

Currently the group where around the dining room table, it had been three days sense Duplica and Angel's recovery, and Jack was currently working on Devlin's new weapons.

"She's been holing herself up in your room for the past few days, we're starting to get worried, which means you must be extremely worried." Angel sighed.

"I would have talked to her about it, but she doesn't even want to talk to me." The others looked even more concerned.

If Duplica didn't even want to talk to the girl she loved, then something really bad had to be going on.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Angel paused.

"She's learned about her family, our family's death, also knowing that Platinum Prime was just using us to kill our own family members and bring down Venus isn't a comforting thought either." Angel looked back to her room.

"I just hope that she is going to be able to pick herself back up from this fall." With that Angel picked up a sandwich that she made for Duplica and walked out of the room.

"Do you think Duplica is going to be okay?" Jen asked Rachel.

"I don't know, I hope she does if that says anything."

"This realization is a deep pit for Duplica to climb out of." Ryu agreed.

"Well, before we continue to worry about Duplica, I need to tell you guys something that might concern you." The group looked over to Devlin.

"What is it Devlin?" Cassidy asked.

"Me and Jessica have gone on a couple walks recently, and we've noticed the amount of Grimm around The Keep is sadly rising. We believe Duplica's sense of sadness, confusion, loneliness, and probably hate is causing the Grimm to show up in more numbers."

"So should we try to calm her down?" Devlin shook his head to Jen's question.

"You know Duplica more than I do, all of us trying to help her would just overwhelm her and cause her to panic even more."

"Then what should we do?"

"Leave that to Angel, I have faith that she will be able to comfort Duplica, I mean they are dating if anyone could help Duplica's situation it would be the girl who is comforting her on a daily bases."

"I'm going to assume that you want all our able fighters to go into the forest and get rid of the Grimm around The Keep?" Devlin nodded.

"I was thinking that Ryu." Ryu nodded.

"Alright, well, who wants to join me in getting rid of the Grimm?" Rachel, Cassidy, Jessica, and Fu got up.

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me?" Jen teased at Fu.

Fu frowned.

"I have fought several times before I dated you, I hope you know that." Jen pouted.

"But, what if you get hurt, I don't want anything happening to my darling like that." Jen broke her pout and turned it into a smirk when she saw Fu slightly blush, frown still apparent on her face.

"I'm not going to get hurt, and seriously, darling?" Jen smiled, soon laughing.

"You look cute when you blush, you know that?" Fu's frown did not go away.

"Shut up." With that the group who were going with Ryu walked out of the dining room.

"You're lucky she likes you, I'm pretty sure she would have killed you if she didn't and you said something like that." Jen laughed at Devlin's comment.

"I wouldn't have said it if she didn't like me to begin with."

…

Angel out stretched her hand to knock on her and Duplica's bedroom door.

She was about to knock, though something stopped her.

"Coward." She paused when she heard Duplica say this.

"I'm such a coward." Angel frowned, she knew what Duplica was talking about.

"I can't fight without worry or fear, I cower instead of fight. I'm useless on the battlefield, I don't even know how to counter CHAOS, and now we need to worry about a new enemy, I can't help the others. I'm useless." Angel sighed, she couldn't stand hearing Duplica talk like this.

"I don't even know why Angel would date a coward like me." Angel frowned, then opened the door.

"Duplica." Duplica looked up, she was sitting up for once, though the blanket wasn't on her.

Angel decided to ignore what Duplica was talking about until after Duplica ate.

She didn't want her girlfriend to break down then probably fall asleep on an empty stomach.

"Real classy babe." Angel lightly teased as she closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" Duplica asked.

"Just bringing you lunch." Angel said as she walked over and sat down next to Duplica.

"Here." Duplica took the sandwich and began to eat.

"So…" Angel started up, she wasn't sure what to say though, she knew nothing was okay, and Duplica seemed to hate herself, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up lightly.

'So, I heard what you said while I was standing by the door,' didn't sound good.

Either did, 'I know what you where saying when I was entering the room.'

Duplica sighed, soon putting the sandwich back on the plate and putting it on her nightstand.

"Duplica?" Duplica ignored Angel's question and laid down.

"I know you where standing by the door, your sigh said it all." Angel frowned.

"Duplica I,"

"Save it Angel, you know it's true, I'm a coward, and no matter how hard I try, I can't change who I am." Angel frowned.

"That's not true, you weren't a coward before we got memory wiped the second time." Duplica sighed before rolling over and planting her face onto her pillow.

She let out a muffled, "I don't think I can get back to what I used to do." Angel sighed, soon hugging Duplica from behind.

"Of course you can, you just have to try hard enough, and you have to believe you can." Duplica paused, before turning around in Angel's arms and frowning at her.

"Do you think I haven't tried that Angel?" Angel opened her mouth, though Duplica put a finger on it.

Angel paused, then closed her mouth.

"Every time we've fought, every time we sparred, I have easily messed up several times. I can't seem to win against anyone in our friend group and I always run out of chi in the end of an intense fight. Face it Angel, I'm always going to be a useless coward who will never get back to being as good as she used to be." Angel sighed.

"Duplica, you can't keep thinking like that." Duplica shook her head before rolling out of Angel's hug.

"Why not? It's the truth, I'm not ever going to be as good as I was before, and no matter how hard I try I will never improve. I'm hopeless." Angel hugged Duplica from behind once again.

"You're not hopeless, do you not remember how you reacted when that C kid was attacking me? You attacked, and stood your ground." Duplica sighed.

"That was once, I doubt I could do that again." Angel lightly tightened the hug.

"You just need some motivation, something to make you want to improve." Duplica paused, then turned around to look at Angel.

"What else is there?" Angel paused.

She wasn't sure what to say, though she decided to be bluntly honest.

"Well, do you want me or the others to die?" Duplica looked terrified.

"No, Oum goodness no, why even ask me a terrible question like that? The others mean a lot to me, you mean the world, if anything happened to you I would just want to die." Angel sighed.

"Well, use that as your drive to be brave and help us out, because we need all hands on deck in order to beat CHAOS, to beat the Silver Monkey's, and I'm worried about you. The others need you, your team needs you, I need you." Duplica sniffed, a couple tears forming in her eyes.

Angel began to rub Duplica's back.

"It's alright Duplica, none of us are going to die, I promise." Duplica wasn't convinced.

"How can you promise something like that?" Angel paused.

She wasn't entirely sure herself.

War was sometimes like a roll of the dice, one wrong roll and she could very well be killed, and if she failed the roll...

"Well, simply because we are Huntsmen and Huntresses." Duplica looked confused.

"Huh?"

"We are Huntresses, and some of our allies are Huntsmen, we are trained in order to protect the people, the only thing that has changed is our objective." Duplica frowned.

"In case if you forgot team CHAOS was enough needed to kick our butts, we are simply not skilled enough to take on the Silver Monkeys. So how can you promise something you can't keep the promise to?" Angel sighed.

"Because I have enough faith in us and our friends to know we will not die."

"But if you do?"

"Then you will take my blade and kill whoever killed me, and Prime as well if you can." Duplica was just about ready to cry.

"Though I don't think you need to worry about that, I will never leave you, not even for death." Duplica looked confused.

"How could you evade death?"

"For you I'd find a way, I mean, he only welds a scythe right? I could totally use my better range to fight him." Angel noticed Duplica was trying not to cry.

"It's okay dear, just let it all out." Angel continued to hug Duplica.

She knew that Team CHAOS was kind of a problem, though if they are really androids the answer was simple enough.

Just use some electric magic, while they are stunned they are wide open.

The problem was that only three of their members had that ability when there are five members on the enemy team.

Not to mention that they would have surely been rebuilt by now, so they are probably searching for them right now.

What if they just randomly attacked one day?

If this is before Duplica can try to train they would technically only have two people who can stun CHAOS.

Then comes along the problem of the Silver Monkeys, Angel wasn't sure exactly how they were going to stop them, she's never seen any of them fight before.

She remembered helping Gold build something called Ape, though she had no idea what that even was.

Angel focused once more to see that Duplica was simply hugging her.

"You feeling better?" Duplica nodded slightly.

"A little I guess, but now we need to worry about a lot of other things." Angel smiled when she noticed Duplica's eyes were drooping, she had a feeling that Duplica would be tired after having her breakdown.

Angel yawned, seeing Duplica tired was making her sort of tried as well.

She broke the hug and put on her night attire, well took off her day attire technically.

"We can worry about CHAOS later," Angel slipped back under the covers.

"Why not take a nap before hand?" Duplica nodded.

"Do you think we will be able to defeat CHAOS?" Angel laughed.

"Of course we can, we just need to focus on using our electric elements when we fight." Angel put an arm over Duplica, who snuggled up closer for a warm cuddle.

"We'll be fine, don't worry about it." With that the two fell asleep.

…

"Do you think that they could be here?" Helen asked Chrono as CHAOS walked into the city of Vulcan.

Chrono chuckled.

"Well, it is a city close by Venus, if they did truly live then clearly they would have made their way to this city." Chrono looked at the team.

"Right, well we are making a very thorough this city."

"Didn't the boss tell us to wait till tomorrow?" Chrono sighed.

"Right, we'll start search tomorrow."


	29. A New Problem

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- Duplica and Devlin create a plan on how they are going to prepare to stop CHAOS, though time is running short, where is CHAOS, and will the group upgrade themselves before it's to late?

* * *

Chapter 27- A New Problem

"Alright, so, game plan." Devlin started as he and Duplica where standing in front of everyone else.

Sense they are the leaders it would make sense if they where to make the plans.

"Thankfully Rachel was able to write everything down about CHAOS, and as you all already know, they are kind of terrifying," Duplica continued.

"We simply cannot defeat them like we are now."

"But we kind of already did." Jen replied.

"Sure, but do you want to use yet another EMP bomb, causing not only them to power off, but us as well?"

"Right, good point."

"Even with this new knowledge I don't want any of you to lose hope, we can still defeat them, it's just going to take some time, and a few, upgrades."

"What kind of upgrades do you have in mind?" Ryu asked.

"Well," Devlin started up, "me and Duplica have been talking about what kind of upgrades we need, well, we cannot do too much for our weapons, though there is something else we can do."

"Semblances," Duplica continued, "thanks to my family's spirits I have found out that none of you guys other than me and Ryu have seemed to reached our full potential yet."

Angel rose an eyebrow, "what do you mean, not reached our full potential?"

Duplica paused before saying, "well, look at my semblance for example, I can now use it to copy people's aura via their memories, not just by psychical contact with them. So for the time being whenever you can I want each one of you to meditate, you never know, maybe some of you will unlock something new about your semblance."

"Meanwhile when you guys are not trying to find your semblance me and Duplica think that you should practice and try to increase both your chi and your actual fighting experience, sense we were all wiped out from that last match and the enemies didn't look like they even broke a sweat." Devlin noted.

"Clearly they where programmed to have the skill to be like an Elite Huntsmen troop, so as freshman grade Huntsmen we need to really step up our game."

"I can help Angel build her androids, that should help her process come along quicker."

Duplica nodded at Jack's comment before saying, "alright, well the rest of you understand the plan," Duplica looked over to Ryu.

"As for you Ryu, I need you to help me with something." Ryu bowed.

"Of course, what do you need of me Duplica?"

"I need you to join me in getting Angel a list of parts she's going to need that she doesn't have here at the Keep."

Ryu nodded, then said, "Alright, though I think we should try to sneak into Vulcan."

Duplica rose an eyebrow, then replied with, "are you worried that there will be spy's in the town?"

"Well, you can never be too careful, even when protecting your leader."

Duplica paused, "I'm not your leader Ryu."

"Well sure you are, after all you where the heiress to the 'throne.'"

Duplica frowned, "right, well anyways I'm going to need you to accompany me, alright?"

"Should I come along dear?" Angel asked.

Duplica shook her head.

"No, you should help Jack with the parts you can get done it would be nice to get your project done soon, that way you can focus on training afterwards."

"Alright, if that's the case, Oum's speed." Angel walked up, kissed Duplica on the cheek, then turned to face Ryu.

"If anything bad happens to Duplica I swear to everyone who can hear me that I will kill you." Ryu chuckled, he figured Angel was going to say something along the lines of that.

Even when they were younger Angel was very protective over Duplica.

"Don't worry Angel, I'll bring your girlfriend back in one piece, I would sooner die then she would."

Angel frowned, then said, "you still owe me a sparring match."

Ryu laughed, "don't you think this counts?"

Angel paused, "I guess so? Just don't fail this Ryu, you'll deeply regret it."

Ryu nodded, he wasn't planning on it for two reasons, he will not allow a fellow Xiav to die sense they are kind of only five left that he knows of, and secondly, he's known Angel sense they where younger, if anyone hurt Duplica, she was on them like an attack dog.

"Well, if that happens then neither of us return." With that Ryu looked over to Duplica.

"You ready Princess?"

Duplica looked confused before replying, "I'm not a princess."

"Technically you are, you are the non adult female ruler of the Xiavs."

Duplica rose an eyebrow, "so, does this mean I'll be Queen next year when I'm eighteen?"

Ryu smirked, "I would continue to call you Princess."

"But, why, I'd be a Queen cause I'm then of age."

"I know, though it's for other reasons."

"What are those reasons?"

"It's because you're very cute, and Princess sounds a lot cuter then Queen dear." Angel explained.

"Oh, I get it, eh, I guess just call me Queen when me and Angel have a baby?"

"How would that happen, your both girls." Fu said.

"Well, best find out Fu darling, because eventually we're going to have to find out the same thing." Jen replied.

Fu looked surprised, "what do you mean by, oh right cause you, and I, but who said anything about us having, oh, no, I didn't mean it like that, but, we would need… Jenny if you think I'm allowing some man to do that with you even for a baby, I will kill that man." The rest of DFNC where trying not to snicker, it was always amusing to see Jen fluster Fu.

"Jenny?" Fu paused as Duplica's comment, she forgot that she normally refused to call Jen by that with other people around.

She didn't want to seem like the sappy type, not when the others already think of her as always annoyed, those just don't much sense together.

"Um…"

Duplica smiled her innocent, child like smile.

"You gave her a nick name, that's so cute!" Fu paused, she was going to tell Duplica to shut up, though Jen tugging on her arm, more like dragging her got in the way.

"Jen," Jen smirked at Fu's comment.

"No need calling me that anymore, everyone knows the nickname by now."

"What are you,"

"Come on, Duplica says we should meditate, we can do that together, also you should drink the tea I make, it helps increase your chi."

"What about aura?"

"Sadly no, I was just born with my freakish defense." With that Jen and Fu walked off to their room.

"Alright, come on Ryu, time to show Angel that you are capable to protect me." Duplica walked out of the factory, Ryu close behind her.

"Princess, don't you think you should change first?" Duplica rose an eyebrow, before asking Ryu a question.

"Why would I?"

"Well, if there are spies and you are like you are now surely they'll know it's you." Duplica paused.

"Right, hold on." Duplica ran off, then soon came back.

"Here better?" Ryu looked Duplica up and down.

Her hair changed to black, she was now wearing a cyan colored blouse, a black hoodie, a short blue skirt, and dark blue boots.

"You don't look at all like yourself."

Duplica paused, then frowned before speaking.

"But, I thought that was the point." Ryu chuckled, Angel was right, everything about Duplica was adorable, even when she's very confused.

"It was indeed the point, good job Duplica."

Duplica pouted before replying, "don't be sarcastic with me." Ryu looked away.

"Sheesh, to cute, I'm going to get a nose bleed." Duplica laughed before giving Ryu a rebuttal.

"Okay, fine, come on we need to get Angel her parts."

"Right."

…

"Something wrong Fu?" Jen asked.

Jen was getting ready to meditate, though Fu was by the window, looking out towards the lake.

Jen smiled a little before getting up and hugging Fu from behind.

"Jenny,"

"Yes yes I know, outside looks really pretty and all, but come on, we need to meditate remember?" Fu sighed.

She was concerned for Jen, she was just about the only one she loved in the whole world of Remnant, though she didn't want to bring that up yet.

"I don't think my semblance can be upgraded." Jen rose an eyebrow.

"Okay, so, um, do you want to go spar?" Fu shook her head.

"I don't have my drones yet, I wouldn't be ready to fight yet."

Jen paused, she could tell something was bothering her lover, though she didn't know what.

She wanted to find out though.

"So, um, do you want to talk for a bit?" Fu paused, though before she could respond she felt Jen pull her back to the bed.

"Jenny." Jen ignored Fu's stern tone and loosened her grip, allowing Fu to turn around and look at her, still sitting on her lap.

"What do you think we'll do when this whole Silver Monkey thing is over?" Fu paused, it was a simple question with a simple answer.

"What do you mean? We go back to Venus and continue our training." Jen paused.

"I meant between us Fu." Fu rose an eyebrow, then replied.

"Um, we are staying a couple obviously, Jenny where are you going with this?"

"Well, um, sense I kind of am no longer in touch with mine, it's been brought to my attention, but, when am I going to meet your parents?" Jen paused when she heard Fu do something similar to a hiss.

Fu quickly covered her mouth.

"Um, Fu?" Fu looked shocked, which made Jen feel very uncomfortable.

Seeing Fu anything but feisty and sassy made her either concerned, or really happy, this time she felt wicked concerned.

"I, I…" Fu wasn't sure what to say.

"Is everything okay?" Fu didn't respond.

"Fu," Jen put a hand on Fu's face.

"It's okay to tell me what's wrong, hell, you should be telling me, I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to be in the loop." No response still.

"Fu, are you okay? I was just thinking that maybe I should meet your parents as to make a good impression on them, you know, maybe you wear a nice suit and I get a cute little dress and we,"

"No." Jen paused, she knew that tone, it was the, "I don't want to talk about this," kind of tone.

"But, why not?"

"Because, my parents betrayed me." Jen rose an eyebrow.

"Wh, what?" Fu looked away, she didn't want to talk about this.

"Fu, how did your parent's betray you?" Fu didn't respond, though a kiss on her neck and the feeling of Jen's hair on the left side of her face made her feel reassured.

"Well, I was born similar to your birth, my parents where rich, and very successful, though one day on a walk we where mugged, sense they were not huntsmen and huntress we couldn't defend ourselves."

"So, how did you live?"

"Well, my parents decided that sacrificing my life was a good idea to save theirs, and from there I was sold into slavery." Fu looked at Jen, who looked wicked concerned.

"It wasn't perverted if you where thinking that, but it was a rough life with no love, and no mistakes. Mistakes would lead to death." Fu waited, though Jen didn't have anything to say, she was waiting for Fu to be done.

"Somewhere along the line I was picked up by a handler who wanted someone who could hack, so, I learned how to hack. It was me and a few other kids. I didn't care for most of them, sense before that job it was kill and never trust no body. But this time was different, I actually had a friend." Fu paused, taking a nice breath.

Jen was still patently waiting, Fu was surprised and impressed her impulsiveness didn't get her to talk right on the spot.

"I became friends with this kid, he was really the only thing I had in that hell hole. Eventually me and the other kids were put on a hacking mission, though apparently our handler was just trying to get us killed." Fu sighed.

"Every kid other than me, including my friend, my only friend, had died, and then it was just me and the handler." Fu looked out the window.

"I obviously got my childish revenge, and ended up in prison, Ozpin from Vale got me out and wanted me to go to Beacon, that's where I met the others, and then we came here." Fu was pretty much done, and Jen could tell.

"Is that why you act like you do?" Fu rose an eyebrow.

She then replied. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean Fu, how you act in hostile ways towards most people, you where sadly brought up knowing nothing but lies, and back stabbing, so you trusted no one." Fu sighed.

"I'm that much of an open book am I?"

"Well, no, not quite, there is something I don't understand."

"What is it?"

"How come you began to love and trust me?" Fu paused, soon looking at Jen before replying.

"Well, you said it during the training in the forest, you put yourself in harm's way to protect your friends." Jen looked confused.

"I don't understand."

"I didn't either at first, with how I am I was curious as to why you figured me to be a friend, it was in the back of my mind for a bit, though I was interested, I didn't want to trust you yet. It's easy to say that you would jump in the way off a bullet to save someone, but would you do it?"

"Course I would."

"Right, but I didn't know that for a fact until CHAOS showed up, you almost died protecting me, and I know you would do that for everyone, though I guess something about you, something about that selflessness just, attracted me in some way."

Jen nodded before lying down, Fu soon following her.

"I understand, I'm the exact opposite of your past, which was bad to say the least, it's understandable, and I would and do love being the odd ball in your life, and I always will be." There was a pause.

"Well, on the bright side we don't need parent's approval before we continue dating." Fu frowned before taking Jen's hand off her, and wrapping her arms around Jen's waist.

"You kidding me? Fuck parents, nothings stopping me from loving you." Jen laughed.

"Though who wears the pants is now in question." Jen smiled at Fu's glare.

"I get the suit, I would look better in one I bet." Jen pouted.

"Oh come on, those pants and that top would totally bring out my curves, and let's be honest you stare at them enough when I have a tank top and short shorts on, and don't even get me started on when I'm wearing my nightgown." Fu scowled.

"I wear the suit and that's final." Jen grinned.

"You're just embarrassed about wearing a dress, aren't you?" Fu's scowl didn't go away.

"I wear the pants." Jen smiled, getting Fu slightly annoyed was very amusing to Jen.

After all to her Fu being annoyed was oddly cute.

"Sure thing Fu." Fu looked towards Jen's lazily thrown nightgown.

"Also, I always wear pants." Jen smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Fu paused.

"You'd sooner get in your nightgown then I would." Jen laughed before rolling on top of Fu.

"That's not what I meant."

…

"So how come you didn't change clothing?" Duplica asked Ryu as the two walked out of the hardware store.

"Well, I was never part of your group when CHAOS attacked you, so I figured I wouldn't need to change my clothing." Duplica rose her eyebrow.

"What if they seen you helping us before hand?"

"Then they would have attacked the Keep by now." Duplica nodded.

"Good point."

"Um, excuse me?" The two heard someone speaking to them.

Both turned around, though Duplica had to try not to be surprised.

Agent H was right in front of them.

"Hello, how can I help you ma'am?" Ryu asked.

H looked right at Duplica, which got Duplica nervous.

"I was wondering where the hardware store was."

"Oh, it's over there." H nodded to Ryu, then looked at Duplica.

"Say, you look sorta familiar, have we met before?" Duplica paused.

"Um, no I don't think we have." H didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? What's your name?"

"Joann Xiav Gorm." It was Ryu's time to be cautious, his hand was not on his blades hilt, but he was ready to do so.

H paused, then nodded before replying.

"Your right, I don't remember anyone named that, my bad, you just looked similar to someone I knew, anyways, have a good day." Duplica looked to Ryu as H walked away.

"I think we should tell the others." Ryu nodded at Duplica's comment before replying.

"Right, stay close princess, we will need to be cautious."


	30. Problem Solving

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The clock is ticking, Duplica and Ryu have seen CHAOS presence in Vulcan, now how long does the group have to prepare until the enemy finds them out?

* * *

Chapter 28- Problem Solving

"Um, guys." Duplica said uneasily as she walked back into the keep.

Currently everyone was in the factory area, expect for Jen and Fu.

"Hm?" Cassidy opened an eye.

Everyone other then Jack and Angel where trying to meditate.

"We have bad news, like, bad bad news." The group took their turns opening their eyes, and looking up to Duplica.

"Oh? Duplica, back so soon? You didn't get lost?" Angel asked as she walked up.

She hugged Duplica.

"What's up babe? You look like you've seen a ghost." Duplica looked up to Angel.

"Would S from CHAOS count?"

"Well, I suppose she was rather pale, wait what?"

"We saw one of the people from CHAOS in the city." Ryu replied to Angel's question.

There was a pause between the group.

"Okay, change of plans, I want everyone to continue meditating, Ryu stand guard around the Keep, just in case our enemies arrive here."

"What should I do?" Duplica paused, thinking about the answer to Angel's question.

"Finish your projects, then meditate with the others, getting your semblances upgraded is top priority, I already unlocked my semblance to its fullest, so now I am going upstairs to think about how we are going to counter these people, I hope I can think of something before they certainly return," Duplica thought about it, "hm, maybe I should shower before hand? To get this dye out of my hair." Angel cracked a smirk.

"I'll join you so that way all the black will actually go away." Duplica nodded, then the two walked off.

"Wait, didn't she just,"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jen asked as she and Fu walked up to the others.

"Well, Duplica thinks its best that we all meditate to try to upgrade our semblances as soon as possible seeing as CHAOS is in the city of Vulcan." Devlin explained.

"But, I thought we destroyed them." Jen said.

"Well, we did, but we kind of left the parts there, those Silver Monkeys probably picked them up while they were fighting the other students."

Jen paused, "so our job is to meditate?"

"That was what Duplica wanted us to do yes." Jen nodded.

"Alright, then let's get to it." Jen and Fu sat down with the others, then began to meditate.

…

Duplica sighed as she and Angel walked back into their room.

"Angel I think you should help Jack with his building." Angel didn't move.

"Knowing Jack he'll be fine on his own for a bit." Angel sat down, pulling Duplica onto her lap.

"Angel, I know we don't have a lot of time alone, though I don't think we can afford some right now." Angel smiled.

"I know, I was simply thinking of maybe helping you think of strategies of how we can take down CHAOS." Duplica paused.

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

Angel paused, "Well, I was thinking that you will probably be the best to fight Amos." Duplica shook her head.

"Huh?" Angel asked.

Duplica smiled before replying.

"You're really good at fighting Angel dear, but I don't think you make that good of a tactician." Angel rose her eyebrow.

Duplica continued talking.

"Anyways I would be a better suit against Chrono."

"Why? He's so quick, you'd get your ass handed to you." Duplica paused.

"Well sure, that is until I copy his aura, then I can keep him at bay."

"But then who will actually take him out?" Duplica paused.

"Well, Jessica has her pile driver, she could hit Chrono for heavy damage while I cancel all his attacks." Angel nodded.

She then said, "alright, but who will take out Helen?"

Duplica paused, taking a second to think before replying.

"Well, I know Ryu is a perfect counter for Amos."

"How so?"

"Well think about it, his semblance allows him to get past the annoying red waves, then when he's close up he can get a bunch of quick light attacks in, surpassing Amos's semblance."

Angel nodded, "got anything for Orian?"

Duplica frowned, "that chain gun user? Oh yeah I do, Jen, Rachel, and Fu should be perfect."

Angel nodded, "I see, Jen takes the hits, Rachel attacks from behind, but what does Fu do?"

"If Orian turns around then Fu can jump out of the shadows and sneak attack Orian with Jen before he can hurt Rachel."

"Clever girl." Duplica laughed at Angel's comment.

"For Serrice, you are more than enough to take her on." Angel rose an eyebrow before asking Duplica a question.

"Are you sure?"

Duplica nodded, "Positive, all she has is a sword and your magic, you know your way around your own magic, countering that should be easy, and in melee weapons your parasol outclasses a plain sword in many ways. You could block, deflect, hook, even use a pole arm, you are more than enough to take down that pesky girl."

Angel smirked, "I guess you're right, so that leaves Devlin, Cassidy, and Nate to overpower Helen." Duplica nodded.

"Though when you and Ryu are done with your fights you can help them out."

"Right." Angel guided her and Duplica's bodies down to the bed.

"Angel, shouldn't you go help Jack with your androids?"

Angel hugged Duplica.

"I will soon, but you should at least know my plans with them."

"Okay." Duplica put the covers over the two and snuggled up to Angel.

"What is your plans anyways?"

"Well, I was planning on giving you two androids, that way if me and Ryu cannot protect you, there is at least something for you to hide behind." Duplica nodded.

"What androids are you making for me?" Duplica asked as she put an arm around Angel's waist.

"Well, I'm not sure, I was going to ask you."

"Hm," Duplica was thinking about it.

"Is it possible to make it so one of them was a melee warrior, and the others is a ranged fighter?" Angel smiled before she blinked, switching to her fire element.

She began to heat up her body.

She smiled as she heard Duplica sigh in content.

"Anything is possible with Androids, oh no wait, that's a lie, not everything is possible with Androids. Though I can make one centered for melee and one for ranged." Duplica nodded, then asked Angel a question.

"So what are you doing for the motorcycles anyways?"

"Well, I was thinking of making them more or less the sport kind of motorcycle, sense I'm pretty sure the sport type is much faster than a chopper and we will need speed on our side if we want better transportation."

Duplica nodded, eye beginning to droop.

"What can they do? Are there like weapons on them or are they just motorcycles?"

"Well, all three of them have built in machine guns,"

"Three of them?" Duplica interrupted.

Angel nodded, "I decided against giving you one, it would be better for your safety just to allow me to drive and you to shoot." Duplica paused.

"Good thinking, knowing me I would sooner crash then you would, so are they just motorcycles?"

Angel shook her head, "all three motorcycles can turn into androids, and also form together to make a massive Spider Droid."

"How powerful is that?"

Angel paused to think about it, "maybe powerful enough to be considered mach 2 to the normal model, I was probably going to nick name it Venom, cause Spider and all, think that's a good name?"

Angel focused on Duplica to see she was fast asleep.

Angel sighed.

"Well great, now I can't work on my androids."

…

"You think you already got your upgraded semblance?" Ryu asked Jen.

"Sure do."

"Um, okay, so what do you think it does?" Jen smirked.

"Someone shoot me."

"Whoa, why do you want us to do that?"

Fu rolled her eyes and commented, "just shoot Ryu."

Ryu nodded.

"Alright, if you insist." Ryu fired a bullet at Jen, though Jen didn't move, in fact the bullet absorbed into her.

"Wait, what?" Jen then blinked, thrusting a palm forward and firing a green bullet right past Ryu's ear.

"I can now absorb and redirect bullets." Jen said happily.

"Huh, that's interesting." Ryu looked outside.

"Well, would you like to join me in patrolling the area?" Jen paused, then nodded.

"I don't see why not." The two walked out of the room.

"So, did you and Duplica really find CHAOS in the town?" Jen asked.

"Well, we found Helen, though we didn't find anyone else, I doubt the others are far off though."

Jen paused, "I want you to do something for me."

Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Jen?"

"Can you guard the Keep while I go and find out if the rest of CHAOS is in the town?"

"Jen I don't think that's a wise choice."

"Why not?"

"Well, you don't even have a disguise on."

Jen paused.

Ryu continued talking.

"Anyways I've been around you to know the second you see them you would start up a fight," Jen frowned, Ryu wasn't exactly wrong.

"I think it would be best just to stay here, let's get as good as we can before going to fight the enemy." Jen sighed, she wasn't exactly the patient type.

She looked over to the forest, then replied.

"Why do we have to wait this long?" Ryu looked over to Jen.

"Restless?" Jen shook her head.

"Nervous, worried even."

"You worried about how the battle will go out?" Jen shook her head once again.

She sighed, "it's not the fight I'm worried about, I trust that Duplica and Devlin will hatch a plan for us, I'm just worried CHAOS will strike at the worst time possible."

Ryu nodded, "I understand, it makes sense, to be honest I'm worried to, though rushing into battle like we are won't help anyone."

Jen sighed.

"I just hope they don't attack before the others get their semblances upgraded." Ryu nodded.

"I hope so to."


	31. Proof

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The group continues to train, though they might not have as much time as they hoped.

* * *

Chapter 29- Proof

"I think you might need to do a little better than that." Angel said as she knocked Ryu away with Custode's naginata form.

"Well, to be fair dear you do have a shield." Duplica said as she and Rachel where watching.

"Good point, should I not use that then?" Ryu chuckled before taking out a shuriken.

"No, use everything you have, I love a challenge." Angel nodded.

At least he was confident enough to help protect Duplica.

"Alright, if you insist."

Rachel looked over to Duplica as Angel and Ryu continued to spar.

"So, how's planning for CHAOS coming along?" Duplica sighed.

"It's a little rough around the edges so far, though I think it's coming along pretty good."

Rachel paused.

"Who is Ryu fighting?"

"He's fighting Amos by himself."

Rachel rose an eyebrow, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

Duplica nodded, "his semblance can get him past the annoying parts, and sense he is not a heavy hitter Amos can't really use his semblance afterward."

"Right, that sounds like a good idea, so who are you and Angel fighting against?"

"Actually I'm not fighting with Angel."

"Wait what?"

"Angel is fighting Serrice all by herself, I know she can do it."

"But, then who are you fighting?"

"I'm fighting Chrono aided by Jessica."

"… you're not worried at all?" Duplica shook her head.

She replied, "I'm needed to get rid of Chrono, he attacks quicker then any of us, so if I can copy his aura, then maybe I can attack just as quick as he can, so I can block every blow he makes, and make it so Jessica can do some heavy hits." Duplica got up.

"Have you upgraded your aura yet?" Rachel nodded.

"I'm able to create shockwaves in the earth if I strike it with Panzer." Duplica nodded.

"Good, we're going to need that." Duplica looked back to Angel and Ryu.

"Well, at least you have a lot of determination." Angel said as she removed her blade from Ryu's neck.

"Your shield put up a great challenge, though I am happy you have the better defense then I do, you are the one who will always protect Duplica, it's best that you're the better." Ryu said as he got up.

"I wouldn't say I'm the better, I just have an arsenal that counters yours really well." Ryu smiled.

"As kind and fair as ever, you really haven't changed at all," Ryu replied.

"Did you know me and Duplica when we were younger?" Ryu shook his head.

"Not personally, I was more focused on fighting and training to help protect the village then talk to the people in it, you where just known to everyone for your kindness towards pretty much everyone." Ryu looked over to Duplica and Rachel.

He smiled.

"It seems like we might have encouraged the other two." Angel looked to see both Rachel and Duplica cancelling each others attacks from Panther and Leopard.

Angel laughed.

"It seems like Duplica is helping Rachel practice." Ryu chuckled.

"It would seem so." The two looked at each other.

"Do you think everyone is going to be able to fully upgrade their auras before CHAOS attacks?" Angel asked Ryu.

Ryu paused, "all we can do is hope Angel, that's sadly all we can do."

"Come on, a little more." Duplica instructed as she continued to block Rachel's attacks easily.

"Wow, she's gotten better at the whole brave thing huh?" Ryu looked to see Angel smiling.

"I'm so proud of her." Angel said happily.

"Hiya!" Duplica hit Rachel right across the face with the impact crystal shard.

"Whoa!" Rachel flew right into a wall.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Duplica asked as she made the weapon disappear.

"I'm fine, you seemed to have gotten brave all of a sudden." Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"I got some motivation that's all." Duplica walked over to Angel.

"Can I talk to you Angel dear? It's kind of important." Angel nodded.

"Sure thing." Duplica smiled, then she and Angel walked off back to their room.

"What's up Duplica?" Angel asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Do you remember where Prime's base was?" Angel paused.

She was drawing a blank.

"No, do you?" Duplica sighed.

"I was afraid that this was going to happen." Angel frowned.

"Well, maybe we can try to remember somehow?" Duplica shrugged.

"All I remember was whenever we got back it was very snowy, and I can't remember much after that." Angel frowned.

"Also, I wanted to talk to you about something." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"What's up dear?" Duplica walked over to the wardrobe and tossed Angel a purple garder belt and two black stockings.

"Try these on." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"Um, okay, why?" Duplica smiled.

"I'll tell you after you put those on." Angel looked confused.

"Why can't you just tell me now? I'm really confused." Duplica sighed.

"If you don't put those on I'll have to put them on you myself." Angel smiled.

"As much as I think wrestling on the bed would be fun, I don't think it would be as enjoyable with clothing on." Duplica blushed.

"You have five seconds before I wrestle those on you, or wrestle the rest off, whichever comes first, one,"

"People normally count from five Duplica."

"… five,"

"Okay okay, hold on." Angel put the new articles of clothing on.

"There, how does it feel?"

"Not exactly comfortable, though it does at least cover my legs for these cold days, why am I wearing these babe?"

"Oh, no reason, yet anyways." Angel frowned.

"Oh come on, you promised." Duplica smiled.

"Sure I did, but did I say when after you put those on that I would tell you?" Angel paused.

"Oh, that's not fair." Angel pouted.

"No, though I think that I'm thinking of next might make up for it." Angel rose an eyebrow.

Duplica responded by lightly pushing Angel onto the bed.

"Wrestle time?" Duplica asked playfully.

Angel smiled, everything about Duplica is cute, this was no exception.

"You have a lot less to wrestle off then I do." Duplica pouted, then smiled.

She replied, "Oh well, bet you I'll still win."

Angel laughed.

"Oh your so own babe!"

…

"Hey, Fu, what's,"

"Attack!" Jen quickly activated her aura, though the drones didn't attack.

"Sheesh, where did those come from?" Fu smiled.

"I can now use my sneak semblance to cover my drones, not just me." Jen smiled as well, though it changed to a frown.

"Was giving me a heart attack part of the plan?" Fu rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jenny, don't be such a cry baby." Jen smirked.

"My semblance upgrade could have protected me."

"Exactly," Fu sat down on their bed.

"What do you think we need to train on next?"

Jen thought about it, then replied with, "I'm just worried about my chi right now."

Fu rose an eyebrow, "your chi? But, I thought that was pretty much endless."

Jen frowned, "I thought so to, but as it turns out even I have an end, it just takes a whole lot longer than other people's does."

Jen walked over to the door.

"If Orian can drain my chi, then we are in big trouble for when we face the Silver Monkeys."

"Well, to be fair you where getting your shit kicked in by Chrono before hand."

Jen paused, "yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to improve."

Fu nodded, "good point, we are going to improve chi now then."

Jen smirked.

"Alright, then let's do this!"

…

"What is that thing?" Amos asked Helen.

The two got lost in the forest, and was now looking at a factory looking building.

"I'm not sure," Helen looked to see Rachel and Ryu sparring in front of the place.

"Though I think we just found the enemy."

"Should we attack?" Amos asked.

"No, let's get the others first," Helen turned around, "we'll attack them tonight, when they least expect it."


	32. The Rematch

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- CHAOS knows where the group is, the question is, who wins this match? Does the story end here?

A/N- In honor of Monty's birthday I will be posting several chapters today

* * *

Chapter 30- The Rematch

Duplica let out a yawn as she stretched on the bed.

"You getting tired dear?" Angel asked as she tossed her clothing into the hamper.

"Yeah, it's like, eleven right now, right?" Angel laughed as she laid on the bed as well.

"It's a few minutes past it actually."

Duplica rolled her eyes, then replied.

"Oh boo, I was off by like three minutes, the worlds going to end now."

Angel laughed, "all the sass you give me, you're lucky you're cute, you know that?"

Duplica pouted as she snuggled up to Angel.

"Let me guess,"

"I'm cold," Angel rolled her eyes, but smiled, she knew Duplica was going to say that.

"Well maybe if we stopped sleeping naked perhaps you wouldn't be so cold?" Duplica snuggled closer to Angel.

"But, I'm so used to sleeping without anything on, anyways you can just warm us up can't you?"

Angel put the covers over the two of them.

"Yeah, alright, now go to bed dear, you look really tired."

"Only if you go to bed with me." Angel laughed a little.

"Yeah, was planning on it."

They were asleep right after.

…

"Alright, this is the place?" Chrono asked Helen.

"I did say that to you before didn't I? Sheesh, it's like you don't listen or something." Chrono rolled his eyes.

"Right, well anyways, I say we attack."

"Why not try to recon the place first?" Amos suggested.

Chrono sighed.

"Alright, though we all attack if we get caught."

The others nodded their head.

They snuck into the base.

"It doesn't seem like they are down here, though there are stairs, so maybe they are upstairs?" Chrono asked.

"Chrono, quiet down, you're going to alert them if you keep shouting." Chrono frowned.

"Okay." He said in a hushed tone.

The group walked up to the stairs.

"Alright everyone, get ready to attack."

…

Angel yawned as she woke up.

She wasn't sure why she woke up, and now she was tired and groggy.

She laid there for a moment, an arm still lazily around Duplica's sleeping figure.

Angel smiled, Duplica always looked really cute when she was a sleep, it never got old.

Deciding that she should be getting back to sleep instead of staring at her lover, Angel went to close her eyes, though she realized she needed to use the bathroom.

She sighed lightly, slowly removing the arm around Duplica.

Duplica made some sort of noise, and shifted lightly in the bed.

Angel smiled before getting out of bed, not really caring about her nude state.

She walked over to the bathroom.

She swore if she wasn't able to sleep after using the bathroom she was going to be really annoyed.

Once she was done she walked out of the bathroom.

She was going to continue walking, but something stopped her.

There was movement in the hallway.

Angel looked confused, though a sword almost hitting her made her realize what was going on.

"Guys!" Angel screamed, soon forming a fireball in her right hand.

It was Chrono, though before he could strike again he paused, staring at Angel.

"My Oum!" Helen said as Chrono was blasted backwards and hit the floor, his nose was bleeding out oil.

"Hey, you almost got that on me you asshole!" Angel said.

"Chrono, what is it?"

"Angel!" Duplica ran out of her room, and at that moment Amos walked up.

He took one look at Duplica, then his nose erupted in oil.

"Ew!" Duplica took a step back.

"Retreat!" Chrono and the others ran downstairs.

"What's wrong girls?" Devlin asked as he and the others ran into the hallway.

"Um, Chrono and Amos leaked oil everywhere." Devlin and the others looked at each other, as more of a means to ignore Duplica and Angel's nude state.

"What should we do?"

"Wait, we'll be right back." Duplica and Angel ran into their room and put their clothing back on.

"Come on let's go!" Duplica shouted as she leaped out of her room.

…

"What the hell was that about?" Helen asked as Chrono and Amos where fixing their noses.

"I don't have the slightest clue." Chrono said as he took out his swords once again.

"It was some kind of weird bodily function, I would have to access my data banks to see what happened." Amos said as he readied his hammer.

"I don't think you're going to be able to." The five looked to see Duplica say this as she and the others were running down the stairs.

"Well, look who decided to put something on." Chrono said.

Angel frowned.

"I'm not sure which is more upsetting to me, the fact that you're here, or that fact that you liked what you saw." Chrono frowned, but then cracked a smirk and laughed.

"Why would I like something as ugly as you, the only thing I'll like is killing you."

Duplica glared, then walked in front of Angel, Jen's semblance at the ready.

"You're going to have to get through me kid, and let's get something straight, Angel isn't ugly." Chrono rolled his eyes.

"Oh look, the coward wants to fight, how cute." Duplica's glare didn't go away.

She looked to the others, then back at Chrono before she spoke.

"Alright guys, I think you know the plan well enough by now." Chrono laughed.

"Oh, you finally have a plan do you?" Duplica couldn't look any less happy.

Ryu jumped up in the air, tossing a shuriken behind Amos.

Amos laughed.

"You missed." Ryu shook his head, then used his semblance.

"Or did I?" Amos turned, only to have to block Ryu's katana.

"Attack!" Duplica shouted before she jumped at Chrono, quickly activating her semblance and blocking an attack from Chrono.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Angel used some wind magic to fly at Serrice, who did the exact same thing.

Both attacked, blades colliding as they flew by each other.

Angel looked back to Duplica, who was not only blocking, but attempting to counter attack some of Chrono's attacks.

She looked back at Serrice.

"There is only one girl I'll allow to copy my semblance." Angel retracted her blade, then opened the parasol as Serrice went to attack.

"And you're not her!" Angel said as she closed the parasol and clubbed Serrice on the head.

"Fu watch out!" Jen shouted as Orian pointed his chain gun at Fu.

Fu jumped back, allowing Jen to jump in front of her.

Orian smirked, then fired.

He had to stop as Rachel jumped behind him.

He turned, though Amos smacking Ryu into Rachel sent Rachel's grenade flying into one of Fu's drones.

"Ryu."

"Sorry Rachel." With that Ryu teleported, Amos went to attack behind him, though Ryu had teleported in front of him.

"Think again!" Ryu slashed.

Amos turned around and swung, though Ryu teleported to one of the many shuriken around Amos.

"Have some more!" Ryu continued to teleport, slashing once every time he teleported to a new shuriken.

He teleported to the last one, though Amos grabbed him by the head.

Ryu tossed another shuriken before he was slammed into the ground.

Amos kicked Ryu, holding him in place as he brought down his hammer.

Ryu quickly teleported, then began to unload with his pistol part of Edelwacht.

Amos jumped forward, though Ryu rolled under the hammer.

Amos let some fire dust erupt from his hammer.

Ryu tossed a water shuriken at the ground, letting water erupt and extinguish the fire.

Steam was made.

"Where the hell?" Amos slammed the ground with his hammer, allowing his wind dust to blast the steam around him away from him.

He had to quickly use his semblance to bounce Duplica back to Chrono, though a blade stabbing at him caught his attention again.

"You will not harm Duplica you asshole."

Duplica blocked as she slammed into Chrono.

"Well, you seemed to have smartened up a lot, did you finally find out that hiding behind someone isn't a sound tactic?" Duplica frowned as she continued to try and block Chrono's attacks.

"What happened doesn't concern you, all you need to know is that I'm not going to back down anymore."

"Duplica watch out!" Duplica looked over to see Jen jump in front of her.

Orian began to unload, though was effectively stopped again when Rachel hit him full force in the back.

"This is turning into one massive cluster fuck." Devlin shouted over to Duplica as he, Cassidy, and Nate were repelling Helen.

"Well, why don't we spread things out a little?" Amos smirked over to Serrice.

Serrice blocked an attack from Angel, then leaped over to Amos.

She placed a hand on him, then he hit Ryu, effectively rocketing him out of the Keep.

"Ryu!" Amos smirked as he did the same to Angel.

"How dare you!" Duplica looked over to fire one of her claws at Amos.

Helen jumped in the way, parrying with her sais.

Chrono quickly slashed at Jessica, though Duplica blocked with her other fist.

"You will not hurt my friends." Duplica said as the blades went back to her glove.

Chrono smirked.

"How cute." He went all out, quickly overpowering Duplica and knocking her out of the Keep.

"You friend can wait, you're going down first!"

"Nate, Cassidy!"

"Right!" Both shouted in unison, before attempting the fire bird at Helen.

Luckily it hit full on and Helen was sent flying out of the Keep as well.

"Alright! Come on let's catch up before she has time to recover!" Cassidy shouted before she sprinted off.

"Hold on, you are run a lot faster then we can!" Nate replied as he and Devlin gave chase.

"Serrice, get rid of that pesky blonde."

"As long as you get rid of the ninja man Amos." Both nodded, then raced off to kill their targets.

"So, I guess that leaves us to kill Orian huh?" Jen asked Fu.

"Duplica told us to in the beginning, I hope you remembered that Jenny." Jen nodded.

"Alright, then let's do this." Rachel started to run around Orian, though jumped back when Orian spun his gun around until it changed into a sledge hammer.

"Whoa, that might change things a little." Rachel said as the sledge hammers mallet started to spin.

"Can it still fire?" Jen asked.

Orian smirked, "well, why don't you find out?" He swung at Jen, though Rachel fired a grenade at him, knocking him off balance.

"It doesn't matter, mallet or not, you will still fall to the same weapon." Fu summoned a swarm of eight drones, though they quickly disappeared into her black colored aura.

Orian swung, though Jen kicked the mallet, causing Orian to hit Jen instead.

Fu disappeared as Jen flipped and landed on her feet.

"Sheesh, I hope the others are doing okay."

…

"You know, you're stubborn." Chrono said to Duplica as he easily blocked an attack from both her and Jessica.

They attacked from two opposite sides.

Duplica frowned, "you and your gang have lost before, what makes you think that you won't lose again?"

"Well, are you going to EMP us again? Gold informed us that you are part android, so are you going to risk killing yourselves again?" Duplica frowned as she took a step back, both gloves disappearing, turning into two swords that looked a lot like Chorno's but the blue was cyan.

Chrono frowned.

"Oh, so you copied my semblance huh?" Duplica smirked.

"You shouldn't have smacked me around so much, now you're going to pay for it." Chrono started to attack, though he was surprised when Duplica was able to block every single attack.

She wasn't able to do that before, so it surprised him.

"Well, you can counter me, way to go, it's not like you can actually attack me." Duplica frowned.

Chrono continued to attack, though was surprised when he felt something hit his side.

He looked over as he stumbled back, Jessica had hit him with her cybernetic arm.

"Bitch." Chrono had to quickly block a few attacks Duplica sent his way.

"So, this is your plan huh?" Duplica smirked.

"You underestimate me, I'm more then you think." Duplica blocked one more attack, then stabbed forward.

Chrono blocked, though jumped back as Duplica kicked.

He landed, then felt a punch to his back.

It was pretty powerful, then he was rocketed forward.

"What the?"

"Pile bunker." Jessica said as Duplica slashed at Chrono yet again.

"Nice job Jessica." Chrono frowned.

"You two girls are really annoying." Duplica frowned.

"Good, then we're going our jobs right." Duplica looked out to the forest.

'Oum I hope Angel is safe.' Duplica thought before she got back into the fight.

…

"Damn it, stop dodging." Devlin said in pure annoyance.

Helen was managing to dodge every single attack he and Nate sent her way.

He was able to block her attacks, and Cassidy wasn't able to do any serious damage to Helen yet, so it was kind of a stalemate.

"Okay, time for this little shit to pay, fire bird!"

"Alright." Nate tossed Cassidy once more, though Helen rolled out of the way.

"Okay, how about this then?" Devlin activated his semblance.

The large dragon was spawned, breathing fire before swooping down to attack Helen.

Helen looked surprised.

"It actually attacks?" Helen rolled out of the way, soon jumping behind a tree.

Devlin deactivated his semblance.

"Devlin?" Nate asked.

"I can't afford to waste all my chi, I can summon it again, though it's not worth it."

"Come back here you bitch!" Cassidy shouted as she charged at Helen.

"Come on, if we can't beat her we might as well stall until someone who can comes around." Devlin said.

"Stall? Not my style, though if we have to I guess I can make an acceptation."

…

Angel lay there for a moment, not exactly sure on what just happened.

She was in the forest now.

She thought about it, did Serrice and Amos knock her out here?

"Well shit, now I need to deal with two people."

She heard footsteps, running, coming closer.

Angel frowned, soon standing and facing Serrice.

"You five really are scum." Serrice stopped, readying her blade.

"Attempting to kill me is one thing," Angel extended her parasol's blade, "though trying to kill Duplica, you've gone too far."

Angel summoned an attract in front of her.

Serrice smirked before sending an impact under Angel.

Angel jumped back. She swung her blade down towards the ground.

When it landed a large wave of the ground was sent towards Serrice.

Angel struck the ground to the left and right of the first wave, which caused a wave of ice crystals on the left side, and an explosion of magma on the right side.

Serrice used some wind magic to punch the ground and launch herself over the waves and towards Angel.

Angel noticed, and opened her parasol right as Serrice went to stab at her. Serrice landed on the parasol, though was soon shot off of it by a barrage of assault rifle fire.

Serrice landed, then back flipped.

Angel took this time to reload her parasol. Angel closed the parasol, though had to quickly block a slash from Serrice's sword.

The two locked eyes.

"You're going to die again, I hope you know that." Serrice smirked before pushing forward with some wind magic.

Angel noticed in time, and was able to jump right was Serrice pushed.

She soared high in the air, Serrice's spells being blocked by the parasol.

Angel used some wind magic against her parasol in order to rocket down towards Serrice.

Serrice noticed, though wasn't able to get out of the way in time.

She was crushed by her enemy's parasol, it didn't help that said enemy unloaded on her right after the landing.

Angel jumped off her once her parasol was out of ammo once more.

"Face it, you're simply out classed when you don't have the element of surprise on your side." Serrice frowned, though the smirk soon returned.

Angel had a feeling why, and rose the ground in front of her.

The electrifying noise was all the confirmation she needed to know that her suspicions was correct.

Angel pushed the wall forward, looking upward, lightning ready to be fired at the moment's notice.

All she needed to see was Serrice's head pop out from the wall, and that happened quickly. She fired her spell, sadly it missed.

Serrice landed, both firing their spells at the other's weapon.

Both shouted in surprise and dropped their weapon.

Angel quickly shot some wind magic at Serrice's weapon, Serrice soon doing the same.

"You really are a cheap imitation of me, just with a different weapon." Serrice frowned.

"And the fact that you don't talk, why don't you, did Prime not deem you worthy of audio?" Serrice frowned, then slung a fireball at Angel.

Angel countered with a wave of water.

Both girls looked at each other.

Angel casted an attract behind her, and an impact in front of her.

Serrice shot a lightning bolt at the impact, then casted one of her own.

The blonde noticed, then conjured a barrier in front of her. The bolt rebounded off of the impact, then back to Serrice's, after the rebound both impacts where deactivated, it hit Angel's barrier, which absorbed the damage.

She cracked a smile, then allowed her attract to pull her towards her parasol.

Angel looked to see Serrice go for her sword.

Angel shot a thunder bolt at it.

Serrice frowned.

"If you go for your sword you'll be electrocuted." Angel stomped on the ground, some dirt rising from the ground.

"I learned some new magic's while we were gone, you're not getting the better hand of me this time." Angel opened her parasol, the dirt coated the side being pointed at Serrice.

Serrice fired a thunderbolt, though the dirt made it so it didn't shock the metal of the umbrella.

Angel blinked, changing over to the electric element.

"And now, your finished." Angel unloaded, electric bullets flying at Serrice, though a rock wall stopped the attempt.

Angel frowned, soon forming a wall behind the original wall, then pulling towards her.

A crunch noise was heard.

Angel formed a slim ceiling where there was a gap, and pushed down, oil leaking out was the confirmation she needed.

"Alright, time to go help someone else."

…

Amos frowned as he swung once more.

Ryu easily dodged, then slashed at Amos a couple times.

"Face it kid, you're not going to beat me." Amos frowned.

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Many things, many things." Ryu blocked a slam, then teleported to a stray shuriken he left in the ground.

"That being one reason." Ryu slashed at Amos three more times before he had to dodge.

"That being another reason."

"Ryu!" Ryu looked to see Angel running towards them.

"Hey, did you kill Serrice?"

"Is an oily puddle enough proof?" Ryu nodded.

"I thought you were going to help Duplica."

"Well, if we kill Amos quickly there will be three people to help Duplica." Ryu nodded, then jumped out of the way of another strike.

A large gust of wind was sent out.

Angel frowned, soon forming a rock wall behind her and Ryu.

Ryu landed on the wall, Angel slammed into it.

Ryu looked to see Amos running towards Angel.

"Not today!" Ryu jumped at Amos, but was then blasted away from his semblance.

He tossed a shuriken.

Angel looked up, then fired some wind magic at Amos.

Amos frowned as he rocketed backward.

"You're not the only one who can do that annoying bullshit." Angel said as she readied Custode.

"Face it, you're going to lose here." Ryu said as he teleported next to Angel.

Amos frowned, soon spinning his hammer and slamming it into the ground.

A barrier was created around him.

Angel and Ryu stepped back.

"What should we do?" Ryu asked.

"I'm not sure, think of something." Ryu looked around.

"Alright, hold on." Ryu looked around the two.

"Hm, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

Ryu took out a few shuriken in both hands.

He tossed all of them in several different places.

"You missed." Amos said.

Ryu looked at Angel.

"You attack, I've got something planned."

Angel nodded, then extended Custode.

"Can do." Angel ran forward, she quickly formed a barrier for Amos's hammer to hit.

It hit, nearly shattering the shield.

Angel stabbed forward.

Amos swung his hammer once more, hitting just to the side of Angel, and an explosion of ice spikes form around Amos and the hammer.

Angel jumped, landing on one of the spikes.

She sighed, soon expelling a large wave of fire.

It melted the ice.

Angel used an impact to jump into the air, then fired some electric magic into the large puddle.

Amos used some wind dust to blow the water away from him, though he didn't expect Ryu to quickly jump in to attack.

He knocked Ryu away with his red wave, though Angel quickly attacked.

Amos blocked.

Ryu used his semblance to teleport to one of the shuriken, then jump at Amos.

Amos wasn't able to block.

Ryu and Angel started to team up on Amos, attacking too fast for him to keep up with.

"That should just about do it." Ryu said as he slashed at Amos, and managed to cut his head off.

"Sheesh, talk about gruesome." Angel said.

"Sorry, I was going for what would be most effective." Angel laughed a little.

"It's fine, now come on, Duplica might need our help."

…

"Jen!" Fu shouted as Jen was knocked backwards by Orian's chain gun hammer.

Rachel fired at Orian with a grenade, though Orian turned and activated his aura shield.

"Shit, I can't get through that." Rachel said.

The one thing she couldn't break, and it was right in front of her.

"It's fine, go!" Fu revealed that eight drones where all above Orian in a circle.

"Fire!" All eight drones began to unload.

Orian jumped into the air, spinning as to knock all eight drones out of the sky.

"Not so fast." Rachel went to strike up at Orian, and hit him right across the face with a semblance boosted attack.

Orian spun the hammer, soon turning it into its other form.

He began to unload, though Jen jumping in the way stopped him from doing any kinds of damage.

"Crap, Duplica's plan isn't exactly working!" Jen said as Fu started to attack from behind.

"That's because we didn't know about the hammer function." Fu said as she dodged said weapon.

"Well, at least this guy's slow." Rachel replied.

"Good point, come on, we just need to keep pushing." Jen said as she run towards Orian.

She was quickly knocked away by the hammer.

"Jen, dodge next time you idiot!" Fu ordered as she jumped back to dodge an attack sent her way.

"If you say so." Jen landed, then charged back at Orian.

Fu did the same.

Both ran past Orian, Fu slashing once, and Jen swiping with her claws.

Orian was hit by both attacks.

Jen and Fu continued their onslaught, quickly slashing and clawing all around Orian.

Rachel ran forward, knocking Orian into a wall.

Fu and Jen both jumped forward, Fu slashed Orian into Jen, who slammed him back down to the ground with both her fists.

"Rachel."

"On it." Jen landed, then jumped in front of Fu.

"Fu."

"Alright." Fu jumped back, Jen to following, getting out of the way of Rachel's barrage of grenades.

Rachel unloaded until she was both out of breath, and out of ammo.

"I think that does it." Rachel said as she reloaded.

"I think so two, wait a moment." The smoke dissipated to show Orian standing, shield activated, though it looked like it was fading.

"We're making progress." Jen said.

Orian jumped forward, swinging his hammer at Rachel.

Rachel wasn't able to dodge, and was slammed into one of the Keep's walls.

"Rachel," Jen looked to see her bo staff was on the ground.

She must have dropped it when she was hit.

"Fu, back me up."

"Right." Jen ran forward, stepping to the side of an attack, then punched at Orian.

Fu jumped out from behind her, four drones out and ready to attack.

"You fucked with my girlfriend and her friends, you've made a terrible mistake." Fu landed, attacking Orian as fast as she could.

Orian sent Fu flying with a powerful attack from his hammer.

Fu was flung into a wall, leaving quite the dent.

"Fu!" Fu landed on the ground.

"Oh you are so," Jen turned, only to be slammed into the ground by the hammer.

Orian smirked, then readied the hammer, it started to spin.

"Your finished."

Jen activated her semblance, she was lucky because if she didn't she would be ripped clean through by an onslaught of bullets.

"Get off of my best friend!" Rachel shouted as she hit Orian across the face with Leopard.

It let out an electric shock, causing severe damage to Orian.

Orian stumbled back.

"Jen you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jen smirked, then jumped back up.

"Return to sender!" Jen punched forward, releasing all of the bullets that were fired at her that entire fight as green aura bullets.

Jen sighed as she finished, she thankfully shattered Orian's aura shield, his chi had ran out.

"And now," Rachel unloaded on him once more.

"You're finished."

"Come on, we should go help out the others take down Helen."

"Right."

…

"You're really getting on my nerves girl." Chrono said as Duplica continued to block his onslaught yet again.

"I'm sorry, well, not sorry I guess." Duplica wasn't losing ground, and she knew with more time she was going to win.

Jessica was right behind Chorno.

She went for the head, though was quickly slashed at.

"Hey," Chrono felt a few swipes, then turned and started blocking.

"You truly are a nuisance." Chrono said.

"What did you just call my girlfriend?" Angel asked as she and Ryu jumped into the fight.

"Guys, go help someone else, me and Jessica have this handled."

"Duplica dear, at least allow me to help you." Duplica paused.

"Fine, just because you wouldn't be able to stop worrying, we don't need Grim here as well." Angel smiled.

"I've got her Ryu, you should go help Devlin with Helen." Ryu nodded.

"Can do." Angel turned back around.

"Angel, now that you're here I think you know what I want you to do."

"Right." Angel fired a purple magic arrow at Chrono who began to slow down.

"Alright, speed!" Angel fired a yellow arrow, but this time it hit Jessica.

Chrono was confused for a split second, why did the light go by him?

A hand to his head was the answer he needed, but he was quickly slammed into the ground.

"Pile bunker." Jessica slammed Chrono's head even more into the ground.

"Sorry about this, but you are trying to kill me." Duplica said as she changed over to a hammer, then slammed it onto Chrono's head.

Sparks where seen, then oil.

"Please try to understand." Angel smiled.

"Alright, he's gone, do either of you need any healing?" Duplica nodded.

"Jessica you should go find the others, we'll join you soon enough." Jessica nodded at Angel's comment.

She then replied, "okay, this last enemy doesn't stand a chance." Angel looked back to Duplica.

"So, what need's healing?" Duplica paused.

"I'm not sure, I was being hit quite a lot in the beginning." Angel smiled, then started to heal all around Duplica.

"So, how was the fight?"

"Scary, but I had Jessica to help me, and a plan, so it was marginally less scary then it could have been." Angel nodded, then stopped healing Duplica.

Angel hugged Duplica.

"Angel?"

"I'm proud of you babe, very proud of you being brave."

"Angel, I think we might wanna save this till later, we still have Helen." Duplica looked past Angel's neck to see Helen land nearby.

"Speak of the devil."

Angel broke her embrace.

Duplica changed over to her hook swords.

"You're screwed, it's a twelve versus one, how do you think you will win?" Helen readied her sais.

"Simple, just watch me."

Angel blinked, changing over to the impact element.

"Duplica, do you think it's high time the enemies see my upgrades?"

"You haven't used them yet?" Angel shook her head.

"Well, yes, use them." Angel opened one hand, a crystal forming in her hand.

She tossed it.

Helen rolled out of the way, but then Angel activated the impact crystal, sending Helen flying towards the two.

Duplica pointed one hook sword down, and fired right when Helen was in front of her.

The hook was placed around the neck, and Duplica sent her and Helen flying into the sky.

Duplica placed her second hook around Helen's neck, a foot on the back of the neck, and fired with both guns.

Helen's neck took severe damage.

She quickly went to stab at Duplica, though Duplica removed the hooks and jumped off of her.

She fired both shotgun parts of the swords at Helen, then used her semblance to teleport back on the ground, flying into a tree.

"Duplica."

"I'm fine Angel, I just need to work on my exit that's all."

Angel looked to see the others running up.

"Cassidy, here!" Angel fired a yellow arrow at her.

"Thanks!" Helen landed, only to be assaulted by Cassidy's onslaught of punches.

"This might help." Angel blinked, then formed a black crystal in her hands.

She tossed the crystal, a large attract soon appearing on a wall.

Helen was slammed into it.

"Go for it Nate, Rachel." Angel blinked, one eye turning white.

She walked back up to Duplica.

"Whoa, different iris color?" Angel nodded, then began to heal her.

"I can use two elements at once now." Duplica looked over to the group.

Helen had broken free, though was having a problem with dodging every ones attacks.

"Eat shit!" Devlin shouted as he hit with both his axes.

Helen was knocked back.

Devlin swung again, though Helen quickly kicked Jen into the way.

"Shit, sorry Jen." Jen jumped back up.

"What's the big idea, I'm a shield for my friends, not you, you bastard." Jen ran forward, though didn't expect Helen to trip Rachel, only for Jen to trip on her as well.

"Oh look, she's using everyone else as a shield, which means she's scared, perfect." Nate went to attack, though having Cassidy be kicked into him stopped him.

"Jenny get up." Jen jumped back up.

"Alright, attack." Jen nodded, she had a feeling she knew what Fu was trying to do.

Jen jumped forward and punched, though didn't expect Helen to grab her arm, and guard herself with Jen.

"Shit!" Fu slashed, so it was too late to stop her attack.

Jen activated her aura, so she was fine.

"Coward." Helen let Jen go in order to block a slash that Ryu sent her way.

Jen kicked, then fired both her claws at Helen. Helen blocked, though was slashed at by Ryu.

"That's quite enough." Helen dropped and tripped both of them, quickly getting back up to back flip away from an attack by Devlin.

"This bitch is seriously getting on my nerves, can I even connect with one of my attacks?" Devlin asked.

"Here, allow me." Duplica jumped forward, tripping Helen.

Helen swiped at the whip sword around her ankle, though it disappeared.

She got back up, though was knocked back by the axes once again.

Duplica launched herself back behind Helen.

She tripped Helen again with one of her hooks.

Helen was tripped, then hit by Victor, Nate had attacked this time around.

"Aright, now this is more like it!" Devlin said as he hit Helen with Naga, soon knocking her towards Duplica with Wyvern.

Duplica trapped Helen's neck once more then brought it back around so Helen's body was resting on Duplica's back.

Duplica fired five times, soon feeling her sword be launched in front of her, and Helen fall down.

"There we go, CHAOS is no more." Devlin said as Duplica stumbled back up.

"So, now we go for the Silver Monkeys, Duplica, Angel, do either of you remember where that is?" Both paused.

"Um, no." Duplica said.

"You don't?" Devlin asked.

"We never really saw where we were, we kind of just where brought back to the base, the airship had to windows so we couldn't see where we were going."

"Damn, they prepared didn't they?"

"I guess so, though I do remember one time seeing a lot of snow."

"That doesn't exactly help much." Jen replied.

"Well, we can think of this in the morning, I'm tired, and can't think straight." Duplica said.

"Right, well, we'll need to plan tomorrow." Devlin said.

"Course, though that's for tomorrow, right now my body and my bed need to make the long lost connection yet again."


	33. Tracking

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N-

* * *

Chapter 31- Tracking

Rachel yawned as she woke up.

"Hey." She opened her eyes, Ryu was laying down next to her.

Rachel sleepily smiled.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Eleven." Rachel looked confused.

"I slept in that late, why didn't you wake me up?" Ryu paused.

"Well, I mean we woke up around maybe three or four in the morning, and fought CHAOS for around an hour, so I figured that you would need some extra sleep." Rachel nodded.

"Are any of the others awake?"

"Well, Devlin's awake, I'm going to assume the rest of his team is up as well, though I don't think Jen's awake, I know for a fact that Duplica wouldn't be awake by now, and Angel is obviously with her." Rachel nodded.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ryu asked.

"Fine, well, I mean, I'm feeling kind of worried, but for the most part I feel fine."

"What's bothering you?"

Rachel paused, "if CHAOS was this powerful, then how powerful are the people who made them?"

"Huh, that is a good question, though maybe they are better mechanics then fighters?"

Rachel frowned, "I don't know, and at the same time I don't want to risk thinking like that."

"I understand, though if we could defeat CHAOS twice, then I feel like we should be able to take down whoever made them." Ryu turned to lie on his back.

"So, I've been thinking." Rachel looked curious.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"When we defeat this gang and you and your team goes back to school, how would we stay in touch?" Rachel looked curious.

"I don't have a scroll, and I don't really have a home either." Ryu explained.

"Oh, well if that's the case you can stay at me and Jen's house, and we could get you a scroll you know." Ryu rose an eyebrow.

"You and Jen have a house?"

"Her father is rich, and in Vale, so he pay's for a house so Jen can learn in Venus." Ryu nodded.

"Alright, if that's the case, then at least we have a plan." Rachel sighed, soon sitting up.

"I'm going to go shower." Ryu nodded.

"I'll still be here."

"Okay, be back soon."

…

"Yuck." Jen said as she held her nose.

"What?" Fu asked.

"This room reeks of cleaning products."

"Did I forget to mention that I'm a bit of a clean freak?"

"You don't say." Fu rolled her eyes.

"If the smell is killing you open a window."

"But then the room would get cold and it wouldn't be the smell that would kill me."

"Then open the door."

"Right." Jen opened the door.

"So…" Jen started as she flopped back onto the bed.

"Jen, come on, I just made the bed."

Jen laughed as she playfully rolled around on the bed.

Fu glared, soon jumping onto the bed and pinning Jen down onto the bed.

"Jenny, seriously stop it, I just made the bed." Jen laughed.

"Feisty, I like it." Fu paused, blush soon apparent.

"Just get off the bed."

"I can't if you're pinning my arms down Fu."

"Hey, love birds." Fu and Jen looked, Devlin and Jessica were walking by, though they stopped when they noticed the smell coming from the room.

"Oh, hey Devlin." Jen said.

"You know you left the door open right?" Jen nodded.

"Well I suggest if you are going to continue that you close the door, none of us should see what you two are doing, if you catch my drift." Fu paused, soon realizing what it looked like they were doing.

It didn't help that Jen was still wearing her nightgown and her legs where kinda sprawled.

Fu's blush grew a little.

"Jenny, why did you open the door, you should have opened the window."

Jen frowned, though soon smirked, "well great, I got yelled at either way." Fu got up and closed the door.

"I'll open a window." Jen said.

"You know you really are lucky I'm dating you, this room was a mess before I showed up." Jen smirked, she didn't give a shit either way.

"Your right, I'm real lucky." Jen opened a window, then laid down on the bed.

"Jenny."

"Come on, the bed is comfy, do we have to keep the bed made when we are in the bedroom?" Fu sighed.

"Fine, though when we leave it stays made." Jen smirked, then nodded.

"Okay, if you say so."

…

"So, are Angel's androids complete?" Cassidy asked Jack.

"Well, they are close, also the motorcycles are almost done as well."

"When do you expect them to be done?"

"I'm not sure, I would guess either late today or early tomorrow morning."

"That's good to know." Nate felt Cassidy lightly punch his arm.

"Yes Cassidy?"

"Wanna spar?"

"Sure, might as well get some practice in."

"We'll join you." Devlin said as he and Jessica walked up to the three.

"Alright, then let's do this."

…

Duplica let out a soft yawn, sort of like a squeak, before opening her eyes.

"Morning dear." Angel said as she put an arm around Duplica.

"What time is it?" Angel checked her scroll.

"Almost noon." Duplica nodded.

"So, I'm going to assume the others are awake at this point?"

"I'm going to assume so as well." Duplica shifted a little.

"Angel."

Angel rose an eyebrow.

"What's up dear?"

"How are we going to find the Silver Monkeys if we don't remember where they are ourselves?" Angel paused, she personally had no idea.

"I'm not sure, maybe we can go back to Atlas and search for information there?" Duplica paused.

"I don't know, that plan doesn't sound good, that would take time, time that we sadly don't have sense we don't want Gold to rebuild CHAOS again." Angel nodded, soon laying on her back, bringing Duplica on top of her.

"Do you have any ideas?" Angel asked.

"Well, that's the problem I'm having, I have no clue what we should do, we need to do something, and quickly, though your plan would work, it would take way too much time, we already killed CHAOS, we can't afford to give the enemy any time to recover." Angel nodded, then heard a rumble.

"You hungry?" Duplica paused, then nodded.

"I thought so, okay, let's get dressed and get you something to eat."

"Wait." Angel rose an eyebrow.

"What is it dear?"

Duplica got out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe.

She opened it, and tossed Angel a garder belt, and a pair of black stockings.

"Huh? That was ready all this time?" Duplica blushed a little.

"So I might have forgotten to tell you in my tired state, what about it?" Angel rolled her eyes, then smiled.

"You know if you told me sooner I could have killed Serrice sooner."

"So I forgot, I'm sorry." Duplica pouted.

Angel sighed.

"Seriously, enough with the nose bleeds." Angel smiled, then got out of bed as well.

Once the two changed they walked over to the dining room.

Ryu was currently cooking.

"Hey Ryu." Angel said as she walked up to him.

"Oh, hey Angel, you and Duplica are finally up?"

"Yeah, what are you making?"

"Something with tuna, not sure what I'm doing with it." Angel tried not to laugh.

"Well, did Rachel say she wanted it in a certain way?" Ryu shook his head.

"She said surprise me, and now that there are four people here… well how would you two prefer your tuna?"

"I'd say put mine with a salad." Angel said.

"A tuna melt sounds really good right now." Duplica replied.

Ryu nodded, "Tuna salad and melt, coming right up… now I need to think about how to put Rachel's tuna…"

"Tuna melt." Angel laughed.

"You're just saying that because you would only eat tuna in a melt dear." Angel pointed out.

"Sandwiches are good though." Ryu laughed.

"Okay Princess, tuna melt for Rachel it is."

"Where are the others?" Angel asked as she and Duplica sat down.

"They are down stairs, Rachel said they were sparing in order to keep in tip top shape for when we fight CHAOS."

Duplica yawned as she looked out the window.

"You're still tired babe?" Duplica shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll take a nap later." Angel paused.

"You still thinking about the plan?"

"Yeah, I'm still not sure what to do."

"Hey." The three looked to see Rachel walk into the room.

"Hm, just in time, lunch is ready." Rachel look to the melt, then smiled.

"Sweet, I love tuna melts."

"Good choice." Angel said to Duplica.

"Eh, it was an easy guess, yours would probably be right as well."

"You think?"

"Of course, all cat faunas love tuna, right?" There was a pause.

"Um, dear…"

"Yes?"

"That might be a tad racist." Duplica looked horrified.

"It is? Shit, I wasn't thinking," Rachel sighed.

"Duplica." She sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Duplica looked back to the window.

"It's fine." The four started to eat.

"So, did Devlin tell you two the plan?" Rachel asked.

"What plan?" Duplica and Angel asked.

"I'll take that as a no, well anyways Devlin has a plan for how we are going to get the intel on where the Silver Monkey's base is."

"That's good, but what's the plan?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't exactly elaborate, he just told me to get you two after me and Ryu were done eating."

"Well, you found us." Angel joked around.

"Sure did, so, do you two remember anything in regards to the workers in the Silver Monkey base?"

Angel and Duplica shared a look before responding.

"Well, there were five important people, there was Bronze, Copper, Silver, Gold, and finally Platinum." Angel listed.

"Platinum was definitely the leader." Duplica replied.

"Yeah, Gold was basically the smart guy, the engineer as well so it should be obvious that he was who created CHAOS."

"Do you remember anything about Silver or the other two?"

"Um, I think I saw Silver hang around with Gold a lot, so they might have better combat experience with fighting alongside each other, as for Bronze and Copper, well I remember hearing that they are assassins, so they would probably have more experience on the field then Gold and Silver have."

"What about Prime?"

"You know, I don't remember much about him other than the fact that he was the leader."

Duplica frowned, "darn it, I was hoping that you would remember something, because I didn't."

"Well, I don't ever remember him fighting across from using that revolver with the dust bullets."

"Is that his weapon?"

"I doubt it, he's the boss I feel like his weapon would be a lot cooler than just a simple revolver."

"Well, dust bullets."

"Yeah, but that's just to plain in my opinion."

Duplica nodded, then asked, "do you remember any of the other's weapons?"

Angel paused for a moment before replying, "well, last time I remember Gold was working something called project Ape, I'm going to assume it's some kind of secret weapon."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Once the four finished eating Duplica and Angel walked down to the factory, Rachel and Ryu right behind them.

"Hey, Angel." Angel looked over to Jack.

"Yeah? What's up Jack?" Angel asked as she and Duplica walked up to him, Rachel and Ryu went off to talk to Devlin.

"I got your androids and motorcycles ready." Angel nodded.

"Sweet, where are they?" Jack pointed to three motorcycles.

They were built like sport models, so they would be as quick as they could be.

One was painted mostly blue, besides the handle bars, the handle bar grips, the exhaust pipes, the rims, and the seats, those where purple, so basically the body was painted blue, the rest was purple.

The second was similar, but instead of blue, it was green, and instead of purple it was a lime green color.

The final one was like the other two, but in orange, and the purple part of Duplica and Angel's motorcycle was black.

Angel looked impressed.

"But wait, that's not all." Jack put the keys in Jen's, the lights turned on, exhaust a nice vroom noise, the lights where white as usual, though something caught Angel off.

She laughed.

"Under glow to?" Jack smiled.

"Yours and Duplica's have a blue under glow, Jen's has a green one, and Rachel's has a Orange one." Angel sighed.

"Will do, where's the androids." Jack gave Angel a small pouch.

"In there?" Jack nodded.

"I made them small and compact so it's easier for your girlfriend to carry with her." Jack opened the pouch and took out a small figurine.

"Press this button to activate them." He said to Duplica.

"Uh, okay." Duplica was confused, why were the androids so small?

It was kind of cute, though they would be useless in combat.

"So…" Duplica looked over to Angel, who had attached the pouch to a small belt.

"Let's put this somewhere shall we?" Duplica and Angel paused.

"Um, where though?" Duplica asked.

"I have an idea."

"Okay?"

Angel got down to one knee.

"Lift up your right leg dear." Duplica blushed, soon putting her hands over her, well, before lifting her leg up.

"These are the downsides of wearing a dress this short." Angel said as she moved the belt past Duplica's foot, lightly guiding it to the floor before bringing the pouch higher up her leg.

"Don't remind me." Angel laughed a little as she tightened the belt to it would stay on Duplica's upper thigh.

"Well, you look cute in it, so there's a plus." Angel said as she stood up.

She gave Duplica a hug.

"I could still see your panties by the way." Duplica blushed before lightly hitting Angel.

"Jerk." The two looked to see Devlin and the others walking up to them.

"Hey." Devlin said.

"Hey, Rachel said you had a plan?" Duplica replied.

"Yeah, and now that you two are here we can get the plan running." Devlin walked away, Duplica and Angel soon following.

"Ew." Duplica said as he brought them to Amos's decapitated head.

"Yeah, disgusting, though we can get something from this head."

"We can?"

"The information to the base." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Fu said as she walked up, "I can get that by hacking into Amos's head."

"Sounds gross." Fu rolled her eyes.

"There's no blood Duplica."

"That's a relief."

"I already cleaned that." Duplica frowned, then hid behind Angel.

"Duplica, why,"

"That's gross, babe why don't you deal with it?" Angel rolled her eyes, then cracked a smile before replying.

"Babe the blood and oil and stuff is gone, come on, stop hiding behind me, you're a brave girl now remember?" Duplica paused, then slowly walked out from behind Angel.

"Okay." Angel hugged Duplica.

"That's my girl. Alright, so Fu, what are we waiting for?"

"We were primarily waiting for you two to get down here." Fu activated her gauntlets.

"Alright, this hack shouldn't take long, all I need to do is hack into this "mans" mainframe, and then,"

"Oi, what are you doing!?" Duplica looked over to where the voice was coming from, then shouted in surprise, soon cowering behind Angel once again.

"Duplica, babe."

"No no no, I am NOT going to stop cowering behind you."

"Why?"

"Look." Duplica lightly moved Angel's head to the direction she heard the noise.

"Um, Fu, you might have fucked up."

"I know that Angel, I got rerouted, hold on I'll try to shut him off."

"No, you should focus on the actual job."

"Wait, what's going on?" Amos looked around, he went to move his head, but paused.

"Am I just a head!?" He looked back up to see Fu.

"Well, and a neck." Jen said.

"Ew." Duplica said as she hugged Angel from behind.

Angel sighed.

"This whole 'getting brave' thing is going to take a while." Amos frowned.

"Where the hell am I?"

"That's none of your business." Cassidy replied.

Amos frowned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, what does it matter? It's not like you have a body to attack us with." Devlin replied.

"This man is a lot less annoying without a body, maybe that Gold guy should have built him like this." Nate commented.

Amos looked over to Angel, and noticed the cyan hair behind her.

"Chrono was right, your girlfriend is cowardly." Angel frowned.

"Shut up." Amos smirked.

"What, did I blow a fuse?"

"Don't tempt me."

"I'll take that as a yes." Duplica popped her head out.

"Why is his head still talking? Don't they stop talking when they die?"

"Well, he's a robot dear, and I guess his battery was built into his head or something." Duplica looked to Amos's head, then continued to hide behind Angel.

Amos smirked.

"I'm just a head and yet you're still too scared to face me? Wow, talk about cowardly." Angel frowned.

"Fu, can I crush his head when you are done?"

"When I'm done I don't care about this guy's head, do what you want." Angel smiled.

"Perfect."

"Yikes, so harsh, I was merely telling the truth." Amos then rose an eyebrow.

"Huh, is someone trying to hack into my memories?"

"Fu I thought you said you are a master hacker." Jen said.

"I am, this is a lot more complicated than I thought it was going to be."

"Gold programmed Amos, and he was a hacking genius from what I remember. He had to have put a massive firewall to prevent other hackers from hijacking his androids." Fu frowned at Angel's comment.

"This man isn't a better hacker then I am, just give me a moment."

"You've had plenty." Amos said.

Fu glared.

"Okay, hold on, let me go get the duct tape." Jen said before walking upstairs to look for some duct tape.

"You better find it quickly." Fu replied.

"Oh, trying to shut me up are you?" Amos asked.

"It wouldn't be too difficult, just have someone hold your mouth shut, and then we tape your mouth." Devlin replied.

"Yeah, and you lack the arms to resist us." Nate agreed.

"Whatever you do please make him stop talking, he's really creeping me out." Duplica said.

"It's fine Duplica, it's just a talking head." Angel said as she turned around and hugged Duplica.

"That is a horrifying thought, how are you not scared?"

"I'll go help Jen search." Ryu said before he walked off.

"But seriously, Fu are you almost done?"

"I'm looking, I need to get through some more firewalls, and these aren't easy to hack I'll have you know."

"Oh, and here I thought you said you were the prefect hacker."

Fu glared, "sorry Angel, seems like I am going to kill this runt."

"Hey, come on, he didn't insult your girlfriend."

"What, you mean the dumbass with green hair?" Fu frowned.

"I believe he just did."

"Fine, but I get to crush the left side of his face."

"So long as I get to fill the right side of his face with bullet holes." The two nodded.

"Here, we are, some duct tape." Jen said as she and Ryu walked down the stairs.

"About time to." Fu remarked.

"Sorry Fu, I had to look through both our desks, Ryu's, and eventually Rachel's, she had a roll, lucky us." Jen walked up and closed Amos's mouth.

Ryu taped it.

"And now that you can't give me any smart ass remarks." Jen punched Amos in the face.

"Jenny, don't do that, you messed up my hacking."

Jen frowned.

"Okay, fine." Jen walked back up to Angel, and noticed Duplica was still hiding behind her.

"It's okay Princess, you'll be brave enough eventually." Duplica made an unhappily noise before she stopped hugging Angel, soon walking in between Jen and Angel.

"Fu, do you have what you need yet?" Fu looked to her gauntlets.

"Yeah, we should have everything."

"Alright." Duplica rose a hand, Amos's hammer soon forming in her hands.

Fu frowned.

"Hold on, me and Angel already agreed that we were killing him." Duplica frowned.

"But, imagine the humility of dying to your own weapon." Fu paused.

"I'm fine with you taking my share, he did insult you after all."

"Did he insult you?" Jen asked Fu.

"Well, no, he just called you a dumb ass." Jen frowned, then jumped up and kicked Amos's head at Duplica.

"No one can call me a dumbass besides Fu, you got me?" Jen asked as Duplica slammed Amos's head into the floor.

Fu frowned, though Angel did have a point, if Duplica can stand up for herself, then Jen should be able to, Oum knows that Jen would have done so even if Fu said not to anyways.

"Okay, so, let's access these memories, shall we?" Fu nodded at Duplica's comment, then started playing Amos's memories though her gauntlets.

"Huh, is that a mountain?" Angel asked.

"Hey, that looks like the Tengu Mountains." Ryu said.

"That would make sense those mountains are really high up, airships and Nevermore's are just barely able to fly up that high." Devlin replied.

"So they must have some kind of secret path that leads up there, though they must move their most important cargo by plane, which is why Duplica and Angel only remember seeing the hanger, and not the outside out the base."

Angel looked over to Duplica.

Duplica sighed, knowing all eyes were pretty much on her at this moment.

"Okay, we know where they are hiding now, I hope everyone is ready to finish this, because we are going to end this tomorrow."

Duplica looked to everyone.

"We don't know much about our enemies, sadly me and Angel don't know anything about them combat wise, though sense they sent Androids at us, we know they must have more at their base. CHAOS gave us some trouble, so I want all of you to fight your hardest tomorrow, we have to defeat more than just five people." Duplica walked up to Angel, then looked to everyone one more time.

"I suggest you prepare, we leave tomorrow morning."

With that Duplica and Angel walked off.

"Do you think we'll be fine?" Duplica asked Angel as the two walked into their bedroom.

Angel smiled.

"We'll be fine, Prime won't be though, he's got a date with the end of my blade."


	34. The Night Before

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- Angel awakes up to a worried Duplica, how is she going to soothe her lover?

* * *

Chapter 32- The Night Before

Angel yawned as she woke up.

She grabbed her scroll and looked at it, it was only four in the morning.

Angel sighed as she laid back down.

She had to go back to sleep, there was no way she could be half awake tomorrow, there is no way that she would be able to fight to her fullest if she didn't get enough sleep.

Angel closed her eyes, beginning to fall asleep.

"Hey, Angel, you awake?" Angel opened her eyes and looked to her left.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Duplica sighed.

"So, how are you really feeling about tomorrow's fight?" Angel paused.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you said we'll all be fine, but do you really feel like what you said you feel like?" Angel sighed.

"I will admit I have a lot of mixed feelings on this upcoming fight, I feel nervous since our win loss record is currently 0 and 2, I feel worried about how the fight will turn out, but most of all,I feel determined to crush Platinum's head in for everything he did to us."

Duplica sighed, then looked away.

"I'm really worried about how this is going to turn out." Angel looked confused.

"Turn out?"

"Platinum's not an easy foe, we can't assume his lackeys are either. What if we don't win?" Angel sighed.

"We're going to win babe, there really isn't much of a choice now is there?" Angel hugged her girlfriend.

"If we lose, we die, and it's obvious none of us want that. We just have to fight with everything we've got." Duplica frowned.

"I'm scared, what happens when we have to fight Prime?" Angel smiled a little.

"Just stay behind me, I'll protect you." Duplica frowned.

"Also, there are ten of us and five of them, who are we going to have help us when it comes to fighting the normal units?" Angel paused.

"We might have to play that part by ear, though we can use your androids and my Venom to attack the lesser units." Duplica paused.

"I'm just so worried, I mean," Duplica rested on her back to look at the ceiling.

"Couldn't he easily just shut us down?" Angel shook her head.

"I doubt it, I think Fu said she had made it so we were completely free from him."

"Okay, but can't he just turn us off for do severe damage by hitting us with electricity again?" Angel frowned.

"Right, that's the part I was worried about, I know what we could do as a counter, but you might have it more difficult then I would." Duplica rose an eyebrow.

"If I use my electric element then it shouldn't affect me, is there a way for you to use two auras at once, instead of just being able to use half the weapons and semblance of both?"

"Well, I can, the only problem is that it drains my chi a lot quicker." Angel nodded.

"Okay, then try to stay behind me, it's best not to drain your energy, we can't have you fainting halfway through combat."

Duplica sighed, Angel shifted over to put an arm around her girlfriend.

"I know it's a scary thought, but we're going to have to do it, and come on, after all he did, I think it's fair to say we deserve our revenge." Duplica paused, then nodded.

"I'm just not sure about all of this."

"Dear, we'll be fine."

"We don't even have a plan."

"Then we'll play by ear."

"But isn't it always best to walk in with a plan?"

"Ten people are walking in to fight an army, no matter how much planning we do, if one single thing goes wrong, and our plan fails, then what do we have?"

"Complete chaos?"

"Exactly." Duplica looked even less pleased.

Angel sighed, and hugged Duplica.

"I know you're a good tactician, but you have to learn that sometimes the best tactic is to just to plan on the fly, that why if there was a chance for a plan to go wrong there never really was a plan to begin with."

Duplica frowned, "but if there isn't a plan then how are we going to be able to even get into the base to begin with?"

Angel sighed, "it's not that we don't have a plan, it's that we make the plan as we go."

"As we go?"

"Yeah, as we go, that way if our plan fails halfway through we can easily just readjust."

"But, isn't it going to be less safe sense you're thinking of a plan halfway through fighting someone?"

"Still better than having a huge plan, then have it fall apart with us having no idea what to do next."

Duplica sighed, she was thinking about what Angel said.

Angel thought Duplica took it the wrong way.

She tightened her hug.

"I'm not saying that we have to do it that way, it's just a suggestion, if you want to try out an actual plan that's fine, though playing by ear is also an option."

Duplica yawned.

"Can we think about this tomorrow? I'm getting tired." Angel laughed a little.

"Okay, let's continue talking about this tomorrow."


	35. Breaching Prime's Fortress

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The group start the final mission, are they prepared for the battle ahead? Or will they defeated?

* * *

Chapter 33- Breaching Prime's Fortress

"Okay, so, what's the plan?" Angel asked Duplica as the group was talking in the factory part of the base.

Duplica frowned, which made Angel fear that she didn't have a plan.

"Well, it's sort of complicated, we know nothing about their base, though we don't have the time to learn more about it," Duplica looked around her before continuing.

"We're going to have to change this up a bit, though it's not the safest option, maybe play this one by ear." Angel smiled, so Duplica did take what she said into consideration after all.

"First things first, we need to get to the base, then we can try to plan something out from there."

"But, how are we going to do that when we only have three motorcycles?" Devlin asked.

Duplica paused.

"Well,"

"Those are just HRMY's motorcycles," Jack cut in, "I made a few for you guys as well, don't worry about it." Devlin nodded.

"Alright, then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

…

"You wanted to see me Prime?" Gold asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes Gold, it's about your android projects." Gold frowned.

"Is it about their recent failure?" Prime frowned.

"Yes, we should have weaponized them more."

"With all due respect sir, even though they failed, they did bring us some important news."

"Oh yeah, and what is it?"

"Those brats location, and also, our past little projects, they're still alive." Prime's frown grew a little.

"Okay, they should be easily taken care of." Prime took out a remote, and pressed the off button.

"Would the signal work from this far away?" Prime paused.

"Well, even if they show up we can easily turn them off."

Gold nodded.

"Ah yes, good point sir."

"Speaking of, now that your group as failed we might want to be on the lookout." Prime said as he got up and walked to a window.

"They could come at any moment."

…

"Okay, here we are, the Tengu Mountains." Ryu said as the group stopped near the mountain.

Duplica got off of Angel's motorcycle and hid behind a tree.

She got a good look around to make sure she knew her surroundings.

The mountain was huge, climbing that would take forever, there had to be another way up there.

Duplica continued to look around.

There were a few airships in the area, though they were most likely on patrol.

There was something else, something weird at the side of the mountain; it almost looked like a cave, a possible secret entrance or something?

"Hm, there are two things we can do, either way we will be spotted, so we would have to work out the rest of the plan as we go."

"What are the options?" Ryu asked.

"Well, we can either find out if that cave over there leads to the base, or try to hijack an airship, and land in the hanger and progress from there." Devlin looked to see a few faunas by the caves, two of them seemed to be in charge, both monkey faunas.

"Okay, how about this, me and a couple of the others attack the cave first, and in the chaos you and another group hijack an airship?" Duplica nodded.

"Okay, though who are you taking with you?" Devlin paused.

"Jessica, Fu, and Jen."

"Just those three?"

"We'll distract, it's better that more people be in the actual attack."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Jen, take this." Angel tossed her a remote.

"What's this for?" It had a purple button on it, and a red one.

"If you get into trouble don't hesitate on pressing this button, it'll certainly help even the odds." Jen looked puzzled, though nodded.

"Okay, come on you three, we need to get running now." Devlin said before he and Jessica got back on their motorcycle.

Jen looked over to Fu, winked, then the two jumped onto Jen's motorcycle.

"So, what's our plan?" Angel asked Duplica.

Duplica looked to the rest of the group.

"We are going to hijack an airship." Duplica looked over to see Devlin and his group speed off towards the cave.

"Alright, the plan is in motion I guess, Angel you and I are going to get the airship, we can get the others up there in a moment, you ready?" Angel nodded.

"Okay, then let's go." Angel hopped onto the pair's motorcycle, Duplica jumping on soon after.

It was obvious everyone spotted Devlin and the others, the airship's were all firing at them.

"We might have to do something about the other airships." Duplica said.

"Never mind that, how are we going to get up there?"

"Well, you have your wind magic, I wanted to stay out an aura I got a while back." Angel frowned.

"Are you sure trying out an aura is a safe idea right now?" Duplica nodded.

"I read about it in my data banks, I think I understand how to use it." Angel frowned, though nodded.

"Okay, if you are positive that you'll be fine."

Duplica smiled, soon blinking, gaining a jetpack on her back.

The jetpack was similar to a backpack, though it had three steel "wings" on each side in order to help Duplica evade and maneuver while in mid air combat.

"I'll be fine, just follow my lead." Duplica jumped off her motorcycle, using her jetpack to fly up to the first airship.

Angel was quick to follow, jumping up with her wind magic.

Duplica landed in between six faunas, then activated her semblance.

Smoke erupted out of her jetpack's six wings, engulfing the whole area in smoke.

Angel was confused, though before she used her wind magic again several shots were heard, along with a couple shouts.

When the smoke dissipated Angel looked to see and six of the faunas were on the floor, or on the ground beneath the airship.

Duplica was standing in the cockpit, she was holding two of her wings that appeared to be daggers at the neck of the pilot.

"I don't want to do this, just stay still and we'll be fine." The man nodded.

"Angel, get the others up here." Angel looked back and used her impact magic to send the other four flying up to the airship.

"Rachel."

"On it." Rachel replied to Duplica, then fired a few semblance infused grenades at the remaining airships.

"Fly." Duplica said to the pilot.

"You could at least say please." Duplica sighed.

"Well sorry for my rudeness, please, fly us to the fortress." The pilot frowned, they began to fly.

"That should take care of that, okay, so, does everyone know what we are doing?" Duplica asked, looking away from the pilot.

The pilot frowned as he was near the base, he was going to die either way.

"Yup." Cassidy replied.

Angel was looking at the pilot, then raised her weapon as she saw the man point a gun at Duplica.

"Duplica!"

"What? Oh no!" Angel unloaded on the pilot.

"Phew, thanks Angel, whoa, what's going on?"

"The airship is going to crash!" Nate said.

"Thanks Angel." Cassidy shouted sarcastically as the airship started to spiral down towards the base itself.

…

"Devlin to your right." Devlin noticed and blocked an attack with Naga's grip, where the axe part now was instead of the sides.

"Thanks for that Jessica." Devlin replied as he fired at the Silver Monkey worker.

"No problem."

"Still, this is quite a lot of people."

"We are going against a whole base filled with people, I don't expect to be a huge amount of people, but you never know." Jen replied.

"That doesn't matter, let's get rid of these workers, the quicker we get rid of the leaders the better." Fu replied.

Just then every was thrown off by a ground rumbling shake, and a loud crashing noise.

Devlin frowned.

"Shit, did the others fuck up?"

"Devlin, we have to push into the base!"

"I know Jen, why the rush?"

"Avalanche!"

…

"Is everyone okay?" Ryu asked as he got up.

He had threw a shuriken at the roof and managed to teleport Cassidy and Nate in time, Angel had jumped out and used some wind magic to lightly land on the ground, so she was fine as well.

Angel looked around, the head count was off by one.

"Duplica?" The others looked around.

"Duplica!?" Angel ran to the broken airship.

"Shit, not now, Duplcia!" There was a pause.

"I, I'm fine! Well, kinda." Angel looked confused then looked to the large hole created by the airship.

There was a large group of security standing around the airship, and Duplica was dangling from the cockpit, a shoelace caught on part of the airship's steel frame that was now sticking out in directions that they shouldn't have been sticking out in.

"As you can see I'm in a bit of a pickle, mind helping me?" Angel nodded, then formed an attract in front of her.

Duplica quickly changed to Angel's aura and guarded herself with a barrier spell before having her lace removed from the steel frame and quickly floating up to where Angel was.

"You okay babe?"

"I'm fine, a bit tense from dangling from the airship."

"The catch up can wait ladies, the enemy is currently trying to kill us." Nate said as the henchmen down below began to fire.

Angel smirked, "that's fine, let them try to attack us, it won't end out to well for them."

She looked over to Duplica.

"Magic Mirror?" Duplica blinked, irises becoming brown.

"You know it." Angel smiled, turning one iris brown and another cyan.

"Come on, let's do this." With that both Duplica and Angel walked to other sides of the airship.

They both stomped on the roof, causing a small quake. The ceiling cracked, then gave way, crushing the enemy like a bunch of bugs.

Duplica quickly blinked then set an impact under Angel and Cassidy, then formed two more right above where the airship landed.

"I think you might have an idea of what we are doing." Cassidy nodded to Duplica's comment.

Duplica smiled.

"Good, then we can begin."

Angel put away her parasol, blinking so her brown iris turned yellow.

"Ryu, you ready?"

Ryu took out a few shuriken, "ready."

"How about you Nate?"

Nate switched Victor over to dustblower form.

"Let's do this." Duplica nodded.

"Okay, then let's try this out!" Duplica launched Angel and Cassidy.

They both flew into the other two impacts, then rocketed down to the airship.

Both punched through the airship, Angel landed first, sending huge stalagmite like icicles in a large wave around her, damaging anyone around her besides Cassidy.

Cassidy used her semblance and punched the ground as well, sending out a huge fire wave that burned anyone other than Angel in the radius.

Angel's iris's were red.

"Hold on, come up here." Duplica sent the two back to the roof with two impacts.

"Now!" Ryu tossed a few lighting dust shuriken into the now melted ice.

Nate followed up with some lighting dust of his own.

"Nice, that should take care of some of the problems." Duplica said as Angel used her magic to control the water.

"Just what is going on in here?" Angel frowned.

"I think that's Silver." Duplica nodded.

"Okay, the hanger most likely doesn't have any one else left in it, faunas or android, who wants to stay back to fight him?"

"Me and Nate have it handled, you four go on." Duplica nodded.

"Okay Cassidy, stay safe." Cassidy smirked.

"Can do." With that all six jumped into the hanger.

Angel used the water to slam Silver into a wall, then ran off with Duplica, Rachel, and Ryu, getting deeper into the base.

Silver frowned, then went for his scroll, but had to block an attack from Cassidy.

"Son of a Grimm." Cassidy rose an eyebrow as she punched another time.

"What, why would I say bitch, that's insulting to dog faunas. Some of our workers are dog faunas, we wouldn't say bitch, you never know, their mothers might have been outstanding women." Silver replied before back flipping, two gauntlets popping out of his backpack and onto his hands.

"Okay, you two might stall me, but your little friends won't even reach Gold!"

…

"Shit, we're caved in." Fu said as the four got up.

They had dived into the cave while a dozen of Fu's drones ripped through the remaining enemies.

"I guess I only have a dozen androids now." Jen frowned.

"Stupid snow." Fu smirked.

"I'll be fine Jen."

"I'm not so sure about that." The group looked to see another faunas walking towards them, a small group of workers and androids behind him.

Devlin frowned, Naga and Wyvern at the ready.

The man frowned.

"It's a shame to see a fellow faunas go against us. Are these three tricking you? They are humans after all," Bronze smirked, "the names Bronze by the way."

Devlin frowned.

"You think I give a damn?" Bronze frowned, though it was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to trick the kid on betraying his friends.

"Okay, screw it." Jen pressed the purple button on the remote.

Bronze looked confused, but a spider droid plowing through the thick snow with a large plasma blast answered his question.

"Son of a Grimm."

"Okay, giant android thing, attack the grunts!" The spider droid was programmed to know Jen's voice as an ally's voice, so it did as told.

"So, Bronze, are you ready to fight against four people?" Fu asked as the group readied themselves for a fight.

Before the group knew what was going on a supposed grunt shot a hook into the ceiling and fired at the ground, launching herself towards the four.

Jessica wasn't able to block in time, and was knocked back a bit as the other slammed into her.

"Jessica!"

"Devlin, you might want to look out." Devlin turned, only to see a blade extend, and he was knocked back as well.

Jen was about to turn to help, but had to quickly guard herself from a sniper bullet.

"I don't think so." Bronze looked confused, though was surprised when a green sniper bullet was fired out of Jen's hand back at him.

Bronze guarded, then looked over to the woman.

"Copper, you deal with the other two." Jen frowned, then ran up and punched forward.

"It's not nice to ignore girls you know!"

…

"How much further do you think we have to go?" Rachel asked Duplica.

"Just a couple more hallways, we should be nearing Platinum's office soon."

"Hold it right there." Duplica and the other three stopped to see Gold standing in front of them, a faunas looking android next to him.

"You're not going anywhere girls."

"And guy," Ryu corrected.

"Not the point, you four are not going to pass me."

"What about the guy next to you?" Gold smirked.

"You know, I thought you would never ask Duplica, well, how about I show you?" The four looked to see the android walk up to Gold, though while it was walking parts of the android floated off, it wasn't an android, it was a walking suit of armor.

"Wait, what?" Angel stood in front of Duplica, opening her parasol and guarded her lover.

"How is that possible?" Gold smirked before replying.

"It's pretty simple actually, it's my semblance."

"Your semblance?"Angel asked.

"Yeah, though I'm not telling you exactly what it is." Gold flicked his wrist, the armor on his right hand floated off of his body, soon forming into a sword.

"We don't need four people to hold him off, Rachel, Ryu, Gold's up to you." Gold frowned before half of his armor flew off his body and formed a wall behind him.

"You two aren't getting to Prime." Angel frowned, parasol still protecting her and Duplica.

"He knew you two would want to fight him, sad to say you don't be able to." Duplica blinked, Panzer soon forming in her hands.

"Copy Cat!"

"On it." Rachel and Duplica both fired.

Ryu hid behind Angel before the grenades hit.

Gold noticed, then fired two parts of the wall at the grenades.

"I don't think so." Gold said as he reformed the wall.

"Well think again!" Duplica blinked, Panzer disappeared.

She flicked her wrists, quickly grabbing onto Panther and Leopard.

Gold laughed.

"Come on, get past me, I'd like to see you try!" Duplica spun both her nunchucks, then looked over to Angel.

Both nodded, plan set in motion.

Angel fired a wind spell at the wall, but it did not budge.

"Shit, Duplica."

"On it!" Duplica tossed Leopard at the wall, the electric dust shard hit.

Duplica ran forward, dodging an attack from Gold, quickly back flipping and tossing Panther at him.

The impact crystal hit and slammed Gold into the wall.

Duplica blinked, gaining her jetpack, and losing the nunchucks.

Gold landed.

"So, how are you going to wear your armor if it will just electrocute you?" Gold frowned, which caused Duplica to smirk a little.

"You can't wear your armor, and you know it." Gold smirked, then chuckled.

Duplica looked confused.

"You little fool, did you really think I wasn't expecting something like that? There is a thick coding of rubber in each part of the suit, sure the outside is now affected, though if I were to put the suit back on I wouldn't be affected.

Duplica frowned, what was she going to do now?

She and Angel needed to bypass Gold, they needed to fight Platinum, though how where they going to get by him?

"Wait a moment, what about…" Duplica smirked as she finished the plan in her head.

"I have a risky idea."

"Oh Oum, what is it Duplica?" Angel asked.

"Okay, Rachel you remember what we did before?"

"Yeah."

"You must know what I'm thinking at this point." Rachel smirked, then nodded.

"Okay, good, Magic Mirror, Nyanja!"

"Right!" Rachel started to unload on Gold.

Ryu joined in, throwing shuriken as much as he could.

Gold started to fire parts of the wall at the grenades and shuriken, though he frowned when he saw Duplica and Angel jump through what remained of the wall and run off.

"Oh no you don't!" He turned, though was roughly clubbed to the ground by Panzer.

"You're not going anywhere Gold." Gold frowned, soon rolled out from under Panzer and fired half of Project APE as a weapon at her.

Rachel spun Panzer to block.

Gold back flipped, the entire suit flying back onto him.

"Those two brats might have gotten past me, but I will kill you two."

Rachel looked over to Ryu.

"Rachel, I hope you don't mind fighting other Faunas." Rachel frowned.

"After what happened to my mother, no, I give no shits, I'm ready whenever you are."

Ryu rose an eyebrow, what happened to Rachel's mother?

He shook his head, it didn't matter, he could ask her later, after defeating this chump.

…

"Nate, come on!"

"Right!" Cassidy jumped at Nate, semblance at the ready.

"Fire bird!" Nate grabbed Cassidy, spinning her around and tossing her at Silver.

Silver frowned, then guarded.

Cassidy hit him, causing him to fly into a wall, leaving quite the dent in said wall.

"Well, these kids might be more trouble than I thought they would be." Silver got up, quickly blocking another attack from Cassidy.

"Face it kid, when it comes to fighting it looks like I got you beat." Cassidy punched forward once more, knocking Silver back a bit.

Silver smirked.

"Okay, so two fists against two, you might have me beat there," Silver flicked his wrists, both gauntlets flicking off his wrists and moving to be above his head, one on each side of the head.

Cassidy punched forward, though one of the gauntlets punched as well, connecting with her fist.

"What the?" Cassidy punched with the other fist, the second gantlet blocked.

Silver smirked, then punched Cassidy twice before kicking her backwards.

"How do you think you will fair against four fists?" Nate jumped forward, though both gauntlets caught his weapon.

Silver punched a few times, then used Nate as a shield when Cassidy ran forward.

Cassidy frowned, then rolled under Nate, trying to slam into Silver's legs.

Silver jumped back, taking out two wrenches and freeing Nate's weapon.

He quickly hit Nate with both wrenches before flipping them around, both turning into submachine guns.

"Get out of our base." Silver pressed the triggers, though didn't expect Cassidy to punch both his arms, disarming him of both weapons.

Cassidy punched forward, though Silver back flipped until he landed on his gantlets.

Cassidy rushed forward, Nate close behind her.

Silver kicked towards Cassidy, though Cassidy grabbed one of his legs.

Nate went to hit Silver's head, though Silver used the Gantlets to sort of jump, dodging the club and flipping over Cassidy, taking both of them crashing to the ground.

"You're not getting away with that kid." Nate replied as he clubbed Silver on his head with some fire dust.

Silver was knocked to the side, though thanks to the gauntlets he got up really quickly.

"This is going to be annoying." Cassidy groaned.

Silver smirked.

"Your damn right it is, you will not get past me, no matter how hard you try."

"Oh yeah!?" Cassidy ran forward.

"Come here, I'll show you how I'll get past you!"

…

"Alright, this is kind of annoying." Devlin said as he blocked an attack from Copper's hidden blade.

"I'm sorry, did you expect a fight to be simple?" Copper asked as she fired a grappling hook at the ceiling.

Copper retracted her hidden blade, then revealed a second under barrel, she then flicked her wrist, causing the barrel to fire.

Devlin quickly blocked, then spun Naga around to fire, though Copper wasn't there.

She flew over to Jessica.

Jessica blocked with her cybernetic arm, soon punching at Copper.

Copper blocked, though wasn't able to block an attack from Wyvern.

"Back off." Devlin said as he chopped forward once again.

Copper jumped back, soon firing her hidden blade grappling hook at Devlin.

Devlin moved his head to the side, dodging the attack.

He pointed Naga at Copper who pointed her other hand at Devlin.

Both fired, Devin fired Naga, Copper fired her hidden shotgun at Devlin.

Both were hit, though Copper pulled on the chain of the grappling hook.

Devlin noticed the pull on his back, the hook went past his other side and latched onto the chain.

Before he could react Jessica grabbed Copper's head, attacking with a nasty pile bunker.

Copper retracted the grappling hook, causing Devlin to trip and fly into Jessica.

"You two don't stand a chance." Copper said as she retracted her grappling hook.

Devlin chopped at her legs.

Copper jumped back, Devlin and Jessica getting up as well.

"Your little tricks are over Copper."

…

"Of course he's a dust user as well." Jen sighed out as she landed next to Fu.

"Now's not the time to be complaining Jenny."

"Right." Jen got up soon blocking an attack form Bronze's staff.

It shot out a fireball, though Jen activated her semblance to minimize the damage.

"Oh, so that's how you use your semblance huh?" Jen went to trip Bronze, but a brown aura blade attacked her, and surprisingly went through her semblance.

"Whoa!" Jen flew into a wall.

"Jenny?"

"Shit, he can get through my semblance."

Fu frowned.

"Jen, now's not the time for jokes."

"I'm not joking around Fu, I'm being serious." Fu frowned, this wasn't going to go well, and she could easily tell.

"Let's hope your defenses are still good without your semblance then." Jen frowned.

"Yeah, for our sake we better take this guy down quickly."

…

"Okay, we're here." Angel said as she and Duplica stopped in front of a big door, it led to Prime's office.

"How should we approach this?" Angel asked.

Duplica sighed, then formed Amos's hammer.

She slammed it into the door, they broke in, then the wind dust slammed the doors into the room.

"Loud and proud I guess, okay, let's go." The two ran in.

"Hm, there isn't anyone here." Angel looked around, then had to quickly block herself from an attack.

A grenade hit her parasol, exploding on impact.

Angel blinked, and as she expected was blasted with an EMP grenade.

"Nice try." Angel fired back a large beam of electric energy.

Prime rolled out of the way.

"Hm, I didn't expect that." Angel smirked.

"Did you forget my semblance?" Prime frowned, then extended a blade from his right gauntlet.

"Happens to the best of us." He fired an EMP grenade at Duplica, though a sudden wave of solid dirt and rocks got in the way of the explosion.

"I don't think you should be saying best Prime, it's more like it happens to everyone, including people like you." Prime rolled his eyes.

"Like that's supposed to mean anything to me, you two are dying, right here," Platinum took out a remote, "right now," he pressed a button on it, though nothing happened.

"What!? How…"

Duplica smirked, she understood what was just prevented, and how.

"You really think we didn't come here prepared or something? That little off switch won't affect us anymore then it would the next person." Prime frowned, soon tossing the remote aside and firing a couple more EMP grenades at Duplica.

Duplica blinked, soon stabbing Bucherwurm into the ground and creating a shield around her.

The grenades hit, causing the shield to break.

"How about you stop attacking my girlfriend you fiend?" Platinum quickly blocked with his second gauntlet, which grew a shield.

Angel was surprised, she wasn't able to cancel her stab in time.

Her blade hit the shield.

Prime went to stab, though Angel quickly retracted her blade and jumped off the shield.

She swung at the blade, managing to not only parry, but knock away said blade.

"Stop attacking Angel!" Duplica shouted as she flew towards Prime with her jetpack.

Prime fired a grenade at her, though the jetpack's wings allowed her to fly upwards just in time.

"I heard of Gorilla warfare but this is crazy!" Duplica shouted.

"I think you mean Guerilla warfare dear."

"… What, that's not what I said?"

"No, and Prime isn't a gorilla faunas."

"It's a pun, it's a pun on monkeys!"

"You two girls should have just realized that coming here was a bad choice." Prime jumped back to his desk, and pressed an alarm.

"He's trying to bring in more units." Duplica nodded to Angel's comment, then opened the pouch on her right thigh, and took out the two little figures.

"Oh, that's cute, you managed to get a couple more toys, and I literally mean toys." Duplica frowned, then pressed the blue button on the back of both 'toys' and then tossed them at the only door into the room.

Both started to grow, metal forming out of the tiny models into two androids.

The first one was purple with some green details, it was like an AK-130 model, except that it only had the blades, there was more space on the inside of the model to put in quicker processors, allowing the android to attack and block a lot quicker then AK-130 models.

The second was blue with some orange designs, it was fairly large, quite bulky compared to the first android. It had a lot more body armor, anchors on the legs, and no melee function, though that was because it wasn't made to be a close combat fighter, it had two mini gun barrels on it's arms instead of hands, and both fired out grenades. There was gasoline inside the android as well to create a flamethrower of enemies got to close.

"What the,"

"Scratch, Grounder, defend the door!"

"Affirmative." Scratch, the melee attacker, replied before it and Grounder, the demolition maniac started to do the task they were assigned.

"Face it Platinum, we've come more prepared then you expected, and we are going to kill you." Duplica said as she took two of her jetpack's wings as daggers, preparing herself for what was going to be the toughest fight of her entire life as of so far.


	36. Fortress Siege

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- The group continues their siege.

* * *

Chapter 34- Fortress Siege

"Damn it, not again." Jen said through gritted teeth, barely dodging Bronze's sword once again.

"Oh, what's the matter? You where so keen on fighting me before!" Bronze said, slashing again.

He was stopped by a few slashes to his back.

"You are not harming my girlfriend!" Fu shouted.

Bronze went to turn, though Jen wrapped a leg around his neck and jumped, landing on the ground with Bronze's head taking some damage.

"Shit." He went to slash at Jen again, though Jen removed her leg from around his neck and rolled off him, Fu soon jumping in to attack.

Bronze rolled and went to attack Fu with his weapon, soon being slammed into the wall by Jen.

"Shit, I'm getting wrecked over here, Copper!"

"I'm not doing much better!" She replied, dodging Jessica's pile bunker, soon being slammed back and Devlin's duel axes.

"Fuck, I hope the others are doing better…"

…

"Not so fast kitty cat." Gold remarked, firing two swords at Rachel.

Rachel blocked with her bo staff, soon having to block and spin her bo staff to not get attacked by both weapons.

"I'll be saying the same thing." Ryu replied, teleporting behind Gold and slashing at him.

Gold blocked with some armor.

"You're not interfering ninja." He replied, attacking at Ryu with a sledge hammer, though Ryu teleported once again to dodge the attack, soon unloading on Gold's direction with his built in pistol part of his katana.

Gold blocked the attacks, though wasn't able to block a semblance fused grenade sent from Rachel.

Gold was slammed into a wall, soon landing on the floor.

"So, that's how we're going to play huh?" Gold reformed his weapons into armor, and put it back on.

"He can easily put on and take off that armor." Ryu remarked.

"Both an attacker and a defender at the same time." Rachel thought aloud.

Gold frowned, "why are you helping that human?" Gold asked Rachel.

"Why should race matter?" Rachel asked.

"Those humans have oppressed Faunas kind for too long, it's time we got a back bone."

"To stand up for ourselves is one thing, but we won't teach them anything by attacking them, it will only prove to them that we are monsters like they really think we are."

"But we are not."

"You won't prove that if you attack them like this."

"Alright, I'm getting bored." He removed his right arm piece, which turned into a sword.

He charged at Ryu.

"Rachel I hope you are ready and am thinking what I am." Ryu said as he blocked a strike from Gold.

Rachel ran in, slamming her bo staff down towards Gold.

Gold quickly dodged, soon ducking under a swipe from the other side of the bo staff and jumping back, using his jets in his boots to fly back.

He took off his armor other than his boots, formed them into weapons, soon firing them at Rachel.

Rachel spun her bo staff, though was soon knocked back by the sledge hammer hitting her in the face.

Gold smirked, but was soon slammed into the ground by Ryu.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Ryu said.

Gold smirked, kicking at Ryu, also knocking Gold back sense he activated his boots jets.

"You two are not going to win today." Ryu frowned, readying his blade, shuriken in his free hand.

"We shall have to see about that one."

…

"You will now witness the power of the White God!" Nate shouted as Cassidy jumped into his hands.

"Fire bird!" The two shouted, Nate's semblance activated.

Nate threw Cassidy at Silver, though Silver rolled out of the way and charged at Nate.

"Stay still!" Nate shouted, bringing down his mace, though Silver grabbed it with one of his gauntlets and punched Nate across the face with his other gauntlet, his fist punching at his stomach.

Nate frowned, then grabbed the gauntlet and tossed Silver over him.

Silver was knocked into an airship, though quickly rolled out of the way from an attack from Cassidy.

"You two are really beginning to piss me off."

Nate frowned, "that is good, you have been pissing me off as well!"

He rushed forward, swinging at Silver once again.

…

"So, this is how you two planned on stopping me?" Prime said with a smirk and he knocked Duplica into a wall.

Duplica groaned, soon dropping to the floor.

"To try and attack my base yet you can't even stand a chance against me." He fired an EMP grenade, though Angel soaked up the attack and fired it back as a large lightning bolt.

Prime dived out of the way, soon firing a normal grenade at the two.

Angel opened her parasol, shielding both from the attack, though had to quickly move to her left to block a stab from one of Prime's gauntlets.

"So Angel, do you plan to hide forever or are you going to attack?" Prime asked, smirk on his face.

Angel frowned, looking behind her, Duplica had been knocked out.

"Bastard." She pushed forward, closing her parasol and knocking Prime to the side with her parasol and some wind magic.

"You will not hurt Duplica any longer."

Prime smirked, "so, you wanna play hero huh Angel?"

He smirked, one gauntlet losing it's grenade launcher, quickly gaining it's shield. The second gauntlet lost its blade and opened to reveal a machine gun barrel.

Angel noticed and blocked with her parasol in time before she and Duplica where barraged with bullets.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" Platinum asked.

Angel opened fire with her assault rifle.

Prime frowned, so he did need to use his shield…

This was going to be a long, drawn out battle it seemed.

…

"Damned bitch, just die already!" Devlin snarled, firing a couple more rounds from his shotguns.

"It is you who will be dying today kid." Copper replied, jumping behind a barrier that Bronze fired, the sniper rifle had shot a barrier dust bullet it seemed.

Copper stuck a hand out, revealing her hidden barrels, firing a shotgun slug at Devlin.

He frowned, soon rushing forward, spinning his weapons around and attacking at Copper with the axe head of both Naga and Wyvern.

The bullets didn't hurt him, they hit his aura, then he quickly chopped at the girl, bringing one blade down on each diagonal, chopping at this girl in an X shaped pattern.

Copper blocked, soon kicked towards Devlin.

Devlin jumped back, Jessica soon running in and punching at Copper, using her pile bunker to amplify the damage.

Copper fired one of her grappling hooks behind her, pointing upwards to the ceiling and soon retracting the chain, launching herself backwards and firing behind her with her other arm, right at Fu.

"Nope!" Jen jumped in the way, using her semblance to absorb the shotgun fire.

Fu frowned, summoning a couple of her wasp drones, though both where quickly shot down by Bronze.

"I swear to god I'm going to freaking kill you." Fu said, jumping to her right to not only dodge a sniper shot, but to also disappear into the shadows.

Jen took the sniper bullet, absorbing that as well.

"You're going to have to try harder than that asshole!" Jen shouted, soon pointing her right hand at him like a pistol, and mimicked gun fire, shooting the sniper bullet back at him.

Bronze dodged, though was soon attacked from behind by Fu.

He went to slash at Fu with his semblance sword, though was tackled to the floor by Jen.

"Jenny!"

"You are not hurting Fu!" Jen putting her fingers under the man's chin, finishing him off with Copper's shotgun bullet.

"Bronze!" Copper shouted, soon being shot down by Devlin.

"You and your gang have been hurting my friends for long enough." He said coldly as he took one more shot with both Naga and Wyvern.

Copper couldn't block in time, son being slammed forward by Jen, right into Jessica's pile bunker, it was history from there.

Jen gave out a short breath before sitting down on the cold floor, catching her breath.

"You okay Jen?" Devlin asked, it was surprising to see her out of all of them out of breath, she also looked off.

"Fucking semblance sword." She said.

"What?"

"Bronze had a semblance that could cut through aura, I'm just lucky my semblance was able to take one hit from it." Jen looked worried.

"I didn't know semblances like those existed." She thought aloud.

"You're going to have to be more careful." Fu said as she sat down next to Jen, hugging her girlfriend.

"You're telling me…" She frowned, she was used to throwing herself in harm's way, though if these kinds of semblances existed this would make her job a whole lot harder.

"Come on, we need to go, we should help out the others." Devlin looked to see the Venom droid was still holding off grunts.

He sighed.

"I don't think we can get in with that happening." Jen said, getting back up.

"We could, Jen, Fu, are you two still able to fight?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Jen asked.

"Well, you know how I can create that dragon with my semblance?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks to the upgrade I got I can now turn myself into the dragon, I can get you two and Jess into the base, though it's probably going to kill my chi." The group paused.

"Right, we rush in, Venom and Jessica cover you while we go in." Jen said.

Devlin nodded.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jessica asked Devlin.

"It's the best I've got, and we can't allow the others to fight the main enemy without us." He looked into Jessica's eyes.

"Don't worry Jess, I'll be fine." Jessica frowned, she still didn't like the idea, but she went along with it.

Devlin got down, soon roaring, a dragon forming around him.

"Alright, get on!" The girls did so.

"Sweet, let's get started then!" Devlin roared, rushing forward and slashing the grunts out of their way, soon bowling down several more as he barreled into the base.

…

"Face it kid, your no match for me." Silver smirked as he knocked Cassidy back.

"I have four fists and you have two."

"Well you do not have a club!" Nate shouted, soon bringing down his weapon.

Silver rolled out of the way, soon flipping over to his weapons and pointing them at Nate.

He opened fire, though he didn't expect someone to jump in the way.

Jen and Fu where there now.

"Come here you!" Jen shouted, absorbing the gun fire and charging at Silver.

Silver fired until she was getting to close, then switched over to the guns wrench form.

He blocked both of Jen's attacks with his gauntlets, though before he could attack Jen Cassidy had knocked him back.

"Die already!" Cassidy shouted.

Fu appeared from the Shadows, slashing at Silver blocked.

Before he could attack Fu or Cassidy he had to block a barrage of sub machine gun fire.

This left him open to be punched back into a wall.

"Get some, asshole." Jen said, cracking her knuckles.

"Where are Devlin and Jessica?" Cassidy asked.

"Uh, well Devlin's kinda burned out, Jessica and Venom are making sure he's fine though." Cassidy turned to face Silver again, who was attacking Fu.

Jen frowned, "now if you excuse me I'll be right back, some asshole is trying to harm my girl."

She ran forward, blocking an attack from Silver that would have hit Fu.

"Jenny."

"No worries babe, I've got you." Jen blocked another attack, soon kicking at Silver's face, though one of the gauntlets grabbed her foot and slammed her over him.

"You're going to pay for that!" Though before Fu could attack Silver slammed Jen into her, letting go and knocking both backwards.

"You okay Fu?" Jen asked, getting up, looking unharmed.

"This group is really starting to piss me off." Jen nodded, "I'll go punch his teeth in."

"Wait!" Jen was already off though, she and Cassidy where blocking and countering Silver blow for blow.

Fu sighed, "idiot, she shouldn't just rush into a situation like that."

She summoned eight more wasp drones, having them all open fire on Silver.

"Fu, know what I'm thinking?" Jen asked.

"Yes and I'm not doing that, you have already been under fire enough times." Jen sighed.

"Come on Fu, please? I'm fine."

"No, absolutely not!"

"Just do it Fu, we need the added fire power!" Cassie said.

"I can provide that." Silver blocked a punch from Jen, soon shooting all Fu's drone's out of the air.

"You can't from that range, I'm at point-" Jen was knocked off, more like back, from a punch from Silver's gauntlets.

"I _was _at point blank range." Jen said, getting up.

Fu sighed, "I swear to Oum if you die I WILL kill you." Jen smirked.

"Well lucky you that I'm not going to die today, so you won't have to try and work out that bit of logic, just fire at me when you can." She replied.

Fu sighed, "alright, fine, sense we have no better ideas."

Jen smiled, "okay, great!" She rushed forward once more, semblance active.

She felt Fu firing at her back.

She smirked, "come here you!"

Silver had knocked Cassidy and Nate back, he looked back over to Jen.

Jen went to attack, though it was blocked by a gauntlet.

She punched with her other hand, blocked by a wrench.

She went to kick his head, though Silver had moved his head.

His free gauntlet grabbed her leg.

"Nope!" Jen moved both hands to push at Silver, emptying the bullets Fu had fired at her at his chest.

His aura took up the damage however.

"Let go of her!" Cassidy shouted, soon running forward, though she accidentally hit Jen as Silver moved her will his gauntlet.

"Cassidy!" Fu shouted angrily, opening fire on Silver.

"Come on, fight me you prick!" Jen said, punching at Silver.

Silver blocked the punch, soon using Jen to shield himself from the bullets.

Jen shouted, soon going limp.

"Jen!" Fu shouted.

Silver chuckled, soon slamming Cassidy and Nate away again with Jen, soon slamming her down into the ground, pointing both SMG's at her.

"Got any last words?"

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Jen's semblance activated right as Silver fired.

He paused, only to feel two fingers poked at the bottom of his chin.

"Yeah, I played dead mother-" Jen let the bullets fly, Silver was done for.

"Phew, okay, good, fight." Jen said, her aura was put to the test once again it seemed.

"We should go help the others." Jen said.

"No, you're staying here, you clearly are tired out." Fu said.

Jen was about to argue, though it seemed like the grunts weren't wiped out yet.

"Of the love of Oum how many of you are there!?" Cassidy shouted.

"That doesn't matter, come on, we need to hold our own, hopefully the others have their fights handled." Jen stated.

…

"Here I thought you two were going to do better than this." Gold commented as he knocked Ryu back with two swords.

He quickly blocked a couple grenades with a few other weapons.

"Is this the best you can do?" Gold fired his weapons at Ryu, though he teleported.

Assuming he knew what was going on he turned to attack, though Ryu wasn't there.

"What the," he turned again to see a wind dust infused shuriken hit the floor before he was blasted into a wall with some harsh winds.

Rachel fired a grenade, it thankfully hit before Gold put his armor back on.

"Gah, fucking, you brats." Ryu frowned, readying his blade again.

"You have hurt family, for that you shall pay; I don't care how quick or drawn out this battle is. You will end up defeated, alive or otherwise." Ryu stated, readying his katana.

Gold laughed, "and you think I care anymore then you do? You are the ones who will die today, not me!"

Gold charged forward, ducking under a swing from Rachel.

She spun her bo staff and went to strike again, though she had to quickly block a sword from attacking her head.

Ryu teleported to the side to Gold, though had to block another sword.

Both were knocked back by the armor, though Rachel as able to fire a grenade into the clutter of weapons and hit Gold square in the chest.

He flew back, his weapons faltering.

It seemed like his aura was faltering.

"I don't think you'll last very long, now will you?" Ryu asked.

Gold got back up, focusing all his weapons at Rachel.

"Hey now." Ryu rung an arm around Gold's neck and got him into a choke hold.

Gold changed targets, though that was a bad move.

A semblance infused grenade made sure he wasn't moving ever again.

"Whew, good, now I hope Angel and Duplica are doing better off then we did."


	37. Prime's Downfall

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N- It's Prime Versus Duplica and Angel in the fight to the finish, can Duplica and Angel revenge their fallen family members they where forced to kill so long ago, or will they both fall once again?

* * *

Chapter 35- Prime's downfall

"Duplica…" Angel was worried, Duplica still had not woken up after being knocked out.

"Oh, what's the matter Angel, is Duplica taking a nap on the job again!?" Platinum asked, still firing at Angel's parasol.

Neither of their shields shown any signs of cracking.

"What she's doing has no baring to what we are doing." Angel changed over to the water element, firing a barrage of water bubbles, though they didn't affect the shield at all.

Prime laughed, "and what is this your trying?"

Angel aimed down a bit, switching to the lighting element.

She fired at the water.

Prime noticed a little too late, he was able to jump out of the water in time, though there was still water on him, which deactivated his shield.

He frowned, which got Angel to smirk.

"You aren't getting away with anything else Prime, not anymore."

Angel changed over to her weapon's naginata form.

As expected Prime switched over to the blade, and attacked.

Angel blocked, spinning her weapon around and knocking Prime back with a wind slash.

Prime landed on his feet, having to quickly dodge an electric slash Angel sent his way.

He slashed forward, soon pushing as well.

Angel stumbled back into the electric water.

She smirked, "lighting element Prime!" She fired out a large beam of electric energy.

Prime dodged, soon getting Duplica behind him.

Angel frowned, then rushed forward, slashing Prime away from Duplica with a wind slash.

"You will stay far the fuck away from Duplica, do you hear me?" Angel asked.

"I'm afraid you're not the boss of me, in fact, I'm the boss of you, remember?" Angel frowned.

"Well then, take this as me quitting then!" Angel ran forward, slashing at Prime once again with a wave of fire.

Prime side stepped, soon grabbing Angel's neck and pulling out his revolver with his free hand.

Before Angel could react she was shot with a lighting dust casing.

She shouted in pain, Prime dropped her, though before he could do anything else a sharp blade knocked him back.

"Don't you dare pull the trigger again you son of a Bitch!" Duplica shouted.

"Du-pli-ca?" Angel asked, trying to shrug off the pain.

"Angel get back, you're hurt." Angel got up.

"I can handle my," Duplica blocked a slash, using Chrono's speed to slash at Prime twice as fast with both her blades.

"Go, I can handle myself." Angel paused, then walked to a safe distance away.

"So, the coward is going to fight me huh? This should be easy enough."

Duplica frowned, "you have attacked my friends, you assaulted my girlfriend, but worse off you made me kill family."

Her expressed turned into a glare.

"I will make you pay dearly for doing that." She said with through gritted teeth, soon charging at Prime.

She hacked and slashed, two blades where better than one, and add Chrono's speedy attacks…

Prime finally managed to fire a bullet at Dupica, though she dodged.

He kicked forward, making her drop her swords in surprise.

She dodged another gunshot, soon gaining a second aura, Sam's pen and tome in hands.

"Alright, not bad, I guess Angel's given you some of her back bone." Duplica frowned.

"What, I can't have one of my own?" Prime laughed.

"You? Back bone?" Prime was laughing harder.

Duplica frowned, then threw two pages at Prime, one water, one lightning.

"Stop laughing and fight me!" Prime noticed, then raced forward, the pages exploding in their elements behind him.

He went to slash at Duplica, though a thin silver blade sent him flying backwards, Duplica and pulled out an impact blade.

"Now, it's time you stop bullying us!" Duplica shouted, rushing forward, using her tome's impact pages to block the bullet fire, soon running up to Prime and slamming the blade onto him once again, slamming him into a wall.

Sadly his second gauntlet reactivated.

He fired a grenade at Angel.

She expected an EMP, though was blasted into the wall by a normal grenade.

"Angel!" Duplica glared, stabbing forward, though a shield blocked.

Sense it was still impact Prime was slammed into the wall again.

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd see you like this before." He commented, firing a grenade at Duplica.

Duplica jumped to the right, using Chrono's increased attack rate to slash at Prime, pressing him harder and harder against the wall.

Prime smirked, "though I think this is where your curtain fall's little girl!" He fired an EMP grenade at the two.

Duplica shouted, soon falling to the floor.

Prime's gauntlet's where deactivated.

"You, you son of a…" Angel struggled to get back up.

Duplica had managed to absorb the blast with Angel's semblance just in time, though she was playing dead.

Prime laughed, walking over Duplica and pointing his gun at Angel.

"And now, the play is over." He went to fire, though Scratch got in the way, slashing at the man.

Angel frowned, forming a rock wall at the door.

"Androids, attack the," Angel frowned as Prime deactivated Scratch with his pistol.

"Is this the best you can do?" He asked, deactivating Grounder as well.

"This was a sad performance, one star really, you barely kept me entertained."

"Then how about we change that!?" Prime was shocked, literally, Duplica sent a huge jolt of electricity through him.

He fired a shot into Duplica's head.

Duplica shouted in pain, then collapsed to the floor.

"Stop right there you monster!" Angel shouted, slashing hard at Prime, slamming him against a wall.

His aura was flicking.

"You are not killing another, you are going to die Prime!" Angel rushed forward, wind magic open for a harsh punch, shattering his aura, then an impact punch.

Angel sighed, dropping her weapon and down to her knees, breathing heavily, the electricity still having an effect.

She got up and walked over to Duplica, who she thought had either powered off or died.

"We have won, but, at what cost?" She asked, holding onto her lover.

"Duplica, please, wake up." Angel pleated, but Duplica's eyes didn't open.

"Duplica…" Angel said, she felt a couple tears come to her eyes, no, no way not now, not after all they've been through, not after fixing what was wrong.

She lost about all hope, and then something happened, movement in her arms.

Duplica curled into her arms.

"I'm fine Angel, just tried is all." Angel sighed in relief, Duplica wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm just glad your okay." Angel explained.

Duplica hugged Angel.

"I know, but hey, we did it, we won." Angel nodded, soon standing up, holding onto Duplica's sleepy figure.

"Hey, how are you two holding up?" Ryu asked, poking his head in.

"Shit, is Dupica okay?" Rachel heard that and ran in.

"Duplica." Duplica looked over.

"I'm fine, just, tired is all, that wasn't enough electricity to shut me down, just damage is all." Ryu looked over to Angel, she looked worse for wear as well.

"Where are the others?" She asked, both girls tired after the rough fight they had.

"I got a call from Jen, she and the others are fine, personally we were all worried about you two." Angel was going to respond, but something cut her off.

Duplica's scroll went off.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Duplica, uh, you mind coming to the hanger, Ironwood would like a word with you." Duplica looked confused.

"General Ironwood?" She asked.

"No, the muffin man." Duplica smiled, at least Jen was in good spirits.

"Okay, we'll be over there soon." Duplica looked up to Angel.

"How are you feeling?" Angel smiled, "tired, but I'll live."

"Then allow us to do the carrying." Ryu said as he and Rachel walked up.

Angel put Duplica in Ryu's hands.

"Okay, let's go." Angel said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "come on Angel." She scooped Angel into her arms.

"Oh, uh, okay."

Angel looked at Duplica as the two were carried away.

"We finally defeated the Silver Monkeys." Duplica didn't respond, she was sound asleep in Ryu's arms.

Angel smiled a bit, then closed her eyes as well, powering off, switching into sleep mode.


	38. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about RWBY, other then my OC's, their weapons, and my OC Grimm

Summary- Team HRMY (Harmony), an all girl team training at Venus, a Huntsmen school in Atlas, were starting their freshmen year of the school, though even for huntsmen it was kind of an abnormal year, evil is lucking, and it has a stronger tie to the team then any of them know, will they find out in time, or will they find out when it is to late? (set in the past)

A/N-

* * *

Epilogue:

"And now, the heroes who help put an end to the group who attacked Venus before they could do any damage to the kingdom itself, Team DFNC, and Team HRMY." Ironwood introduced.

He and the city where holding an honoring ceremony in the main street of Atlas it seemed.

Duplica and her team, Devlin and his team, DFNC to the left of Ironwood, HMRY to the right.

"These brave, fearless first years at Venus had went into harm's way, and came out victorious, insuring the safety of both Atlas itself, and it's citizens." There was loud applause, DNFC bowed, so did most of HRMY.

Duplica was a bit embarrassed, and forgot to bow.

"And now, Duplica Harper, leader of Team HRMY, will speak." Duplica looked alarmed, though when she looked over to Devlin he was smirking.

She told him he should do the speech, so she didn't make anything.

"Don't worry dear, you'll do great." Angel encouraged.

Duplica paused, then nodded, soon walking up to the podium, more loud applause was given.

"Um…" She looked around, so many people looking at her.

"Hi…" FNC tried not to facepalm, why didn't Devlin do the speech instead.

Duplica took a deep breath, "as Ironwood has said, we where the teams that took out the Silver Monkey's." She paused.

"The deed has been done, and the time to celebrate can wait for at least a few moments." There was a murmur in the crowd.

"I would like to talk more about how this fight has impacted, and would like to take a moment of silence to remember Teams MDVL, SRPN, CRPT, SPRT, and a few others who we had lost when the Silver Monkeys attacked the academy Venus, they will be missed." There was a pause before Duplica spoke again.

…

"As much as we would love to take you back as second year students, we can't exactly do that." Duplica nodded at Thodin's statement.

"That's fine we were just about to say that we wouldn't be able to some back as HRMY anyways." Thordin looked confused at Duplica.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see me and Angel have legally changed our last and middle names, I'm now Duplica Xiav Gorm and she's Angel Rot Xiav." Thordin nodded, so they were part of the old Xiav family huh?

The old family who used to rival the Schnee Dust Company when it came to how much dust they produced and sold?

But he thought they all died a while back.

"Alright, DFNC will have to restart freshman year as well."

"That's fine with them as well." Thordin nodded.

"Alright, DFNC and…"

"DAJR, Team DAJR, Me, Angel, Jen, and Rachel, we'd like to reapply sir, do we have to take an entry exam again?" Thordin gave Duplica a kind smile.

"We can just count defeating the Silver Monkeys as your entrance exam, it's good to have you back Ms. Gorm." Duplica smiled.

"It's good to be back sir."

…

"It's so weird to be back in a dorm, going back to classes and what not." Angel said as she and Duplica where cuddling in Duplica's bed.

Duplica laughed a bit, "yeah but hey, better then a lot of other ways the battle could have turned out."

Angel nodded, "and how."

"Come on, let's go to bed, I'm tired." Angel smiled at Duplica's comment.

"Yeah, let's get some shut eye."

…

A man smirked as he put down his binoculars.

"Still alive and kicking, so I guess they did defeat the Silver Monkey's after all." A woman next to him frowned.

"Alrighty then, call the troops, scavenge everything we can from their base."

"What, you can't possibly mean."

"Of course I do, we go out to Vale by sundown."

"Wait, Malicia!" Malicia turned around.

"What are we doing?" Mo asked.

"We're proceeding to phase two."


End file.
